


A media voz

by Florenciaa27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 119,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florenciaa27/pseuds/Florenciaa27
Summary: Tras finalizar una relación tóxica de casi cinco años, Yuuri Katsuki decidió centrarse únicamente en su trabajo como bombero en la estación cincuenta y siete. Sus días, divididos entre las emergencias que necesitaba atender y la monotonía, le brindaron en cierta medida el tiempo necesario para sanar su resquebrajado corazón. Pero el destino, inevitablemente, tiene formas por demás particulares de emitir sus señales. Unas veces lo hacia a todo pulmón, otras tantas en absoluto silencio y, la mayor parte del tiempo sin apenas percatarlo...a media voz.Y cuando Victor Nikiforov entra en su vida como el más peligroso de los incendios, Yuuri necesitará decidir entre rendirse sin luchar o correr lo más lejos posible. ¿Pero no solían decir que lo mejor para aprender a jugar con fuego era perder el miedo a quemarse?[AU Bomberos]





	1. Prólogo

Aunque debió haberlo visto venir igual que un tren bala a toda velocidad, estúpidamente no lo hizo.

Conforme gruñía improperios entre dientes, Yuuri abrió sin delicadeza la puerta principal del sofisticado edificio departamental que había frecuentado durante los últimos cinco años, haciendo caso omiso del portero que, mostrándose preocupado ante su comportamiento tan extraño, le recomendó encarecidamente permanecer ahí mientras él se daba a la tarea de buscar un taxi, intentando con ello evitarle sufrir del inclemente clima Neoyorkino. Mas lo ignoró pese a que llovía a cantaros ésa noche, sin desistir un solo minuto en su frenético afán por internarse en aquella avenida principal, bastante decidido a largarse lo más rápido posible con o sin taxi.

Estaba furioso. Tanto que había preferido mantener sus emociones al margen pues de otro modo hubiese cometido una reverenda estupidez. Por eso se iba. Tal vez si regresaba a la estación Celestino le dejaría trabajar algunas horas; cualquier cosa serviría para hacerlo pasar aquel mal trago.

Cuando recién llevaba una cuadra de recorrido alguien cuya voz conocía demasiado bien le llamó prácticamente a gritos captando, de igual modo, la atención de algunas personas que intentaban guarecerse -sin mucho éxito- del diluvio que caía con fuerza sobre sus cabezas. Empero, no se detuvo; al contrario, aceleró mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar a casa cuanto antes y así poder tomar un baño caliente. A semejantes alturas tenía ya los zapatos y gran parte de los jeans cubiertos de lodo haciéndole sentir por demás repugnante.

—¡Yuuri! —poco o nada le sorprendió escucharlo jadear con dificultad gracias a semejante carrera para darle alcance, ni tampoco el chapoteo del agua producido por unos pies ajenos a los propios correr tras él. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que merecía una explicación, simplemente se obligó a continuar mirando al frente pues si se detenía a escuchar cualquier excusa barata, jamás abandonaría aquel círculo vicioso. Y, a esas alturas, había tenido ya suficiente—. ¡Detente, maldita sea!

—¡Suéltame! —su primera reacción tras haber sido tomado del brazo con rudeza, fue apartar al contrario tanto como le fue posible y mantenerlo así a buena distancia, cosa que pese a su estatura promedio consiguió a base de un violento empujón que logró sorprenderle incluso a si mismo—. No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima otra vez, ¿me has oído?

El otro hombre colocó ambas manos en alto demostrándole así que sus intenciones no eran el hacerle daño, cosa por demás irónica. Llevaba haciéndole daño desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

—Yuuri, por favor, escúchame: lo que viste solo es un gran malentendido.

—¿Un mal entendido? — soltó aquello sin tacto alguno, mofándose—. ¿Y también lo fue cuando te follaste a tu secretario hace dos años? —la expresión falta de culpabilidad por parte del otro fue suficiente para responder su pregunta—. Vete al demonio, Matthew.

Girándose una vez más para disponerse a continuar con su camino de manera pacífica, lo escuchó hablar otra vez.

—¿Sabes qué? Ése es precisamente tu problema; siempre lo ha sido. Buscas tergiversar todo para que los demás te vean como una jodida víctima —le dijo sin miramientos.

Yuuri se detuvo al instante, paralizado ante tal horrible acusación. No se lo podía creer, en verdad le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo así que, sonriéndose a si mismo con notable altanería, regresó la poca distancia que los mantenía apartados encontrándose así cara a cara con el hombre que fue su pareja durante tantos años y no pudo sentir otra cosa que asco además de una profunda decepción. Y furia, mucha furia completamente justificada. Entonces, la última cosa que Yuuri Katsuki recordaba haber hecho con claridad durante aquella noche tormentosa, fue haberle propinado un puñetazo al otro con tanta fuerza que, sin dudas, la violenta fuerza del impacto terminó rompiéndole la nariz.


	2. Capítulo I

Victor abrió con lentitud la puerta del despacho que había pertenecido a su padre y, sin poderlo evitar, se sintió como si fuera un verdadero intruso aun pese a saber que estaba adoptando una actitud por demás extremista.

Frunció el entrecejo. Si por casualidad algún socio u empleado llegaba a verlo ahí, bajo ninguna circunstancia le pedirían marcharse porque, a partir de aquel día en más, él sería quien ocuparía dicho espacio a voluntad como CEO en la compañía. Empero, gracias a las constantes desavenencias ocurridas entre ambos durante los pasados años, le costaba mucho trabajo pensar de otro modo.

Con un desagradable sentimiento de aprensión aguijoneándole la boca del estómago, Victor comenzó a recorrer el amplio lugar dándose cuenta que las cosas no habían sufrido cambios radicales debido a que su padre, un hombre demasiado estricto y conservador, pocas veces consintió modificaciones con tanta facilidad al entorno donde solía desenvolverse. Gracias a ello, ninguna remodelación propiamente dicha fue realizada, aun cuando el edificio en si sufrió grandes innovaciones a nivel estructural para modernizarle.

Tras emitir un profundo suspiro, Victor encaminó sus pasos hasta el enorme ventanal que se hallaba ubicado a espaldas del sofisticado escritorio principal e, inmediatamente, los impresionantes rascacielos de Nueva York le saludaron en toda su majestuosa grandeza.

Ignorándolos, decidió centrarse durante algunos minutos en el cielo cuya tonalidad se tornaba cada vez más oscura, evidenciando así la incipiente llegada del anochecer. Estaba terriblemente cansado. Las notables diferencias horarias entre Rusia y Estados Unidos comenzaban a pasarle factura haciéndolo desear con todas sus fuerzas el regresar al hotel dónde, si tenía suerte, apenas pasaba a dormir tras todos aquellos días atrapado entre abogados, interminables lecturas de un testamento cuyo contenido no podía importarle menos, y reuniones extraordinarias de la junta directiva perteneciente a la empresa que su padre lideró magistralmente durante años.

Le molestaba siquiera pensarlo.

Él no tenía nada que ver con aquel tema y aun así necesitaba hacer acto de presencia, callarse y aceptar la responsabilidad sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Todo por el bien de su madre y hermana menor.

Su padre había fallecido la semana anterior y él necesitó regresar de Rusia urgentemente, país donde se vio obligado a vivir desde que inició su formación universitaria. Por motivos laborales viajaba poco a Estados Unidos, la textilera que logró fundar en asociación con un muy buen amigo le dificultaba hacerlo con suficiente regularidad, impidiéndole así en gran medida una interacción constante con su familia; aunque procuraba mantenerse en contacto con ambas vía telefónica lo más seguido posible.

Y precisamente así le localizaron para darle la triste noticia.

Victor recordaba que su madre, Julia, había llamado al número que destinó para atender asuntos personales ya muy entrada la madrugada, haciéndolo sentir al instante aterrado hasta los huesos pues ella lloraba de una forma en la que jamás la oyó antes. Y los gritos desgarradores de Alisa, su hermana menor, que resonaban desde el fondo de la habitación tampoco ayudaron demasiado. Victor tenía entendido –por información que la propia Alisa solía brindarle a veces– que su padre no gozó de buena salud los últimos tres años.

Aun así jamás llegó a imaginarse cuán enfermo él estaba en realidad

Esas, sin lugar a dudas fueron las peores horas en la vida de Victor, pues todo cuanto quiso en aquel instante fue aterrizar en tierras norteamericanas para cerciorarse por si mismo que su madre y hermana se encontraban bien. Sin embargo, pese a sus titánicos esfuerzos por llegar antes, le resultó imposible acudir al servicio funerario ocasionando así que los medios de comunicación hicieran una terrible comidilla del tema, acrecentando cual espuma los supuestos rumores de que Pavel Nikiforov estaba tan molesto con él que ordenó como última voluntad impedirle acceso al sitio dónde iba a ser sepultado.

Victor prefirió ignorar tales artículos amarillistas en pos a la tranquilidad de su familia, quienes aún estaban demasiado susceptibles ante la pérdida.

Pero los diarios sí tenían razón en algo, a final de cuentas: Victor y Pavel no mantuvieron ni por asomo una buena relación. Durante más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, ambos evitaron hablarse bajo ninguna circunstancia pues, cuando Victor cursaba la preparatoria decidió confesarle a Pavel su recién asumida homosexualidad; sobraba decir que fue más de lo que el hombre pudo soportar en aquel entonces.

Ingenuamente, Victor quiso creer que su padre intentaría al menos comprenderlo un poco, sin embargo todas las posibles esperanzas que albergó al respecto se desmoronaron cual frágil castillo de naipes porque solo recibió palabras hirientes y una muy firme amenaza de retirarle su herencia junto a un fideicomiso si continuaba empecinado en mancillar la buena reputación del apellido Nikiforov. Evidentemente la respuesta que Victor le dio fue tan o más categórica respecto a no seguir negando su preferencia sexual.

Así, con la asesoría legal de un abogado competente y el total apoyo de su madre, Victor realizó los trámites necesarios para conseguir hacerse con el control sobre su fideicomiso sin limitaciones, al cual únicamente podía tener acceso a los veintiún años. Poco después, con el fallo de la corte a su entero favor decidió marcharse a Rusia, sitio donde se matriculó en finanzas y años después formaría una lucrativa asociación con Christophe Giagometti, dándole forma a la empresa en la cual eran accionistas mayoritarios y, por consiguiente, dueños absolutos.

Su vida era buena, pero ahora estando ahí, con el futuro de aquella constructora entre sus manos nada volvería a ser igual. No tenía idea sobre qué rayos debía hacer los próximos meses, ni mucho menos cómo sentirse al respecto. Durante la lectura del testamento, Victor casi no lo creyó cuando informaron que todos los bienes pasarían a él sin excepción, convirtiéndolo en heredero universal con la fe de que no dejaría de su mano ni a Julia ni a Alisa.

Hubo múltiples protestas, empero ellas se mostraron satisfechas y para Victor eso fue suficiente. Quería protegerlas; el mundo de los negocios podía ser devastador si no se tenían los conocimientos necesarios y, por obvias razones, estaba fuera de absoluta discusión el permitirles a todos esos buitres que rondaron a su padre sacar ventaja. Si les daba cualquier mínima oportunidad, ellos terminarían dejándolas en la calle.

Sin duda tenía un gran trabajo por delante.

Acercándose al escritorio de caoba, Victor pasó los dedos por la impoluta superficie mientras inspeccionaba los pequeños marcos que yacían sobre este. Su madre, su hermana... pero no él.

¿Tanto así le odiaba Pavel Nikiforov? Victor sintió un gran desasosiego caerle igual que plomo sobre los hombros; lamentablemente nunca lo sabría. Pavel estaba muerto y ahora todas sus responsabilidades recaían sobre Victor.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz conocida desde el exterior abruptamente, y Victor regresó a la realidad pues había estado tan sumergido entre sus divagaciones internas, que no escuchó a nadie tocar.

Pero igual sonrió a la mujer que apareció tras el dintel de la puerta

—Hola cariño.

—Mamá —Victor se dirigió a ella brindándole un estrecho abrazo; uno que ella correspondió gustosa.

Julia Nikiforova, a sus casi sesenta años continuaba manteniendo la frescura y buena apariencia de los cincuentas. A diferencia de cualquier mujer con su misma edad, aún tenía el cabello oscuro apenas con evidencias de canas. También cabía resaltar que poseía un físico nada despreciable y sus ojos tan azules como los del mismo Victor la dotaban de una belleza particularmente inusual.

—Me comentaron que te encontrabas aquí —dijo al cerrar, brindándoles así un poco de privacidad—. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—Quizá debería ser yo quien te haga esa pregunta, mamá.

—Oh, estoy bien —intentó tranquilizarle mientras palmeaba con suavidad el brazo derecho de su hijo mayor. Aunque, por supuesto, Victor no le creyó del todo—. La muerte nunca es un proceso fácil de asimilar para nadie —en eso ella tenía razón—. Fueron casi treinta años de matrimonio; claro que me resultaría imposible no extrañarlo cada día, pero en honor a la verdad tu padre estaba convirtiéndose en un auténtico viejo cascarrabias.

Él sonrió con evidente resignación.

—Me lo imagino —Victor le concedió razón, aunque en realidad no tuviera idea. Sabía que ella había amado muchísimo a su padre y seguro continuaría haciéndolo hasta el final de sus días, empero, a semejantes alturas intentaba hacerse la fuerte para evitar preocuparles o hacerlos pasar por más penas—. Alisa me contó a grandes rasgos el cómo sucedieron las cosas.

Julia asintió con gesto triste.

—Su corazón se vio terriblemente comprometido tras el primer infarto —comenzó a explicar apenada, mientras jugaba con la correa de su bolso—. Los doctores que llevaron su caso fueron muy enfáticos al respecto; si continuaba empecinado en mantener su estilo de vida tan estresante corría grandes probabilidades de sufrir otro aún peor. Le dieron todas las recomendaciones necesarias, ya sabes: alimentarse bien, hacer ejercicio y moderar en gran medida toda estresante carga de trabajo. Pero —Julia prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros—…sabemos de antemano cuán terco podía llegar a ser Pavel cuando se lo proponía —ella miró al techo buscando así contener sus evidentes ganas de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo—. Oh Dios, perdóname cariño. No quiero causarte más penas —le sonrió con amabilidad tras enjugarse las lágrimas—. Afortunadamente has regresado con nosotras y tu hermana casi se vuelve loca de felicidad.

—Yo también las extrañaba —dijo apelando a su lado sincero—, pero sigo sin entender —Victor guio a Julia hasta un pequeño sofá disponible para visitas e, instándola a sentarse, él se colocó en cuclillas para tenerla a su misma altura—. ¿Por qué dejarme todas sus posesiones? Jamás tuvimos una buena relación, ni siquiera antes de confesarle mi orientación sexual.

Julia le brindó una suave caricia en el rostro.

—Contrario a lo que pudieras creer, tu padre no te odiaba. Si, tal vez su mayor defecto fue ser un hombre voluntarioso y en gran medida testarudo; ya sabes, si algo se metía en esa gran cabeza suya no existía poder humano capaz de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Justo igual que tú.

—Lo sé —admitió.

Ella sonrió con amabilidad.

—Él simplemente no estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones que habías tomado, después le resultó muy difícil retractarse de las suyas propias —continúo en un largo suspiro—. En si, fue bastante duro para Pavel aceptar que poco a poco estabas convirtiéndote en un hombre capaz de seguir un camino propio y, así mismo, lograr obtener cualquier cosa con o sin su ayuda. No obstante, dejando fuera todas esas discrepancias entre los dos, en todo momento se preocupó por ti, cielo. Más aún cuando te mudaste a Rusia —Julia le tomó las manos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Él te amaba muchísimo, Vitya: jamás lo dudes.

Victor inclinó el rostro con dirección al suelo sin podérselo creer.

—A veces me cuesta trabajo siquiera considerar esa idea, mamá.

—Te comprendo —dijo concediéndole razón—. Sin embargo he de confesarte que tu padre solía hablar cosas conmigo que jamás le decía a su más —agregó nostálgica—. Cuando se enteró por medio de un socio que pudiste formar una textilera en Rusia, sería poco decir que no cabía en si mismo del orgullo. Habló del tema durante dos semanas completas —Victor hizo un amago de sonrisa pues todo le sonaba tan extraño—. En realidad, ambos podrían haber compartido grandes momentos si el orgullo no les hubiera nublado el juicio.

Victor le brindó un apretón cariñoso mostrándose agradecido.

—Te quiero mamá. Siempre has sido un inigualable apoyo para mí.

—Ese es mi trabajo, tontuelo. Aunque —Julia entonces adoptó una expresión demasiado seria—…hay algo que me gustaría recibir a cambio —sentenció. Victor se removió en el sitio sin poderlo evitar, pues ella no tenía la costumbre de solicitar nada por sus acciones para con ellos y, tras breves segundos, soltó a bocajarro—: ¡Quiero que tengas hijos, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Mamá!

Ella comenzó a rebatirle que no tenía absolutamente nada de malo desear algo así.

—Acabas de cumplir treinta, cariño —le recordó para su disgusto—. Yo tampoco me vuelvo más joven conforme pasan los años y quiero conocer al menos a uno de tus pequeños antes de acompañar a tu padre allá dónde se encuentra —dramatizó magistralmente.

—Eso no es algo tan simple, señora linda.

—Por favor; eres atractivo, exitoso y vienes de una familia importante —contó utilizando sus dedos como si necesitara de ellos para saber cuánto es dos más dos—. Tienes una solvencia económica envidiable y cualquier hombre cuerdo se sentiría afortunado por tenerte como pareja —Victor soltó una sonora carcajada. En realidad, lo aliviaba que su madre hablara sobre su homosexualidad con tanta soltura, prueba fehaciente de que no le interesaba en absoluto—. Además, con los avances médicos y nuestro capital les resultaría sencillo tener un bebé.

—Bueno, entonces solo sería necesario encontrar al indicado para ello —ironizó de buena gana.

—¡Esto es Nueva York! —la mujer extendió ambos brazos evidenciándole tal punto—. Mejor lugar en el mundo no existe para encontrar una potencial pareja acorde a tus gustos.

Victor se incorporó mientras se frotaba el cuello con evidente incomodidad. Su madre lo hacía sonar tan fácil, pero en verdad el no era de los que salían cada noche buscando candidatos potenciales para un buen revolcón ocasional que jamás llegaría a nada serio. Más bien se consideraba a si mismo del tipo anticuado; Le gustaba ir al cine, dar largos paseos o acudir a una cafetería dónde pudiera conversar sobre afinidades o diferencias, llegando así a conocer mejor a su potencial pareja. Desde hacía tres años que no tenía ninguna relación propiamente dicha, en parte porque su trabajo le ponía ciertas trabas, pero también solía ser demasiado selectivo en cuanto a elegir respectaba.

—Si, pero mientras ese alguien aparece necesito arreglar otros asuntos aquí —le recordó las cosas aún pendientes—. ¿Puedo saber dónde está Alisa? —preguntó desviando así la conversación.

Julia hizo un gesto por demás mortificado.

—Supongo que desempacando en su nueva residencia temporal. Insistió durante dos meses para hacerse con un sitio propio y, como puedes comprobar, no me siento particularmente feliz con tal idea.

Victor coincidía de igual modo. Alisa era madre soltera, se había quedado embarazada a los dieciocho gracias a un sagaz caza fortunas que, tras enamorarla, le bajó el cielo y las estrellas para pasar a formar parte de los Nikiforov y todos los beneficios que el apellido traía consigo. Por supuesto Pavel se opuso al instante y, al ver que no sacaría ni un centavo, procedió a largarse sin dejar huella dejando a Alisa con el corazón destrozado y, así mismo, un niño en camino. Ella supo sobreponerse y salió adelante, sin embargo sus padres le hicieron saber necesitaba estudiar una carrera universitaria pues ellos le solventarían los gastos hasta cierto determinado punto. Y lo hizo, pero al conseguir un buen empleo tras egresar se empecinó en vivir sola con Dylan, su pequeño de seis años.

—Si te tranquiliza, puedo ir a visitarlos y de ese modo cerciorar que el vecindario dónde han encontrado apartamento sea el adecuado —se ofreció. Él debía velar por los tres a partir de aquel momento y quería hacer un buen trabajo—. Si detecto cualquier detalle sospechoso, puedo intentar convencerla de mudarse a otro lugar que, por supuesto, elegiría yo mismo.

—En verdad te lo agradecería mucho, cariño —ella se llevó una mano al pecho, aliviada—. Confío en ella, siempre ha sido una chica lista y emprendedora, pero rara vez ha hecho algo sólido por si misma. Cuando me dijiste que querías ir a Rusia me preocupé hasta la médula, pero también sabía que tu buen juicio te ayudaría a no meterte en problemas. Alisa en cambio…

—Dale un poco más de crédito, mamá.

—No la menosprecio —se apresuró a corregirle—, pero son mis hijos y conozco cada una de sus debilidades y fortalezas.

—Evidentemente sí —Victor miró su reloj de pulsera constatando que ya casi eran las ocho en punto. ¿En verdad habían charlado durante tanto tiempo? Tal vez aquella sensación extraña podía atribuirla al hecho de que permaneció muy lejos de ellas y compartir momentos así le aligeraban las tensiones cotidianas en sobremanera—. ¿Tienes hambre? —quiso saber poniendo un paréntesis al tema en cuestión. Julia respondió que sí al instante—. Podemos ir a cenar algo al restaurante de tu elección —le propuso—. Incluso comer fuera podrá brindarme la excusa perfecta para visitar a mi pequeña hermana.

—Me parece una idea brillante, hijo —coincidió ella.

Entonces, ofreciéndole su brazo disponiéndose así a marcharse, Victor echó un último vistazo a la oficina diciéndose a si mismo que durante los próximos días comenzaría su verdadera labor para con quienes amaba.

Y esperaba hacerlo bien.

 


	3. Capítulo II

Horas más tarde, Victor iba rumbo al departamento de su hermana, el cual se encontraba ubicado al este del centro de Manhattan, en un barrio llamado East Village[1]. Debido a que recién comenzaba a acostumbrarse una vez más al acelerado ritmo de Nueva York, creyó buena idea solicitar los servicios de un chofer personal hasta que pudiera movilizarse por si mismo entre la gigantesca ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando vio hacía dónde lo llevaban, inmediatamente comenzó a meditar cuánto le tomaría convencer a Alisa de buscar otro sector menos conflictivo.

No despreciaba dicha área porque los Nikiforov pertenecieran una familia opulenta, sino por la seguridad en cuanto a ella y su sobrino respectaba. Julia había tenido razón al sentirse tan inquieta.

Ese vecindario en particular no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Cuando el automóvil fue perdiendo velocidad hasta detenerse por completo frente a un modesto complejo departamental, Victor creyó buena idea pedirle al chofer que se retirara pues, si él necesitaba cualquier cosa no dudaría en hacérselo saber vía telefónica. Iban en un Mercedes Benz de modelo reciente y no quería atraer demasiado la atención.

Así pues, acercándose al intercomunicador que brindaba acceso al edificio, presionó los botones correspondientes para contactar a su hermana según los datos que Julia le dio.

—Diga —contestó la familiar voz femenina segundos después.

—Buenas noches, traigo una entrega de comida a domicilio para la señorita Alisa Nikiforova —Victor bromeó alegremente.

—¡Hermano! —el sonido de acceso se escuchó y pudo ingresar al edificio sin problemas, topándose con tres jovencitas que compartieron unas cuantas risillas infantiles nada más verlo.

Sonrió divertido.

Pese a ser gay, Victor siempre tuvo un arrastre casi absurdo con las mujeres; Chris solía decir aquello era posible gracias a su pinta de caballero sacado desde las mismísimas páginas de una empalagosa novela rosa, convirtiéndolo en un cliché total. Era alto, de ojos azules y atractivo hasta rayar en lo inverosímil. Si le agregaba también que disponía de una cuenta bancaria con dinero suficiente para comprar al equipo de los Cowboys[2] si quisiera, ya era decir demasiado.

Restándole importancia, subió al elevador y seleccionó el piso disponiéndose a esperar que el aparato hiciera su respectiva función. Una vez arriba, encontró un pasillo repleto de puertas idénticas entre si, solo diferenciables gracias a los números adosados en ellas. Dirigiéndose al departamento setenta, ni siquiera necesitó anunciarse pues Alisa literalmente abrió la puerta y cayó sobre él dándole apenas tiempo de mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! —explotó ella feliz. Victor, haciéndole segundilla, sostuvo su pequeña cintura con el brazo que tenía libre levantándola un poco del suelo para girar unas cuantas veces. Alisa río emocionada y, pese a ser depositada sobre sus pies nuevamente, se resistió a soltarlo—. Nos vimos hace tres días, pero con todas las cosas que han sucedido no tuvimos ninguna oportunidad para conversar.

—Lo sé —entonces mostró la bolsa con el contenedor de comida y la chica lo tomó para ver qué tenía dentro—. ¿Y Dylan? ¿Han cenado ya?

—Estábamos preparando algo en este justo instante —dijo al rodar los ojos—. Tofu para ser más precisos —Victor arqueó su ceja derecha—. ¡No pude hacer nada al respecto! Ayer vio un documental sobre cómo se procesaban los alimentos de origen animal, y ya podrás imaginarte que ahora se niega en redondo a comer absolutamente nada relacionado con eso.

—¿Dejaste al niño solo con la estufa encendida? —quiso saber asustado.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó mostrándose ofendida—. He apagado todo antes de abrirte la puerta.

Y casi como si convocaran a la desgracia, en ese instante escucharon un potente grito aterrorizado provenir del interior. Mirándose confusos, los dos se precipitaron cual rayo al interior del departamento buscando qué pudo hacer emitir semejante alarido al pequeño de seis años, encontrándose con que la cocina estaba ardiendo en llamas.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Dylan! —exclamó Alisa espantada.

—¡Mamá! —el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su progenitora buscando protección y consuelo—. Lo siento mucho; yo intentaba ayudarte... —la mujer buscó alguna herida o quemadura en los bracitos, piernas y rostro, mas al no encontrar nada solo atinó a estrecharlo con fuerza.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que jamás toques nada de la cocina si no estoy contigo? —lo riñó histérica, conforme el fuego se hacía cada vez más grande.

—¡No es momento para eso, Ali! —le hizo ver Victor instándola a mantenerse apartada.

En cuestión de segundos, las llamas se avivaron con potencia extendiéndose al pequeño mobiliario que fungía como decoración, pues el aceite de cocina derramado sirvió de combustible para guiarlo a otras áreas del sitio. Pronto un denso humo gris comenzó a predominar viciando la atmósfera.

—Victor...

—Salgan de aquí —urgió—. ¡Rápido! ¡Llamaré a emergencias! —Alisa no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr a la salida buscando así ponerse a salvo, llevándose consigo apenas el bolso donde guardaba sus objetos personales de más valor.

El ruso, sin perder más tiempo, desde su teléfono móvil solicitó ayuda al 911 explicando brevemente la situación. La operadora le indicó que mantuviera la calma, no intentara hacerle frente al siniestro y si acaso había personas dentro del inmueble comenzaran a evacuarlos lo más rápido posible. Justo en ese instante sonó la alarma contra incendios alertando a todos los inquilinos, dando inicio a una movilización masiva. Victor maldijo entre dientes y, gracias al humo, se marchó también sintiendo un fuerte escozor en su garganta.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera, buscó a su hermana y sobrino encontrándolos al otro lado de la acera totalmente asustados. Alisa sostenía al niño como si de pronto pudiera desaparecer, porque por un simple descuido tal vez hubiese ocurrido alguna desgracia.

Gracias al cielo, tal como le aseguraron vía telefónica, en apenas cuestión de minutos las luces rojas y azules del camión de bomberos junto a una ambulancia hicieron acto de presencia, emitiendo sus estridentes sirenas que alertaban a los conductores que circulaban en la vía pública necesitaban espacio para dejarlos operar con libertad. A semejantes alturas muchos curiosos acudieron a observar gracias al ruido y cuchicheaban entre ellos mismos si aquello podía empeorar, acrecentando el temor de quienes sí residían ahí pues, si el edificio ardía hasta los cimientos necesitarían buscar otro lugar donde vivir; cosa nada sencilla considerando los precios altos tan comunes de Nueva York.

Una vez ambos camiones y la unidad médica se posicionaron lo más cerca posible, los bomberos comenzaron a bajar; todos portaban trajes especiales resistentes al calor, además de un equipo básico para lidiar con cualquier obstáculo que se toparan durante su tarea. A leguas se notaba el profesionalismo porque todos comenzaron a prepararse nada más pisaron el asfalto.

—Muchachos, si hay algún hidrante[3] cerca despéjenlo y conecten las mangueras por si acaso —pidió uno de ellos, refiriéndose a las boyas metálicas de color rojo u amarillo que había en toda la ciudad.

El tipo en cuestión se veía muy amenazante; tenía el cabello rubio, una constitución física que lo hacía parecer demasiado musculoso gracias a su traje y un tupido bigote cubría su labio superior. Empero Victor, quien se sentía con la responsabilidad moral de informarles la situación, se acercó a él de inmediato tras pedirle a su hermana quedarse justo dónde estaba.

—Disculpe —el robusto bombero se giró para mirarle con curiosidad—, yo solicité su ayuda. Se produjo un incendio en el departamento setenta, evacuamos y después comenzó a sonar la alarma —dijo la información lo más rápido posible.

—¿Han logrado salir todos? —quiso saber mientras echaba miradas constantes al edificio, el cual dejaba escapar humo cual chimenea desde una sola ventana en particular.

—No lo sé —admitió con sinceridad—. Mi hermana vive aquí, suelo visitarla de vez en cuando así que no conozco a los residentes.

—Bien —tomando distancia, comenzó a proferir más órdenes a sus compañeros—. Takeshi, tú y Otabek vayan al techo para ventilar por si acaso las cosas terminan poniéndose feas —los aludidos tomaron dos hachas enormes y corrieron hacía la escalera mecánica del primer camión para hacer lo indicado—. Frank, Ben —les dijo a otro par que hasta entonces estaban ocupados con el suministro de agua—: el origen del fuego se dio en el setenta. Si mi nariz está en lo correcto, todavía no se propaga más allá de ese perímetro; van a tener que ir para evaluar cuánto daño ha causado ya. Annie —la única mujer presente le miró atenta—, asegura el elevador y todas las rutas de entrada y salida; no quiero a nadie atrapado que pueda entorpecernos la tarea —los tres emitieron un "entendido jefe" prosiguiendo así a marcharse—. Phichit —habló utilizando su radio—, trae aquí al teniente Katsuki para ponerlo al tanto, si aún queda gente dentro necesitaremos a su equipo de búsqueda y rescate.

—¿Todo estará bien, cierto? —preguntó Victor con evidente angustia en su tono de voz.

—Me resultaría imposible determinarlo del todo justo ahora, señor. Pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que así sea —prometió—. ¡Todo mundo para atrás! ¡No hay ningún espectáculo que ver aquí! —les gritó a quienes intentaban acercarse más conforme filmaban la escena con sus teléfonos celulares—. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Minami! Mantén lejos a los fisgones ahora mismo antes de que provoquen un estropicio.

Al ser apartados por otro bombero de apariencia joven al menos tres metros, Victor contempló con asombro la envidiable coordinación de aquellos valientes hombres y mujeres que arriesgaban sus vidas por salvar a otros de un peligro tan abominable como lo era el fuego.

—Supongo que gracias a esto quedará cancelado mi contrato de arrendamiento —dijo Alisa de pronto, apenada.

—Tío Vitya —Dylan todavía lloraba desconsolado gracias al susto y la culpabilidad. Victor lo cargó para hacerlo sentir mejor al menos un poco, y el pequeño entonces pasó sus bracitos torno al cuello del ruso, acurrucándose ahí sin mirar a nadie más.

—Esperemos solo sea eso —dijo.

Pero Victor era consciente no sería del todo así.

Necesitaba contactar lo más pronto posible con su abogado; si no le fallaba el instinto –cosa que casi nunca ocurría– estaba bastante seguro de que pronto tendría encima una inoportuna demanda por negligencia pisándole los talones. Y todo gracias a un tofu mal preparado.

Resignándose a su constante racha de mala suerte, Victor se dijo que, en definitiva, aquella espantosa semana empeoraba más y más por momentos.

E, ingenuamente, se preguntó qué otra cosa podía ir mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]East Village: este barrio está rodeado por la calle 14 al norte, el río East al este, la calle Houston al sur y la calle Bowery y la Tercera Avenida al oeste. El barrio incluye el vecindario conocido como Alphabet City. Según leí es bastante conflictivo.
> 
> [2]Cowboys: son un equipo profesional de fútbol americano con sede en el Dallas-Fort Worth metroplex. Compiten en la National Football League (NFL) dentro de la División Este de la Conferencia Nacional y disputan sus encuentros como local en el AT&T Stadium de Arlington, Texas.
> 
> [3]Hidrante: es una toma de agua diseñada para proporcionar un caudal considerable en caso de incendio. El agua puede obtenerla de la red urbana de abastecimiento o de un depósito, mediante una bomba.


	4. Capítulo III

Yuuri, en definitiva, había comenzado su día con el pie izquierdo.

Ciertamente, gracias a la profesión que eligió desempeñar eran muy pocas las veces en que las cosas en realidad solían marchar según lo previsto pues, por desgracia, quisiera o no la vida de un bombero siempre estaba bajo el yugo de la inquietante probabilidad.

Aun así, en esa semana en particular todo comenzó a ir mal desde un inicio.

Primero, el Comandante Celestino literalmente se vio en la obligada necesidad de tomarse unos días libres porque su hija menor, viuda desde hacía seis meses, fue ingresada de emergencia en el hospital debido a un parto prematuro. Gracias a ello, él mismo quedó a cargo de la estación las veinticuatro/siete. Yuuri no hubiera tenido problemas mayores si solo se tratara de trabajo administrativo, pero fungir como teniente de su propio escuadrón, atender las partes burocráticas con los altos mandos y al mismo tiempo acudir a los reportes de incidentes comenzaba a volverlo loco.

Esa misma tarde, por ejemplo, necesitó lidiar con un idiota que se quedó colgando de la rama de un árbol de siete metros mientras lo podaba; obviamente utilizar una cierra pequeña de jardinería tan borracho como una maldita cuba no fue del todo una idea inteligente. Luego acudieron a un incendio menor en el patio trasero de una zona residencial, provocado gracias a cierta rencilla familiar relacionada con quién demonios sabía preparar mejor la carne para llevarla a la parrilla.

Y, al final, el desastre en la cocina de aquel departamento. Yuuri emitió un suspiro; para su total mala suerte el turno ni siquiera se hallaba cerca de terminar.

Aun cuando su personalidad solía ser tranquila, en verdad a esas alturas carecía del humor necesario para tratar con gente tan irresponsable, cuya idea respecto a un incendio no cubría siquiera la mitad de lo que realmente implicaba. Enfrentarse a la violencia del fuego a expensas de la vida propia, salvar a otros únicamente porque alguien cometió un descuido que bien pudo haberse evitado iba más allá de lo que Yuuri soportaba. Entonces, con extintor en mano, el teniente contempló los restos carbonizados de lo que antes fuera una pequeña cocina, evitando tocar nada. Si a sus múltiples deberes también necesitaba añadir la limpieza del traje reglamentario, entonces le iba a dar un ataque nervioso.

—Al menos esto no pasó a mayores —escuchó comentar a su segundo al mando, cuyo tono bromista conocía demasiado bien—. ¿Quién rayos cocina tofu, de todas maneras? ¡Vivimos en Nueva York! Es un insulto siquiera considerarlo comida.

—Déjalo, Phichit-kun. Ese ya no es asunto nuestro —dijo echándose atrás el casco unos centímetros para ver mejor. No llevaba puestos sus lentes habituales y, aunque los de contacto ayudaban, nunca se acostumbró del todo a ellos.

En realidad, sofocar el fuego resultó ser una tarea relativamente sencilla. No se trató de un siniestro proporcionalmente nefasto y tampoco ningún civil resultó herido u había sufrido intoxicación por monóxido de carbono gracias al humo. Al menos el reporte, para variar, sería sencillo de hacer y tras tantas horas seguidas de servicio activo, Yuuri necesitaba con urgencia irse a dormir dos días enteros de ser posible.

—Sara, abre las ventanas para ventilar el ambiente —pidió Phichit, a lo cual la única mujer presente obedeció de inmediato—. Bien; terminamos aquí muchachos. Nos vamos.

El equipo de rescate, junto a dos bomberos más pertenecientes al escuadrón de Jhon –el otro teniente a cargo–, siguieron a Yuuri sin verificar alguna otra cosa pues todo había quedado bien asegurado. Ahora solo necesitarían empacar las herramientas que utilizaron y podrían volver a la estación cuanto antes. Cinco minutos después, una vez pisaron la calle, Yuuri se colocó el casco bajo el brazo disponiéndose así a brindar algunas recomendaciones obligatorias a los causantes de tal tontería.

—¿Los inquilinos? —le preguntó a Jhon, y este le señaló con uno de sus gruesos dedos enguantados a tres personas que lucían especialmente culpables.

De inmediato, Yuuri no pudo evitar que una clara mueca de total disgusto le adornara el rostro, tras reparar en la presencia del niño pequeño; los infantes corrían dos veces mayor probabilidad de convertirse en víctimas mortales cuando los incendios se propagaban en sitios cerrados. Durante su carrera profesional, Yuuri había visto suficientes muertos y gente marcada por la desgracia como para agregar más a tal nefasta lista. Negando repetidas veces ante tamaña insensatez, se dirigió hasta ellos repitiéndose a si mismo necesitaba ser diplomático...tarea difícil considerando las horas que llevaba trabajando bajo total estrés y presión.

—¿Alguno requiere asistencia médica? —quiso saber. La mujer, aún asustada, negó educadamente mientras el hombre de ojos imposiblemente azules apenas pareció reaccionar—. Mi compañero dice que son los residentes del departamento —Alisa corroboró tal detalle—. Por desgracia el daño al inmueble es irreparable. Les recomendaría buscar asesoría legal con un abogado cuanto antes; esta clase de situaciones tienden dar pie a todo tipo de demandas por negligencia.

—¿Negligencia? —repitió Alisa sin podérselo creer—. ¡Pero si ha sido un accidente!

—Lo sabemos señora, mas en casos así los arrendatarios cobran el seguro y luego buscan a quién culpar. En pocas palabras, a usted —dijo apelando a no mentir—. Si le sirve de ayuda, en mi reporte puedo añadir que el edificio no contaba con los extintores reglamentarios para fuego clase K[1].

Alisa le dirigió a Victor una mirada repleta de total preocupación, empero su hermano mayor se mostró satisfecho con el posible apoyo extra en caso de necesitarlo.

—Es muy amable de su parte... —solo hasta entonces el ruso intervino, deteniéndose un segundo a buscar en el uniforme algo que pudiera indicarle cómo se llamaba.

—Soy el teniente Katsuki —Victor le estrechó la mano a manera de saludo.

—Mamá, él es un bombero de verdad, ¿cierto? —exclamó de pronto Dylan emocionado, algo que a Yuuri no le extrañó en absoluto. Los niños a esa edad se deslumbraban bastante al verlos con el uniforme—. ¿Puedo saludarlo también?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú directamente? —planteó Victor sonriéndoles a ambos.

Yuuri, demasiado incómodo y sin saber exactamente cómo actuar pese a haber hecho esto docenas de veces antes, procedió a despeinar el flequillo de Dylan unos segundos, quien gritó repleto de felicidad ante la idea de interactuar con un bombero real en vivo y a todo color. No obstante, lo cierto era que deseaba terminar ya para largarse lo antes posible de ahí. Correcto, pudiera ser que Yuuri prefirió negarse a los hombres durante un año completo porque primero necesitaba sanar emocionalmente tras concluir una relación tóxica que no le dejó nada bueno, pero tampoco era ningún ciego.

Este hombre en particular era increíblemente atractivo, demasiado para el bienestar mental de cualquiera. Yuuri no se consideraba alguna especie de depredador sexual, solía ser demasiado introvertido la mayor parte del tiempo y, aunque era gay, sabía medir sus propios límites con los heterosexuales. Por lo tanto, negándose a hacer el ridículo, una vez cumplió el deber social con el pequeño decidió que debía finalizar ya sus obligaciones ahí.

—Tome en cuenta mi consejo —dijo tras girar sobre si mismo y emprender la marcha.

—Lo haremos, muchas gracias —respondió Victor; su notable acento le dio a entender a Yuuri era extranjero.

—Teniente Katsuki —le llamó Alisa, antes de que se montara en el imponente camión rojo y blanco—. Si mi hijo y yo quisiéramos mostrarle nuestra más sincera gratitud, ¿a cuál estación deberíamos acudir?

Yuuri dudó en brindarle la información. Era típico afrontar con ese tipo de comportamiento cuando un civil pasaba por alguna situación de peligro u gran tensión emocional. Mas a él no le interesaban las mujeres; menos las casadas. Sin embargo Phichit, que también seguía el ejemplo de Yuuri en ese justo instante, le dedicó a este último una sonrisa ladina repleta de segundas intenciones que solo auguraba problemas garantizados.

—Podrá encontrarnos en la estación cincuenta y siete, madame —señaló su propio casco, donde el número dicho se hallaba grabado—. A mis compañeros aquí presentes y un servidor nos encantan las galletas de arándano, aunque el teniente Katsuki prefiere de chocolate —Yuuri casi lo taladró con la mirada, pero Phichit continúo sin inmutarse—. Serán bienvenidos cuando lo deseen.

Yuuri quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en aquel preciso instante y, con la cara roja de vergüenza, al fin se subió al transporte a toda velocidad sin detenerse a esperar ninguna respuesta. Escuchó desde el interior como los dos intercambiaban algunos retazos de información extra y, gracias a los cielos, segundos después alguien propinó el característico golpe a la parte trasera del vehículo indicándoles podían comenzar a moverse.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Yuuri le reclamó a su mejor amigo una vez circulaban entre las abarrotadas calles neoyorquinas. Phichit, lejos de molestarse, comenzó a reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No te hagas el tonto, si vi que casi te comías entero a ese tipo sexy de ojos azules —los demás, en respuesta, comenzaron a silbar haciéndole la segundilla—. Si él se decide a llevar al niño a la cincuenta y siete tendrás una excelente oportunidad. ¡Deberías agradecérmelo!

Yuuri resopló; bromear con respecto al tema era algo sumamente natural. Todos en la estación sabían acerca de sus preferencias sexuales y no les molestaba en absoluto. Yuuri había sabido ganarse a pulso el respeto y admiración de quienes trabajaban codo a codo con él, pues era un bombero capaz, responsable y muy profesional. Tras tantos años de convivencia bien podrían considerarse una gran familia, porque se cuidaban entre si mismos todo el tiempo.

—El humo te afectó la cabeza, ¿verdad? Claramente es hetero y tiene familia, por el amor de Dios.

—Ah, yo lo dudo mucho —Phichit le restó importancia sin preocuparse—. Y te puedo asegurar este sujeto es diez veces más ardiente que el incendio que apagamos ahí —Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco, y estuvo a punto de rebatirle cuando la radio les interrumpió.

— _Camión cuarenta, me copia —_ Katsuki tomó de inmediato el comunicador.

—Aquí camión cuarenta, recibido.

— _Tenemos una llamada de emergencia a dos calles de su actual posición: un árbol se derrumbó contra una vivienda y un adolescente se encuentra atrapado_ —les informó con calma— _. Los paramédicos ya fueron informados también; acudan a la brevedad._

—Vamos para allá —contestó de vuelta y Takeshi, que conducía el camión, encendió las ruidosas sirenas alertando a los demás automovilistas atenderían una emergencia.

Acomodándose en el asiento, Yuuri miró a través de la ventana como iban dejando atrás edificio tras edificio y, con resignación, se dijo a si mismo que aún le esperaba una noche muy, muy larga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Clase K (kitchen=Cocina): Fuego provocado por aceite de cocina, específicamente en freidoras (aceite vegetal, animal, grasa etc). Debido a que el aceite de cocina es muy difícil de apagar y que reacciona violentamente al contacto con agua, se usa específicamente el extintor de clase K. Extintores a base de acetato de potasio: Al tener contacto con aceite caliente, se saponifica creando una capa jabonosa sobre el aceite caliente y apagando el fuego.


	5. Capitulo IV

El trayecto hasta el sitio dónde fueron llamados resultó ser muy corto.

Como bien les mencionó la operadora minutos atrás, el incidente se suscitó a tan solo dos calles y pudieron arribar con prontitud, pues en situaciones iguales a esas el tiempo era un factor determinante. Más cuando se trataba de salvar una vida. En si, mientras el camión se orillaba, todos constataron que el tamaño de la vivienda exageraba muchísimo la imagen del árbol que yacía tendido perpendicularmente contra el frontis, ocasionando en consecuencia un daño severo al inmueble.

No podían asegurarlo al cien por ciento, pero inclusive tal vez existiría el riesgo de un posible derrumbe parcial. Fantástico. Quienes pensaran que el trabajo de un bombero únicamente radicaba en apagar incendios estaban muy, pero muy equivocados.

—Bien, esto si que no se ve todos los días —Phichit silbó impresionado ante tamaña situación, mientras se preguntaba cómo rayos podrían ingresar al sitio pues la puerta principal, según alcanzaba a ver, parecía ya inutilizable—. ¿Llamo por apoyo? Quizá necesitaremos una grúa.

Yuuri evaluó la situación sopesando cada escenario posible. No sabían cuán malherido podría encontrarse el civil atrapado, y esperar entre diez o veinte minutos por los refuerzos únicamente comprometería las cosas todavía más. Si actuaban sin cuidado, no solo el adolescente correría gran peligro, si no ellos mismos también al intentar hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo. Agregar víctimas adicionales al siniestro estaba totalmente fuera de discusión lógica. Maldiciendo entre dientes pues no se le ocurría ninguna idea lo bastante segura, se adelantó algunos pasos para movilizar al equipo de rescate cuando un hombre mayor le interceptó a toda velocidad; pese a la oscuridad, Yuuri pudo verle una clara expresión aterrada en el rostro. Y que vistiera pijama le dio a entender era quien había llamado a emergencias.

—Gracias a Dios que vinieron tan rápido —dijo. La voz apenas le salía debido al susto—. Estaba durmiendo cuando escuché el ruido que provocó esa maldita cosa al caer sobre mi casa. Y la habitación de mi hijo se encuentra justo ahí —señaló donde antes hubo una ventana—. ¡Por favor, sálvenlo! 

—Tranquilo señor, vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo —Yuuri le aseguró sin atreverse a mentir—. ¿Por dónde pudo usted abandonar la vivienda? —preguntó, ya ideando un plan por si acaso podían tener acceso desde otro punto.

—L-la puerta trasera —señaló, ante lo cual Yuuri se encaminó hasta donde Phichit se encontraba, dejando al pobre hombre al cuidado de Sara.

—Hay una ruta de entrada por atrás, pero dudo que podamos abrirnos camino; vamos a necesitar la escalera de extensión[1] —este soltó un "sí señor", antes de dirigirse cual flecha hasta el camión donde otro bombero se dispuso a brindarle ayuda.

Trabajando en equipo, los bomberos pertenecientes al escuadrón de rescate comprobaron el perímetro del árbol caído, asegurándose que no les daría un susto cuando se internaran en el sitio. Yuuri, quien debía liderarlos, cambió su casco por otro con careta de seguridad y linterna integrada. El sol se había ocultado ya horas atrás, las luces del alumnado público poco ayudaban y necesitaría toda la iluminación posible.

—Cuando entren, tengan cuidado con la estabilidad del segundo piso —Jhon le hizo ver a Yuuri, sin molestarse en disimular cuánto le inquietaba tal detalle. Sus ojos azules examinaban las paredes que mostraban importantes fisuras, todo mientras los paramédicos tenían ya a mano lo necesario para atender al herido—. El impacto fue muy violento, y si añadimos el peso adicional seguro la estructura superior se tambaleó hasta casi alcanzar su punto de quiebre.

—Anotado —Yuuri asintió, dándole a entender le prestó atención a cada uno de sus consejos—. ¡Escuchen bien! Una vez arriba, cortaremos lo necesario, sacaremos al chico y nos iremos cuanto antes. Si esto se nos viene abajo vamos a tener serios problemas.

—¿Solo tres? —Phichit propuso. Entre menos gente invadiera el área de riesgo, mejor. Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo—. Mike, tú primero —le indicó al paramédico que llevaba consigo la camilla.

Sin embargo, el joven de piel morena no logró dar ni un paso al frente, todo porque fue detenido por su compañera tras haberlo tomado del brazo.

—Soy más ligera —se ofreció Mila sin dudar, pese a las miradas reprobatorias que recibió por parte de los presentes. Si bien consideraban a las tres únicas chicas del equipo totalmente indispensables para llevar a cabo tareas complicadas, otras veces preferían dejarlas al margen y evitar así que corrieran riesgos innecesarios—. Vamos, no es momento para actuar como hermanos mayores; además puedo maniobrar mejor si tenemos menos peso encima —a Yuuri poco le gustó semejante idea descabellada, empero accedió a regañadientes al ser lo más sensato.

—Voy justo detrás de ti —le aseguró brindándole seguridad.

Encabezando la fila, los dos emprendieron el ascenso muy cerca del otro con extrema precaución. Una vez arriba, tuvieron cuidado de no cortarse con los cristales rotos y, tal como se imaginaron, la habitación parecía un verdadero bosque en miniatura. Para total desdicha del dueño, el tronco había impactado directamente contra aquella zona en específico, atrapándole sin remedio mientras dormía. Con linterna en mano, Yuuri se adelantó para abrirle camino a Mila, pues primero necesitaba verificar dónde pondrían los pies ya que el suelo emitía crujidos angustiantes, obligándolos a avanzar con extrema lentitud.

Una vez se encontraron lo bastante cerca del lecho, se dieron cuenta el adolescente parecía consciente, pero una rama se le había incrustado en el hombro y sangraba en gran cantidad.

—Calma, te sacaremos muy pronto—Mila comenzó a hablarle buscando así tranquilizarlo, pues nada más verlos este se agitó en evidente desesperación—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Samuel —respondió el chico, su voz sonaba entrecortada y débil.

—Bien Sam, ¿eres alérgico a algún medicamento? —quiso saber mientras preparaba una jeringuilla con una sustancia transparente, al verlo negar, continuó—. Voy a darte algo para el dolor —acto seguido le administró la dosis—; esto seguro te pondrá muy feliz por un rato.

—¿Qué tan mal? —quiso saber Yuuri, recibiendo de Phichit una motosierra manual[2] pequeña.

Ahora eran únicamente ellos tres dentro del pequeño dormitorio.

—Bastante. Si me atrevo a quitar la rama que tiene incrustada en el hombro, se va a desangrar. Necesitamos llevarlo con ella —explicó brevemente—. Escucha —dijo dirigiéndose a Sam otra vez, quien los veía claramente aterrorizado—, mi compañero va a cortar el árbol para que podamos ir al hospital, te va a doler, pero necesitas ser muy valiente. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sácame de aquí —le rogó—...por favor.

Sin perder un segundo más, Yuuri accionó la motosierra e inmediatamente esta emitió un rugido que sonó muy imponente en aquel espacio cerrado. Luego, bajándose la careta se seguridad adherida a su casco para protegerse los ojos, acercó el filo hasta donde cortaría lo estrictamente necesario. Al instante una nube de aserrín les cubrió y Sam, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a proferir gritos mudos debido al terrible dolor, pues las vibraciones producidas por la herramienta no eran nada sutiles. Y aunque fueron escasos dos minutos, a todos los presentes les pareció una tremenda eternidad. En cuanto Yuuri terminó de despejar el entorno, Phichit colocó unas pinzas hidráulicas contra la base del colchón, empleándolo como palanca.

—¿Listos? —preguntó el tailandés a manera de confirmación—. A la de tres: uno, dos... —y ejerció presión, sin embargo en ése justo instante el edificio se tambaleó, simulando algo parecido a un terremoto.

La inclinación del suelo cambió drásticamente y perdieron el equilibrio, mas lograron mantenerse firmes aun cuando pequeños trozos de hormigón, pintura, yeso u otros escombros les caían encima, indicándoles que el peso de tres personas adultas en un mismo punto era demasiado. El techo iba a ceder en cualquier segundo y ellos ni siquiera habían logrado concluir su labor.

—¡Katsuki, la casa se va a colapsar! —advirtió Jhon por la radio—. ¡Saquen sus traseros de ahí ahora mismo!

—¡Dame unos minutos más! —espetó Yuuri con firmeza e ignoró las furiosas palabras del otro teniente, que amenazaba con ir él mismo a hacerlo si se empeñaban en desobedecer. Pero no podían marcharse sin Sam—. De nuevo muchachos —Phichit repitió la operación con energías renovadas, y activo el mecanismo propiciando que el tronco se elevara unos cuantos centímetros, apenas el espacio suficiente para arrastrarlo fuera—. ¡Ahora!

Haciendo gala de una fuerza que alguien de cincuenta y cinco kilogramos difícilmente podría poseer, la paramédico arrastró a Sam fuera de la cama, le colocó un collarín previniéndole así algún daño cervical, y poco después ya lo giraba dispuesta a colocarlo sobre la camilla. Yuuri, que tenía las manos desocupadas le ayudó tanto como le fue posible.

—¡Vámonos! —urgió Phichit ya casi con medio cuerpo fuera, con la sierra y las pinzas en ambos hombros. Era un mundo de peso adicional, gracias a ello necesitaba bajar primero—. ¡Mila!

—¡Ya voy! —gritó ella sin paciencia.

Con el apoyo de Yuuri, la chica bajó a Sam por la escalera deslizándolo cuesta abajo en vertical, Mike ya los esperaba y tomó el borde inferior aligerándoles un poco la carga. Uno a uno descendieron, pero Yuuri fue el último y, cuando lo hizo, un potente estallido resonó a sus espaldas obligándolo a saltar el metro de escalera que aún le restaba pues los materiales habían terminado por resquebrajarse y el segundo piso se derrumbó sin remedio.

Pese al desastre, los paramédicos no se detuvieron a mirar pues subieron al chico y a su padre a la ambulancia, e inmediatamente partieron con rumbo al hospital. Entre tanto, ya sobre tierra firme, Yuuri se puso en pie y procedió a quitarse el casco para refrescarse un poco el rostro empapado en sudor, sin embargo Jhon se le acercó a grandes zancadas y no dudó en propinarle un golpe en la cabeza.

—La próxima vez que diga fuera, eso es exactamente lo que harás jodido loco —le reclamó —. Celestino va a enterarse de esto, ¿me oyes? De mi cuenta corre que te apliquen una sanción administrativa.

—En realidad no sería muy distinto de las obligaciones que debo atender todos los días —se quejó sin ganas de pelear.

Jhon, rojo cual tomate maduro gracias al enfado porque a Yuuri le importó muy poco el hecho de vivir enterrado entre papeleo de rigor durante un mes, giró sobre si mismo tras resoplar algunas palabrotas con un vocabulario bastante florido, antes de poner en orden al resto de los bomberos. Cuando Yuuri optaba por hacerse el desentendido, era igual que hablar con una pared.

—Otro día, otro dólar —Phichit se le colgó del hombro, notablemente feliz por haber terminado sin ninguna herida de gravedad—. Apuesto que el viejo lobo te soltó un sermón, ¿verdad? —el teniente se frotó la nuca con culpabilidad.

—Sí, pero estoy demasiado cansado para hacerle caso —Phichit le sonrió con gran cariño. Yuuri prefería mil veces salirse por la tangente a iniciar alguna discusión innecesaria.

Ambos habían comenzado sus carreras prácticamente al mismo tiempo y, gracias a tantos años de convivencia mutua dentro y fuera de la estación, los dos ya casi podrían considerarse hermanos pese a poseer nulos vínculos sanguíneos. Yuuri sabía acerca de su propia familia casi tanto como Phichit de la de él, se apoyaban mutuamente y con el tiempo aprendieron que hacían muy buen equipo juntos. Por ello, cuando Yuuri obtuvo su puesto de teniente cuando tenía veintidós, no dudó en pedirle que se uniera a la brigada de rescate; solicitud que Phichit bajo ninguna circunstancia hubiese podido rechazar.

Durante toda su amistad los dos sobrellevaron momentos buenos, momentos malos, tristes u alegres, brindándose apoyo incondicional. Y cuando sobrevino la terrible ruptura sentimental que Yuuri necesitó enfrentar luego de cinco años encerrado en un mismo círculo vicioso, Phichit contribuyó todo lo posible para sacarlo del agujero de autocompasión dónde este creyó buena idea refugiarse.

Afortunadamente, al final Yuuri comprendió –tras un complicado proceso de aceptación– que un tipo como aquel no valía la pena y, como el gran luchador que siempre demostró ser, siguió adelante con su vida. Empero, ahora solo tenía ojos y oídos para la cincuenta y siete, olvidándose a veces existían otras cosas importantes fuera de aquellos muros.

Sin embargo, Phichit con gusto se encargaba de recordárselo con la suficiente frecuencia, para desgracia del otro.

—Amigo mío, creo saber muy bien lo que tú necesitas—dijo al guiarle hasta el camión cisterna. Yuuri soltó un gruñido inconforme pues ya se temía la respuesta.

—No, no lo digas...

Aun así, Phichit prosiguió—. Sexo. Del sucio y divertido que recuerdas durante semanas.

Yuuri se removió incómodo. Si, era verdad, pero después de todos los líos emocionales que apenas e intentaba superar, las necesidades físicas de aquella índole se veían reducidas a su fiel mano derecha y dos horas en el gimnasio levantado peso ligero.

—Sabes que no soy así —le rebatió mortificado—. No me gustan los revolcones casuales de una noche.

—Bien, entonces solamente vamos por un trago mañana. Yo invito —le guiñó un ojo. Yuuri hizo una mueca—. ¡Anda! Hace meses que no tenemos la oportunidad de disfrutar juntos algo de tiempo libre. ¡Me lo debes!

—De acuerdo —Yuuri cedió al fin. 

El teniente Katsuki también le sonrió, totalmente agradecido por tener a tan buen amigo a su lado. Podrían ir al bar que típicamente solían visitar, beber una cerveza o charlar durante algunas horas e irse a casa sin problema alguno.

Simple. Nada podría salir mal de todas formas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La longitud de las escaleras de extensión se puede ajustar. Consisten en dos o más tramos que se deslizan por guías o ranuras que permiten ajustar la longitud.
> 
> [2]Una motosierra es una máquina formada por un conjunto de dientes de sierra unidos a una cadena, la cual es accionada por un motor que la hace girar a alta velocidad. Su intención es la de cortar troncos, ramas u otros objetos. Normalmente tienen motores de gasolina o eléctricos.
> 
> Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora pero mi trabajo se puso complicado.
> 
> ¡Y nuestro Katsudon entró en acción! Me basé un poco en la experiencia personal de mi propia casa para hacer este capítulo, el cual espero quedase bien. Estoy aprendiendo a narrar cosas de este tipo, así que tenganme paciencia.


	6. Capitulo V

Victor se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y, con una cálida sensación dentro del pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír tras ver a las tres personas más importantes en su vida compartir un mismo espacio.

Julia, olvidándose un momento del decoro y modales que siempre la caracterizaban, decidió lanzar lejos los zapatos y se puso cómoda sobre la cama, sitio dónde Dylan yacía profundamente dormido tras tantas emociones que vivió durante ese día. Alisa en cambio, creyó buena idea recostarse contra las piernas de su progenitora, tal como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Aquella noche, sin lugar a dudas, estuvo llena de acontecimientos muy fuertes.

En cuanto Victor creyó prudente llamar a su madre para notificarle del incidente que involucró al departamento de bomberos, Julia no lo dudó dos veces antes de dirigirse hasta el hotel dónde Victor se estaba hospedando, terriblemente preocupada por ellos. Poco después, cuando ella arribó al sitio, se les fue encima a los tres conforme hacia pregunta tras pregunta buscando así averiguar cómo sucedieron las cosas. Empero, una vez pudo asegurarse no se trató de otra cosa que un muy desafortunado accidente, Julia comenzó a regañarlos justo igual a cuando eran pequeños y creyeron buena idea jugar con fósforos. Después se puso a llorar desconsolada. Era muy comprensible su actitud. Había transcurrido muy poco desde la muerte de Pavel, motivo por el cual la pobre mujer se hallaba demasiado susceptible a cualquier evento u influencia negativa externa. Victor la abrazó entonces, consolándola e intentando hacerse saber tendrían mayor cuidado en el futuro.

Luego los cuatro se quedaron a pasar la noche juntos, por ese motivo la única cama matrimonial fue ocupada sin pena ni recato, pues Dylan cayó rendido en cuanto puso su cabecita sobre las almohadas. Sin lugar a dudas, tal escena de familiaridad a Victor le derritió el corazón.

Tantos años perdidos de momentos iguales a ése por algo tan estúpido como lo era el orgullo. Pavel Nikiforov no fue un mal hombre, sin embargo había cometido demasiados errores y Victor siguió aquella línea por demasiado tiempo también. Ahora que él se había marchado, por obvias razones sentía un montón de arrepentimientos. Mas poco o nada servía continuar torturándose con el pasado, sería muy fácil hacerse la víctima, pero ahora su familia lo necesitaba fuerte y agradeció infinitamente tenerlos consigo pese a las dificultades.

Y comenzar por hacer cosas simples, por supuesto, servía de mucho.

Mientras Julia y Alisa dialogaban sobre cómo actuarían a continuación tras haber quedado inutilizable el departamento donde esta última vivía, Victor se dispuso a hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas a su abogado. Tal como le dijera el bombero de ojos bonitos, era de vital importancia solicitar asesoría legal con prontitud para evitarse así posibles dolores de cabeza innecesarios. Prepararse con suficiente antelación les favorecería, previniendo de tal modo que los arrendatarios quisieran pasarse de listos al intentar obtener más dinero a raíz del incidente. No por nada el apellido Nikiforov era bien conocido dentro del mundo financiero y social.

Según los consejos que Georgi le diera, si se iban a juicio solo les podrían obligar a reparar los daños provocados al inmueble sin la necesidad de soltar un centavo más, siempre y cuando tuvieran como prueba fehaciente los informes que Protección Civil prometió facilitarles. Hacer una visita obligada a la estación cincuenta y siete ya no era ninguna opción, antes bien acabó convirtiéndose en un asunto prioritario. Luego le pediría a su nueva secretaria concretar una cita en unos días, empero, en cuanto a ése preciso momento respectaba, Victor únicamente deseaba irse a dormir.

Tras agradecerle a Georgi sus consejos, cortó la comunicación y se dio un baño rápido para quitarse el horroroso olor a humo de encima. Tras terminar y colocarse ropa limpia, Victor se encaminó al dormitorio pues requería tomar algunas almohadas extras ya que pasaría la noche en el sofá.

Era fácil darse cuenta cuán agotado física y emocionalmente lucia. Las reuniones, conocer tanta gente relacionada con la constructora y al final pasar por aquella experiencia traumática gracias a un incendio menor, sin lugar a dudas mermaron con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, cuando ingresó al sitio, Julia le hizo señas pidiéndole acercarse un momento. Victor obedeció y, si bien prefirió tomar asiento junto a ambas mujeres, su madre poco tardó en acariciarle el rostro como si buscara reconfortarlo.

—¿Qué tal te sientes cariño? —quiso saber Julia.

—Bien —dijo, mas le fue imposible disimular su cansancio—. Lo importante es que nadie resultó herido.

—¿Hablaste con tu abogado? —preguntó Alissa y, al ver como Victor asentía, prosiguió—. ¿Qué deberemos hacer?

—Según me explicó, lo mejor será esperar un poco pues necesitamos el reporte oficial si acaso queremos proceder. Georgi no busca incriminar a nadie, pero si las cosas terminan poniéndose feas, seguirá otra vía menos ortodoxa —y negó en total resignación. Georgi podía llegar a ser implacable cuando de ejercer las leyes se trataba, importándole poco si debía tomar un avión desde Rusia con tal de brindarle apoyo.

—¿Ahora entiendes los motivos por los cuales me negaba rotundamente a que vivieras sola? —Julia le objetó a su hija menor, quien hizo una mueca—. Vuelve a casa, por favor. Dylan podrá estar mejor atendido si las dos nos ocupamos de él. Además, Dios sabe que me estoy volviendo loca en ese enorme lugar yo sola.

Alisa meditó la propuesta. Ese mes recién comenzaba a laborar en el consultorio dental donde ejercía como Odontólogo, y pese a ser la paga bastante buena, los precios en Nueva York podían llegar a elevarse por las nubes dependiendo del sector donde buscara un departamento, algo difícil considerando tampoco tenía mucho tiempo disponible. Por otro lado, pagar un depósito y otro mes de renta adelantado se encontraba totalmente fuera de sus límites financieros. Además, tal como le dijera Julia, si se sincronizaban bien, lograrían que Dylan pasara más tiempo con ellas y Victor.

Sonaba lógico por todas partes.

—Lo haré con una condición —dijo levantándose. Julia le miró sin comprender—. Necesito que me ayudes a preparar galletas y pastelillos para llevarlos a la estación cincuenta y siete —Victor emitió un suspiro exasperado. 

  
¿Por qué su hermana sacó a colación ese tema justo en aquel instante?

—No le hagas caso, mamá. Por obvias razones, a Ali se le acabaron de zafar los pocos tornillos que todavía le quedaban intactos —Alisa hizo un puchero infantil.

Julia, entre tanto, seguía sin tener idea respecto a qué se referían; pero al ver la expresión de Alisa comprendió intentaba bromear con Victor, por lo cual creyó buena idea seguirle la corriente.

—¿Acaso hay algo que debería saber? —preguntó atenta.

—¡Sí! Fueron los bomberos de esa estación los responsables de sofocar el incendio —procedió a explicarse la joven—. Ellos hicieron un trabajo excelente, por tal motivo me gustaría retribuirles en algo toda su valiente labor —Victor comenzó a refunfuñar se trataba de empleados gubernamentales y aquel era precisamente su trabajo—. Creo que también debemos agradecerle al teniente... ¿cómo se llamaba? —meditó—. ¡Oh sí, Yuuri Katsuki! —Alisa se colocó ambas manos bajo el mentón y comenzó a batir las pestañas en dirección a Victor—. Es un hombre muy atractivo, ¿no te parece?

Repentinamente Victor sintió vergüenza ajena debido al comportamiento infantil de su hermana menor. No diría nada; suficiente tuvo al escucharla en el auto de camino al hotel durante casi media hora.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Julia se aventuró a saber fingiendo sorpresa.

—¡Por supuesto! Vitya le coqueteó descaradamente al sexy teniente Katsuki —le acusó entre risas—. ¡Es tú oportunidad! Él se ofreció a brindarnos su ayuda si acaso lo necesitábamos.

—No cabe duda de que el susto terminó afectándote la cabeza —dijo apelando a portarse como un adulto—. Como bien lo acabas de mencionar, él tan solo se ofreció a darnos una copia del reporte; deja de imaginar cosas dónde no las hay.

De pronto los ojos azules de Julia brillaron emocionados ante tal idea, cosa que a Victor le provocó escalofríos. ¡Conocía esa expresión! Él mismo solía hacerla cuando cualquier idea descabellada le acudía a la mente.

—Cariño, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de fetiches —le murmuró divertida. Victor se removió incómodo pues, aunque ambas tenían pleno conocimiento sobre sus preferencias, ventilar detalles relacionados con su vida sexual era otro asunto muy distinto—. ¡Jamás lo imaginé!

Para evitar que el tema terminara saliéndose de control, Victor se dispuso a continuar con su plan original: irse a dormir. Levantándose, abrió el closet y tomó las almohadas que necesitaba tratando de ignorar las miradas de Julia y Alisa lo mejor posible. Algo imposible considerando que eran casi tan testarudas como él mismo.

—Suficiente, sus teorías conspiratorias terminarán volviéndome loco a mí también —luego las vio esbozar una sonrisa que adquirió una forma de corazón bastante singular. Ese, además de los ojos azules, era sin dudas el sello familiar Nikiforov—. Ah no, ustedes pueden ir a hornear todas las galletas que quieran, pero yo necesito ocuparme del trabajo pendiente y prefiero evitar meterme en problemas, muchas gracias —ambas asintieron sin hacerle caso—. ¡Y no tengo ningún fetiche!

—Claro que sí, Vitenka —escuchó a Ali decirle mientras abandonaba la habitación. Obviamente este prefirió ignorarla.

Cuando por fin apagó las luces y pudo recostarse en el sofá mirando al techo, pese al cansancio físico que lo aquejaba Victor no pudo evitar preguntarse si una vez terminara de adaptarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida podría tener una pareja estable. Ya pisaba los treintas, a esas alturas anhelaba estabilidad emocional. Pero no era debido al sexo u algo parecido, más bien se sentía atraído por los detalles. Despertar junto a esa persona especial, comer juntos u hacer cosas típicas en conjunto.

Tal vez sonaría demasiado surreal, pero quería enamorarse. Toda su vida se vio reducida al trabajo u responsabilidades, gracias a lo cual dejó el amor muy aparte. Tuvo algunas relaciones sentimentales antes, pero ninguna dio pie a continuarla por largos periodos de tiempo.

Victor se acomodó mejor sobre la superficie acolchada y cerró los ojos.

¿Acaso lograría encontrar lo que buscaba en una ciudad tan grande como aquella?


	7. Capitulo VI

Victor suspiró por décima ocasión en las últimas seis horas.

Mientras intentaba tener un momento de paz en aquella oficina que le resultaba tan ajena, miró por el gigantesco ventanal situado a sus espaldas perdiéndose entre los inmensos rascacielos en la lejanía. Apenas era media tarde y ya deseaba volver al hotel y dormir durante toda una vida de ser preciso. Tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente y no sabía por dónde rayos comenzar. Durante toda esa mañana, Victor se la pasó metido en aburridas reuniones con distintos inversionistas tratando temas con los cuales aún no estaba del todo familiarizado, pues todavía le quedaban muchos detalles por consultar. Y aunque tuviera memoria fotográfica, la situación seguía siendo difícil.

Si bien su padre mantenía cierto orden en sus actividades y negocios, estudiarlos a detalle resultaba prácticamente imposible. No con tan poco tiempo. Además, sobraba decir algunos de los socios no estaban particularmente felices con la idea de tenerlo ahí pues, quisieran o no, Victor planeaba realizar cambios importantes dentro de la compañía.

En si mismo, Victor se consideraba un hombre en extremo razonable. Todo el tiempo aceptaba nuevas ideas que aportaran buenos resultados al negocio, e inclusive respetaba otras tantas ya impuestas; pero estancarse en viejas metodologías bastante retrógradas que les acarrearían más perdidas que beneficios, por obvias razones ya no era una opción. Financieramente hablando, Victor no tenía total conocimiento sobre cuán bien la constructora estaba, sin embargo era mejor prevenir a lamentar perdidas mayores cuando fuera ya imposible remediar nada. Y tal vez la peor desventaja que tenía justo en aquel instante era no contar con un aliado propiamente dicho que le brindara apoyo.

Para intentar sobrevivir a los posibles obstáculos venideros, entonces Victor debía hacerse con un equipo de su entera confianza.

Si retirar las acciones de su madre y hermana del antiguo corredor de bolsa fue un reto, no quería llegar a imaginarse cómo sería tomar control casi total de la empresa, pues aunque contaban con accionistas en un veinte por ciento, los Nikiforov seguían siendo dueños mayoritarios. Era cuestión de confianza y prioridades. Además, planeaba reinventar en muchos sentidos cómo se manejaba todo de manera interna. Desde proveedores, contratistas y jornaleros, hasta empleados administrativos, de exportación y comercio. Eran demasiadas cosas y requeriría mucho esfuerzo, mas por el bien de su familia estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible.

Apesumbrado, se dijo que si Chris estuviera ahí seguro le aligeraría el proceso.

Su mejor amigo y compañero de andanzas era un genio en negocios corporativos, cuando Victor solía presentarle cualquier problemática que necesitaba solución inmediata, entonces el suizo se ponía manos a la obra entregándole poco después distintos tipos de opciones a elegir. Por tal motivo, los dos pudieron hacer un excelente equipo para abrir un negocio propio en Rusia, el cual poco le preocupaba pues se encontraba en excelentes manos.

Los dos, de hecho, procuraban mantener tanto contacto como les fuera posible poniéndose así al corriente en cuanto a pendientes en verdad inaplazables respectaba. Si no fuese por Chris, Victor seguro hubiese perdido la cabeza desde hacía mucho.

Y luego también estaba el problema de la demanda.

A la hora del almuerzo, su secretaria le había entregado un sobre manila que los dueños del edificio afectado creyeron buena idea enviarle. Se trataba de una cotización referente al costo neto de los daños producidos por el incendio, añadido a una carta donde advertían que si no llegaban a un acuerdo, comenzarían los trámites legales correspondientes. Victor, por supuesto consultó a Georgi buscando consejo, y el abogado le hizo hincapié una vez más que necesitaba los informes de Protección Civil. Para Victor, hubiera sido muy fácil llamar a la estación y solicitarle al encargado dichos papeles, no obstante, era un tema que prefería tratar en persona.

Y no, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el hecho de encontrarse por segunda ocasión al lindo bombero que les ofreció tal documento de vital importancia, tal como Alisa le insinuó la noche pasada. En todo caso, ese tipo de servidores públicos eran heterosexuales hasta los huesos y no perseguiría una evidente causa perdida. De hecho, para mortificación total de Victor, Alisa había cambiado sus horarios laborales por esa ocasión, con tal de ayudarle a Julia con la preparación de las galletas y panqués que obsequiarían al departamento de bomberos donde el teniente Katsuki laboraba. Victor todavía no comprendía el motivo por el cual ellas se empecinaron en hacer algo así. Quizá ofrecerles una donación sustanciosa hubiese sido mejor, dadas las circunstancias.

Ellos siempre necesitaban de aquel tipo de apoyo económico, pues el gobierno apenas destinaba ciertas cantidades al año según así lo permitía el presupuesto.

Suspirando una vez más, Victor se decantó por volver a sus respectivas labores. Aplazarlas únicamente alargaría lo inevitable y él no quería seguir desinformado en los asuntos que concernían la constructora. Sin embargo, justo estaba retomando el hilo de un informe que contenía costos netos referentes a ciertos materiales adquiridos en fechas recientes, cuando la puerta de su ahora despacho recibió dos golpecitos para después darle paso a Julia quién, tranquilamente, ingresó al sitio acompañada por Dylan. Julia por obvias razones aún lucía triste debido a su luto, empero intentaba mantener entre sus labios una sonrisa cálida para evitar preocuparlos.

Victor entendía que superar esa dura etapa le iba a costar mucha fuerza de voluntad y apoyo. Mas ellos estarían ahí cuando su madre así lo necesitara incondicionalmente.

—Hola —saludó ella con amabilidad—. Esperamos no importunarte.

—Ustedes jamás harían eso —reconoció al dejar de lado lo que hacía sin pensárselo dos veces, para recibirlos como correspondía.

Sólo hasta entonces, Dylan soltó la mano de Julia y corrió hasta dónde el hombre de ojos azules se encontraba.

—¡Tío Vitya! —exclamó feliz. A medio camino, Victor se inclinó lo suficiente para tomarlo en brazos.

—Hey, tykva[1] —dijo este tras levantarlo y darle algunas vueltas—. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

—¡Bien! Hoy aprendimos todas las letras del abecedario —le explicó—. Y mamá no pudo ir por mi —le contó al ser colocado sobre sus piecitos de nuevo. A percepción del ruso, Dylan parecía extrañamente emocionado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos terminaron con su maquiavélico plan, no es así? —quiso saber, haciendo referencia a la sesión de repostería organizada horas atrás.

—¡Claro! Hicimos de tres tipos: nuez, arándano y chocolate. Los panquecitos también les gustarán —dijo bastante convencida—. Son mi receta especial a fin de cuentas —le guiñó un ojo—. Por cierto, Alisa me comentó que al teniente Katsuki le gustaría recibir las de chocolate, así que empaqué una ración extra —Victor se removió incómodo gracias a tal detalle.

—¿Siguen con eso? Mamá, ese bombero nos ofreció ayuda porque es parte de su trabajo; así lo dictan los protocolos que deben seguir. Fin del asunto —intentó convencerla—. ¡Solo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras! Y sabes tan bien como yo que Alisa tiende a crear historias locas en su mente.

—De todas maneras quisimos hacer esto para agradecerles —Julia le restó importancia—. Si no fuera por ellos, Dylan ahora mismo quizá no estaría con nosotros —ella por inercia acarició la cabeza del niño, resolviéndole los cabellos—. No hay nada vergonzoso u incorrecto en mostrar un poco de gratitud, aun cuando sabemos es parte del trabajo que ellos desempeñan día a día.

—Si, pero...

—Y quien sabe, muchas cosas pueden suceder en el transcurso —le interrumpió de buen ánimo—. Además, para conquistar exitosamente a un hombre es bueno intentar por medio del estómago —le aconsejó con evidente descaro—. ¡Siempre funciona! Tienes mucha suerte hoy, Vitenka.

Victor puso los ojos en blanco ante tal comentario. ¿Por qué ninguna de ellas se tomaba siquiera la molestia de escuchar lo que les decía alguna vez?

—Bien —se rindió—, no me incomoda verlos aquí pero ya me da miedo preguntar —Julia le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, despertando así todas las alarmas de Victor—. Oh Dios, usted señora bonita planea algo... ¿verdad?

Y cuanto detestaba tener razón.

—El chofer espera por ustedes —Julia señaló el piso alfombrado, como si ahí mismo se encontrara el automóvil—, ya tiene instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la estación cincuenta y siete; ahora depende de ti.

—¡Mamá y abu Julia dijeron que podría acompañarte! —Dylan remató tal información a bocajarro—. ¿Vamos a ir, tío? ¡Di que sí! —agregó con sus ojos llenos de ilusión. Victor, incrédulo, boqueó pudo bloquear cual pez fuera del agua ante tal noticia.

¡Él jamás prometió hacer algo tan descabellado! Una cosa era presentarse en aquel sitio buscando mantener una charla enteramente profesional, y otra muy distinta hacerlo cual ama de casa con las manos llenas de azúcar refinada y un niño de seis años muy impresionable. ¿Qué pensaría todo el cuerpo de bomberos si actuaba así? La sola imagen mental fue suficiente para causarle escalofríos.

—¡No lo dices en serio! —apeló a hacerla recapacitar, cosa imposible—. Ni hablar; todavía necesito atender un montón de asuntos aquí —se justificó—. ¡Alisa tuvo la idea! Ella debería ir, no yo.

Julia se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad tu hermana recién comienza su trabajo en esa clínica, y primero debe hacer muchos méritos antes de siquiera considerar pedir un día libre —agregó despreocupada, dándole a entender le importaban un cuerno sus débiles excusas—. Y si tanto te preocupa el trabajo, eso tiene fácil solución —acercándose al escritorio, presionó un pequeño botón que le permitía tener contacto con la secretaria desde ahí—. Dayana —llamó Julia y, cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado, prosiguió—. ¿Serías tan amable de cancelar las citas de mi hijo por el resto del día?

—Por supuesto, señora Nikiforova —dijo ella sin dudar—. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla? —preguntó con tono eficiente.

—Eso es todo, gracias —al cortar la comunicación Julia miró a Victor, quien acabó resignándose a su total mala suerte—. Ahora si ya no tienes excusas, mi cielo —el de ojos azules gruñó inconforme—. ¡Vamos! Igual necesitabas ir por el asunto de la demanda, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Y conoces bien mi política: llegar a cualquier lugar con las manos vacías es terriblemente descortés.

—¿Al menos vendrás con nosotros? —preguntó esperanzado. Tal vez la vergüenza así sería menor.

—Me encantaría, pero voy a reunirme con unas amigas y ya me esperan —sin detenerse a nada más, les besó a ambos en la mejilla—. Dylan, se un buen chico allá y no le causes problemas al testarudo de tu tío —el pequeño hizo un saludo estilo militar añadido a un "sí señora". Entre tanto, Victor apenas alcanzó a murmurar un "traidor" —. Diviértanse mucho, ¿bien? ¡Los veré a la hora de la cena!

Victor la vio marcharse y se preguntó cómo rayos iba a sobrellevar lo que posiblemente seria el peor ridículo de su vida. Alisa y Julia si que se la habían puesto difícil esa vez.

—Supongo que ahora solo seremos tú y yo, tykva —Dylan le sonrió con esa inocencia típica en los niños.

Que envidia le daba.

Su pequeño sobrino, ajeno al verdadero embrollo del asunto, veía aquello como una gran aventura dónde conocería a todo un batallón de bomberos real y, si tenía suerte, acabaría subiendo a uno de los camiones para completar la experiencia. Ese sería un bonito recuerdo que seguro atesoraría por siempre.

Él, en cambio, sabía que iba a meterse en una contradicción compleja.

Una muy grande.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Calabaza.


	8. Capítulo VII

Yuuri suspiró por décima ocasión en el transcurso de aquella tarde.

Tras conseguir meterse a la cama durante al menos cuatro horas seguidas pues, gracias a todos los cielos no habían recibido ninguna llamada de emergencia, ya descansado y con mejor ánimo se dedicó a prestarle atención a otros temas que necesitaban ser atendidos forzosamente dentro de la estación. Por fortuna, el trabajo que ellos desempeñaban todos los días no sólo se limitaba a apagar incendios y rescatar civiles atrapados en accidentes viales, entre sus múltiples ocupaciones también figuraba el brindar mantenimiento a las herramientas, equipo hidráulico, mecánico u manual que solían utilizar durante el cumplimiento de su deber. Y Yuuri, educado al grueso modo de la vieja escuela, le encomendó a su brigada la noble tarea de iniciar con dicha labor, en lugar de perder tiempo valioso jugando Póker.

Phichit fue el primero en quejarse al decir necesitaba dinero extra si el plan de ir a beber algo esa noche continuaba todavía en pie, mas Yuuri se negó a mostrarse indulgente porque Otabek planeaba solicitar su cambio a búsqueda y rescate, por lo tanto, necesitaban repasar los procesos de armado y ensamblaje si acaso les era necesario enfrentar fallas técnicas justo a mitad de cualquier situación de riesgo. Además, les dio a entender podían elegir entre esto o una sesión intensa de acondicionamiento físico; obviamente con sólo escuchar semejante sugerencia, todos prefirieron ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes. Yuuri solía ser famoso por realizar entrenamientos casi espartanos debido a la monstruosa resistencia que poseía. Ni siquiera Phichit lograba seguirle el ritmo. Y los demás terminaban rindiéndose justo por la mitad del régimen planeado para ellos, y así mismo se quejaban durante días del dolor muscular que les aquejaba.

Entonces, sin dudarlo dos veces, se dedicaron a vaciar los vehículos del material solicitado, encargándose también de colocar los repuestos por si una emergencia los tomaba por sorpresa en plena labor.

—¿Saben? Es por detalles así que me alegra ser paramédico— les dijo Mila, conforme los veía ensuciarse las manos—. No estamos a merced del implacable "jefe" Katsuki. ¿Cierto, Mike? —el otro muchacho asintió, demasiado ocupado en terminar un crucigrama especialmente difícil.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco ante tal apelativo.

—¿No se supone que deberías encargarte del inventario de tu ambulancia? —se quejó este a su vez, porque Celestino le hizo hincapié necesitaba recordárselo a la joven pues tendía a olvidarlo con demasiada regularidad.

Mila, entre tanto, hizo un gesto disgustado. Iba a meterse en problemas si no entregaba tal información al hospital, quienes les suministraban los medicamentos pertinentes.

—Bien, retiro lo dicho —ella se golpeó la frente resignada.

—Hey amigo, ¿vamos a ir al lugar de siempre, verdad? —le preguntó Phichit con desarmador en mano, mientras Otabek se encontraba junto a él mirando cómo se desmontaba una sierra circular[1] pequeña.

—Sí —dijo mientras le sonreía—. Dejé el auto en casa desde hace dos días, ¿crees que podrás llevarme a mi departamento después?

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó, pidiéndole al otro bombero continuar solo—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Beka? ¿Te nos unes? Podrías aprovechar para ver a ese lindo novio tuyo en el Ice Castle —el aludido se removió incómodo ante tal ofrecimiento.

—Yura no es mi novio; sólo somos amigos —respondió tan serio como siempre—. Y su abuelo es dueño del bar, dudo mucho que le guste la idea de que se distraiga en cosas sin importancia.

El Ice Castle era un bar muy famoso entre bomberos, inclusive miembros ajenos a la cincuenta y siete solían acudir con frecuencia pues se sentían a gusto en un ambiente común dónde podían compartir anécdotas a sabiendas que serían comprendidas sin la necesidad de brindar muchos detalles. También atendía clientes ajenos al entorno laboral, pues ese tipo de personas se sentían atraídas ante la posibilidad de relacionarse con ellos, o buscar aventuras de una noche cumpliendo la típica fantasía sexual de acostarse con un bombero. Aquel era un negocio familiar, Nikolai Plisetsky lo manejaba desde hacía años y su nieto, Yuri, le brindaba ayuda cuando tenía tiempo libre en la Universidad. Yuri Plisetsky era un chico bastante selectivo y temperamental, pero amaba a Nikolai e intentaba apoyarlo lo mejor posible.

—Ah, la juventud —canturreó como si tuviera cincuenta y no veintisiete años—. Deberías decirle algo, a leguas se nota que le gustas.

—Phichit-kun —le amonestó Yuuri de inmediato.

—¡Bien! Prometo dejarlo en paz —acotó dramáticamente. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento el joven tailandés guardó silencio al darse cuenta como un automóvil de modelo reciente aparcaba justo frente a la estación—. Oh, hablando de gustar...

Sin molestarse en explicar nada a los presentes, Phichit se levantó dispuesto a dirigirse hasta el portón principal del recinto. Por motivos de comodidad y rapidez, permanecía abierto las veinticuatro siete facilitándoles así la entrada o salida de vehículos, pero los grandes camiones aparcados uno junto a otro restaban gran visibilidad. Yuuri con gran trabajo lograría ver desde su posición actual qué cosa pudo llamar así la atención de Phichit, empero le restó importancia pues si acaso era un asunto simple podría solucionarlo sin mayor inconveniente. Entonces, decidido a mostrarle a Otabek los puntos claves para hacer funcionar el mecanismo interno de la sierra por si el sistema operativo se atoraba, casi le dio un susto de muerte al escuchar a su mejor amigo prácticamente gritar mientras hablaba.

—¡Es bueno verlo otra vez, señor Nikiforov! —Yuuri se detuvo al instante. Las pinzas que manipulaba con tanta seguridad casi se le resbalaron de las manos gracias a la impresión.

¡Debía ser una maldita broma!

—Lamentamos venir así de improviso -dijo el otro, su voz inconfundible debido al acento extranjero—. Seguro deben estar muy ocupados.

—No se preocupe, siempre recibimos de buen agrado a las visitas —aseguró Phichit.

De pronto, Yuuri sintió a los presentes mirarlo con súbito interés mal disimulado. Cuando se atrevió a encararlos, todos sus compañeros apenas lograban contener los evidentes deseos que tenían por comenzar a proferir opiniones inapropiadas al respecto. Phichit bromeó sobre eso recién el día anterior frente a la mitad del equipo, y si bien la información se quedaba dentro de aquellos muros, eso no significaba que no supieran aprovecharla. El teniente, por supuesto, les hizo un gesto de total advertencia indicándoles que debían callarse o se iban a atener a las posibles consecuencias.

Para su total desgracia, ninguno pareció especialmente preocupado al respecto. Yuuri podía ser alguien muy de temer cuando representaba su papel de superior y teniente al mando, pero tras quitarse el traje de bombero era casi tan inofensivo como Makkachin, la mascota oficial de la estación. Eso no les afectaba en absoluto. Así que, resignándose a utilizar su última opción viable, Yuuri creyó buena idea emprender la retirada. Tras ponerse en pie sin emitir sonido alguno, se dispuso a esconderse dentro de la oficina de Celestino pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Phichit apareció acompañado por aquel atractivo hombre de ojos azules y el niño de seis años que, según creía, se trataba de su hijo.

Rojo cual tomate maduro por haber sido descubierto, Yuuri trató de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y optó por no mover un sólo músculo. ¡Dios santo! Enfrentaba peligrosos incendios todos los días, e incluso muchas veces antes estuvo a punto de ver cara a cara a la muerte, pero una sola persona le causaba pánico total.

Bonitas ironías de la vida, se dijo mortificado.

—Chicos, permítanme presentarles al señor Victor Nikiforov —el aludido les regaló una sonrisa de casi cien vatios, mostrando así su impecable educación y confianza—. Y nuestro amigo de aquí es Dylan.

El pequeño, mostrándose muy emocionado por encontrarse en frente a ellos, procedió a agitar la manita que tenía libre, todo porque la otra cargaba una caja rectangular cerrada con un listón plateado. La brigada de rescate le devolvió el saludo, encantados por tenerlo ahí. Casi la mayoría tenía hijos, sobrinos u hermanos pequeños y les gustaba recibir a niños de distintas edades cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Es el teniente Katsuki! —exclamó Dylan con total admiración, una vez reparó en la presencia de Yuuri—. ¿Puedo darle las galletas ahora? Mamá dijo que seguro tú no te atreverías a hacerlo, así que me encomendó a mi la tarea -la expresión de Victor titubeó durante un segundo antes de, milagrosamente, recomponerse.

—Claro, pero tu madre y yo tendremos una charla muy seria al respecto después —le aseguró entre dientes.

Phichit, que logró escuchar todo, temblaba de forma poco discreta al contener las carcajadas que deseaba soltar con fuerza. E Ignorándolo magistralmente, Dylan se acercó hasta Yuuri que, avergonzado hasta límites insospechados, se quedó quieto esperando que le ofreciera la caja con las supuestas galletas que llevaba dentro. Sólo esperaba y no fueran de nuez; era alérgico a ellas.

—Teniente Katsuki, muchas gracias por salvarnos a mi mamá y a mí el otro día —Yuuri, sin poderlo evitar, se inclinó para quedar a la altura del más pequeño—. ¡Son de chocolate! Yo ayude a hacerlas. Espero que le gusten.

—Seguro deben estar deliciosas —le revolvió el cabello.

—¡Tenemos más en el auto! Mi abuela horneó bastante para todos —les hizo saber.

—Oh Dios, adoro a este niño —Mila de pronto se acercó y tras pedir permiso para abrazarlo, le lleno de mimos—. ¿Te parece si vamos por ellas? Mientras dejaremos a los adultos hablar.

—El chofer le ayudará a traerlos hasta aquí, señorita —dijo Victor amable.

La paramédico, en compañía de Dylan se marchó en busca de las galletas, y el resto de los bomberos creyó conveniente ir a la cocina para disfrutar de un presente que pocas veces solían ganarse. El escuadrón de Jhon estaba ahí también, mas el viejo "lobo" no, pues debió atender algunos asuntos burocráticos con los altos mandos. Así que, al pasar junto a Yuuri, Phichit le palmeó la espalda en un gesto netamente fraternal.

Ahora sólo eran ellos dos de momento.

—Fue muy generoso de su parte hacer algo así —Yuuri no supo qué otra cosa decir; este desconocido le ponía terriblemente nervioso—. Extienda nuestro más sincero agradecimiento a su madre y esposa por el detalle —Víctor pareció muy confundido ante tales palabras y, cuando al fin pareció comprenderlas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó sorprendido—. Ella es...quiero decir, Dylan tampoco —Yuuri arqueó la ceja, pues Victor era un total enredo ante lo que pensaba e intentaba transmitir—. En realidad son mi hermana y sobrino respectivamente —comenzó a reír. Y justo entonces, del sitio por dónde desaparecieron los otros bomberos les pareció escuchar a alguien exclamar "me deben cincuenta dólares". Por supuesto que Yuuri sólo deseó desaparecer ante la poca discreción de sus homólogos—. Como te comentaba —se aclaró la garganta—... Alisa es mi hermana menor, y a veces tiene ideas un poco extremistas para ciertos aspectos.

—¿Es la responsable de esto, supongo? —Yuuri sonrió comprendiendo al fin.  
—Fue la autora intelectual, sí —bromeó—. Y como me era preciso venir debido al reporte que tan amablemente ofreciste facilitarnos, me aseguró que sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Entiendo —dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Lo sospechó. Yuuri sabía, de todos modos, que alguien como Victor no acudiría hasta allá sólo por el hecho de darles lo que seguro sería repostería fina.

Pero de igual manera, sin poderlo evitar, Yuuri seguía sintiéndose intimidado en diversos aspectos. La presencia de Victor Nikiforov le parecía demasiado avallazadora, tanto que le resultaba imposible pensar u actuar con claridad al tenerlo cerca. Se trataba de un hombre fascinante, sin lugar a dudas: empero, no sólo debido a su evidente buena apariencia física, pues aquel día iba vestido impecablemente con un traje gris plomo, cuya corbata azul celeste resaltaba sus increíbles ojos azules de la manera adecuada, o la deliciosa loción que emitía. Si no también por lo que lograba provocarle. Y Yuuri, simple, ataviado en jeans gastados y una camiseta con el logotipo perteneciente a la estación, casi le daba miedo arruinar esa perfecta imagen de empresario poderoso e importante.

—Lamento causarles tantas molestias —se disculpó Victor.

—No pasa nada; los muchachos parecen contentos —Yuuri trató de sonar amigable—. De igual modo agradézcale de nuestra parte.

—Lo haré, pero antes -del interior de su chaqueta, Victor sacó una tarjeta pequeña de color blanco, teniéndosela—. Este es mi número telefónico personal —a Yuuri el pulso se le aceleró—. Según las recomendaciones de mi abogado, necesitaré los informes del incendio como prueba en defensa del caso. ¿Será mucho problema si pudieras enviarme una copia?

—Sigo en ello —dijo apelando a ser honesto, tras tomarla con cuidado de no tocarle—. Hemos tenido distintas ocupaciones y apenas hoy planeaba concluirlo —Victor asintió al murmurar un "me imagino".

—Veré si nos es posible esperar unos días más. En cuanto lo tengas listo no dudes en contactarme —Victor le sonrió de nuevo, y Yuuri necesitó prestarle atención a cualquier otro objeto cercano.

—Claro, no hay problema —en ese momento la charla entre ambos se vio interrumpida, pues Mila, Dylan y el chofer se acercaron cargando consigo el arsenal de galletas y panqués, pasando directo a la cocina.

Pichit, como quien no quería la cosa, salió en su encuentro bastante emocionado ante la posibilidad de comer algo casero.

—Tio Vitya, ¿antes de irnos me dejarás recorrer la estación? ¡Por favor!

—No lo sé tyvka, son personas muy ocupadas —intentó explicarle con gran paciencia. Pero Phichit, saliendo en su total defensa, se aseguró de hacerle saber que no existía ningún inconveniente.

Y esos, sin lugar a dudas, fueron los veinte minutos más embarazosos en la vida Yuuri. Entre ir de un lado a otro mostrándoles cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí, sus niveles de estrés y ansiedad aumentaron hasta la estratosfera, porque no pudo evitar acordarse de Matthew. Luego de haber concluido su relación de casi cinco años con ese bastardo infiel, ninguna otra persona le hizo sentir de tal modo: como si fuera un adolescente de quince años, hormonal y emocionalmente inestable. Pero Yuuri no tenía quince, antes bien era un hombre adulto de veintitantos, responsable y maduro.

¡Se suponía que debería poseer mejor control sobre si mismo! Sin embargo, en Victor Nikiforov existía algo inexplicable, algo que lo atraía igual que un imán pese a haberlo visto tan sólo dos veces en menos de una semana. Dios bendito, quizá esto sólo significaba le sería necesario salir más seguido si perdía el norte ante la presencia de alguien como Victor. O presumiblemente, su año de abstinencia obligada ya comenzaba a pasarle factura. ¿Aceptar la recomendación de Phichit sobre sexo sin compromiso con cualquiera le ayudaría? Correcto, a semejantes alturas ya no parecía un tema tan descabellado, cabía resaltar.

-De nuevo les agradezco por toda su amabilidad -dijo Victor ofreciéndoles la mano a ambos, una vez Dylan pareció satisfecho con su recorrido. Yuuri necesitó primero limpiarse la propia en sus jeans antes de aceptarla-. Esperaré tu llamada, ¿bien? Si lograras terminarlo antes del fin de semana, entonces vendría personalmente a recogerlo. Me servirá para acostumbrarme a conducir de nuevo en la cuidad.

—¿Eres extranjero? —quiso saber Phichit.

—Sí, hace poco llegué desde Rusia por asuntos familiares —explicó—. Aún me resulta muy difícil habituarme al ritmo de Nueva York —el joven tailandés asintió en comprensión—. Tengan un excelente día.

—¡Señor Nikiforov! —Phichit lo llamó antes de que este se marchara en compañía de Dylan, el cual dicho sea de paso lucia feliz.

—Por favor, llámame Victor; el señor Nikiforov era mi padre —objetó amablemente.

El teniente Katsuki los miró a ambos y no le gustó en absoluto la sonrisa que su mejor amigo les dirigió.

—Bien Victor, esta noche Yuuri y yo iremos por unos tragos. ¿Te gustaría venir? —ofreció—. Digo, acabas de llegar a Nueva York, podría servirte de mucho que alguien te guiara si todavía no sabes moverte por la ciudad. ¿No es así, Yuuri? —el recién nombrado creyó que moriría de vergüenza ahí mismo. ¡Phichit era hombre muerto!

—Lo voy a pensar —dijo Victor sin mostrarse grosero—. ¿A dónde tienen planeado ir?

—Se llama Ice Castle, es un bar discreto muy cerca de aquí —dándole las indicaciones rápidamente, Victor tomó nota mental—. O puedes venir directo a la estación si lo deseas.

—Voy a tomarlo en consideración —luego miró su reloj de pulsera—. Por ahora me retiro. Despídete Dylan.

—Hasta luego —dijo súper animado. Después los dos se subieron al auto y emprendieron la retirada.

Justo cuando Phichit y Yuuri se quedaron a solas, este último procedió a prácticamente acuchillar con la mirada al otro sin consideración ni modales. Empero,

Phichit se colocó ambos brazos tras la cabeza, dándole a entender le importaba un bledo haber actuado del modo en que lo hizo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? —le preguntó indignado—. ¿Por qué rayos has hecho algo así? ¡No conocemos a ese sujeto y tú lo invitas a beber como si fueran amigos de toda la vida!

—No tiene nada de malo —Phichit agitó su mano izquierda, restándole importancia—. Ya lo escuchaste: no es casado, tampoco tiene hijos y ciertamente es gay. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Viste la ropa que usaba? ¿Cuándo, en nombre de todo lo bueno, has visto a un heterosexual meterle tanto empeño al modo en que luce? —lo retó a negarle tal afirmación.

—Eso es cliché y muy sexista —Yuuri le rebatió sin ceder—. Parece alguien importante, es lógico que necesite vestirse bien —el tailandés elevó su poblada ceja oscura mostrándose escéptico—. ¡Igual da! Escúchame bien: sólo espero y Victor Nikiforov tomara tu inoportuno comentario a broma. El es del tipo de persona que jamás se relacionaría con alguien como yo. ¿Entiendes? —el otro guardó silencio mostrándose triste ante la actitud de Yuuri—.  Y ya he tenido suficiente de hombres así: atractivos hasta rayar en lo inverosímil, por cuya cama seguro ya desfilaron un montón de tipos. ¡Aprendí mi lección la última vez, muchas gracias!

Sin emitir advertencia previa, Phichit jaló a Yuuri de la muñeca brindándole un fuerte abrazo lleno de significado.

—Tras tantos años de amistad, sabes que te considero como a uno de mis hermanos —le dijo sinceramente—. Me gustaría tanto verte feliz, Yuuri. Entiendo que todaví estás muy lastimado, pero no todos los hombres del mundo somos iguales a ese bueno para nada, quien no supo valorarte —al apartarlo, el joven teniente apenas lograba controlarse a si mismo—.  Allá afuera existe alguien adecuado para ti, pero no te cierres de este modo. Permite a tu corazón ilusionarse ante la posibilidad de enamorarse por segunda vez.

—Ya no quiero hacerlo —Yuuri negó—. No sé si podré...

—Somos bomberos —Phichit le recordó—. Nuestras vidas en este tipo de trabajo no son seguras, nos exponemos al peligro todos los días y podríamos "caer" en el cumplimiento del deber en cualquier segundo —dijo con sinceridad—. Tener miedo es muy humano, mas sólo una vez se es joven y tú mereces alcanzar la felicidad con alguien especial.

—Aun así no debiste...—siguió quejándose.

—Lo sé, pero quién sabe, tal vez un día me lo agradecerás —luego procedió a guiñarle el ojo.

¿Pero y si no?

Con una terrible sensación de incertidumbre carcomiéndole la boca del estómago, Yuuri soltó otro suspiro.

En definitiva, Victor Nikiforov auguraba problemas...y de los grandes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Sierra circular: Es una máquina para aserrar longitudinal o transversalmente madera, metal, plástico u otros materiales. Está dotada de un motor eléctrico que hace girar a gran velocidad la hoja circular. Se caracterizan por realizar cortes precisos. Hay de dos tipos: con dientes inclinados, o bien rectos.  
> Sin más, gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar. Las similitudes de este capítulo con el anterior no es mera coincidencia ;D  
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	9. VIII

Victor se miró en el espejo por tercera vez en aquella última media hora, tratando de determinar si su aspecto era el adecuado para esa noche. Iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros de corte recto, camisa blanca que combinaba bastante bien con su cabello, e inclusive llevaría una chaqueta simple para no captar demasiado la atención. Por un momento le pareció bastante ajeno a si mismo el haber accedido al impulso de hacer algo como esto. Victor tenía treinta años, era un hombre adulto capaz de racionalizar perfectamente bien sus opciones a elegir, sin embargo, se sentía como si fuera un chiquillo que acudiría por primera vez a una fiesta sin permiso de sus padres.

Algo bastante tonto, cabía destacar.

Victor ya no era un estudiante universitario; antes bien había logrado convertirse en un empresario respetable y serio. Uno que seguro terminaría haciendo el ridículo en aquel bar. Desde hacía dos años que no salía a ningún centro nocturno para intentar distraerse, socializar o, por qué no, encontrar sexo sin compromiso para desahogar las necesidades físicas básicas comunes. Y justo aquí se preguntaba por décima ocasión qué rayos lo hizo acceder a la descabellada invitación de Phichit Chulanont.

Pero cuando recordaba a Yuuri Katsuki, todo sentido lógico regresaba a su cabeza.

Sin temor a equivocarse, ese bombero sexy era el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre gay sobre la faz de la tierra. La primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle, si bien sus ojos color avellana le parecieron interesantes, gracias a todos los aditamentos reglamentarios que solía utilizar para desempeñar su trabajo, Victor no pudo apreciar alguna otra cosa fuera de ese detalle. Además, se trataba de un tipo amable y educado, nada del otro mundo. Pero esa tarde, cuando fueron a entregarles las galletas a todo el escuadrón, sin lugar a dudas se llevó una sorpresa por demás agradable. Sin ese pesado traje amarillo puesto, Victor pudo constatar que el teniente Katsuki poseía un cuerpo esculpido en los lugares adecuados, volviéndolo alguien muy deseable a la vista. Victor no solía ser de estándares demasiado altos en cuanto al aspecto físico respectaba, empero Yuuri se llevaba el premio mayor con creces. Pese a poseer estatura promedio, su masa muscular parecía firme, acentuando así sus bíceps, piernas y trasero de infarto.

Bueno, mirar no era ningún delito, y haberse topado con un espécimen de tal calibre lo hizo perder literalmente la cabeza. Tal vez se debía a que no había tenido una relación duradera en los últimos años gracias a su descomunal carga de trabajo, ni hablar tampoco sobre parejas sexuales. Empero, si Yuuri Katsuki resultaba jugar para el mismo equipo, entonces Victor intentaría cualquier posible acercamiento mostrándole así su intención de mover las cosas a otro nivel menos profesional. Y esto no debía precisamente al fetiche de bombero, si no porque en verdad sentía atracción real hacia él, algo que desde mucho tiempo atrás no le ocurría.

¿Si lo invitaba a cenar o beber un café, se ofendería? ¿Y si esa noche confirmaba sus sospechas respecto a si era gay o no, sería capaz de llevárselo a la cama?  
Sí, concluyó de inmediato. Lo haría siempre y cuando él también se mostrara de acuerdo.

Sintiéndose un poco nervioso pues sus artes de seducción ya estaban bastante oxidadas, Victor se colocó la loción y abandonó el cuarto de baño dirigiéndose al dormitorio para tomar su chaqueta y marcharse. Alisa, junto a Dylan y Julia, estaban en pijama mirando una película vieja de comedia mientras comían palomitas de maíz. Tras haberle obligado a asistir a la estación para hacer de mensajero, ninguna paró de molestarle con preguntas incesantes sobre cómo resultaron las cosas. Mas Victor se negó a ceder información pues las conocía de sobra. Ellas eran implacables cuando de molestarlo se trataba, y a Victor le gustaba su paz mental, muchas gracias.

No obstante, cuando lo vieron entrar ataviado con aquella ropa casual, ninguna pudo evitar sonreír con evidente picardía.

—Creo que vamos de conquista, ¿no, guapo? —quiso saber Alisa, sin disimular cuánto disfrutaba aquella situación.

Sin embargo, Victor se mostró imperturbable, al buscar dentro del closet la prenda.

—Saldré con unos viejos amigos  —mintió magistralmente—. ¿Recuerdan a Leo de la Iglesia? Se enteró que regresé a Nueva York y me invitó a beber unas copas —Alisa y Julia se miraron sin creerse del todo sus palabras.

Las dos conocían cada ínfima parte de los detalles gracias a Dylan, quien se encargó de ponerlas al tanto respecto a cómo Victor había manejado la situación con el Teniente Katsuki. Sobornar a un niño de seis años tampoco era algo tan difícil.

—¿Seguro que no prefieres ir al Ice Castle? —Julia soltó sin verguenza.

Victor, haciendo uso de su temple tan bien construido para hacerle frente a cualquier problema financiero con el cual pudiera toparse alguna vez, sólo se limitó a enviarle una mirada poco amable a su pequeño sobrino, quien fingió prestar desmedida atención a las imágenes que transmitía el televisor.

—¿Por qué debería? —le restó importancia—. No los conozco y sería de mal gusto aceptar una proposición tan inapropiada—ambas mujeres Nikiforov en verdad parecieron confundidas ante tal respuesta—. Ya me voy —se despidió besándoles la mejilla a cada una, a Dylan le revolvió los cabellos—. Sean responsables, por favor. Eviten provocar algún otro incendio, ya tengo suficiente con sus locuras en una sola estación como para agregar otra a la lista.

—¡Sí señor! —bromeó Ali, dirigiéndole un saludo estilo militar. Julia entonces le cubrió los oídos a Dylan.

—Cariño, si decides pasar tiempo feliz con alguien, recuerda utilizar protección —Victor soltó un "mamá, por el amor de Dios" antes de abandonar el sitio.

Una vez fuera, dirigirse a recepción no le ocasionó contratiempos mayores, y cuando se encontraba en el frontis del hotel, al instante un empleado se le acercó para hacerle entrega de las llaves del auto rentado que tuvo la pericia de solicitar esa misma tarde en una agencia. Aunque le fascinaban los deportivos, esa clase de modelos tan ostentosos gracias a su estilo y color hubiese atraído demasiadas miradas innecesarias. Entonces, optando por algo menos llamativo, Victor eligió un Jetta color gris metálico precioso. Le gustaba ese modelo en particular gracias a su practicidad, era confiable y podría maniobrarlo sin mayor problema entre las concurridas calles neoyorquinas. Cuando tuviera un poco más de tiempo para seleccionar una vivienda permanente, sin lugar a dudas compraría uno igual para uso personal.

Tras ponerse al volante, Victor agradeció en sobremanera que el automóvil contara con un sistema inteligente de GPS, pues lo guiaría sin mayor problema hasta el bar donde Phichit Chulanont tuvo la idea de invitarlo. Ciertamente, conducir en una ciudad tan inmensa le resultaba bastante abrumador, y si bien Rusia contaba con tráfico pesado, Nueva York vivía a un ritmo demasiado acelerado y podía llegar a convertirse en algo muy intimidante tras pasar tantos años fuera. Aun así, Victor era bueno al conducir y logró moverse sin grandes problemas entre las sencillas rutas marcadas con antelación. Entonces, media hora después, una suave voz femenina le informó se encontraba a sólo diez metros de su destino final.

En definitiva, con sólo ver las instalaciones, Victor se arrepintió en sobremanera de no haber solicitado los servicios de un taxi o uber. Aunque el Jetta difícilmente era tan imponente, se trataba de un auto caro y quisiera o no atraería más curiosos de los deseados; sobre todo en un lugar como aquel. El Ice Castle resultó ser un sitio modesto, bastante rústico dadas las instalaciones que poseía, cuyo tamaño le compensaba con creces. Aún encontrándose a tal distancia, el ruso fue capaz de escuchar la música y distintos tipos de voces provenir desde el interior. Repentinamente, Victor creyó que tener un montón de rinocerontes salvajes dentro del estómago, pues aquello era una muy mala idea, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de toda su vida Victor aprendió a correr distintos tipos de riesgos, pues cada día tomaba decisiones de gran importancia que involucraban muchísimo dinero perteneciente a la constructora y los inversionistas mayoritarios. Asustarse por algo como esto era muy tonto, ¿cierto? Dando un profundo suspiro, se acomodó el cabello e ingresó a local mostrándose lo más natural posible. El ambiente ahí dentro no estaba muy viciado, sólo hacia calor y moverse entre las personas no resultó ningún problema, pues todos parecían demasiado centrados en sus propias conversaciones. Como siempre, Victor se ganó el absoluto interés de las mujeres ahí presentes, pero hizo caso omiso de ellas e inmediatamente se acercó a la barra. Victor sabía cuán atractivo podía llegar a ser a ojos del sexo opuesto u el propio, si bien era algo agradable cuando lo necesitaba, otras tantas resultaba molesto.

Sentándose en uno de los banquillos altos, esperó ser atendido y un muchacho de ojos verdes y actitud arisca se le acercó con cara de pocos amigos.

—A ti jamás de había visto por aquí —espetó apoyándose contra la impoluta superficie, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

—Soy nuevo en la ciudad —Victor dijo casual, restándole importancia.

—No creo que un tipo como tú sea bombero, ¿cierto? —preguntó como si estuviera realizándole algún tipo de interrogatorio. Victor miró al joven rubio con aire crítico; si suponía bien, seguro apenas alcanzaba los diecinueve o tal vez menos dada su apariencia desaliñada. Gracias a tantos años moviéndose entre tanta gente importante, necesitó aprender a estudiar a los demás para sacar la mejor ventaja posible. Y apostaba quinientos dólares a que este chico difícilmente sería de su agrado—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Es obligatorio contestar? ¿O acaso se trata de un establecimiento privado? Yo supongo que no, si el propósito principal de este lugar consiste en atender al cliente —le hizo saber mientras sonreía.

—Oye...

—¡Yuratchka! Deja de incomodarlo —lo regañó un hombre mayor, cuya barba blanquecina le cubría casi todo su duro semblante. En toda respuesta, el rubio sólo se dedicó a refunfuñar entre dientes conforme organizaba algunos vasos, antes de arriesgarse a recibir alguna otra reprimenda—. Disculpe a mi nieto, señor. Es demasiado curioso a veces —dijo al sacar una botella de cerveza bajo el mostrador y, destapándola, se la tendió—. Disfrute su estadía en el Ice Castle; dentro de nada los muchachos comenzarán con el karaoke, por si gusta participar.

—¿En verdad? —quiso saber tras darle un sorbo a la bebida, mostrándose un tanto sorprendido.

Pese a que todos eran presumiblemente servidores públicos pertenecientes a protección civil, hombres y mujeres duros de roer que exponían sus vidas por vocación, a Victor le resultaba muy difícil recrearse una imágen mental de todos ellos poniéndose tras un micrófono dispuestos a interpretar melodías populares sin morir de vergüenza antes.

—¡Por supuesto! Esos torpes a veces arman torneos —le hizo saber con una carcajada—. Los ganadores pueden llevarse distintos tipos de premios según la ocasión —Victor soltó un silbido de apreciación.

Justo en ese momento, el grupo que se hallaba reunido frente a una moderna pantalla de televisión comenzó a seleccionar música al azar como parte del un reto a cumplir esa ocasión. Y pese a la distancia, Victor alcanzó a distinguir como Phichit Chulanont, quien dicho sea de paso parecía bastante pasado de copas, intentaba hacerse con el micrófono para salvaguardar el record intacto perteneciente a la cincuenta y siete. Victor no pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir un ambiente tan amigable, sin embargo, le resultó imposible no comenzar a buscar a cierto teniente tímido que esperó también se encontrara presente, tratando de pasar un buen rato en compañía de sus amigos. Sin embargo, parecía que ni siquiera se molestó en acudir al Ice Castle. Decepcionado en gran medida, Victor bebió la cerveza lo más rápido posible. Si Yuuri Katsuki al final había creído prudente permanecer en casa para evitar toparse con él y ahorrarse alguna situación incómoda, no le quedaría ninguna otra opción más que volver al hotel. Se suponía que al día siguiente precedería una reunión muy importante con los contratistas que solían brindar la mayor cantidad de mano de obra durante las construcciones programadas, debería asistir descansado y con la mente bien despejada.

Pero de impoviso hizo tal idea a un lado, pues el grupo apiñado a la distancia emitió una carcajada generalizada cuando alguien prácticamente gritó "dónde hay humo, ganas de volver a quemarse quedan" propiciando un brindis, aligerando todavía más la atmósfera de ser posible.

—Al parecer ya se animaron bastante —dijo Victor sin ocultar cuánta gracia le hacia la frase—. ¿Siempre se portan igual? —preguntó, tratando de obtener la mejor cantidad de información posible.

Iba a calcular sus posibilidades.

—La mayoría del tiempo, sí —explicó Nicolai afable—. Tienen un trabajo que les exige demasiado y a veces necesitan distraerse.

—Lo imagino —coincidió y se le ocurrió algo a su favor —. Phichit tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme por ese mismo motivo —mintió con gran descaro—. Pero, en realidad, me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

—Oh, si es amigo de Phichit, entonces también conoce a Yuuri —dijo Nicolai inocentemente—. Nuestro teniente favorito creyó buena idea esconderse en el área privada desde que llegó —le señaló donde el mencionado había encontrado refugio—. ¿Por qué no va y le hace un poco de compañía? A veces ese muchacho es demasiado ermitaño.

Victor asintió agradeciéndole su ayuda. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que Yuuri si decidió ir. Quizá no sería una perdida de tiempo total a final de cuentas. Así, pensando muy bien en su próximo movimiento, Victor se acercó sutilmente hasta donde Phichit se encontraba disfrutando la compañía de una muchacha pelirroja, cuyo vestido negro entallado dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Quería ser visto sin parecer demasiado evidente en sus intenciones, que todos lo atribuyeran a una simple casualidad y sólo eso. Por supuesto que funcionó, pues el bombero le localizó de inmediato y, sin pensárselo dos veces, acortó distancias hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

—¡Hola! —saludó entusiasmado—. Me alegra que pudieras encontrar el bar —casi gritó arrastrando las palabras. Sí, definitivamente estaba ebrio—. ¡Ven conmigo! Yuuri se alegrará de verte —sin brindarle mayor explicación, le sujetó del brazo disponiéndose a guiarlo por unas escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña área privada destinada sólo para algunos clientes.

Nada más colocó un pie en la segunda planta pudo ver a Yuuri, quien parecía extremadamente interesado en su teléfono celular. Iba vestido con ropa casual, se veía atractivo y más todavía porque llevaba puestas unas gafas de montura gruesa color azul, brindándole cierto encanto extra que le atrajo de forma irremediable. Victor necesitó respirar profundo para controlar sus ansias, pues en cuanto Yuuri se percató de su presencia hizo un gesto que no supo bien cómo interpretar. ¿Miedo? ¿Duda? ¿Incomodidad? Era bueno leyendo a las personas, mas Yuuri resultaba un reto.

—¡Mira a quien te traigo! —canturreó Phichit alegre, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo—. No ella, por supuesto —la joven soltó una risita boba—. Pero si a Victor Nikiforov. ¿Te alegra verlo?

—Buenas noches —saludó el recién mencionado con educación. Yuuri sólo asintió a manera de respuesta.

—Laryssa y yo todavía tenemos una botella de tequila esperando por nosotros, así que los dejamos. Victor, te quedas en compañía de mi simpático teniente, espero que puedan conversar y conocerse mejor. Si quieren bajar al karaoke, puedo guardarles un lugar —les guiñó el ojo—. ¡Diviértanse! —luego se retiró dejándoles a solas.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Yuuri no pudo evitar frotarse las sienes visiblemente mortificado ante tamaña desfachatez, pero Victor sólo sonrió de la mejor forma que supo tratando de minimizar lo malo del comportamiento tan animado por parte del otro hombre.

—Lo siento tanto, señor Nikiforov. Si sobrio Phichit-kun es irresponsable, bebido excede los límites de cualquier decencia —se disculpó luciendo mortalmente incómodo.

—Al contrario, me parece alguien agradable —lo disculpó —. ¿Puedo? —indicó la silla vacía cercana. Pero en lugar de responder, Yuuri le miró aterrorizado por algún motivo que se le escapaba, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Victor no quería esto, ni por asomo. Y las dudas vinieron a tras darse cuenta que no quería forzarlo a absolutamente nada—. Lamento haberte importunado con mi presencia, tal vez lo más prudente sea que me retire.

Se giró dispuesto a dejarlo en paz, sin embargo antes siquiera de dar un paso la voz de Yuuri le detuvo.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Es decir...nadie vendrá a ocuparla —trató de remediar su grosería—. Por favor, siéntate.

Victor colocó la silla fuera del espacio personal reglamentario entre ellos, para evitar mostrarse demasiado intimidante. Pero luego de eso un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos, pues ninguno sabía exactamente cómo romperlo o cuál tema abarcar. Eran unos completos extraños que sólo habían coincidido dos veces en menos de una semana, además tal situacion resultaba ser demasiado surrealista. Mientras seguian disfrutando cada uno de sus respectivas bebidas, Victor se tomó la libertad de analizar a Yuuri con total libertad. Pese a toda la envidiable valentía que el teniente sacaba a relucir durante situaciones de peligro, esto al parecer era un reflejo muy contrastante si tomaba en consideración poseía una personalidad común. En Yuuri Katsuki existían cierta gama de variopintas facetas que lo intrigaban; por un lado se encontraba el bombero profesional y determinado, por el otro un joven inseguro, tímido e introvertido. Le resultaba fascinante en incontables sentidos.

—¿Te agrada venir a lugares como este? —la repentina pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Yuuri por alguna razón decidió romper el hielo y hablarle. Victor, recomponiéndose, carraspeó antes de responder.

—La verdad no —dijo con sinceridad—. Mi trabajo requiere demasiado tiempo y desde hace dos años que preferí evitar salir a ninguna parte —Yuuri movió su cabeza en entendimiento, quizá porque conocía las circunstancias—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Un poco más de un año también —los ojos marrones del bombero se opacaron por un segundo, sin embargo se recompusieron al minuto siguiente—. Gajes del oficio, supongo.

Victor comenzó a reír totalmente de acuerdo.

—Muchas veces las responsabilidades adultas no son tan divertidas, ¿verdad? —le restó importancia y Yuuri le dirigió una agradable sonrisa—. Y en lo personal ser un hombre de negocios puede llegar a ser muy aburrido, en realidad.

El joven de gafas pareció un poco curioso al escuchar ese comentario.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó sin aparente mala intención—. Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia saberlo; suelo hablar de más cuando estoy nervioso —se justificó sin darse cuenta. Dicha confesión era algo muy alentador, pensó Victor emocionado. ¡Lograba poner nervioso al férreo teniente Katsuki! Bonita sorpresa.

—¿Conoces la constructora NV Group? —Yuuri asintió conforme bebía un poco de cerveza. NV Group figuraba entre los primeros lugares a nivel internacional como una de las mejores en su rama, incluso tenían entre manos el proyecto relacionado con un acuario gigantesco que abriría sus puertas en los próximos seis meses al público. ¿Victor trabajaría ahí? ¿Sería agente inmobiliario u algo parecido? ¿O un arquitecto quizá?—. Pues soy el dueño —dijo con extrema naturalidad.

En consecuencia, Yuuri casi se ahogó con la cerveza. ¿NV? ¿Nikiforov? ¡Dios bendito! Estaba compartiendo mesa con un jodido millonario. ¿Se trataba acaso de una maldita broma? Todavía incrédulo, Yuuri aceptó la servilleta que el de ojos azules tuvo la pericia de tenderle para que pudiera limpiarse. Carajo, otra vez no. Matthew jamás llegó a tal grado en escala social, pero se trataba de un abogado de renombre y las diferencias entre ambos siempre fueron abismales. Yuuri tuvo razón al pensar que Victor era alguien importante, y las personas importantes bajo ninguna concepto se relacionaban con simples empleados gubernamentales.

—Ya me tengo que ir —se excusó al mirar el reloj de pulsera que portaba, sin detenerse a considerar su evidente rudeza. Intentaba huir porque era lo mejor, lo más seguro—. Debo acudir temprano a la estación a cubrir mi turno.

—Por supuesto. Te acompañaré a la salida —ofreció haciendo gala de sus impecables modales.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, pero Phichit y yo nos íbamos a marchar juntos —Victor soltó un "oh" decepcionado, conforme Yuuri buscaba al tailandés entre la multitud sin resultados satisfactorios. Encontrarse en un segundo piso ayudaba.

  
Empero, al parecer Phichit y la bonita pelirroja creyeron conveniente largarse sin dejar huella. Temiéndose lo peor, con manos temblorosas Yuuri utilizó su celular para intentar localizarle y desechar tales sospechas, mas todo en vano. Ni siquiera respondía las llamadas.

—¿Hay algún problema? —quiso saber Victor sin sonar invasivo. Yuuri entonces apartó la mirada de su teléfono; parecía muy disgustado.

—No mucho en realidad —soltó con sarcasmo mal disimulado—. Sólo sucede que mi supuesto mejor amigo me ha abandonado aquí, y ahora necesito pedir un taxi para volver a casa.

A Victor le resultó difícil creer su excelente buena suerte. Tantas coincidencias no podían ser premeditadas, ¿cierto? ¿Y quién rayos era él para negarse a tomarlas? Jamás desperdiciaba las oportunidades y esa no sería la excepción.

—Yo puedo llevarte —se ofreció—, por fortuna decidí traer mi auto esta noche —Yuuri lució atónito ante la simple idea—. Esto es Nueva York, conseguir un taxi te va a costar mucho trabajo y solicitar los servicios de un Uber hoy en día puede volverse muy peligroso —dijo al intentar convencerlo.

—Sabré arreglármelas —Yuuri en verdad se negaba a aceptar una proposición tan descabellada.

—Insisto —Victor, a su vez, se aferró a cualquier excusa—. Además, durante el camino podrás contarme cómo vas con la redacción del informe —tanteó—. Los dos ganamos y podremos matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Te parece?

Al final, el joven teniente acabó por ceder al ofrecimiento o continuarían ahí otra hora discutiendo sobre algo tan insignificante. Sí, en definitiva el alcohol había terminado por subírsele a la cabeza.

—Bien —se rindió.

Victor, por supuesto, se sintió ganador al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa.   
Quizá, posiblemente algo bueno resultaría de una coincidencia tan particular.


	10. IX

Mientras los dos se dirigían hasta la planta baja, Yuuri se dijo a si mismo que no debió aceptar aquella propuesta tan descabellada, pero le dio pena rechazar a Victor por segunda ocasión consecutiva, pues se arriesgaría a sonar como un grosero desconsiderado.

Pero, en honor a la verdad, le resultó imposible negarse a los perfectos modales de Victor Nikiforov, pues seguro habría parecido un mal educado insufrible por ello. Entonces, cuando los dos procedieron a retirarse del Ice Castle, Yuuri deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer porque muchos de sus homólogos, a quienes conocía de otras estaciones gracias a trabajos conjuntos, le dirigieron miradas curiosas por dos simples motivos. Uno: él jamás hizo algo así antes. Dos: todos pensarían que seguro se meterían a la cama de cualquier hotel a pasarla bien.

Estaban saliendo de un bar, era una conducta típica según lo marcaba la circunstancia.

Además, desafortunadamente, la situación sentimental por la cual pasó un año atrás era un secreto a voces, más que nada por su conducta inapropiada durante el proceso de aceptación y resignación tras tan dolorosa ruptura. Eso y que le rompió la nariz al bastardo de su ex, fueron tema de dominio común durante meses. No obstante, ignorándolos lo mejor posible, ambos procedieron a pagar las cervezas consumidas, pero Victor insistió en cubrir el mismo la cuenta ganándose así una sonrisa y los mejores deseos por parte de Nikolai, quien los instó a volver otra vez. Bien, Yuuri se pudo ahorrar unos cuantos dólares, pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí.

Al parecer Victor era de los tipos formados a la antigua, pues le abrió la puerta del local permitiéndole salir y, cuando se acercaron al precioso Jetta que se hallaba aparcado algunos metros más allá, se adelantó disponiéndose a dejarlo entrar primero antes de dar la vuelta e ingresar también al automóvil. Cada uno de esos detalles, por supuesto, le sorprendieron de forma muy agradable. La cortesía y educación eran escasos en hoy en día, pues casi todos preferían impresionar con sus apariencias a ser amables.

Y hablaba muy bien de él.

Cuando Victor puso el auto en marcha con un ligero movimiento, le solicitó su dirección para ingresarla al GPS porque todavía, según explicó, no tenía la confianza suficiente como para intentar desplazarse por si mismo entre las avenidas principales. Yuuri, brindándosela sin tardanza, se acomodó lo mejor sobre el asiento.

El Jetta sin lugar a dudas era espectacular; forrado en lustrosa piel, parecía nuevo y muy costoso, tanto que a Yuuri le daba cierto temor ensuciarlo. Y que dentro de aquel ambiente cerrado flotara la deliciosa colonia del ruso, en verdad lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Yuuri no se sentía ni por asomo lo bastante borracho para armarse de valor e intentar lanzar cualquier sugerencia sobre llevar las cosas más allá, sobre todo porque no lograba determinar nada respecto a la sexualidad del otro.

En el pasado, al ser más joven e inexperto, Yuuri tuvo uno o dos enamoramientos inapropiados con algunos heterosexuales durante la preparatoria y eso le acarreó ciertos problemas, motivo por el cual siempre buscaba asegurarse antes de realizar cualquier momento estúpido. Sin embargo, Victor Nikiforov parecía enviarle un montón de señales casi tan claras como un reluciente letrero de neón. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía lidiar con él de ahora en adelante?

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta de que Victor no soportaba perder su tiempo con cualquier tipo de gente.

¿Por qué motivo se interesaría tanto en él? Yuuri era común, alguien promedio cuyo trabajo le impedía mantener una vida social u amorosa desahogada. ¿Sería ése el detonante? Mucha gente creía que relacionarse con un bombero podía llegar a ser una experiencia increíble, mas la realidad era distinta. Trabajar turnos completos, arriesgarse día tras día ante las llamas u cualquier otro incidente, añadido a las grandes probabilidades de morir u salir lastimado enloquecerían a cualquiera.

Ser un bombero requería de  mucho temple y carácter, pero quienes necesitaban ser valientes el resto del tiempo eran los familiares y amigos que los acompañaban hasta el final durante sus travesías voluntarias. Siempre a la zozobra, siempre al pendiente de los noticieros u redes sociales esperando recibir malas noticias. Desempeñar aquella profesión era noble y un honor total; pero también implicaba vivir con miedo.

El truco consistía, evidentemente, en no doblegarse ante su influencia.

Regresando a la realidad, Yuuri apretó las manos contra su regazo mientras dirigía cortas miradas poco discretas al perfil de Victor. Este hombre era un total enigma ante sus ojos, instándolo a sentirse atraído por él de forma casi absurda. ¿Sería buena idea darse alguna oportunidad con él? Isabella, su psicóloga, le recomendó tiempo atrás cerrar ciclos y seguir adelante, pues no era emocionalmente saludable seguir reviviendo el pasado. Matthew representó para Yuuri el final de muchas cosas, cinco años no fueron en balde después de todo. ¿La intempestiva llegada del ruso a su vida significaría algo importante? ¿La vida lo pondría a prueba otra vez? ¿Si daba el primer paso, se arrepentiría?

Al final decidió que no.

—Gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme a casa —se armó de valor para decirle. Victor le dio un vistazo rápido con sus increíbles ojos azules de forma amigable.

—No es nada. Solo lamento si demoramos más de lo usual en llegar ahí —le dijo un tanto divertido—. Todavía no se me vuelve costumbre conducir por la cuidad.

—Está bien —le restó importancia—. En el bar comentaste que querías hablar sobre el informe —el ruso lanzó un suspiro animado, confundiéndole—. Ya sólo me faltan algunos detalles para concluirlo.

—Eso fue una excusa, en realidad —se sinceró culpable. Yuuri, por supuesto, sintió millones de mariposas revoloteándole dentro del estómago—. Lo que yo realmente buscaba era conversar contigo, Yuuri.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber desconfiado. Victor encogió sus hombros restándole importancia.

—Me pareces alguien muy interesante —confesó al reducir la velocidad hasta detenerse en un semáforo cuya luz roja le indicaba alto.

—Oh...—fue todo cuanto atinó a contestar. Pero el ruso no pareció decepcionado, antes bien emprendió la marcha una vez más dispuesto a realizar otra serie de preguntas.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que vives en Nueva York? —le dijo con tanta amabilidad, que Yuuri procedió a contestar por pura inercia.

—Mi familia procede de Japón, pero mi hermana y yo nacimos aquí —explicó.  
—Tus padres deben sentirse muy orgullosos de ti. La profesión que elegiste desempeñar es extraordinaria —Yuuri se removió inquieto ante la afirmación.  
—No sabría determinarlo con exactitud puesto que ellos están muertos —Victor se tensó al instante gracias a su completa insensatez y falta de tacto.

—Oh Dios —se apresuró a disculparse—, Yuuri perdona...

—Tranquilo; tú no sabías —le restó importancia—. Ambos fallecieron cuando cumplí cinco. Fue muy repentino, los dos eran hijos únicos y no teníamos a nadie a quien recurrir salvo nuestro abuelo paterno. Él era bombero también —confesó al sonreír nostálgico—, por supuesto que yo elegí seguirle los pasos una vez tuve edad suficiente para intentar.

Ignoraba por qué decidió contarle algo tan personal, pero se sintió bien. Demasiado.

—¿Y te gusta? —Victor parecía en verdad interesado. Esto a Yuuri le sorprendió en gran medida, pues casi siempre las personas buscaban conocer cuáles eran los detalles morbosos respecto a los casos más extravagantes donde necesitó intervenir—. Debe ser fantástico haber logrado ejercer el trabajo soñado por cualquier niño sobre la faz de la tierra —agregó, refiriéndose al hecho que, al ser pequeños, por lo general todos deseaban convertirse en bomberos, policías o astronautas.

—Pese al grado de peligro, amo lo que hago—Yuuri le comento mostrándose determinado—. Nosotros entramos y salimos del infierno salvando vidas, creo que no existe pago más gratificante que ese.

—Eres afortunado entonces —el ruso concluyó—. Los sueños e intereses de las personas cambian conforme van creciendo, se ven obligados a tomar otros caminos; pero si al final terminas haciendo algo que te gusta, los resultados pueden ser casi los mismos.

El teniente guardó silencio un minuto completo antes de proseguir.

—¿Y tú a qué querías dedicarte cuando eras niño? —Yuuri preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

Sin apartar sus ojos del camino, Victor esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Me había encantado ser un patinador profesional; pero no de los convencionales —el joven bombero comenzó a reír, y Victor amaba cuando lograba eso en un hombre—, si no de los que compiten en grandes pistas de hielo.

—¿Qué cosa logró llamarte tanto la atención de ese deporte? —el ruso también soltó una carcajada alegre, contento por haber roto el hielo en gran medida.

—¿Has visto alguna vez los trajes que usan? ¡Son preciosos! —luego prosiguió—. Cuando los veía en televisión, mi padre solía llamarlos afeminados sin importar que la mayoría de ellos son heterosexuales. Era un hombre muy conservador, jamás me habría permitido hacer algo así —por como hablaba, Yuuri pudo determinar que no tuvo una buena relación con él.

Y no es como si Yuuri gustara de encasillar, pero tales comentarios le dieron una idea muy clara respecto a si Victor era gay; y todo parecía indicar que sí.

Nervioso pues ahora el panorama cambiaría por completo entre los dos, se dijo que todo se había tornado el doble de peligroso, pues este guapo extranjero poseía todas las armas necesarias para hacerlo caer en el momento que quisiera. Y Yuuri, por supuesto, no podría oponer ninguna resistencia. Ese año de abstinencia le pasaba ya factura en diferentes aspectos, pues anhelaba contacto físico e intimidad como cualquier otra persona en el mundo entero. ¿Sería buena idea invitarlo a subir? ¿Cuando arribaran hasta su departamento, Victor aceptaría una invitación más que evidente a una noche de sexo sin compromiso?

Yuuri se frotó la nuca terriblemente avergonzado. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su propia desfachatez y vergüenza?

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se prometió decirle unas cuantas cosas a Phichit apenas lo viera por la mañana. El muy cretino seguro se presentaría en la estación con una resaca espantosa, y Yuuri iba a encargarse de hacérsela muchísimo peor durante todo el turno. Iba a obtener su merecido porque se atrevió a cambiarlo por una chica de cara bonita que seguro jamás volvería a ver. Vaya mejor amigo.

—Si das vuelta en esa esquina habremos llegado —le indicó para disipar el silencio. Victor obedeció y se orilló posicionándose justo frente a un modesto complejo departamental—. Muchas gracias de nuevo por traerme.

—Ha sido todo un placer —dijo al dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora, ocasionando que a Yuuri los colores se le subieran al rostro. Y en verdad agradeció la penumbra pues así el otro no notaría su evidente bochorno.

—Bien, conduce con cuidado —recomendó al intentar bajar del Jetta. El ruso hizo el amago de hacer lo mismo, pero se lo impidió—. No hace falta, puedo arreglármelas a partir de ahora.

—Entonces nos veremos de nuevo cuando finalices el informe —le recordó. El teniente asintió y justo cuando hizo amago por irse, Victor lo sujeto del antebrazo sin fuerza captando así su total atención—. Buenas noches.

A Yuuri el pulso se le aceleró y contuvo el aliento durante un segundo eterno, antes de recuperarse.

—Buenas noches, Victor.

Sobraba decir que, al poner los pies en el asfalto, Yuuri era un total manojo de nervios; las piernas le temblaban y la sensación se acrecentó porque el ruso no se marchó hasta después de que ingresó totalmente al edificio residencial. Aún con ese abrumador sentimiento hostigándolo, mientras caminaba hasta el elevador, Yuuri se dio cuenta sobre la poderosa atracción sexual que existía entre los dos podría convertirse en un arma de doble filo conforme siguieran relacionándose, concluyó asustado.

Una vez en su departamento, Yuuri lanzó las llaves y billetera sobre un mueble cercano al recibidor, disponiéndose luego a tomar una ducha rápida. Desnudándose, tomó una toalla y fue directo al cuarto de baño. Al mirarse en el espejo, Yuuri se giró algunos centímetros, apenas lo suficiente para contemplar su omóplato derecho donde se tatuó un dragón tribal cuando recién cumplió los dieciocho años. Era un recuerdo alusivo a su abuelo, quien pese a ser estricto en incontables aspectos, les brindó un hogar dentro de sus posibilidades cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo, regresándoles algo de la familia que perdieron tan jóvenes.

—Los bomberos se asemejan muchísimo a los dragones, Yuuri —le dijo por aquel entonces—. Tenemos a nuestro favor demasiadas cualidades para enfrentar los problemas y pocas veces nos dejamos vencer en momentos de necesidad. Vivimos y respiramos el fuego porque forma parte de nuestra naturaleza, volviéndonos más fuertes y sabios. Jamás lo olvides.

Por supuesto nunca lo hizo.

Lleno de nostalgia, procedió a meterse a la regadera y no tardó ni diez minutos en concluir pues solo buscaba quitarse de encima el olor tan característico del bar.

Así, sin molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa, Yuuri se dejó caer sobre la cama disponiéndose a dormir algunas horas al menos. Le esperaba un turno pesado en cuanto saliera el sol y necesitaba reunir todas las fuerzas posibles. Empero, por total infortunio, su mente se negaba a darle descanso pues no lograba sacarse a Victor de la cabeza por más esfuerzos que realizaba. ¿Sería acaso producto del poco alcohol que consumió en el Ice Castle? Quizá sí.

Recostándose boca arriba, miró al techo ya totalmente resignado. Por algún singular motivo se sentía demasiado excitado como para conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. Por lo tanto, se rindió al fin a la frustración que llevaba rondándole durante horas; se permitiría un momento de debilidad o terminaría cometiendo alguna estupidez futura cuando Victor y él volvieran a encontrarse.

Acariciándose el pecho, Yuuri dio inicio con un simple sendero de caricias; primero los costados, luego fue al cuello y acto seguido se decantó por brindarle atención a los pezones delineándolos en círculos, pellizcando cada tanto, para después cambiar de dirección hasta alcanzar su vientre plano, duro gracias a los entrenamientos constantes. Y se entretuvo ahí, mientras imaginaba que no eran sus propias manos las que intentaban brindarle algo de alivio, si no las del ruso cuyo único objetivo consistía en hacerlo perder todo raciocinio y sentido común.

Dejándose llevar, Yuuri desembocó en los muslos, dispuesto a envolver la base de su pene con especial cuidado, lento, sin apretar de más pues no planeaba terminar tan pronto, antes bien buscaba postergar lo mejor posible aquella ridícula fantasía. En ella, Victor se cernía sobre él imponiéndose como el hombre atractivo y deseable que era, mientras le pedía con aquel tentador acento ruso expresar en voz alta cuanto disfrutaba yacer bajo su toque. Y le supo tan real, que de pronto Yuuri sintió las sabanas demasiado frescas en comparación con la calidez excesiva que su cuerpo recién comenzaba a irradiar en ese momento.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se sintió de tal modo, tan terriblemente necesitado y ansioso? No lograba recordar con exactitud. Entonces dejó escapar un gemido ronco, gutural, conforme abría más las piernas y le permitía al placer recorrerlo de una forma tan intensa, que casi se puso a sollozar. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga, sin duda.

Poco a poco el sudor le empapó la frente, coloreándole las mejillas, pecho y rodillas, instándole a mover las caderas al ritmo que su propia mano imponía. Extendiéndola para abarcar más terreno, también le dio un cadencioso masaje a sus testículos, primero uno y luego el otro, hasta desembocar entre ambas nalgas.

Yuuri cerró los ojos complacido; recordaba lo que era tener algo ahí dentro, extrañaba la abrumadora sensación y, aprovechándose de la humedad pre seminal que ya emergía desde el glande, procedió a internarse en la estrecha cavidad evitando presionar de manera excesiva.

Dolió, mas eso no le detuvo, antes bien ingresó el primer dígito moviéndolo de forma paulatina, justo como imaginaba que Victor, con sus modales tan propios, lo haría. Pensando primero en complacerle, arrastrándolo hasta el borde de su propia paciencia. Empero, de un momento a otro Yuuri ya jadeaba desesperado por más, ya le era insuficiente y sin dilación el segundo y tercer dedo siguieron la misma ruta, sobrecargándolo de emociones pues ya había procedido a estimularse la próstata. Su miembro, duro y totalmente erecto, rogaba por algo de atención.

Entonces cada detalle en aquella habitación fue perdiendo consistencia para Yuuri, al adentrarse más y más en su desbordada imaginación y deseos reprimidos. ¿Victor lo llenaría así de bien si le brindaba una oportunidad? ¿Sería tan bueno en la cama como parecía? Yuuri se deshizo en suspiros, arqueó la espalda y no aguantó pues se bombeó el pene con inusitada energía, retorciéndose sin pena ni recato. En cuestión de segundos, notó la sacudida típica previa al orgasmo y, con unos cuantos movimientos más, eyaculó hasta quedar satisfecho.

Tiritando, Yuuri al fin pudo relajarse sobre el colchón y se limpió con unos pañuelos descartables tratando a la vez de regular su agitada respiración. Cansado, abrazó una almohada presa de la somnolencia típica post orgásmica. Lo último que recordó antes de caer entre los brazos de Morfeo, fueron unos increíbles ojos azules cual cielo despejado en las bonitas primaveras de la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri despertó relajado aunque no de mejor humor, se vistió, desayunó algo rápido y emprendió el rumbo hasta la cincuenta y siete pues detestaba llegar tarde. Le tomó cuarenta minutos arribar, estacionar su auto e inmediatamente procedió a encerrarse en la oficina de Celestino a terminar papeleo pendiente. Necesitaba completar demasiados informes, si no les daba prioridad jamás los entregaría a tiempo y no quería a los altos mandos exigiéndole resultados.

Ciertamente, trabajar le ayudó en gran medida a distraer su atención del mundo real, sobre todo al recibir una visita por parte de Jhon, quien le hizo saber Celestino regresaría pronto a la estación, pues su hija y nieto respectivamente ya se encontraban fuera de total peligro. Dicha noticia a Yuuri le aplacó el mal carácter, sin embargo, cuando Phichit hizo acto de presencia poco después luciendo como un total muerto en vida, las cosas se fueron a pique otra vez. Incluso Jhon, percatándose del pesado ambiente entre ambos, creyó prudente dejarlos a solas o acabaría involucrado en un asunto que claramente no era de su absoluta incumbencia.

Una vez a solas, Yuuri fingió que Phichit no era más que otra pieza de decoración adicional, y prosiguió en la redacción del papeleo sin mirarlo o bien  hablarle. Ya se conocían lo suficiente para determinar las reacciones del otro sin esfuerzo. Y esta ocasión Phichit llevaba todas las de perder.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? —quiso saber Yuuri sin contemplaciones—. Porque prefiero estar solo, si no te importa. Digo, en el remoto caso de ser así...—soltó, refiriéndose al fiasco del bar.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Yuuri! —Phichit se disculpó. Lucia culpable, pero el otro no se doblegó—. Las copas se me subieron a la cabeza. ¡En mi defensa diré que ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo rayos salí del Ice Castle!

Yuuri le dirigió una mirada poco amable, al estampar contra el escritorio varias hojas de papel.

—Dudo y fuera eso —el tailandés hizo una mueca—. Espero en verdad que tu pequeña aventura con esa chica haya sido lo bastante buena como para dejarme tirado de buenas a primeras —Phichit murmuró algo acerca de tener una gigantesca laguna mental al respecto, arruinado más el asunto—. Estoy muy enfadado contigo. Me has hecho pasar uno de los mayores disgustos de mi vida y no te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil.

Phichit boqueó incrédulo ante tamaña acusación. ¿Tan terrible fue dejarlo en compañía de Victor Nikiforov? Porque de eso si que se acordaba demasiado bien.

—Oh vamos, Yuuri —alegó—. Si te quedaste en muy buenas manos cuando me fui —dijo molestándose también—. Al tipo le gustas, con un demonio. ¡Cualquier ciego podría darse cuenta! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

El teniente apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños. Esa discusión empeoraba por momentos y, obviamente, no acabaría bien.

—Mi problema es tu actitud —le echó en cara—. ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres últimamente? ¿Cupido? —ironizó con sarcasmo—. No necesito ayuda para elegir a mis parejas, ¿sabes? Y tampoco recuerdo haberte cedido ese derecho. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero has cruzado una línea infranqueable no una, si no dos veces, Phichit-kun —le dejo bien claro—. Te lo dije ayer y aun así te importó muy poco mi opinión. ¡Ya madura!

Phichit, enfadado por las palabras hirientes, tomó brío sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Yo no soy precisamente el que necesita madurar —Yuuri detuvo sus actividades, encarándolo al fin—. Armé todo ese embrollo porque te comportas como un niño de doce años. Matt era un reverendo imbécil, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero más lo serás tú si le permites continuar influenciándote de forma tan negativa luego de que rompieran —el teniente se puso pálido, como si lo hubiera abofeteado sin piedad. Luego, muy tarde comprendió que acabó arruinado cualquier tentativa de paz entre los dos—. Oh, maldita sea... no quise...

—Sí, sí lo hiciste —espetó dolido y frustrado—. Ahora fuera de mi vista antes de que me obligues a decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Phichit, resignándose pues Yuuri no solía ser benevolente si lo sacaban de sus casillas, se dispuso a obedecer cuando la alarma que les indicaba sobre un siniestro se activó, conforme una voz femenina les dictaba los rápidos pormenores del incidente. Dejando a un lado sus dramas personales, ambos corrieron hasta los camiones dispuestos a colocarse el equipo y marcharse cuanto antes.

—Hey, no quiero a sus rencillas maritales influyendo en esto —les advirtió Jhon ya con el uniforme reglamentario puesto, haciéndole lucir tan imponente como siempre—. Se los advierto, muchachos. Somos profesionales y quiero que se comporten como tal.

—A la orden, jefe —Yuuri tomó su casco dispuesto a subirse al camión ignorando categóricamente a Phichit, quien prefirió hacerlo en la parte trasera. Estos dos no entendieron nada, por supuesto.

Jhon suspiró al hacer lo propio y las sirenas comenzaron a sonar. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de este incendio en particular. Y el instinto, por desgracia, pocas veces solía fallarle.

Solo esperaba equivocarse esta vez.


	11. Capítulo X

En cuanto Yuuri puso un pie fuera del camión una vez llegaron al sitio donde fueron requeridos, pudo comprobar con total inquietud que este incendio sería especialmente difícil de combatir.

Los años de experiencia que fue adquiriendo durante su constante servicio activo le permitieron saberlo. La llamada había sido realizada desde una zona cuyos edificios, que anteriormente fungían como bodegas, habían sido remodelados en algún momento para funcionar como lofts, los cuales tendían a ser muchísimo más baratos que una vivienda convencional. Estos, por desgracia, a veces representaban un inimaginable peligro pues, si bien casi todos ellos eran demolidos en algún punto sometiéndoles así a renovaciones completas, algunos todavía conservaban las estructuras originales. En pocas palabras, los dueños preferían mil veces invertir dinero en cuestiones de diseño que mantener a sus inquilinos a salvo si acaso se llevaba a cabo un siniestro. Salidas de emergencia u escaleras contra incendios eran dos cosas cuya importancia casi siempre solían desestimar.

Con ojo crítico, buscó puertas adyacentes a los costados u algún otro sitio estratégico por si lo necesitaban , sin embargo solo alcanzó a ver un tramo de escalera oxidada que bajo ninguna circunstancia funcionaría correctamente. Seguro la edificación contaba con una misma entrada o salida, lo cual retrasaría una pronta evacuación eficaz si algunos afectados todavía se encontraban dentro. Además, a simple vista se notaba que tenía al menos dos o tres pisos, pero cuán extenso pudiera ser el interior ya era otra historia muy distinta. Por lo tanto, obrando con total rapidez, Yuuri comenzó a proferir órdenes a su escuadrón. Incluido él, eran cinco y podían dividirse si eso les ayudaba a abarcar mayor terreno. Casi siempre ellos eran los primeros en entrar, acompañados por otro bombero del equipo de Jhon, de ese modo balanceaban los conocimientos entre uno y otro, volviendo más eficiente el rescate u búsqueda. Cuando los civiles estuvieran fuera de peligro, entonces les tocaba sofocar el fuego y determinar sus causas.

—Esto no me gusta —Jhon le comentó con voz grave. El humo que escapaba por todas partes tenía un aspecto desalentador: oscuro[1], amenazante y el fuego ya se asomaba por entre las ventanas rotas como una cortina siniestra que crecía cada vez más—. ¿Lo ves? —le señaló a Yuuri, quien apretó los labios en un gesto de mudo entendimiento—. En poco tiempo acabará reducido hasta los cimientos.

—¿Cuánto? —quiso saber preocupado.

—Quince, veinte minutos a lo sumo —calculó sin ser optimista.

—Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos —Yuuri se ajustó el casco—. Yo voy al tercero, los demás pueden buscar abajo. Si Minami entra, lo quiero en compañía de alguien más experimentado —sugirió, pues al ser un bombero novato corría grandes probabilidades de sufrir algún incidente.

—Llévate a Chulanont —Jhon hizo el comentario sin pie a réplica tras dirigirle un gesto al aludido, quien se acercó segundos después—. Sara puede hacerse cargo del resto —casi meditó para si mismo. Yuuri en cambio, hizo un mohín disgustado al colocarse la máscara de oxígeno según así lo indicaba el protocolo.

—Yuuri —Phichit le detuvo del brazo cuando su amigo se disponía a dirigirse al edificio, conforme Jhon organizaba al resto de los bomberos movilizándolos a distintas partes del inmueble—. Me niego a ir allá enfadado contigo —le hizo ver, tratando de sonar razonable. Empero, el teniente simplemente procedió a sacárselo de encima pese a saber que se estaba comportando como un niño berrinchudo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos prometido siempre? —quiso saber ya frustrado.

Años atrás, desde que los dos se graduaron con honores de la academia creyeron buena idea establecer un lema bastante bien definido a seguir: "el orgullo precede a la caída". Se prometieron que jamás realizarían su trabajo molestos pues nunca sabían acerca de si podrían terminar muertos u gravemente lastimados durante alguna situación de peligro. Sin embargo, Yuuri era terco hasta rayar en lo absurdo, gracias a lo cual se dejó llevar por esos sentimientos tan negativos de forma poco profesional y adecuada.

—Debiste pensarlo antes —le recordó apartándose—. Sara, ve abajo, a los demás los quiero en el centro. Phichit y yo abarcaremos la parte superior. Ya saben lo que deben hacer —les dijo—. Busquen en el menor tiempo posible, cuidado con los derrumbes y no sean héroes.

En respuesta, Phichit emitió un resoplido e inmediatamente acompañó a su teniente hasta el tercer piso.

Entrar fue cosa fácil, sin embargo, aunque eran bomberos experimentados que habían sobrellevado ya tantas situaciones parecidas a esa, la pesada sensación del miedo carcomiéndoles la boca del estómago se mantenía intacta. Que algo saliera mal durante la operación sería catastrófico, pues no sólo un civil pagaría las consecuencias. Empero, los dos amigos trataron de mentalizarse lo mejor posible ya que otras personas dependían de ellos para mantenerse a salvo, motivo por el cual requerían doble concentración y entereza. Fallar no era opción. Y sus problemas personales tampoco debían interferir.

Conforme subían y las llamas comenzaron a propagarse, el humo se volvió cada vez más denso restándoles gran visibilidad, tanto que en algún punto del camino Yuuri se vio en la necesidad de encender una pequeña linterna adherida a su casco para evitar así tropezarse contra alguno de los peldaños, con Phichit siguiéndole de cerca. Y entre más avanzaban, fueron capaces de sentir la potente intensidad del calor que provenía desde aquella área. Cada uno iba bien protegido con esos trajes cuyo material resistente al fuego les brindaba cierta seguridad, empero la sensación térmica era, sin lugar a dudas, tremenda. Casi se experimentaba cierto grado de claustrofobia, pero por causas de fuerza mayor necesitaban ignorarla.

Poco después, una vez arribaron al pasillo principal, Yuuri y Phichit comprobaron que esos quince u veinte minutos estimados por Jhon se verían reducidos a la mitad. Todo ardía en llamas, ningún sitio parecía exento de aquel poderoso elemento que arrasaba sin piedad u misericordia todo a su paso. Se pegaba a las paredes en un vaivén oscilante, casi hipnótico, alimentándose de cualquier cosa que pudiera tocar a velocidad alarmante. Yuuri extendió su mano y Phichit, casi de forma mecánica, le tendió un hacha cuyo mango se había sobrecalentado, no le extrañó en absoluto pues parecía como si se encontraran dentro de un maldito horno al máximo de su potencia. Y empeoraba por momentos.

— _"¿Reporte?"_ —Jhon solicitó saber mediante la radio.

— _"Tenemos dos personas atrapadas en la zona sur. Necesito una escalera"_ —informó Sara sin tardanza.

— _"Otabek y Takeshi ya se están encargando de eso. ¿Yuuri?"_

—Nada todavía —Phichit en aquel instante hizo uso de su Halligan[2] con la intención de forzar la entrada del primer departamento a revisar. El material se resistió, aunque al final consiguió hacerla ceder—. ¡Departamento de bomberos! ¿Hay alguien? —avisó sobre su presencia, mas ninguna respuesta le fue dada. Yuuri, entre tanto, revisaba los alrededores.

—¡Limpio! —espetó el teniente antes de correr hasta otro lugar, cuya puerta también hizo añicos para abrirse paso—. ¡Si me escuchan, griten! —pidió.

—Al parecer los inquilinos lograron abandonar esta parte en cuanto inició el fuego —trató de hacerle ver. A esas alturas, los materiales empleados al momento de construir rechinaban cada tanto, poniéndole sobre aviso. No resistiría mucho más—. Vámonos, Yuuri.

El teniente frunció el entrecejo antes de regresar al pasillo. No se marcharía hasta estar seguro.

—Es nuestra responsabilidad buscar a quienes pudieran quedarse rezagados —sin hacer caso a las protestas del otro, ingresó al loft más cercano, encontrándose con el mismo resultado.

Phichit gruñó entre dientes. Yuuri se comportaba como un total intransigente, aún pese a tener razón, no podían hacer demasiado si el lugar parecía un verdadero laberinto. Por otro lado, si alguien se encontrara atrapado ya habían hecho tanto ruido que seguro hubieran podido captar la atención de cualquiera. Los gritos en esos casos solían escucharse a distancia, pues el pavor de morir activaba el instinto de todo ser humano.

—Escucháme, debemos evacuar nosotros también. Ahora —pidió, pues algunas partes del techo se comenzaban a desmoronar poco a poco entre brazas ardientes. Si se quedaban ellos tampoco podrían salir.

—¡Tú no das las órdenes aquí! —le gritó, guiándole hasta las escaleras—. ¡Si tanto quieres regresar, bien! Yo puedo encargarme sin ayuda —Phichit, por supuesto, se negó al instante.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?! No pienso ir a ningún lado sin ti —Yuuri casi se vio tentado a gritarle que no le necesitaba, sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron frustradas porque todo sucedió de un instante a otro.

Apenas alcanzó a dar tres pasos al frente cuando algo parecido a una poderosa detonación resonó cual cañonazo a quemaropa. Los dos bomberos miraron en dirección al ruido demasiado impresionados para hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero Phichit fue el primero en actuar gracias a un reflejo.

—¡Cuidado! —la advertencia a Yuuri le atravesó como un cuchillo.

Y su reacción fue demasiado lenta pues, aunque lo hubiese querido, le habría resultado imposible esquivar la trayectoria de la viga que se desprendió del techo e iba a caerle encima sin remedio porque la estructura, vieja y desgastada por los años, finalmente acabó por ceder. Paralizado, en cuestión de segundos el mundo del teniente giro entre imágenes difusas y borrones cuya forma no logró determinar, porque otro cuerpo le embistió con fuerza inaudita sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Luego, durante un angustiante momento, los dos perdieron equilibrio total conduciéndolos a caer por las escaleras sin control.

Lleno de pánico y horror, Yuuri manoteó desesperado tratando de encontrar cualquier borde a la cual aferrarse aunque corriera grandes probabilidades de dislocarse el brazo, pero sólo atrapó aire entre sus dedos enviándoles a ambos a rodar una y otra vez cuesta abajo víctimas de la gravedad. En primer instinto, Yuuri se aferró a Phichit como si la vida se le fuera en ello, porque sabía que si lo soltaba, que si le dejaba ir entonces iba a hacerse daño de verdad. No obstante, en uno de los peldaños el tanque de oxígeno se le clavó en la espalda sin consideración, disparándole un dolor atroz que le hizo ver luces de colores durante algunos segundos. No emitió queja alguna, pero cuando finalmente perdieron velocidad y alcanzaron el fondo, todo a su alrededor se tornó en oscuridad.

A Yuuri la cabeza le daba vueltas, debido a la fuerza del gran impacto oscilaba entre la conciencia e inconsciencia por intervalos y su estómago era un caos. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió excesivo el peso de su propio uniforme y apenas logró erguirse unos cuantos centímetros. Aturdido, trató de recuperarse lo mejor posible, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las voces histéricas de sus compañeros mediante la radio, añadido a la alarma PASS[3] que emitía un sonido constante cuando no detectaba sus movimientos por más de veinte segundos. Los sonidos le llegaban como si estuviera dentro de una pecera, confundiéndolo. No obstante, un minuto de claridad mental le pegó de lleno y, aterrorizado, su primer pensamiento fue verificar en qué condiciones se hallaba Phichit. Solo entonces creyó que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro tras verlo inmóvil en una posición poco natural, a un breve palmo de distancia. Tenía además una herida profunda en la cabeza que sangraba sin cesar, empapándole los cabellos y desconocía si acaso alguna otra de mayor gravedad yacía oculta bajo el traje. Acercándose hasta dónde su mejor amigo yacía tendido cual frágil muñeco de trapo, intentó darle la vuelta con gran esfuerzo, encontrándose con el rostro carente de expresión tras la máscara reglamentaria.

—Phichit-kun —le habló, pero la voz le salió quebradiza y débil.

— _"¡Yuuri!"_ —Jhon lo llamaba como poseso una y otra vez—. " _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo ahí dentro, maldita sea?"_ —el teniente contuvo apenas sus emociones antes de tomar la radio con dedos temblorosos.

—Ocurrió un incidente —dijo a duras penas—. Phichit necesita ayuda, no puedo sacarlo yo solo —Yuuri contempló al fuego aproximarse a ellos amenazante. ¡Debía actuar y rápido!—. Date prisa...

—" _A todas las unidades: tenemos un bombero caído. Repito: tenemos un bombero caído. Vamos en camino, chico. Traten de aguantar."_

Yuuri lanzó el aparato lejos dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra sus conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios, pues necesitaba verificar si era buena idea o no mover a Phichit. Tras una revisión superficial, concluyó que no parecía tener nada roto y si sumaba que las llamas ya casi les daban alcance, se apresuró a inclinarse de manera que le fuera posible apoyar todo el peso del otro sobre su propio cuerpo. Necesitaban reducir el campo de búsqueda, si los demás les interceptaban a medio trayecto recibirían ayuda médica con mayor prontitud. Así que, motivado por la adrenalina y el miedo, Yuuri cargó a Phichit. Las piernas le temblaron en cuanto se dispuso a bajar, y le dolía horrores el costado derecho, mas le importó un reverendo comino y siguió adelante. Cada segundo era crucial, cada respiración podría ser la última y las fuerzas no podían abandonarlo, no cuando una de las personas que más le importaban corría tanto riesgo.

De igual modo la familia de Phichit lo esperaba al final del día. Su madre y hermanos pequeños dependían casi en su totalidad de él durante los largos periodos en que su padre abandonaba el país por cuestiones laborales. Enfadados o no, Yuuri daría todo de si con tal de protegerlo costara lo que costara. Con esa determinación calcada hasta los huesos, tras un tortuoso recorrido menor a treinta metros, Yuuri alcanzó a divisar poco después el resquicio de escalera que conducía al segundo piso y se dijo que en esa parte sería más sencillo transportar a Phichit.

Presa del cansancio, se puso de rodillas y colocó al tailandés en el suelo sin hacerle daño, e inmediatamente procedió a ajustar dos pequeños ganchos al cinturón ajeno; llevar sobre los hombros peso muerto era sin lugar a dudas agotador, y aunque fuese a rastras Yuuri lo sacaría de ahí. Sin embargo, las manos le fallaron miserablemente al intentar colocárselos. El sudor empapaba su frente gracias a los nervios y se repetía cual mantra que debía centrarse. Pero en honor a la verdad, la situación le sobrepasaba y su resistencia casi espartana comenzó a menguar. Justo estaba por volver a su plan original, cuando alcanzó a divisar el familiar destello de las líneas reflectantes acercándose a ellos con extrema prontitud. Mareado del alivio, Yuuri atajó los últimos tres tramos que le quedaban antes de que Jhon, acompañado por Sara y otros dos bomberos, les brindaran auxilio.

—Sara, ayuda al teniente —ella obedeció al darle soporte adicional evitando que se colapsara otra vez, conforme los otros tres trabajaban sobre su compañero.

—¿Puede caminar?

—Yo no importo, Phichit es quien debe ir a un hospital —casi suplicó.

Pronto, la carrera contra reloj fuera del edificio fue algo que Yuuri vivió entre luces, sombras y confusión total. Sara era una chica pequeña pero atlética, mas eso no le impidió guiarlo de forma impresionante al exterior. Una vez emergieron a la claridad del día, Yuuri sintió a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas agradecido por haber salido de aquel maldito infierno.

—¡Paramédico! —gritó alguien que Yuuri no alcanzó a reconocer—. ¡Rápido Mila!

—Sobre la camilla —solicitó ella con urgencia. Yuuri en cambio, ya incapaz de dar otro paso, se desplomó sobre el asfalto pues se le dificultaba respirar.

—Teniente, coopere conmigo por favor —dijo la chica con toda la amabilidad posible, al tratar de quitarle el casco y máscara de oxígeno. En cuanto el aire fresco le pegó directo en el rostro, creyó que iba a vomitar.

—Déjame verlo —pidió el compañero de Mila, pues ella estaba demasiado ocupada trasladando a Phichit a la ambulancia pues ningún inquilino resultó herido de gravedad durante el incidente—. ¿Sientes dolor intenso en alguna parte?

Yuuri pasó por alto la pregunta en cuanto vio a distancia cómo se llevaban a su mejor amigo, e importándole poco que Mike tratara de valorarlo, le apartó sin mucha amabilidad.

—Estoy bien —espetó al intentar ponerse en pie, más le fue imposible. Mike, manteniéndolo en su sitio, le instó a quedarse quieto pero Yuuri sacó fuerzas de que quién sabía dónde y prácticamente lo empujó lejos—. Quitenme las manos de encima, quiero ir con Phichit-kun.

—Eso no...

—¡Que lo haga! —Jhon les ordenó y sonaba furioso—. Si termina matándose en el proceso ya no es nuestro problema.

Dejando a un lado las hirientes palabras, Yuuri se tambaleó cual cervatillo recién nacido hasta la ambulancia que cerró sus puertas una vez Mike se puso al volante. El interior le pareció ajeno, casi sureal pues Yuuri mil veces vio ese tipo de escenarios suscitarse de lejos, siempre con personas a quienes no conocía. En cambio, ahora que le tocaba experimentarlo en carne propia fue como sumergirse en una espantosa pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Era brutal, algo que definitivamente jamás le desearía a nadie. Y casi se quebró. Mila, dándose cuenta de ello, pese a mantener sus ojos y oídos en Phichit, le dirigía miradas repletas de preocupación cada tanto pues sabía solo era cuestión de tiempo para verlo sucumbir ante el estrés.

Y el recorrido al hospital a cada uno les pareció una completa odisea. Mike, saltándose algunas reglas, detuvo el vehículo muy cerca de urgencias cuya sirena alertó y movilizó inmediatamente al personal médico quienes acudieron a ellos sin tardanza. Bajaron a Phichit, con Mila explicando a gritos lo sucedido y los medicamentos que había administrado durante el trayecto. Yuuri, siguiéndoles de cerca escuchaba las terminologías sin entender una palabra, y su frágil equilibrio emocional terminó hundiéndose en la nada tras ver a la mamá de Phichit acudir también a la emergencia. Samantha Brawn era médico en el Harlem Hospital Center[4], y se trataba de una profesional sumamente respetada en su área, pero antes de eso su papel como madre se antepuso a cualquier otra cosa y la expresión de horror que la invadió tras ver a su hijo en tal estado fue muy esclarecedora.

En un inicio exigió respuestas a sus colegas, empero ellos no se detuvieron a explicarle porque primero debían asegurar el bienestar del paciente. Mila y Mike, corrieron a toda prisa junto a él hasta perderse en otra habitación. Por ser familiar, pese a su posición en el hospital no la dejarían intervenir, antes bien le sería necesario esperar noticias justo como cualquiera en aquella sala. Al quedarse solos, Yuuri creyó que sería incapaz de brindarle ninguna clase de explicación, un nudo en su garganta le quemaba por dentro y por primera vez en muchos años ignoraba cómo actuar o qué decir.

Porque Phichit era su responsabilidad y había fallado en protegerlo.

—Yuuri —Samantha se le acercó y el teniente dio un paso atrás asustado, las lágrimas ya empapaban sus mejillas. Iba a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Cómo justificaría lo sucedido? Ese desastre era culpa suya—. Cariño, ven conmigo. Necesito tratar tus heridas... —dijo preocupada.

El pobre lucia como si hubiese tenido un viaje directo a los avernos. El uniforme, ennegrecido gracias al hollín todavía lo cubría dándole una imagen poco alentadora, su rostro tampoco mostraba mejor aspecto y el hematoma que tenía en la frente se tornaba cada vez más notorio.

—Yo me enfadé con él —confesó entre jadeos—. Phichit-kun me lo advirtió antes...no quise hacerle caso...yo...yo... -se tambaleó.

—¡Traigan una camilla! —Sam ordenó avalanzándose sobre él para sostenerlo—. Va a comenzar a hiperventilar en cualquier segundo —dos enfermeros atendieron la orden, pero Yuuri ya no era dueño de si mismo—. Juntos vamos a superar esto, ¿me entiendes? —prometió al preparar una jeringuilla que uno de los enfermeros le tendió—. Pero ahora necesitas dormir un rato, cielo. Voy a darte algo que te ayude a lograrlo, ¿bien?

Yuuri trató de negarse y se removió inquieto al notar el pinchazo en su piel, no obstante, poco a poco se relajó bajo la potente influencia del fármaco. Y lo último coherente que alcanzó a formular antes de caer entre los fríos brazos de la inconsciencia, fue que si a Phichit le ocurría algo malo por causa suya jamás se lo podría perdonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [1]Un color negro o gris oscuro en el humo de un fuego, indica que el incendio arde con mucho calor en presencia de poco oxígeno y con una alta concentración de gases tóxicos.  
> [2]Es una herramienta multipropósito para hacer palanca, torcer, cortar, golpear, o perforar. Consiste en una garra, una hoja y un pico, que es especialmente útil para la apertura rápida de diversos tipos de puertas, aunque, también permite realizar maniobras básicas de descarcelarción.  
> [3]Sistema de seguridad de alerta personal. El dispositivo, usado por un bombero, monitorea su posición a través del sistema de posicionamiento global o GPS. Un bombero puede activar el pequeño transmisor si necesita ayuda o se queda atrapado. El dispositivo funcionará automáticamente si no se detecta ningún movimiento durante un período específico de tiempo. La señal emitida por el transmisor PASS permite a los equipos de rescate determinar la ubicación del bombero, incluso en un edificio en llamas.  
> [4]Hospital general de Nueva York. Se encuentra ubicado en el 506 de la avenida Lenox en Manhattan. Tiene un arte precioso en la fachada frontal.


	12. XI

Yuuri creía encontrarse inmerso en una horrible pesadilla, sin embargo, por más que intentaba volver al mundo real no conseguía hacerlo.

La habitación donde recién había ingresado era espaciosa, con capacidad suficiente para brindar alojamiento a cincuenta comensales sin mayor problema, pero todas las personas ahí reunidas no parecían felices, antes al contrario, vestían con ropa negra e iban de un lado a otro sin mirarle luciendo apenadas y tristes. Si bien a Yuuri casi todos los rostros ahí presentes le parecieron familiares, no logró identificarlos a conciencia, menos aún porque cada tanto solían darle la espalda como si se negaran rotundamente a hacerle frente por algún motivo que todavía no lograba comprender. Con un mal presentimiento aguijonéandole la boca del estómago, Yuuri comenzó a abrirse paso esperando así llegar hasta la parte frontal del recinto y, conforme avanzaba más, pudo escuchar con bastante claridad los gritos desgarradores de una mujer, quien lloraba a todo pulmón helándole la sangre. Angustiado, el joven apartó entre empujones poco amables  a cualquiera que interfiriera en su camino y, al final, casi acabó cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo luego de corroborar que todo aquello no era ninguna otra cosa que un funeral.

Como si se tratara de una broma cruel, a solo unos cuantos metros Yuuri pudo ver un enorme ataúd color negro, cuyas decoraciones con flores y listones hacían alusión a un bombero caído en cumplimiento de su deber. Y el nombre de Phichit figuraba sobre los arreglos florales más voluminosos. Repleto de pánico y horror, Yuuri miró en todas direcciones buscando así encontrar alguna explicación lógica a todo ese asunto. ¡Su mejor amigo no podía estar muerto! ¿Cómo rayos ocurrió semejante desgracia? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Al girar sobre si mismo, Yuuri se encontró con sus compañeros de estación a breves pasos de distancia, ellos tenían expresiones frías, acusatorias, algo muy poco usual a la gentil camaradería que buscaban fomentar entre ellos en la cincuenta y siete. De pronto, Mila, Otabek, Jhon e inclusive Celestino le apuntaron con el dedo acusándole sin piedad acerca de algo que no entendía. Protegiéndose del dolor, Yuuri se cubrió los oídos pero fue en vano, pues las voces parecieron aumentar su volumen de intensidad, haciéndole rogar desesperado para que se detuvieran.

Justo cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, unas manos de tez morena sostuvieron las suyas. Asustado y terriblemente confundido, se encontró con Samantha, cuyos ojos lucían vacíos, opacos y le miraban repletos de total desprecio, de vil odio imperdonable.

—Tú mataste a mi hijo —esas fueron sus crueles palabras.

Alarmado, Yuuri se levantó entre apresurados trompicones dispuesto a verificar sus peores miedos y, dentro del féretro vio el cadáver de Phichit ataviado pulcramente con su uniforme de gala listo para ser enviado al cementerio. Un jadeo ahogado escapó de entre sus labios, conforme retrocedía incrédulo ante tal escenario pues esa desgarradora verdad acabó haciéndolo pedazos. Entonces, disponiéndose a huir lejos, retrocedió apenas dos pasos cuando el suelo perdió consistencia enviándolo a precipitarse contra un vacío infinito donde solo existía oscuridad. Trató de luchar, de sostenerse a algo sin éxito mientras escuchaba como alguien le llamaba con suma insistencia.

"Yuuri..."

Repetía sin cesar, empero no sabía de cuál sitio exactamente provenía.

" ¡Yuuri!"

El aludido abrió los ojos de golpe sintiéndose terriblemente desorientado. Una fuerte luz blanca le deslumbró durante algunos minutos, obligándolo a moverse por puro instinto de supervivencia. Sin embargo, un suave toque gentil en su frente lo ayudó a calmarse. Yuuri respiraba con irregularidad gracias al susto, y no lograba conectar ningún hecho reciente ya que todo lo relacionaba con el espantoso sueño que recién había tenido. Además tenía el cuerpo pesado y le dolían partes que olvidó y existían.

—Hola —al dirigir su atención hacia el lado opuesto, Yuuri se encontró con la expresión preocupada de Mila. Ella, al verlo despierto y lucido, dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio—. Bienvenido, bello durmiente. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —en lugar de responder, Yuuri funció el entrecejo pues cada memoria volvió a su cabeza con la fuerza inaudita de un relámpago. El incendio, la caída, Phichit herido por culpa suya. Y las lágrimas emergieron otra vez sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, gracias a lo cual solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos al tratar de contener los sollozos—. Oh cariño...

Para Mila, ver a un hombre como Yuuri llorar igual que un niño de cinco años fue, sin lugar a dudas, muy abrumador. Al fungir su papel de teniente a cargo de una brigada completa, Yuuri solía entregarse a la tarea por completo; siempre trataba de brindar un buen ejemplo, siempre se comportaba como un líder durante situaciones de gran tensión, e intentaba guiar a su equipo de la mejor forma posible. Y eso la hizo pensar. Casi siempre, la población en general consideraba a los bomberos héroes valientes que nunca le tenían miedo a nada, pero lo cierto era que ellos vivían día tras día llenos de inseguridades, quizá el doble que cualquier otra persona común. Y si uno de los suyos resultaba herido, no solo temían perder a un camarada y eso era doblemente más difícil. Mila era paramédico, era un miembro importante de la cincuenta y siente, por lo tanto comprendía muy bien cómo Yuuri debía sentirse en esos momentos.

—Lo lamento —murmuró entre hipidos que le impedían hablar con fluidez—. Lo siento tanto —dijo sin atreverse a mirarla por segunda ocasión.

—Ha sido un accidente —trató de confortarlo—. Una vez llegamos aquí, los médicos atendieron a Phichit inmediatamente y me aseguraron que hicimos bien al traerlo tan rápido —lejos de calmarse, Yuuri sollozó aun más—. Fuiste muy valiente allá.

Yuuri se enjugó las lágrimas con manos temblorosas, bastante seguro de que terminó haciendo un desastre de si mismo, pues tal espectáculo sin lugar a dudas debió ser poco alentador. Tranquilizándose un poco, ahora que podía prestar atención a otros detalles, se dio cuenta le habían quitado el traje reglamentario dejándole solo con los jeans y camisa propia del uniforme base. Y mientras contemplaba al techo preguntándose por qué demonios tenía tantas lagunas mentales, vagamente alcanzó a recordar haberse topado a Samantha, la madre de Phichit.

Ella, siguiendo su gran instinto como médico, terminó por administrarle un sedante para ayudarlo a recobrar la calma perdida, luego de eso todo se volvía borroso, vago, difuso. Yuuri maldijo entre dientes. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que sufrió un ataque de ansiedad tan fuerte, quizá el último fue cuando su abuelo falleció tras varias complicaciones cardíacas pues, ni siquiera Matt con sus infidelidades fue capaz de quebrarlo a tal punto. Pero, si era sincero, se asustó en gran medida. Ver a Phichit sangrando, sin moverse y expuesto a las llamas era algo que jamás quería volver a presenciar. Le debía una enorme disculpa a su mejor amigo, ambos tuvieron gran parte de culpa en el altercado, mas Yuuri falló miserablemente al cumplir su papel como teniente, arriesgó de forma innecesaria a un miembro del equipo tras anteponer asuntos personales que bajo ninguna circunstancia debían interferir con el trabajo que desempeñaban. 

Así que, en un arranque de total insensatez, apartó la manta que lo cubría disponiéndose a ir en busca de Phichit. Ignoraba a cuál habitación pudieron asignarle, o cuánto tiempo discurrió desde entonces, pero lo averiguaría. Mila, bastante sorprendida por su repentina actitud temeraria, intentó sujetarle del brazo pero a veces olvidaba cuán fuerte podía ser Yuuri aunque tuviera esa complexión engañosa. El bombero se movió con tanta fuerza que casi se la llevó a rastras con él; no por nada cargaba casi cincuenta kilogramos extra[1] cuando se colocaba el uniforme completo.

—Yuuri, tú también te lastimaste en el incendio —Mila le riñó—. Tienes contusiones en la espalda que deben guardar reposo —dijo al tratar de hacerlo volver a recostarse.

—¡Suéltame, Mila! —la ignoró tras ponerse en pie, sin embargo un potente latigazo de dolor le obligó a doblarse y tomar las cosas con calma.  
Ahora sí que recordaba haberse golpeado muy duro al caer.

—Quédate quieto, por el amor de Dios —Mila siguió insistiendo, mas Yuuri, terco hasta lo impensable, continuó en su total  afán por largarse de ahí.

—¡No! —la joven paramédico estuvo a punto de pedir apoyo a un enfermero, cuando la cortina que les brindaba cierta privacidad fue retirada mostrando a Samantha, quien llevaba entre sus manos una ficha clínica.

Pese a ir vestida de blanco su expresión dejaba mucho que desear ante el escándalo que los dos protagonizaron segundos atrás.

—¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? —demandó saber, mostrándose inflexible a cualquier disturbio dentro de su área laboral—. Pude escuchar sus gritos hasta el pasillo.

—Al fin —dijo exasperada—, quizá usted pueda hacerle ver al teniente que le es preciso descansar —se quejó la chica.

Samantha, entre tanto, le lanzó una mirada de total advertencia que difícilmente hubiera podido ignorar. Ella era terrible y muy de temer cuando se enfadaba.

—Pues muy teniente será en la cincuenta y siete, pero aquí no es otra cosa que otro paciente más, por lo tanto deberá cumplir las reglas. ¿Queda claro? —por el tono en que lo mencionó, a Yuuri pocas ganas le quedaron de objetar.

—Sí señora —se resignó al fin.

—Vuelve a la camilla —moviéndose con lentitud, Yuuri tomó asiento de nuevo con Mila justo detrás—. A veces me pregunto cómo rayos has logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, con lo malditamente terco que puedes llegar a ser a veces, Katsuki —se quejó la médico, y Mila soltó una risilla mal disimulada—. Eres un cabeza hueca insufrible, pero eso ya lo sabes. Fue un verdadero milagro que no te rompieras nada cuando rodaron por esas escaleras —agregó al verificarle la presión arterial con un tensiómetro[2] que Mila tuvo la pericia de tenderle.

—¿Quién...?

—¿Me lo contó? —ella finalizó la frase—. Bueno, otro idiota me dió su propia versión de los hechos —le restó importancia. Y Yuuri, mareado del alivio, al fin pudo volver a respirar con normalidad; entonces Phichit había recobrado la conciencia—. Él ya está estable —le aclaró—, y por ahora solo me interesa saber quién comenzó.

—¿Perdón? —Yuuri quiso pretender no sabía de qué hablaba, pero Samantha, demasiado lista para ser engañada, aplicó más presión en el aparato e inmediatamente lo resintió en su brazo.

—No te hagas el desentendido conmigo —le amenazó sin andarse con rodeos—. Claramente ustedes dos estaban en medio de una discusión cuando todo esto se les salió de las manos —dedujo, y al teniente un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Bueno, las madres poseían ese abrumador sexto sentido que daba miedo—. Eso sólo me da a entender que pelearon por algún motivo por demás estúpido que casi les cuesta la vida a ambos. Así que quiero saber, sin mentiras, quién rayos comenzó —Yuuri, delatándose a si mismo, evitó contacto visual—. Lo sabía —soltó resignada—, esto tiene por todos lados la marca personal de mi hijo.

—Fue culpa de los dos —intentó justificarse—. Aún así, que Phichit se lastimara de esta forma ha sido culpa mía —explicó con lágrimas amenazando con emerger de nuevo—. Yo soy el bombero al mando en búsqueda y rescate, permití que mi sentido común se nublara, puse en peligro toda una operación y si algo peor hubiese ocurrido...yo...

Samantha se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mostrándose muy exasperada. Conocía a Yuuri casi tan bien como a Phichit, por supuesto no se cegaba de la razón y sabía que su hijo mayor podía convertirse a veces en un dolor en el trasero cuando así se lo proponía, con esa actitud tan despreocupada que ignoraba de quién demonios había heredado. Y Yuuri, al ser tan serio e introvertido, muchas veces no se sentía del todo cómodo con ello, guiándoles a mantener ciertas discusiones algo fuera de lo común. Eran excelentes amigos gracias a sus diferencias, no obstante, a veces esas mismas diferencias los sobrepasaban ocasionándoles problemas serios iguales a ese. Por lo general Samantha prefería no emitir juicios hasta conocer bien los detalles, y gracias a los cielos Phichit había sufrido heridas menores que sanarían en cuestión de días. Además, según le contaron, Yuuri hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de sacar a Phichit del incendio, arriesgando su propia vida en el proceso.

—Escúchame bien, tonto: no te estoy acusando de nada —Samantha le dejó claro al aplacar su mal carácter—. Yo más que nadie soy consciente del riesgo que existe en ese trabajo, y también sé que, pase lo que pase, intentan cuidarse entre ustedes —Yuuri contuvo un jadeo—. Y fue exactamente lo que cumpliste a cabalidad hoy.

—Aún así...

—Mi hijo podrá vivir otro día gracias a ti —aquel comentario hizo mella en él, desmoronándolo por completo—. Tendrá uno o dos moretones que presumir durante unas semanas, eso es un hecho, pero volverá a casa con sus hermanos y conmigo —ella suavizó su expresión tras acariciarle la mejilla, obligándolo a encararla—. Y eso es algo que te voy a agradecer siempre, cariño.

Yuuri soltó un débil "sí",  luciendo como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

—¿Lo ves? —Mila le animó conmovida.

Yuuri asintió, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía bien que sus actos tendrían grandes consecuencias con los altos mandos pues Jhon, al ser subalterno después del Comandante Celestino, tenía por obligación informar acerca de los detalles referentes al siniestro que al final solo la mitad de la brigada debió combatir. Ellos laboraban bajo el poder absoluto del gobierno federal, ocultar hechos relevantes era prácticamente imposible.

Entonces, tras unos chequeos de rutina obligatorios, Samantha se aseguró de que Yuuri se sintiera lo bastante restablecido antes de darle el alta. El teniente por supuesto no se iría antes de visitar a Phichit, empero Mila se mostró enfática en llevarlo consigo hasta la cafetería del hospital para obligarlo a comer algo porque desde hacia casi seis horas que no ingería ninguna clase de alimento sólido sustancial. Yuuri quiso negarse en redondo al inicio pues todo cuanto deseaba hacer era buscar a Phichit, mas la joven paramédico insistió hasta que no le quedó ninguna otra alternativa, ya que prometió guiarle ella misma sin demora a la habitación dónde este último terminó por ser instalado. Tras comerse un sándwich que casi le supo a cartón, Yuuri y Mila finalmente se internaron entre pasillos y controles médicos hasta que arribaron a una habitación privada.

Y con una larga exhalación, ingresaron en el sitio.

Phichit ocupaba la única cama disponible y pareció totalmente ajeno a cualquier interrupción del exterior. Al contemplarlo ahí, recostado tan plácidamente y comprobar por si mismo que respiraba y seguía manteniendo el color saludable en la piel, Yuuri no pudo evitar acordarse del espantoso sueño que tuvo antes de ser despertado por Mila. Tuvieron suerte, si no esa pesadilla hubiera terminado volviéndose realidad. Casi había perdido a su mejor amigo gracias a una completa imprudencia, afortunadamente las cosas terminaron en cierta medida bien, y tal desastre quedaría en sus memorias como un recordatorio que no les permitiría cometer los mismos errores a futuro. Acercándose a él, Yuuri sujetó la mano izquierda de Phichit con gran afecto, gesto que logró ponerlo sobre aviso porque abrió los ojos dispuesto a saber de quién se trataba, y sonrió.

A veces, cuando se buscaba expresar ciertas emociones u sentimientos las palabras resultaban ser insuficientes, ambos pudieron comprobarlo de un modo casi tangible pues no necesitaron emitir sonido alguno para comprender lo que intentaban hacerle saber al otro. Los lazos que compartían iban más allá de ello.  
—Hey hamster —Mila se acercó también sin ser muy invasiva, pues no quería incomodarlo—. Tu mamá nos aseguró que tienes la cabeza dura —hizo referencia al vendaje que cubría esa parte en específico—. Y es una gran suerte para nosotros, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que se trata de un rasgo familiar —bromeó divertido, mas al minuto siguiente hizo una mueca —. No, la verdad es que me duele horrores.

—Si tomamos en consideración que faltó poco para que tuvieras una fractura de cráneo, por supuesto que te debe doler —agregó la chica ya sin gracia—. El casco te protegió bastante bien, absorbió gran parte del impacto durante la caída y evitó daños mayores —Phichit asintió en comprensión—. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados; en especial a Yuuri.

Phichit le brindó un ligero apretón cariñoso, e inmediatamente recibió la misma acción en respuesta.

—Te debo una por sacarme de ahí en una sola pieza —le dijo. Y un pesado silencio se cernió sobre los tres, y Mila comprendió era su señal para dejarlos a solas. 

—Bien chicos, mejor me voy. Ustedes necesitan hablar y mis informes no se llenarán solos —acortó distancias para  depositarle un beso en la mejilla—. Recuperate pronto, ¿quieres?

—Lo haré, preciosa —dijo Phichit guiñándole un ojo, antes de que ella se retirara al fin.

Yuuri, con un nudo en la garganta, se acercó hasta posicionarse a lado del tailandés sin mayor demora—. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran metido en una trituradora —se quejó de buena gana—. Pero sobreviviré. ¿Y tú? Los muchachos vinieron hace un rato y terminaron contándome a grandes rasgos los hechos. Casi no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido.  
—Fue espantoso —le informó—. Phichit-kun, me da tanto gusto saber que nada te sucedió —Yuuri apeló a ser honesto—. Trataste de advertirme acerca del peligro que implicaba seguir buscando pese a la notable inestabilidad del edificio, y lamento que por causa mía terminaste aquí cuando se trató de algo que pudimos evitar desde un inicio.

—Si, bueno; tener la razón puede ser muy abrumador a veces —Yuuri negó ante tamaña falta de modestia—. Pero no me arrepiento.

—¿De tener razón? —quiso saber confundido.

—No, de haberte salvado en ese momento —le garantizó sin ápice de duda—. En cuanto ví que la viga te aplastaría, mi cuerpo se movió solo y ten por seguro que lo haría mil veces de ser preciso, Yuuri. Pues tú no dudaste hacer en  lo mismo por mí —el teniente susurró un "por supuesto" con voz entrecortada—. No puedo explicar a ciencia cierta qué ocurrió después, solo sé que me libraste de ese infierno dejándote la piel con tal de asegurar mi bienestar aún por encima del tuyo pese a las circunstancias y, luego que todos esos matasanos vinieran a verme como si fuera alguna especie de proyecto escolar interesante, comprendí que te debo un gran "lo siento".

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir.

—¿Samantha te obligó a disculparte, verdad? —Phichit hizo un mohín disgustado.  
—Ella no tuvo piedad alguna conmigo —Yuuri comenzó a reír sin poderlo evitar—. Sabes que se vuelve el diablo si la hago enojar. Dijo cosas horrorosas, ahora mismo enlistarlas todas se convertiría en una tarea titánica, sin embargo tiene razón. Y tú también.

—No, eso no es verdad.

—Lo es —afirmó mostrándose muy seguro—. Me comporté como un verdadero imbécil —reconoció avergonzado—. Y lamento profundamente mi actitud egoísta —Phichit tomó aire antes de proseguir—. ¿Sabes? Desde que terminaste con Matthew hace un año atrás, te he visto detener tu vida en millones de sentidos. Cierto es que ustedes tuvieron una relación larga; cinco años no se superan tan fácil, pero comenzabas a aislarte del mundo entero dedicándote sólo a lo esencial con la vaga esperanza de sobrevivir día tras día. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo fue eso? Verte opacado gracias a tanto dolor, un dolor que preferías guardar para ti mismo porque pensabas que de ese modo le evitarías a los demás cualquier problema —se acomodó mejor sobre la cama—. Y de un momento a otro acumulé tanta impotencia porque no podía ayudarte, que hice todo mal.

Sonaba lógico, Yuuri concluyó. Phichit se convirtió en un pilar fundamental durante su pesado proceso de aceptación, le impidió cometer un montón de locuras que no lo hubieran guiado a ninguna parte, ayudándolo así a salir adelante sin perderse a si mismo entre las filosas garras de la depresión. Mari también fungió como apoyo incondicional, su hermana mayor se preocupaba por él pues ellos mismos eran la única familia que les quedaba, mas Phichit, con su buen humor, compañía y consejo, lo salvó en mil maneras distintas.

—Quería encontrar tiempo y espacio —murmuró—. Aún ahora sigo buscando esos dos factores con tal de sanar. ¿Eso es tan difícil de entender?

—No, pero sé la manera en que funciona esa cabecita tuya, Yuuri —le hizo ver—. Te desestimas muchísimo, Matthew tiró tu autoestima por un escusado cuando en realidad cualquier hombre gay cuerdo en esta jodida ciudad sería muy feliz de tenerte a su lado.

—Es porque usamos uniforme —Yuuri buscó desviar el tema—. Es un fetiche común.

—No —le interrumpió con tanta seriedad que el teniente lo dejó seguir—. Ellos matarían por estar contigo porque eres bueno, noble, gentil y amable con quienes te importan de verdad. Porque aquí —le señaló a la altura del pecho—, hay un corazón hermoso que vale oro, aun cuando sea tan frágil como el cristal debido a un tipo idiota que no supo apreciar cuan valioso es —Yuuri, conmovido, hizo un amago de sonrisa—. Mejor que nadie sé cuánto amabas a ese bastardo infeliz. ¡Pero míranos! Casi morimos hoy, no tenemos la vida segura y, maldita sea, mereces que alguien te muestre todos los matices de colores que hay en ella. No sólo los tristes grises, blancos o negros que Matt te dejó —Yuuri se tragó los sollozos sin disimular cuánto le afectaban—. Entiendo que tengas miedo, sin embargo  debes permitirle a alguien entrar  y quedarse a tu lado. Eres más sabio, más cuidadoso, menos crédulo y sabrás manejar otra relación sentimental con cautela. ¿Por qué no intentar?

—¿Con alguien como Victor Nikiforov? —Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Puede ser él o con quien mejor prefieras —corrigió—. Aprendí mi lección, no tengo ningún derecho a inmiscuirme en tu privacidad de una manera tan atroz, aunque seas mi mejor amigo.

—Igual yo debí ser más tolerante —reconoció, feliz de que pudieran solucionar ese asunto.

—¿Más de lo que ya eres? Yuuri, te convertirías en un santo —los dos soltaron una sutil carcajada—. En realidad todo cuanto anhelo es verte feliz, y aunque se me pasó un poco la mano en mi afán por brindarte ayuda en ese sentido, espero puedas perdonarme.

—Por supuesto que sí —ambos bomberos compartieron un cálido abrazo que les hizo sentir más unidos que nunca—. Gracias por entender, Phichit-kun —el aludido volvió a sonreír con ese ánimo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti por no mandarme al diablo.

— Casi te pierdo —dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas—. Y si esto nos permite comenzar desde cero, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad —emocionado, Phichit le jaló entre sus brazos, agradecido de tener a Yuuri Katsuki como un hermano de alma.

Una vez reconciliados, los siguientes cuarenta minutos, por obvias razones se atrevieron a dirigir la conversación a otros temas de mayor peso, abordando las repercusiones que quizá el incidente traería consigo. Phichit, siendo optimista, se inclinó a creer  solo le suspenderían algunos días para darles oportunidad de asentar los sucesos, pues al ser el bombero más cualificado en cuanto a rescate, lo necesitaban en la estación quisieran o no. Yuuri, por otro lado, se negó a albergar tantas esperanzas.

Celestino se había reincorporado al trabajo esa misma tarde, y aunque era un hombre cuyo sentido común le permitía ser imparcial en la mayoría de los casos, solía tratar con puño de hierro cualquier incidencia sin importar quién pudiera ser el infractor.

Asegurándole que todo saldría bien, poco después un enfermero de casi dos metros hizo acto de presencia por ordenes de Samantha, quien pidió explícitamente le administraran a Phichit medicamento para hacerlo dormir durante lo que restara del día, obligándole a descansar. Yuuri, disfrutando ver a su amigo ser intimidado por aquel enfermero con gesto poco alentador, decidió marcharse prometiendo regresar a la mañana siguiente.

Luego de eso abandonó el recinto médico, consiguió un taxi sin dificultad y en el trayecto Yuuri tuvo la oportunidad de pensar detenidamente lo que diría una vez necesitara enfrentar a su superior. Por ética, lo correcto sería asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones equivocadas. Tenía muy claro que merecía una sanción administrativa, empero no le quedaba otro camino a seguir que aceptar sus errores. Tiempo atrás se vio en la necesidad de aprender que toda acción traía consigo una consecuencia, ayudándole a confrontarlas por si mismo con el paso de los años.  Por otro lado, Celestino se vería obligado a informar del incidente al líder de batallón, o sería su propia cabeza la que reposaría en una charola al final del día.

Cuestión de practicidad.

Media hora después, tras llegar a la estación, inmediatamente constató que los camiones no se hallaban aparcados en su sitio habitual, eso solo significaba que sus compañeros debieron acudir a brindar ayuda en un siniestro. Después de pagarle al taxista, Yuuri abandonó el vehículo y procedió a encaminarse hasta la oficina de Celestino. El área de descanso, igualmente vacía, le recibió con un agradable calma que no duraría mucho si acaso creían buena idea comenzar a gritarle una vez hiciera acto de presencia. Tal como sospechó, conforme se acercaba pudo constatar Jhon también se encontraba ahí, motivo por el cual ambos bomberos veteranos discutían tan acaloradamente que inclusive pudo escuchar retazos de lo que decían aún a través de la puerta.

Sin mostrarse muy entrometido, tocó dos veces anunciando que había regresado, e inmediatamente las voces se calmaron. Un minuto después, Jhon abrió la puerta, le observó tratando de encontrar alguna herida grave superficial y pareció conforme al no ver ninguna.

—Lamento interrumpir —los otros dos se dirigieron gestos de total e incómodo entendimiento, permitiéndole ingresar a la oficina.

—Nos alegra saber que no sufriste serias repercusiones físicas —Jhon le comentó con un tono ecuánime poco usual. Algo no cuadraba.

—Siéntate —pidió Celestino. Sin objetar, procedió a encaminarse hasta la silla ubicada frente al escritorio en una posición encorvada que difícilmente pasó desapercibida—. Hablé con Brown, y vi el reporte médico que tuvo la amabilidad de enviarme —le comentó sin irse por las ramas—. Me dijo que si bien es importante tomar las cosas con calma, tu cuerpo no tiene daños mayores —el teniente asintió, pues ella le explicó lo mismo—. Por otro lado, entiendo que los motivos que nos reúnen hoy son poco agradables, quiero expresarte mi más sincera gratitud por haberte hecho cargo de toda la carga administrativa durante el tiempo que requerí ausentarme. Jhon me aseguró que eras el primero en llegar y el último en irte —ante esto, Yuuri se sintió en cierta medida halagado.

—Ha sido un placer —le restó importancia.

—Correcto —después dejó escapar un pesado suspiro—. Ahora, sé que acabo de volver y tratar este tema será incómodo para los tres, pero es importante escuchar de ti lo que sucedió esta mañana —pidió ante la notable incomodidad del otro—. Te conozco bien, Yuuri; pese a tu edad, eres el bombero más responsable y sensato que jamás he tenido bajo mi mando. ¿Qué  cosa en el mundo te hizo caer en un error de tamaña magnitud?

Yuuri tomó aire obligándose a reunir valor—. Fue algo muy infantil, en realidad.  
—Soy todo oídos —le dio carta abierta para comenzar.

Por supuesto Yuuri no omitió detalle, con total franqueza les habló acerca de cómo se suscitaron los acontecimientos, desde que entraron hasta la caída, finalizando con el rescate improvisado. Celestino, desde su lugar se dedicó a escuchar sin interrumpirlo, solo dejaba entrever su posible descontento mediante ciertas muecas o gestos cuando la historia alcanzaba puntos críticos de vital importancia. Jhon, ubicado al lado izquierdo, movía la cabeza en ciertas partes del relato dándole a entender cada oración y palabra era cierta. Una vez terminó, creyó prudente guardar silencio en espera de su sentencia. No serían benevolentes.

—Entonces ustedes pelearon antes de arribar al incendio?

—Si señor.

—¿Y aún así decidieron hacer equipo juntos? —preguntó como si tal detalle escapara de su total entendimiento—. ¿De quién fue ese maravilloso plan?

—Mío —Jhon no dudó en hacérselo saber, aceptando su parte de culpa—. Les correspondía el piso más problemático y creí buena opción enviarlos a verificarlo. Son la elite, jamás me llegué a imaginar que acabarían en una sala de urgencias.

—Me sorprende viniendo de ti, Yuuri —el aludido, mostrándose culpable, juntó las manos sobre su regazo para evitar hundirse más de lo que ya estaba—. Siempre te has comportado a la altura.

—No pensé con claridad.

—No, evidentemente no lo hiciste —recalcó—. Se supone que eres teniente de un escuadrón por un motivo muy específico —Celestino no tuvo piedad al decirle  aquello—. Ser un líder implica guiar a tu equipo a través de un siniestro pensando siempre con la cabeza fría, de forma metódica y eficaz —Yuuri no se atrevió a encararlo, pues tenía razón al echarle en cara que había incumplido con su deber de forma atroz—. Enviaste a uno de tus mejores hombres al hospital por un problema personal, y eso deja en total manifiesto lo poco profesional puedes llegar a ser —el comandante le dirigió una mirada de total entendimiento a Jhon y prosiguió—. Estás suspendido sin paga hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que todo este desastre te ayude a aprender una valiosa lección, muchacho.

Yuuri creyó recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. De acuerdo, esperaba algo parecido, mas que fuera de manera indefinida sólo empeoraba la situación. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? A diferencia de algunos compañeros, él no contaba con otro empleo de respaldo al cual recurrir. Y si bien vivía desahogado, difícilmente podría costearse algunas semanas sin su salario regular. ¡Las cuentas no se pagaban solas!

—¿Y mi equipo? —ese era otro detalle. Al hallarse Phichit fuera de servicio, ningún otro bombero poseía los conocimientos necesarios para encargarse de búsqueda y rescate en alguna situación de peligro inminente—. Si me voy van a quedarse a la deriva.

—Ellos son autosuficientes —era cierto, mas Yuuri deseaba aferrarse a cualquier esperanza por quedarse—. Sara tomará tu lugar de momento; a diferencia de lo que puedas llegar a creer, ella demostró ser más competente y responsable —el joven  apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños, ya resignado—. ¿Algo más que desees agregar en tu defensa?

—No —la simple palabra le salió apenas entre dientes.

—Ya puedes retirarte.

Sin atreverse a agregar otra cosa, Yuuri se puso en pie dispuesto a largarse lo antes posible. Estaba frustrado, enojado, confundido y le hacia falta un desahogo emocional o acabaría explotando cual olla de presión como no hiciera nada. Debido a su condición actual, no podía ir al gimnasio a boxear un poco y deshacerse de forma sana todo eso que amenazaba con sobrepasarlo. Sin opciones viables, Yuuri se dirigió al área de vestidores encontrándolo vacío y, al abrir su casillero, se quitó la playera con gran dificultad. Los golpes, pudo constatar, a esas alturas comenzaban tornarse cada vez más notorios pues un gran hematoma en su costado izquierdo ya había adquirido una tonalidad oscura poco alentadora. Y, tras contemplarse en el pequeño espejo que yacía dentro del casillero, contempló también cuan mal lucia. Tenía la frente coloreada entre un morado y rojo intenso, además unas profundas ojeras le rodeaban los ojos y eran más profundas debido a la palidez poco saludable en su piel, y si agregaban que parecía haber sido arrollado por una locomotora, su aspecto distaba mucho de ser bueno. Se veía enfermo, agotado e inestable.

Irritado, Yuuri azotó la puerta de metal con fuerza importándole poco hacerse daño, aunque igual emitió un lastimero quejido gracias al brusco movimiento. Ubicándose en la banca que abarcaba de lado a lado toda la hilera de casilleros, Yuuri se pasó los dedos entre el cabello sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Le habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso sin paga. ¿Acaso creían que ellos vivían de caridad? Afortunadamente, Yuuri solía ser alguien muy previsor en cuanto a dinero respectaba, pues mantenía su tarjeta de crédito siempre al corriente y  reservaba algunos ahorros para posibles emergencias a futuro. Ahora precisamente iba a necesitar hacer uso de ellos en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Con el enfado influenciándole por segunda vez, Yuuri se convenció a si mismo que si todos sus deberes iban a quedar en segundo plano durante algún tiempo, entonces ya venía siendo hora de obrar como mejor le viniera en gana, ¿no? Con aquella idea por demás fuera de lugar en la cabeza, Yuuri se dedicó buscar entre sus cosas hasta dar con el teléfono celular y procedió a enviar un mensaje de texto a Minako, una vieja amiga de sus padres.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa a su petición, se colocó la ropa usual que solía usar normalmente fuera de la estación, tomó las llaves del auto e inmediatamente abandonó el sitio sin mirar atrás.

Después de toda esa montaña rusa de emociones, por inverosímil que pareciera le urgía beber algo de alcohol. Por suerte sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Y la noche, para su buena fortuna, recién comenzaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]La fuente varía, pero según especificaciones, los bomberos cargan esa cantidad de peso que, añadido al propio, pueden llegar a alcanzar entre 120 a 150kg, dependiendo de la persona.  
> [2]Es un instrumento médico empleado para la medición indirecta de la presión arterial proporcionando, por lo general, la medición en milímetros de mercurio.


	13. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4]Korn: coming undone.

Pese a la hora Victor se dispuso a firmar los últimos documentos que su secretaria le solicitó concluir y, tras una jornada de trabajo ininterrumpida, al fin se permitió tomar un breve descanso. Recostándose contra la silla donde se encontraba sentado casi por completo, Victor cerró los ojos; sin lugar a dudas estaba hecho pedazos.

El día –en algún momento dado– terminó tornándose extremadamente agotador, pues necesitó presidir tres reuniones de emergencia con distintos proveedores que entraron en pánico total porque pensaron les serían revocados sus contratos tras el radical cambio de administración.

El último proyecto que su padre había consolidado fue un acuario monumental, la construcción seguía en pie tras detener obras durante una semana completa debido al repentino fallecimiento de Pavel, pero ahora que retomaban labores debían seguir inyectando capital durante los siguientes meses pactados según así lo estipulaban los documentos legales correspondientes, mas luego del lapso establecido las cosas se tornaban un poco difusas para ellos como empresas consolidadas. Por supuesto, convencerlos respecto a que Victor gestionaría adecuadamente las futuras relaciones laborales se convirtió en una tarea titánica porque ninguno le tenía suficiente confianza todavía. 

Bien, Victor podía ser joven en comparación a todos esos hombres que se vanagloriaban de moverse por aquel tipo de rubros inclusive antes de que naciera, pero era inteligente y al final pudo hacer ceder al menos a dos. El tercero en cuestión prefirió mil veces velar por su propia seguridad financiera retirándose del proyecto una vez el tiempo establecido culminara. Victor no lo podía culpar, a fin de cuentas cada quien sabía qué decisiones tomaba respecto a su propio dinero, antes bien solo necesitaría llenar ése espacio disponible con algún otro proveedor dispuesto a entablar negocios comerciables con NV Group.

Algo fácil de lograr si actuaba rápidamente.

Después de ello se vio en la penosa necesidad de supervisar personalmente las áreas de almacenamiento temporal en algunas bodegas externas, bastante dispuesto a prescindir de los supervisores que no realizaban como correspondía sus respectivas funciones, tras haberlos sometido a pequeñas pruebas de rendimiento.

Como CEO, Victor tenía el poder suficiente para despedir a quien quisiera si acaso lo creía necesario sin preguntarle a nadie antes, empero poco o nada le gustaba apelar a tal privilegio porque sabía todos los empleados que prestaban servicios a la constructora debían tener familias detrás. No obstante, si no aportaban beneficios resultaba mil veces mejor enviarlos fuera a perder dinero mes con mes. Era cuestión de simple lógica. Hubo pataletas generalizadas, pero Victor no tuvo tiempo ni muchísimo menos las ganas de escucharlos, motivo por el cual les direccionó a recursos humanos para que cobraran sus liquidaciones, o bien hablaran directamente con los abogados de la empresa.

Poco después ya entrada la tarde, debió acudir con los contadores dispuesto a solicitar algunos reportes de los meses previos a la muerte de Pavel. Victor necesitaba empaparse con las cifras, cantidades y números para evitar ser tomado por sorpresa en algún momento dado. Por supuesto, le habría resultado más fácil solicitar una auditoría completa, pero Victor sabía que aquellos hombres y mujeres les eran fieles a los Nikiforov desde hacia años debido a la excelente relación laboral que mantuvieron con su predecesor, a diferencia de todos esos accionistas pomposos que lo apuntaron con el dedo nada más puso un pie en NV. No le darían la espalda bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Así, entre tantas ocupaciones, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de salir a comer algo decente. Julia, preocupada, le realizó dos visitas llevándole alimentos nutritivos que le brindarían fuerzas suficientes para sobrellevar el ritmo tan acelerado que comenzaba a mantener gracias a las sobrecargas de papeleo e informes que debía leer, revisar o firmar. Pero lentamente ya iba comprendiendo cómo es que funcionaban los engranajes de la constructora, motivo por el cual pudo hacerse con algunos aliados de peso dentro. Tres arquitectos con una visión muy amplia, varios agentes inmobiliarios que solían ostentar los primeros lugares en ventas, el departamento completo de contabilidad –quienes le informarían sobre cualquier movimiento sospechoso en cuanto al capital monetario respectaba– y dos talentosos corredores de bolsa.

Julia bromeaba al decir muy seguido que intentaba crear una secta o algo parecido, pero lo cierto era que Victor debía hacerse con un equipo confiable con el cual contar incondicionalmente si acaso la situación lo ameritaba.

Y su secretaria, por fortuna, también era una mujer muy profesional que fácilmente podría ascender a asistente personal, pues mantenía al día  todas y cada una de sus citas, jamás olvidaba comunicarle los pendientes y solía quedarse con él para finalizar por completo el papeleo hasta que Victor insistía en enviarla a casa.

Se merecía un muy bien remunerado aumento de sueldo, sin duda alguna.

Y hablando de gente confiable, durante toda la tarde Chris insistió mediante docenas de mensajes necesitaba hablar con él en calidad de urgente, algo natural dadas las circunstancias. La textilera había quedado por completo fuera de sus radares durante casi tres semanas porque no le quedaba tiempo para ninguna otra cosa.

En realidad ignoraba cómo se estaban manejando las cosas en Rusia. Seguro su mejor amigo tomó el liderazgo de forma espectacular, pero aunque Chris era alguien tan o mas competente que él mismo, tampoco lograría abarcar tanto por cuenta propia y a la larga requeriría ayuda. Victor se frotó el cuello dolorido tras mirar el pequeño reloj sobre su escritorio. La una en punto. Si calculaba bien el tiempo, seguro en Moscú eran las nueve treinta por la mañana. Bueno, tal vez las diferencias horarias en algún momento le producirían un ataque de nervios a Chris, pero no les quedaba otra alternativa, por lo tanto Victor le envío un texto por WhatsApp para verificar si podían charlar y recibió una respuesta casi instantánea de "dame cinco minutos".

Transcurrido el plazo, ya tenía la solicitud de una vídeo llamada mediante el Ipad personal que solía llevar consigo a todas partes.

—Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí —la suave voz de Chris se dejó escuchar en el área desierta del despacho que ahora ocupaba, y Victor esbozó una sonrisa afable por ver a su mejor amigo tan carismático como siempre—. Muy bien señor presidente, tal parece que voy a necesitar una cita previa para contactarme contigo.

—Perdona —se disculpó—. Las cosas se han puesto muy agitadas por aquí últimamente.

—Puedo imaginarlo —dijo apelando a su lado más comprensivo—. ¿No deberías haberte marchado a descansar? Si sigues así, el próximo funeral que tu madre y hermana deberán organizar será el tuyo, cabeza hueca —le riñó, pues sabía muy buen cuán comprometido solía ser Victor en cuanto a sus obligaciones respectaba—. Te ves terrible.

—Eres tan amable —Victor puso los ojos en blanco debido al desatinado comentario—. Tengo a demasiados accionistas tras mi cabeza y puesto justo ahora, no puedo permitirme dejar ningún asunto sin resolver para darles oportunidad de hacerme trizas en cualquier momento.

—¿Tanto se te complicó el panorama? —quiso saber mostrándose preocupado—. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? Haré un espacio solo para ti  de ser preciso.

—Lo voy a tener muy en cuenta —Victor se apoyó contra el escritorio tratando de relajar los músculos de su espalda que ya protestaban debido a tanto estrés y cansancio—. ¿Cómo está todo? —Chris se cruzó ambos brazos frente al pecho en una posición bastante relajada—. Ni siquiera he podido verificar mis correos electrónicos de los clientes con quienes concretamos algunos compromisos este mes.

—No te preocupes, tenemos personal muy bien capacitado que ha logrado mantenerlos contentos durante tu ausencia. O al menos yo no he oído ninguna queja.

—¿Entonces qué querías tratar conmigo? —Victor en verdad parecía no entenderlo—. Mostraste tal insistencia que creí se trataba de algo muy importante.

—De nada en particular —agitó la mano con total descaro y el de ojos azules resopló mortificado—. ¡Oye! Ahora necesito utilizar este tipo de excusas baratas con tal de que me prestes atención. ¡Me siento ofendido! —bueno, el drama siempre había sido un rasgo intrínseco en la personalidad de Chris y eso jamás cambiaría—. ¿Es un delito querer saber acerca de mi mejor amigo? ¡Desapareciese como por arte de magia, caray! Ni una llamada, ningún mensaje...¡Merezco un poco de consideración al menos!

En toda contestación Victor emitió un pesado suspiro, detalle que obligó a Chris a olvidar su pantomima, porque pudo darse cuenta sin esfuerzo que durante ese corto lapso habían ocurrido demasiados eventos para asimilarlos correctamente. Victor, por otro lado, creyó preciso exteriorizar con alguien imparcial todo cuanto debió sobrellevar desde su abrupta llegada a los Estados Unidos porque quizá le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Entonces, decidido, comenzó a narrarle algunas partes vitales acerca del funeral, la kilométrica lectura del testamento, el incendio, la demanda por negligencia y los siempre atinados consejos de Georgi.

Por razones obvias, Victor intentó no ahondar demasiado en cuanto al teniente Katsuki respectaba porque sabía cuan intuitivo podía llegar a ser Chris, e inmediatamente se pondría a insistir acerca del tema sin cesar. Sin embargo, para su total desgracia Christophe lo conocía demasiado bien y notó sin tardanza que mencionó en más de una ocasión al bombero en cuestión, con quien por supuesto logró mantener su primera charla no formal apenas la noche anterior. 

Desde aquella ocasión Victor no pudo evitar de darle mil vueltas al asunto, tratando de averiguar en vano qué rayos pasaba consigo mismo. Pero entre más lo pensaba, caía con cada vez mayor frecuencia en la misma resolución: el teniente Katsuki le gustaba en un modo que pocos hombres habían logrado durante toda su etapa adulta. Yuuri, como bien pudo constatar en repetidas ocasiones, poseía contrastes únicos invitándole sin mayor objeción a descubrirlos uno a uno aunque le tomara tiempo para lograrlo. Porque, a decir verdad, ahí radicaba la fuente de su verdadero interés. Yuuri no solo le provocaba curiosidad o activaba su imaginación hasta límites insospechables, también le hacia desear cortejarlo para llegar a algo más significativo que una simple noche de sexo casual y sin compromisos como lo llegó a considerar en algún punto inicial.

A leguas se notaba que Yuuri no era de esa clase.

Porque Victor, ya tan acostumbrado a moverse entre personas con buena posición económica y poder, sabía catalogar cuando alguien valía la pena. No gustaba de encasillar gente, sin embargo Yuuri era un hombre que amaba su trabajo, alguien de gustos sencillos y opiniones abiertas e inteligentes. Además, Victor consiguió hacerlo reír gracias a un chiste malo que le salió de forma natural, y  Yuuri se aseguró de seguirle la corriente aligerando así cualquier tensión convirtiendo aquel momento en algo muy ameno. Era fantástico porque jamás se sintió así de cómodo con alguien fuera de su reducido circulo de amistades. Por otro lado –aunque no menos importante–, entre ellos existía química; casi pudo palparla tras quedarse a solas con él, y tan increíble sensación se incrementó al doble o triple mientras lo llevaba a casa luego de ser plantado tan descaradamente por Phichit Chulanont en el Ice Castle.

En resumidas cuentas, la próxima ocasión que tuvieran oportunidad de coincidir, Victor se arriesgaría a pedirle una cita siempre y cuando las ocupaciones del teniente  pudieran permitírselo. Quería conocer a Yuuri no por el asunto del informe, si no porque deseaba hacerlo en todo el buen sentido posible. Aun si le costaba tiempo franquear las obvias barreras que Yuuri Katsuki parecía erguir a su alrededor con solo acercarse, Victor sabía que la recompensa a largo plazo podría ser muy gratificante.

Y siempre le habían gustado los retos.

Jamás hubiese llegado tan lejos en los aspectos más importantes de su vida de otro modo.

—A ver —le interrumpió Chris casi sin creer lo que acabó por descubrir una vez concluyó su relato—…¿Qué hay con este peculiar bombero? Ya salió a colación tres veces y, por la forma en cómo te expresas de él, me da a entender existe algo más ahí. ¡Suéltalo antes que acuda a Alisa! —lo amenazó sin mostrar ápice de vergüenza.

Victor en cambió, negó repetidas veces porque si acaso su hermana se ponía a brindarle información a Christophe, diría cosas en extremo comprometedoras.

—Su nombre es Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri —confesó sin mostrar emociones más allá de la bien calculada tranquilidad que tanto le caracterizaba. No quería que su mejor amigo comenzara a molestarlo sin piedad—. Se ofreció a ayudarnos luego del incendio.

—¿En serio? Bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba —reconoció encantado.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó entonces a la defensiva.

—En realidad no —Chris reconoció al frotarse la barbilla—, pero si me permites opinar es un cambio estratosférico si tomamos en consideración tus otras parejas fueron…tipos bastante aburridos —el de ojos azules gruñó inconforme; a veces Chris tendía a exagerar demasiado sus opiniones—. ¡Es verdad! Y Vitya, ignoraba que te gustaran esa clase de fetiches.

—Ya basta; no es ningún fetiche —Victor se defendió, sin embargo la mirada siempre astuta de Chris difícilmente dejaba escapar detalle, haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

—Pero ha conseguido despertar tu interés —dijo tras brindarle una sonrisa cómplice que dejaba poco a la imaginación—. Y eso, amigo mío, puede convertirse en el inicio de algo grande.

—Apenas hemos coincidido en tres ocasiones —le hizo saber—. Dudo mucho que signifique demasiado por ahora.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Invítalo a salir! Oye, espera un segundo —se mostró dubitativo—…¿sabes ya si acaso juega para nuestro equipo? Digo, ese tipo de profesiones suelen tener a más heterosexuales homofóbicos entre sus filas que cualquier otra existente.

—Casi estoy seguro es así —Victor movió los hombros ligeramente al restar importancia al asunto. Chris en cambio soltó un ofendido “¿cómo que casi?” —. Es contradictorio, ¿bien? El teniente suele mandarme señales bastante confusas a veces —concluyó.

—¡Caray! ¡Nuestro misterioso hombre de acción es un teniente! —el suizo simuló abanicarse con su propia mano de forma muy exagerada y teatral—. Debe estar como para comérselo entero, ¿verdad? ¡Victor Alexander Nikiforov! Hasta donde yo sabía fuiste a Nueva York porque necesitabas poner en orden tus asuntos familiares, no a caer rendido ante un sexy bombero, presumiblemente gay y que seguro es la tentación encarnada. ¿Qué ocurre con el mundo? —el aludido soltó una carcajada ante las palabras del otro.

En verdad le hizo falta escucharlo decir tanta ocurrencia junta.

—Quizá de vez en cuando todos necesitamos salirnos de lo convencional —agregó al verificar su teléfono que había comenzado a vibrar insistentemente. Al ver el número de origen, se preguntó en voz alta quién podría llamarle a esas horas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé, comenzaron a intentar mantener contacto desde una línea desconocida —le dijo conforme se debatía entre recibir la llamada o no.

—Deberías contestar; puede ser algo urgente —Victor se dijo a si mismo que podría tratarse de Alisa. No tenía registrados los números de la casa Nikiforov y tal vez buscaba saber si ya había regresado al hotel sin problema—. Aunque me encantaría seguir sonsacándote información, ya debo irme. Tengo a Masumi profiriendo amenazas como no deje la oficina ahora mismo —Victor se río y soltó un "no le tengas piedad" en ruso.

—Entonces seguiremos con esto después —dijo sonriéndole con cariño—. Cuídate Chris.

—¡Ya no me abandones así! —se quejó—. Menos ahora que tienes tus ojos puestos en ese teniente. ¡A por ello matador! —riéndose de nuevo, Victor cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a verificar la segunda llamada cuyo remitente no le resultaba para nada familiar.

—¿Diga? —lo primero que escuchó al otro lado de la línea fue el sonido de música a un volumen demasiado estridente, tanto que aquella voz que intentaba hablarle se perdía entre tanto barullo—. ¿Hola?

—¡Victor! —ese era Yuuri sin lugar a dudas, aunque arrastraba las palabras al pronunciarlas—. Sí respondió, Minako-sensei. ¡Se lo dije!

—Sí, sí...dame eso ya —añadió la mujer después de dos intentos fallidos, haciéndolo desconfiar al instante—. Nikiforov, ¿cierto?

—¿Quién rayos es usted? —no se iba a andar con juegos. Quería saber qué demonios pasaba.

—Me comunico en nombre de Yuuri Katsuki. ¿Lo conoce? —quiso saber—. Se encontraba en su agenda telefónica y ha sido nuestra última opción a considerar esta noche —dijo a bocajarro—. ¿Es o no Victor Nikiforov?

Ahora si bastante intrigado ante el detalle, Victor no supo si preocuparse o sentirse feliz porque Yuuri decidiera incluirlo entre sus números recurrentes por cualesquiera que hubiese sido el motivo.

—Lo soy —afirmó—. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Yuuri? ¿Por qué razón tiene usted su teléfono celular? 

—Bueno, digamos que él no se encuentra en las mejores  condiciones de hacer algo coherente justo ahora —le confesó mortificada—. Verá, traté de localizar a su hermana pero fue en vano, su amigo Phichit parece haber desaparecido sin dejar huella y ni siquiera me atreví a intentar con su jefe. ¿Cree que pueda venir por él? No es prudente dejarlo conducir en su actual estado.

Victor frunció el ceño. Música alta, alguien pidiendo llevar a Yuuri de regreso a casa; bueno eso sonaba a que el teniente decidió salir de fiesta por cuenta propia y los tragos terminaron subiéndosele a la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de determinar qué debería hacer a continuación.

¿Ir o no ir? ¿Por qué Chulanont no podría acudir en su auxilio? ¿Se habrían enemistado gracias al evento de la noche anterior? Miles de preguntas se aglomeraban en su cabeza, mas quedarse ahí sentado no ayudaría a constatar ninguna. ¿Cierto? 

Dios bendito, si acaso estas no debía catalogarlas como señales divinas, entonces que alguien le dijera qué carajo eran.

—¿Podría darme la dirección? —ella  procedió a proporcionársela con lujo de detalles. También le dijo que cuando llegara a la entrada del local preguntara por Minako a los guardias, diera su nombre e inmediatamente le permitirían pasar sin mayor problema—. Voy para allá.

Tras finalizar la comunicación, Victor inmediatamente tomó su saco, las llaves del auto y abandonó el despacho tratando de encontrarle alguna explicación lógica a tan descabellado asunto, pues a simple vista Yuuri parecía del tipo tranquilo que por lo regular evitaba meterse en problemas con alguien. Tras bajar al estacionamiento subterráneo de la constructora y localizar su automóvil, Victor introdujo los datos que le fueron proporcionados al tablero de comando táctil del vehículo.

Hell's Kitchen[1], había dicho ella. Correcto, Victor meditó para si mismo con cierta gracia; cualquier duda que pudiera haber albergado respecto a la sexualidad de Yuuri quedaba totalmente disipada con esto. Aquella zona donde le solicitaron acudir era básicamente un epicentro para la población gay que residía en Nueva York, y a menos que fuera un hetero muy valiente –o muy, muy estúpido– se arriesgaría a meterse en aquel sitio.

Bastante revelador, cabía destacar.

Por desgracia este se convertiría en trayecto de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos según el GPS, pues por fuerza necesitaría cruzar la Octava Avenida[2] si acaso deseaba llegar sin mayor inconveniente.

Empero Victor se decidió a emprender el camino cuanto antes.

Definitivamente conducir de noche, cansado y sin una muy buena noción respecto a dónde rayos estaba logró intimidarlo en algunas ocasiones, empero se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría porque sufrir un accidente debido a la segunda locura que se atrevía a cometer en menos de setenta y dos horas seguro sería alguna clase de justicia poética muy bizarra. Poco después, una vez atravesó casi la mitad de Manhattan con poco tráfico, finalmente arribó a la zona destinada encontrándose con un elevado grado de actividad entre los locales abiertos al público pese a ser un día entre semana. Hombres y mujeres de todas clases, apariencias u estilos deambulaban buscando ingresar a algún bar o antro acorde a sus exigencias.

Conforme avanzaba entre las calles, el navegador satélital indicó pronto llegaría hasta su destino: un lugar llamado Luxus[3], y no se necesitaba ser demasiado intuitivo para darse cuenta que se trataba de un centro nocturno.

—¿Dónde viniste a meterte, Yuuri? —murmuró con total desconcierto al virar una cuadra mas allá, para después aparcar su automóvil tratando de no atraer demasiado la atención.

Pero su plan de pasar desapercibido falló miserablemente conforme más se acercaba al local, pues iba vestido con traje y corbata, por ello resaltaba cual bombilla encendida entre los ahí presentes que portaban ropas casuales, reveladoras o muy coloridas. Ignorando lo mejor posible a quienes le dirigieron miradas poco discretas o incluso le propusieron algunas cosas medio indecentes, se dejó guiar por las brillantes luces de neón azul hasta la entrada custodiada por dos tipos altos y fuertes como luchadores de sumo. El potente sonido de la música retumba desde el interior del pequeño edificio, y los que hacían fila comenzaron a quejarse porque simplemente Victor se los brincó a todos para darle alcance a los guardias.

—Oye amigo, vuelve a la fila —le amenazó uno de ellos con voz tosca e intimidante.

—No vengo precisamente a pasarla bien —se explicó pese a las sonoras protestas de los otros clientes a sus espaldas—. La señorita Minako Okukawa me mandó llamar.

—¿Nombre? —quiso saber al pedir información mediante su radio.

—Victor Nikiforov —la mole humana verificó lo dicho sin tardanza. Tres minutos después recibió una respuesta afirmativa concediéndole vía libre, sin mostrar compasión alguna con los otros que quizá esperaban desde hacia casi una hora.

—Mi jefa lo espera.

El ruso asintió al adentrarse en las profundidades del club. Los elementos típicos tan comunes de aquel ambiente le dieron la bienvenida: el fuerte olor a alcohol, las luces multicolores en un espacio bastante amplio, los cuerpos danzando al son que el DJ marcaba desde un puesto privilegiado varios metros más allá.

Era un sitio con clase y Victor en serio trató de no sentirse muy fuera de lugar, habían pasado años desde la última vez que pisó un sitio de esos en Moscú, donde solo importaba divertirse y olvidar ciertas preocupaciones.

Sorteando gente lo mejor posible, por desgracia Victor no consiguió evadir las diversas invitaciones a beber alguna copa, bailar o hacer otras actividades menos públicas porque aun con ese conjunto puesto era demasiado atractivo y fue casi imposible pasar inadvertido por más de cinco minutos. Pero Victor, rechazándolos lo mejor posible, esperó irónicamente a que una mujer se le acercara. Para su total fortuna, poco después una fémina de cabellos color chocolate y rostro sereno le interceptó. Era alta, delgada...tal vez algunos años mayor que Victor, pero muy bien conservada. ¿Acaso sería ella?

—¿Victor Nikiforov? —dijo mirándole de arriba a bajo como si lo evaluara. Por supuesto al ruso le desagradó tal escrutinio desvergonzado—. Creo que fue un grave error llamar —concluyó sin darle oportunidad a defenderse—. Largo. Pondré a Yuuri en un taxi yo misma.

—¡¿Qué?! Espere un segundo; no puede hacerme venir desde el  otro lado de la ciudad solo porque si, para después pedirme que me vaya —Victor la detuvo sin ocultar su palpable indignación—. ¡Quiero una explicación!

—Ese bastardo de Matthew y sus amiguitos tienen vetada la entrada a Luxus —casi escupió las palabras con total desprecio—. Si nadie se lo dijo no es mi problema; ahora fuera de mi vista o...

—Aquí hay un gran mal entendido. ¡Ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Matthew! —se defendió interrumpiéndola. Minako, con sus ojos castaños tan sagaces se encargó de hacerle saber no le creía absolutamente nada—. Escuche, Yuuri nos está ayudando a mi familia y a mí a salir de un asunto bastante delicado. Le debo un gran favor y mis intenciones con él son sinceras. ¡Pregúntele y podrá dar fe de ello!

Minako entonces señaló la pista, justo donde se encontraba una pequeña isla independiente cuya función consistía en que los más osados demostraran cuan bien podían moverse torno a un tubo de acero anclado al piso. Con  total incredulidad, pese a la semi penumbra, Victor pudo ver a Yuuri ahí, el joven bombero danzaba[4] al ritmo de una canción sumamente cadenciosa y había logrado reunir a distintos espectadores que casi asemejaban a una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Resultaba evidente que todos lo deseaban, mas no se atrevían a tocarlo todavía.

Yuuri, presumiblemente borracho hasta la médula, en algún punto determinado acabó por sacarse los pantalones dejando al descubierto sus firmes piernas de músculos marcados y tez perfecta. Los mirones, emocionados por la repentina acción tan sensual, emitieron un grito entusiasta conforme el teniente se dedicaba a ejecutar varios giros que enmarcaron su trasero enfundado en unos boxers negros que a esa distancia parecían una segunda piel.

Y Victor de pronto creyó que la temperatura se elevaba en cuestión de segundos. ¿Qué rayos significaba esto? Él conocía a un Yuuri serio, retraído, temeroso, tímido...no al mismo Dios griego Eros que justo ahora parecía haberse dignado a tentar a cualquier mortal con su sola presencia. ¿Era acaso posible sorprenderse de mil formas distintas con la misma persona? Victor lo dudó antes, pero ya comenzaba a creer que Yuuri Katsuki lograría causarle ese mismo efecto una y otra vez.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —la voz le salió quizá dos decibeles más bajos, aunque logró disimular.

—Desde media noche —dijo ella resignada—. Mis muchachos no dejan a los demás acercarse demasiado, pero tarde o temprano les resultará imposible contenerlos —luego se giró dispuesta a enfrentarlo—. ¿Entonces no eres amigo de ese imbécil?

—No.

—¿De dónde le conoces? —sin demasiado entusiasmo, Victor comenzó a contarle su caso y cómo Yuuri les ofreció ayudar—. Ese bobo jamás va cambiar...es demasiado bueno para su propio bien —luego agregó—. Si Yuuri decidió contactarlo, es porque seguro confía en usted. No suele ser muy abierto a los demás, ¿sabe? —dijo melancólica—. Por ahora mejor llévelo a casa antes de que meta en problemas a alguien —le recomendó Minako.

Victor, confundido, se preguntó cómo diantres lograría pasar entre tanta gente para abrirse camino hasta dónde el teniente se hallaba.

—¿No habrá querido decir: "antes de que él se meta en problemas"? —la mujer le dirigió una mirada repleta de escepticismo para después comenzar a reír con ganas.

—Caramba...todo parece indicar que usted solo conoce el "lado sobrio" de Yuuri, ¿cierto? —Victor hizo una mueca reservándose sus comentarios—. Venga, le ayudaré.

Decidido, el ruso emitió una larga respiración antes de seguir a Minako de cerca. Y mientras tanto, se dijo a si mismo que de un modo u otro sacaría a Yuuri de ahí para regresarle a su departamento sano y salvo. Por desgracia, el verdadero reto radicaba en si lograría mantener la compostura hasta el final.

Esa, sin dudas, acabaría convirtiéndose en la noche más larga de toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Hell's kitchen: es un barrio de Manhattan, Nueva York. Está delimitado por las calles 34 y 59 al sur y al norte, respectivamente; y el río Hudson y la Octava Avenida, al occidente y al oriente.   
> [2]Octava Avenida: una avenida en el West Side de Manhattan en la ciudad de Nueva York que es transitada por el tráfico que va hacia el norte. Es la calle en línea recta más larga de Manhattan.  
> [3]Luxus: lujuria en latín.en


	14. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1]Porn star dancing.   
> [2]Sextape (Deftones)

Conforme Victor seguía a Minako entre todo aquel tumulto de gente, algo difícil dadas las circunstancias, poco a poco comenzó a dimensionar la magnitud del problema en el cual terminó metiéndose aunque no tuviera ninguna responsabilidad para ello. Y, si era totalmente sincero, ignoraba cómo demonios lograría darle una solución inmediata sin que las cosas terminaran complicándose más.

O peor todavía, volviéndose en su contra.

El teniente -para su infortunio- aún se encontraba sobre aquella zona fuera del total alcance de la gran mayoría, sin molestarse en exteriorizar ninguna clase de vergüenza ante su comportamiento tan atípico. Parecía increíble, pero lejos había quedado ese joven introvertido que casi salió corriendo del auto cuando tuvo el buen tino de llevarlo a casa; esta persona, en cambio, parecía un alter ego abismalmente distinto al Yuuri Katsuki a quien recién comenzaba a conocer.

¿Cuantas facetas poseía este bombero tan particular? Victor no lograba contener del todo su emoción de solo pensarlo.

Y sobraba decir que con tamaño espectáculo, Yuuri logró revolucionar al menos a casi el setenta por ciento del Luxus. Tal como Minako le dijera, los guardias pese a proyectar una imagen bastante amedrentadora debido a sus corpulentas complexiones y privilegiadas estaturas, comenzaban a tener serios problemas en contener a los mirones cuyos esfuerzos por burlarlos aumentaban cada vez más. Obviamente, las bebidas alcohólicas les brindaban la valentía suficiente para intentar subir junto a Yuuri y bailar con él, buscando al mismo tiempo llevar todo a otro nivel.

Y Yuuri...bueno, haciéndose el total desentendido seguía provocándolos con aquel cuerpo firme y atlético que un trabajo tan exigente le pedía tener. ¿Lo peor? Ignoraba si estaba haciéndolo a propósito. Desde que Victor había llegado ahí la música cambió al menos dos veces, mas Yuuri, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera divertirse a lo grande esa noche, se movía según el ritmo que esta le marcaba.

Con un gran nudo en la boca del estomago, Victor en verdad necesitó reunir muchísima fuerza de voluntad para evitar unirse a todo ese séquito de acosadores pervertidos que miraban al teniente con lasciva y deseo tan mal intencionado, que bien hubiese asustado a cualquiera tratándose de alguna otra situación. Debía comportarse.

Empero, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el potente rasgueo[1] de una guitarra eléctrica retumbó con fuerza inaudita dentro del sitio calentando todavía más los ánimos, pues Yuuri procedió a sostenerse con una sola mano del tubo dedicándose así a dar unas cuantas vueltas torno a el, bastante consciente del efecto que producía en los presentes. Yuuri buscaba captar la atención y, a criterio del ruso, no necesitaba demasiado con tal de lograrlo; quizá sobrio poco se diera cuenta, mas cuando alguien le ponía los ojos encima resultaba imposible apartarlos después.

Menos con semejante actuación.

En un determinado punto, Yuuri procedió a contonearse con una sensualidad casi absurda y, tras un suave desplazamiento abrió las piernas apoyándose contra el rígido metal dispuesto a bajar unos cuantos centímetros repetidas veces destacando sus perfectos atributos. Después agitó las caderas sin recato, y se acarició a si mismo despertando bajas pasiones. Las luces artificiales multicolor que provenían del techo creaban distintos matices en la piel ajena, pero aun con todo no resultó difícil admirar lo que se ocultaba bajo aquella camisa azul celeste cuyo destino, afortunadamente, todavía no era el mismo que el de los pantalones del teniente.

Correcto, por más educado que Victor fuera eso no lo convertía en ningún ciego. Yuuri portaba unos ajustadísimos boxers negros que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación; en realidad cabía señalar que ése sí se trataba de un fetiche consolidado para él. Amaba la ropa interior negra y él mismo la usaba con gran regularidad, sin embargo solía ser un tremendo placer culposo que sus respectivas parejas también eligieran dicho color para tales tipos de prendas en particular, sobre todo cuando tenían intimidad.

A Yuuri, para su gran fortuna, el negro le sentaba de maravilla.

Creyendo que el aire circundante estaba demasiado viciado, Victor realizó una serie continua de respiraciones profundas obligándose a si mismo a comportarse como un total caballero los próximos minutos. Un reto por demás descomunal con semejante tentación hecha hombre a solo escasos metros de distancia. Pero Yuuri había bebido demasiado y sería un total abuso de su parte sacar ventaja e intentar sobrepasarse. Sí, se sentía atraído por Yuuri, pero jamás haría algo fuera de su consentimiento.

Además, su madre o Alisa misma lo matarían si acaso se le ocurría hacer algo así.

Regresando sus sentidos a la misión que se le había encomendado, Minako -quien encabezaba la marcha-, hizo algunas señas a sus trabajadores buscando así solicitarles ayuda extra para abrirse camino. Victor debió recorrer ese último trecho prácticamente a empujones, al tiempo que se aseguraba ningún otro cliente cometiera una estupidez. Tampoco se trataba de inmiscuirse en una pelea.

—Voy a pedir que apaguen la música —le hizo saber casi a gritos, tratando de hacerse escuchar entre tanto escándalo—. Usted bájelo de ahí.

Victor creyó haber oído mal.

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó sin podérselo creer— ¿Y cómo rayos voy a lograr algo así?

—Ya encontrará el modo —sin darle tiempo a objetar, Minako se marchó en dirección opuesta pues si la fuente del sonido seguía en marcha, entonces no podrían detener a Yuuri hasta que cayera presa del cansancio.

Y eso podría tomarle horas.

Mortificado, Victor giró hacia el teniente, quien ya presumía su gran fuerza y habilidad tras haber escalado el tubo al menos uno o dos metros dispuesto a girar repetidas veces hasta alcanzar la parte inferior, donde jugó un poco al pasarse las yemas de los dedos entre los cabellos empapados en sudor. Dios bendito, con lo ebrio que estaba seguro terminaría partiéndose el cuello si volvía a intentar algo similar.

Decidido a ponerle fin a tal desastre, Victor subió hasta el desnivel no sin enfrentarse a algunas dificultades, mas por desgracia no logró captar ni por asomo la atención de Yuuri pues este parecía demasiado ocupado en seguir bailando.

Y si por un segundo Victor creyó que verlo de lejos era algo extraordinario, tenerle a tan corta distancia lo paralizó de pies a cabeza. Cada pliegue que se dibujaba a través de la ropa que aún portaba le pareció masculina, atrayente y demasiado para él, ya que Yuuri sí hacia honor a su profesión. Era como un incendio; una jodida explosión de llamas y calor que lo reduciría a cenizas si acaso se atrevía a romper los límites permitidos. Y debería tener miedo por los sentimientos tan intensos que lograba despertarle, pero en lugar de hacerlo desear correr despavorido a su característica zona de confort, le instaba a quedarse.

¿Dónde carajos escuchó alguna vez que lo bueno de aprender a jugar con fuego era perder el miedo a quemarse? No lograba recordarlo, empero ahora le encontraba bastante sentido. Yuuri poseía todas las armas necesarias para convertirse en un peligro potencial para su cordura y estabilidad mental, sin embargo resultaba curioso darse cuenta que no le importaba en absoluto. Tras tantos años jugando a lo seguro, siempre siguiendo un camino recto sin mayores riesgos emocionales, encontrar a Yuuri Katsuki quizá era una señal que le indicaba necesitaba aprender a vivir con ciertos riesgos, con cierto grado de aventura.

Así que, armándose de valor, Victor sujetó al bombero del brazo instándolo a detenerse; algo difícil porque el otro no se quedaba quieto. Los demás, al darse cuenta de sus claras intenciones, emitieron abucheos generalizados exigiéndole no estorbar, mas Victor evitó hacerles caso. ¡Nadie le daba ordenes!

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy —dijo haciendo acopio de toda su posible paciencia, no obstante Yuuri se dedicó a esbozar una sonrisa de infarto que le disparó el pulso.

—Todavía no —se rehusó arrastrando cada frase y en lugar de obedecerlo, el joven Katsuki hizo un segundo intento por volver a las andadas, sin embargo resbaló con sus propios pies aparatosamente. Victor apenas alcanzó a sostenerlo entre sus brazos evitando así que cayera sin mucha gracia frente a tantos espectadores—. ¿Te gustaría un baile privado? —le dijo frotándose contra él una vez recobró su centro de equilibrio—. Eso se arregla fácil...

Victor, entre tanto, se congeló sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Cualquier paso en falso y entonces todo se iría al demonio, porque desde el pecho hasta la cintura era capaz de notar ciertas partes del bombero que hacían volar su mente lejos en formas muy gráficas.

—Quizá lo mejor será dejarlo para otra ocasión —dijo apelando a ser sensato e intentar mantener sus pensamientos en cosas menos agradables.

—¡Pero yo me quiero quedar un rato más! —Yuuri luchó contra el ruso—. ¡Necesito bailar!

—No, en realidad no quieres —sin mayores resultados, Victor intentó arrastrarlo a cualquier sitio menos vulnerable, empero Yuuri se rehusó permitiéndole saber iba a darle batalla si acaso seguía presionándolo.

—¡Siempre me comporto y nada sale bien! —se quejó a regañadientes—. Hoy haré lo que se me venga en gana...

—Suficiente, Yuuri —le habló con total firmeza; ése era el tono usual que solía utilizar cuando quería que alguno de sus empleados hiciera algo inmediatamente—. Vamos, te llevaré a casa —y como si se tratara de una señal divina, la música dejó de sonar sumiéndolos en un silencio por demás incómodo.

Un "oh" generalizado se elevó por todas partes, pues por razones obvias el público presente no se mostró feliz tras haber sido interrumpida la función de aquel modo tan abrupto. Mas a Victor le importaba un bledo incomodar a todos esos desconocidos, menos aun porque al no tener algo sólido a lo cual aferrarse, Yuuri buscó apoyo adicional contra él de un modo que bien pudo calificar como en extremo sugerente. Y se puso rígido ante ello porque jugar así con su autocontrol debía ser un total delito. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo bueno, evitaría ponerle las manos encima más de lo moralmente permitido? Victor tampoco era un santo.

—Si es contigo voy a donde sea —le murmuró Yuuri con cierta gracia luego de asimilar correctamente las palabras, y Victor reprimió un gruñido frustrado.

Llevándolo consigo sin atreverse a soltarlo, el de ojos azules logró guiarle sin incidentes mayores fuera de esa zona tan problemática, pero apenas avanzaron unos cuantos metros un tipo que había estado acosando a Yuuri sin cesar hasta ése instante se les acercó sin muy buenas intenciones. Era alto, quizá le sacaba una cabeza a Victor e iba vestido de forma por demás extravagante. Por instinto, Victor aferró a Yuuri apegándolo contra su costado, preparándose para cualquier eventualidad; debió suponer que algunos no les iban a dejar marchar así sin más. 

—Oye, ¿a dónde rayos vas con él? Yo llegué aquí primero —dicho reclamo fue proferido con mala actitud y cierto grado de posesividad infundada.

En toda respuesta, Victor no se contuvo al dirigirle una mirada poco elocuente al sujeto que, a todas luces, intentaba sacar ventaja de tan provechosa situación. Yuuri estaba tan borracho que cualquiera podría hacer con él cuanto quisiera; algo que por supuesto, Victor ni loco permitiría.

—Fuera de mi vista —ordenó sin amedrentarse. Su voz, pese al alboroto generalizado, perdió toda amabilidad y sonó fría sin brindar oportunidad a brindar ninguna replica posterior—. Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres meterte en problemas conmigo —le aseguró.

Y quizá el tono que empleó fue demasiado amenazante, ya que el desconocido creyó mejor idea elevar ambas manos dándole a entender no buscaba meterse en un conflicto mayor, conforme se retiraba sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia. Correcto, eso le ahorraría ciertos eventos indeseables la próxima media hora si corría con suerte. Ahora lo primordial era encontrar el modo de sacar a Yuuri lo más discretamente posible sin volver a toparse con alguno de sus nuevos admiradores. No obstante, tras un rápido chequeo al entorno, Victor se recordó que no sabía nada del sitio y todas las rutas se hallaban fuera de su total conocimiento. Debía improvisar un plan cuanto antes.

Pero pensar a toda velocidad y caminar con Yuuri casi a cuestas resultó ser, sin exagerar, una tarea titánica. El bombero, dejándose llevar por sus divagues etílicos, creyó muy divertido pasarle los brazos torno al cuello acercándolos de tal modo que para cualquiera resultaría imposible determinar dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Gracias a los cielos, Minako apareció poco después justo detrás de ellos con un notable gesto de preocupación adornándole las facciones. La pobre mujer parecía haber sido arrollada por una estampida, pues inclusive sus cabellos y ropa sufrieron las consecuencias de su travesía por alcanzar al DJ, pidiéndole así que cortara el sonido principal.

—Lo tengo —resaltó lo evidente—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Pueden marcharse por la puerta trasera —le recomendó tras señalarle dónde se ubicaba. Victor apenas y miró sobre su hombro porque Yuuri, portándose demasiado meloso, ya le aflojaba la corbata lentamente—. Mis muchachos se asegurarán que salgan sin contratiempos —luego agregó con cierto tinte amenazador—. Procure cuidar bien de él, por favor.

—Lo intentaré —dijo sin convencerse a si mismo, menos aun ya que Yuuri encontró divertido ponerse su corbata cual banda en la cabeza brindándole un aspecto por demás adorable—. Muy bien vaquero, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Va a ser un largo camino de regreso.

—¡Vaquero no! ¡Soy un teniente! —corrigió de forma estrepitosa, y al minuto siguiente frunció el entrecejo como si de pronto entendiera algo muy complejo—. O lo era...

Victor suspiró. No preguntaría ni muchísimo menos iba a ahondar en detalles, cuando Yuuri no era ni por asomo responsable de lo que hablaba.

—Gracias por su apoyo —le hizo saber a Minako, y ella elevó su mano mostrándole unas llaves.

—Yuuri trajo consigo su auto, pero logré quitárselas cuando se terminó la primera botella —explicó al entregárselas—. Infórmele que podrá venir a recogerlo cuando se encuentre en sus cinco sentidos. Luego él y yo tendremos una seria conversación respecto a su actitud. 

El ruso asintió y se dispuso a caminar hasta el área señalada. Gracias a los guardias, los dos consiguieron abandonar las instalaciones del Luxus sin alguna otra interrupción indeseable. Esa ruta, convenientemente guiaba hacia un callejón poco iluminado a una escasa cuadra del sitio dónde Victor aparcó el automóvil, gracias a lo cual les sería necesario recorrer un corto trayecto hasta allá. Internándose en el callejón, ambos pudieron notar la temperatura ambiente era dos veces más fresca en comparación al sofocado interior del local. Mientras avanzaban a paso lento, Victor se dio cuenta que el joven teniente comenzó a temblar debido al frío tan propio de las madrugadas en Nueva York y, deteniéndose un segundo, se apartó apenas lo necesario para quitarse el saco y colocárselo al otro hombre que, pese a su elevado nivel de alcohol en la sangre no tardó en obsequiarle una sonrisa bobalicona que le aceleró el corazón en un muy buen sentido por segunda vez.

—Tienes unos ojos tan bonitos —Yuuri le susurró cerca del oído y Victor, contra todo pronóstico, creyó se le subían los colores al rostro.

¡Era inaudito! Él, Victor Nikiforov se sonrojaba cual colegiala inmadura gracias a un cumplido que muchas otras personas le habían proferido en varias ocasiones gracias a motivos muy diferentes. Sin duda alguna, Yuuri solía ser muchísimo más honesto y abierto cuando bebía; tal hecho le confirmó ese lema tan famoso acerca de que los niños y los borrachos siempre buscaban decir la verdad. Pues si existía la ocasión de mantener una "charla" sin filtros, Victor tenía en mente algunas preguntas que le gustaría fuesen contestadas.

—¿En verdad? —tanteó terreno al pasarle un brazo torno a la cintura, mas Yuuri profirió un gemido de dolor, las rodillas le fallaron e inmediatamente Victor procedió a sostenerlo con firmeza manteniéndolo erguido—. ¿Qué otra cosa te gusta de mi? —el bombero pareció meditar su respuesta unos segundos, antes de ponerse a reír.

—Mmmm...¡todo! —confesó. Correcto, eso sí le tomó por sorpresa—. E-eres alto, tu ca-cabello es perfecto, tienes estilo y me encanta la loción que usas —Yuuri reconoció animado—. Aunque me pones muuuuy nervioso —soltó una carcajada ante su propio chiste y Victor le notó tiritar aún más—. No te pareces en nada a Matt...

Victor frunció el entrecejo bastante confundido y la sensación le desagradó en sobremanera. Ya en dos ocasiones el nombre de Matthew había salido a colación; primero Minako, luego Yuuri mismo se encargó de mencionarlo con una pena casi palpable. ¿De quién se trataba? ¿Un ex novio, quizá? De ser así, Victor era lo bastante listo para deducir que este hombre en particular terminó causándole mucho daño no solo a Yuuri, sino también a quienes le rodeaban. El comportamiento tan hostil por parte de Minako fue un gran indicador, ciertamente. Y eso significaba una cosa: se trató de alguien significativo en su vida. Y cuando una persona dejaba huellas tan profundas, las heridas tardaban incluso años para cicatrizar. ¿Qué tan lastimado seguiría el teniente tras una ruptura de tal índole? Porque resultaba obvio deducir esa posible relación no existía más. ¿Podría responsabilizar la actitud arisca y desconfiada de Yuuri a esa parte de su historia que todavía le era desconocida? Tal vez sí.

Aun así, pese a tantos detalles por descubrir, Victor se sentía cada vez más y más atraído hacia Yuuri Katsuki. No lograba evitarlo, era como si gravitara torno a un planeta y esa misma fuerza le mantuviera anclado en su sitio impidiéndole ir demasiado lejos. Además, Julia siempre solía decir que el destino tenía millones de formas para emitir sus señales; a veces a todo pulmón si acaso deseaba guiarnos a algún punto determinado, ya establecido sin rutas largas. Otras en absoluto silencio, permitiéndonos tomar decisiones a nuestro criterio para lograr un fin específico y, la mayor parte del tiempo sin apenas percatarlo a media voz. A percepción de Victor esta resultaba ser la más peligrosa de todas, porque eran susurros incesantes que desencadenaban grandes eventos hasta desembocar en finales totalmente inesperados.

Y a Victor esa semana le habían brindado más de uno en todos esos aspectos en cuanto a Yuuri respectaba.

Tras meter al teniente en el auto asegurándose que no sufriría ningún infortunio durante un arranque de locura, Victor se apresuró a entrar también para encender la calefacción y mitigar al menos un poco el frío del exterior. Una vez puso en marcha el motor, metió reversa y direccionó el vehículo internándose entre las calles poco transitadas; por fortuna el GPS contenía ya en el sistema operativo la dirección de Yuuri, así que se dejó guiar con precaución hasta la zona residencial. No obstante, su pasajero parecía haber tomado un segundo aire, porque se dedicó a presionar los botones de la radio hasta detenerse en una estación al azar. Una canción [2] suave, lenta y en extremo sugerente se dejó escuchar, cuya letra le hizo a Victor apretar las manos torno al volante. Esto debía ser una maldita broma.

Decidido: en tales condiciones conducir jamás le pareció tan complicado.

—H-hace tanto que no estoy así con alguien —Yuuri reflexionó al tratar de acercarse a él, aunque tampoco logró avance mayor debido al cinturón de seguridad.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, pero necesito que te quedes sentado en tu lugar como un buen chico. ¿Podrías hacer eso, Yuuri? —trató de racionalizar con él, rezando para que ningún oficial de policía le solicitara detenerse.

Pero debió suponer que Yuuri desobedecería con total intención, porque logró deshacerse del cinturón dispuesto a romper el espacio que los separaba. Y, sin ninguna clase de recato, Yuuri enterró el rostro en su cuello dedicándose después a brindarle suaves besos ahí, mientras la mano viajaba por uno de sus muslos en una ruta ascendente muy peligrosa. Sin querer Victor dio un giro brusco al volante, y el automóvil se tambaleó contra el carril derecho ganándose así un ademán grosero por parte de otro conductor, mas el ruso consiguió recuperarse para evitar algún accidente grave.

Yuuri quería sexo, obviamente. Las borracheras traían consigo esa clase de deseos, y Victor también quería, pero no así. A Victor le gustaba que sus parejas disfrutaran el encuentro, dejar recuerdos gratos y repetir la experiencia si se presentaba oportunidad. Se negaba en redondo a intentar algo cuando sabía que Yuuri posiblemente olvidaría todo detalle al día siguiente. ¿Que gratificación real existía en ello? Ninguna.

—Wow, espera un segundo —le detuvo apartándole lo mejor posible—. Aquí no, ¿bien? Una vez lleguemos a tu departamento haremos todo lo que quieras. ¿Trato? —Yuuri meditó la oferta y acabó por aceptar, pues tal proposición implicaba demasiado. Luego, sin mayor objeción, se acurrucó a su lado disponiéndose a dormitar—. Carajo...

Arribar al hogar de Yuuri le costó a Victor una hora y el noventa por ciento de su temple. Y comprobó que Yuuri poseía una resistencia monstruosa, porque una vez los dos estuvieron fuera del edificio todavía parecía conservar energías suficientes para intentar hacerlo ceder ante sus continuas insinuaciones cada vez menos discretas. Mas al atravesar la entrada principal, Victor encontró otro obstáculo a sortear: no sabía cuál era el departamento del teniente. Sobraba decir que sonsacarle la información resultó una odisea, y logró hacerlo hasta prometerle que lo llevaría a la cama una vez tuvieran suficiente privacidad.

Al subir, hizo malabares con las llaves hasta dar con la correcta y entraron. Victor encendió las luces encontrándose con una pequeña sala de estar limpia, pocos muebles y aspecto agradable. 

Cerrando la puerta tras de si con una patada, Victor se encaminó hacia el primer pasillo que alcanzó a divisar y, afortunadamente, este guiaba al dormitorio. Yuuri, ya más tranquilo, apenas reaccionó al ser depositado sobre el colchón donde se encogió sobre si mismo cubriéndose con el saco del ruso lo mejor posible, quien activó una pequeña lámpara cercana y se permitió emitir un descomunal suspiro de alivio. Estaba exhausto. Dejándose caer cuán alto era contra el sofá ubicado frente a la cama, se permitió descansar cinco minutos. Con razón creyó buena idea evitar sitios como el Luxus tiempo atrás; demasiada adrenalina para una sola noche.

Decidido a poner más cómodo a Yuuri, Victor se acercó de nuevo para quitarle los zapatos, pero corroboró estos habían desaparecido en algún punto de aquella poco convencional aventura del teniente. Luego, con gran calma, deslizó fuera la corbata dándose cuenta de algo que gracias a la escasa iluminación anterior pasó por alto: Yuuri tenía un feo hematoma en su frente. Parecía habérselo hecho horas atrás, pues la coloración recién se tornaba morada o azul. Motivado por la curiosidad, Victor comenzó a desvestirlo encontrándose con dos sorpresas que lo dejaron sin habla. Uno: Yuuri tenía un tatuaje en el homóplato derecho. Se trataba de un jodido dragón tribal, cuyo tamaño bien podía considerarse más allá de lo convencional. Y dos: estaba terriblemente golpeado.

Las manchas oscuras del costado se veían mal, y se preguntó cómo rayos pudo haberse subido a ese condenado tubo sin hacerse más daño. ¿Sufriría algún accidente al cumplir con su trabajo? Le aterrorizó siquiera pensar tal cosa, ya que quisieran o no la profesión de Yuuri le obligaba tener encuentros cercanos con la muerte en distintas ocasiones. Alejando tales pensamientos pesimistas, Victor buscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar una pijama holgada y, vistiéndolo con ella le recostó boca a bajo.

Masajeándose los hombros, Victor tomó una manta y miró sin ánimos ni agrado el sofá donde pasaría lo que restaba de la madrugada. Al ocupar el incómodo mueble, Victor procedió a cubrir sus piernas con la manta y antes de cerrar los ojos entregándose al cansancio, se dijo a si mismo que ojalá toda esa serie de acontecimientos fortuitos valieran realmente la pena.

Porque ahora Yuuri le debía un favor; y Victor sabía cómo sacar provecho a las buenas oportunidades.

Esa, por supuesto, no sería excepción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pobre Victor!
> 
> Creo que es demasiado bueno para su propio bienestar.
> 
> Hola de nuevo y lamento la espera, mi semana de actualizaciones se movió debido a asuntos personales y comienzo a actualizar de nuevo los Domingos para mayor comodidad. Creí que me resultaría más sencillo los Martes, pero se tornó más complicado. ¡Lamento las molestias que esto pueda causar!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Yuuri a la mañana siguiente?
> 
> Mil gracias por sus comentarios, votos y gran apoyo. El teniente Katsuki va conquistando más corazones conforme pasa el tiempo y apenas lo puedo creer. ¡Y yo que tenía miedo de publicar esta historia! XD
> 
> Por cierto, mil gracias a Gonlamir Arts por realizar un fanart del Yuuri en la estación 57, con todo y logotipo de Makkachin con casco de bombero. ¡Me hizo muy feliz!
> 
> Sin más, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	15. XVI

Al escuchar el molesto sonido de un celular que vibraba con insistencia en algún punto que le resultaba imposible determinar, Yuuri al fin recobró lentamente la conciencia sintiéndose de inmediato como si estuviera metido en una gigantesca lavadora industrial. Era espantoso porque todo le daba vueltas y su estómago, en extremo sensible, amenazó con vaciarse si realizaba cualquier movimiento brusco; cosa difícil si tomaba en consideración tenía un regusto amargo en la boca que le provocó más nauseas.

Tras emitir un gemido lastimero, Yuuri tanteó a ciegas el sitio dónde por lo general solía colocar su teléfono. Gracias al trabajo, en diversas ocasiones solían requerir sus servicios aun fuera del horario laboral propiamente dicho. Y si bien ignoraba quién podía estarlo llamando a esas horas, gruñó frustrado cuando encontró el sitio vacío; detalle que le produjo cierto grado de extrañeza pues solía ser muy cuidadoso en cuanto a mantenerse comunicado respectaba. Cuando se trataba de Jhon, este se ponía furioso si acaso no atendía entre los primeros dos o tres tonos, pues el tiempo jugaba un papel vital en circunstancias adversas.

Sin embargo, aunque fuera una emergencia Yuuri no quería volver a abrir los ojos al mundo real. La luz del sol que osaba colarse entre las persianas le pareció demasiado brillante, tanto que amenazaba con partirle la cabeza en dos gracias al terrible dolor que lo aquejaba. Y bueno, pese a su deplorable situación mental y física, no se necesitaba ser demasiado listo para comprender sufría los terribles estragos de una borrachera de proporciones épicas. Dios bendito, ni siquiera podía recordar claramente cuánto había bebido en realidad. La última ocasión en que se arriesgó a hacer algo tan irresponsable como esto fue cuando rompió con Matt; desde entonces Phichit le prohibió abusar del alcohol a tal grado.

Su mejor amigo le aseguró que apenas consiguió sacarlo entero esa vez porque todo el escuadrón debió intervenir al fingir un simulacro generalizado. Ver un camión de bomberos aparcado fuera de un local público a mitad de la madrugada movilizaba a cualquiera.

Y semejante acontecimiento se convirtió en un chisme espantoso durante meses.

Ahora que ya se encontraba más lúcido, acudieron a él ciertas imágenes difusas acerca de algunos eventos inverosímiles que no lograba conectar del todo con la realidad. Un tubo metálico, gente armando escándalo, música a todo volumen y unos increíbles ojos azules que le miraban con inmensa curiosidad. Suspiró de mala gana, rezándole a cualquier divinidad existente solo fueran delirios de borracho. Yuuri no era ni por asomo un buen bebedor; caía noqueado en poco tiempo y difícilmente se acordaba de los acontecimientos previos a la mañana siguiente. Según Phichit, se comportaba como alguien muy distinto al teniente responsable que todos tenían el privilegio de conocer.   
Enfurruñado, Yuuri enterró el rostro en la almohada buscando así desconectarse del asunto, conforme recapitulaba poco a poco los eventos del día anterior.

El incendio, Phichit en el hospital debido a su total falta de profesionalismo, su jefe inmediato suspendiéndole...

Genial.

Celestino había regresado a la cincuenta y siete después de atender algunos asuntos personales, por tanto nada más recibió el informe acerca del comportamiento inapropiado del cual hizo gala durante una operación delicada, creyó prudente vetarlo sin paga por tiempo indefinido para obligarle a meditar acerca de su actitud. Después se sintió tan extremadamente frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, que aun cuando tenía heridas que necesitaban reposo creyó buena idea irse a beber al Luxus. Por supuesto jamás imaginó que todo acabaría saliéndosele de control, pues una copa llevó a otra, luego siguió la botella completa y al fin perdió la cordura.

Pero justo en aquel instante una serie de angustiantes preguntas comenzaron a hacerse presentes una tras otra, poniéndolo muy nervioso. ¿Cómo rayos logró volver a casa? Seguro la noche anterior no podía ni mantenerse en pie por cuenta propia. Además, Minako tampoco hubiese sido tan irresponsable para dejarlo conducir, cuando sabía que Yuuri solía dar charlas viales de vez en cuando advirtiendo de los graves peligros que implicaban ponerse tras un volante con sustancias etílicas entre las venas. ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Llamó a alguien? Phichit quedaba descartado, su hermana también debido a su condición. ¿Quién fungió de buen samaritano? De pronto su corazón se apretó intranquilo ante la posibilidad de que hubiese contactado a Matthew de nuevo, pese a saber cuanto odio Minako le profesaba. Alarmado, Yuuri se atrevió a examinarse dándose cuenta iba vestido con su pijama. Nada fuera de lo común ciertamente, y eso le brindó tranquilidad; bajo ninguna circunstancia Matt desaprovecharía la oportunidad perfecta de meterle más que las manos en tal estado vulnerable.

No es como si fuese algún especie de violador, sin embargo Yuuri gustaba de tener relaciones sexuales al embriagarse de más. Luego contuvo un gran escalofrío. ¿Y si fue alguna otra persona? Decidido a averiguarlo, salió de la cama no sin algunas dificultades. Obrando con absoluta lentitud pues el costado todavía lo sentía resentido por los golpes que se ganó durante el incendio, Yuuri se sentó precariamente. No logró hacerlo al primer intento, antes bien debió tratar al menos dos veces más antes de siquiera recobrar el eje central de su precario equilibrio.   
Ni que decir acerca de colocarse sobre sus propios pies.

Conforme daba pasos lentos pero seguros, pudo notar con gran extrañeza el pequeño sofá donde solía leer durante las noches en las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño tenía una manta encima, así como también ropa de hombre que lo hizo entrar en pánico total. Acercándose, comprobó ahí reposaba el teléfono celular que había sonando tan insistentemente minutos atrás, pero no era el suyo propio, si no un Iphone última generación cuya pantalla ahora apagada le tentó en sobremanera. ¡Cristo bendito! ¡Si llamó a su ex en un arranque de locura! Y este, ni tardado ni perezoso, acudió porque sabía Yuuri era materia dispuesta si se pasaba de copas. Verificando las prendas, notó se trataba de ropa muy fina; lucia arrugada debido al uso, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese de diseñador.

Nervioso hasta la médula, abandonó el dormitorio a trompicones y caminó por el pasillo hasta la estancia donde todo parecía en su lugar, justo igual que siempre.

Confundido en gran medida, Yuuri creyó escuchar ruido proveniente del baño. Motivado por una terrible arranque de curiosidad, avanzó hasta situarse frente a la puerta; el sonido de la ducha que se escuchaba fuerte y clara desde el interior no hizo ninguna otra cosa que ponerlo en alerta. ¿Cómo lograría manejar aquella incómoda situación? Por salud mental, Yuuri decidió abandonar a Matt debido a sus continuas infidelidades, y que ahora terminaran así únicamente podía calificarlo de absurdo. Ellos no acabaron bien, se lastimaron demasiado y Yuuri se propuso jamás volver. ¿Era acaso una clase de broma cósmica? ¿Podría interactuar con Matthew como un adulto luego de meses sin verse ni tener contacto?

Solo existía una manera de saberlo.

Con dedos temblorosos, Yuuri tomó el pomo comprobando la gran sospecha de que no tenía seguro y, tras girar la perilla, se encontró con una espesa nube de vapor que le cegó durante algunos segundos. Pero aunque no llevara puestas sus gafas usuales, esto no le impidió distinguir con abrumadora claridad una imponente figura masculina de fuerte constitución parada a poca distancia. No, obviamente no se trataba de Matt. Lo dedujo sin problemas por dos cosas: él no era tan alto y tampoco tenía el cabello claro. Y Yuuri se dividió entre sentir alivio u desesperación ante lo que recién había descubierto mediante un accidente.

El teniente retrocedió un paso o dos, con unas ganas tremendas de emitir un grito asombrado que hasta los vecinos hubieran sido capaces de escuchar, sin embargo cualquier sonido murió en algún lugar de su reseca garganta pues Victor Nikiforov, ni más ni menos, se hallaba en medio del baño vistiendo únicamente una simple toalla blanca torno a las caderas. Y durante un minuto que les pareció eterno, ninguno se atrevió a hacer nada debido al intempestivo escenario; ambos aún demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar.

Correcto, por motivos que escapaban fuera de la comprensión de Yuuri, el dueño de una millonaria compañía constructora decidió presentarse en su departamento a tomar una ducha y destilaba agua desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Y Yuuri podía tener embotados sus sentidos cognitivos, mas tampoco era para tanto.

El cabello a Victor le caía desordenado sobre el ojo izquierdo cubriéndolo parcialmente, haciéndolo lucir todavía más atractivo de ser posible porque le brindaba cierto aire despreocupado y hasta casual. Su blanca piel brillaba lustrosa bajo la luz artificial, propiciando que pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaran cuesta abajo perdiéndose despacio contra las baldosas blancas del suelo.

Podría considerarlo un buen distractor, empero a Yuuri poco le sirvió intentar no mirar a otro lado porque Victor era todo un adonis con cuerpo de Dios griego. Algo parecido a esas famosas esculturas hechas de mármol cuya única misión consistía en realzar la belleza masculina. Y, ciertamente, hora entendía por qué esos trajes formales le quedaban tan maravillosamente bien. El pecho trabajado resaltaba los pectorales de un modo muy sugerente, el abdomen plano desembocaba entre dos oblicuos marcados que invitaban a ser recorridos, así como también los fuertes brazos capaces de sostenerlo sin problema. Y las piernas, cuyos músculos parecían de acero casi lograron arrancarle un suspiro.

¿De dónde rayos sacaría tiempo este hombre para ejercitarse a tal grado? Lo ignoraba, pero igual debía agradecerlo de todas maneras.

Sorprendido ante la repentina interrupción, Victor se giró de a poco decidido a mirarle; algo que para Yuuri resultó contraproducente pues sin poderlo evitar, imaginó lo que se encontraba bajo ese simple trozo de tela que apenas ocultaba lo necesario, e irremediablemente los colores se le subieron al rostro. Aunque ninguna relación tenía ya con el asfixiante calor que el pequeño lugar encerraba. ¿Acaso estaba sufriendo una alucinación? ¿Qué demonios hacia Victor Nikiforov en su casa semi desnudo? Olvidándose hasta de los malestares que antes lo aquejaban pues otros más comprometedores acabaron por suplirlos, Yuuri se llevó ambas manos a la frente incrédulo y avergonzado hasta límites insospechados. Se iba a desmayar, le daría un síncope...no sabía qué, pero algo le sucedería.

Victor, al percatar su honesta reacción, alarmado dio un paso al frente mas se detuvo sin saber exactamente qué hacer a continuación. Yuuri parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque y no deseaba tornar más incomodo el momento.

—Yuuri —tanteó terreno buscando minimizar el impacto subsecuente—...no es lo que te imaginas —la expresión aterrorizada que el teniente puso fue un gran indicador y, lejos de creerle, salió disparado en sentido contrario a toda velocidad—. ¡Espera! —pidió al perseguirlo aun en su condición poco decorosa.

—¡Me quiero morir! —exclamó casi para si mismo—. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —quiso saber con un hilo de voz, conforme se dirigía hasta su dormitorio. Victor, que iba justo detrás, casi terminó con la puerta cerrada en el rostro.

¿Qué demonios hizo? Esto iba más allá de lo que Yuuri podía manejar tan temprano por la mañana, y con una cruda moral de campeonato.

—Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte...—Victor trató de convencerlo, mas Yuuri se cubrió los oídos reacio a escuchar.

—Por favor —espetó avergonzado—...vete. Jamás podré volver a mirarte después de esto —al considerar los posibles problemas que debió causarle al ruso, Yuuri ansiaba desaparecer.

Victor guardó silencio, y el teniente creyó que cumpliría su petición pues difícilmente logró percibir algo que le indicara otra cosa.

—Bien; eso haré si así lo prefieres —Victor dijo con calma—. Pero...mi ropa está ahí dentro —Yuuri dirigió sus ojos hasta las prendas y se golpeó contra la superficie de madera. ¿Por qué la tierra no se lo tragaba y lo escupía en otro lugar del mundo?—. ¿Podrías dejarme entrar? Te prometo que me tomará un segundo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Yuuri meditó acerca de si sería prudente o no. ¿Igual le resultaría más cómodo lanzarle las cosas librándose así de alguna otra confrontación, cierto? Al final llegó a la horrible conclusión se comportaría como un total chiquillo malcriado cuando Victor, evidentemente, fue quien sin pedir nada a cambio se tomó las molestias de llevarlo a casa aunque no fuese responsabilidad suya hacer algo así.

¿Pero por qué él, en nombre de todo lo sagrado? Cierto, en algún momento determinado ingresó su número telefónico a la agenda debido al delicado asunto legal del informe, mas de eso a llamarlo borracho en horas inapropiadas era un tramo muy extenso. Y, en cierta medida, le remordió la conciencia por tratarlo tan mal. Desde que se conocieron, Victor no hizo ninguna otra cosa que intentar ser amable, Yuuri en cambio escapaba siempre que podía como si tuviera cerca al mismísimo demonio en persona. Aunque sabía perfectamente bien por qué: estaba aterrorizado. Lo estaba porque Victor Nikiforov le gustaba y seguir negándoselo a si mismo era ridículo. Entre ambos existía atracción; una tan poderosa e intensa que sería capaz de hacerlo caer hasta el fondo si acaso permitía a sus instintos tomar control.

Phichit le dijo días atrás que no todos eran iguales a Matt, empero ahí radicaba el principal problema. Yuuri ignoraba si lograría superarlo al fin, menos todavía porque tenía por mala costumbre entregarse a los demás de tal modo que sin darse cuenta brindaba más de lo que realmente podía ofrecer. En su tiempo junto a Matthew, Yuuri cometió una serie ininterrumpida de errores garrafales que le costaron emocionalmente muy caros. Gracias a ellos aprendió a ser desconfiado, a pensar dos veces antes de actuar y no dejarse guiar ante ningún impulso.

Y aunque el amor que le tuvo a Matt fue tormentoso en gran medida, lo marcó y no lograría olvidarlo porque fueron cinco años de continuo aprendizaje. ¿Aun así qué le garantizaba sería distinto ahor? Se suponía que un clavo sacaba otro clavo, mas en ciertas circunstancias esto se volvía contraproducente. Desesperado, Yuuri colocó su frente contra la puerta y cerró los ojos. ¿Podría ser Victor una gran excepción a la regla? ¿Si le permitía acercarse valdría el riesgo? Isabella, su psicóloga le explicó en cierta ocasión que todas las relaciones sentimentales eran distintas, ninguna se vería exenta de problemas u altibajos y así se forjaban cierta estabilidad algunas parejas. ¿Debía creerlo?

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Yuuri se dispuso a realizar una respiración profunda. Necesitaba tomar una decisión. Y rápido.

—Te lo suplico —murmuró despacio rezando para que Victor fuese incapaz de escucharlo—...no me hagas daño —luego, armándose de un valor inexistente, al fin se dispuso a abrir poco a poco encontrándose con los ojos azules del otro hombre, cuyo semblante sereno le alivió en gran medida—. Yo...yo —tartamudeó—. Perdona...

Victor le sonrió sin mostrarse enfadado; parecía entender que su arranque de idiotez tenía justificación.

—Tranquilo —le dijo después de ingresar al sitio dejando tras él un delicioso aroma a jabón, dispuesto a tomar sus pertenencias.

Confundido, Yuuri observó a Victor moverse con total soltura pese a su parcial desnudez, mientras se disponía a salir de nuevo para terminar de vestirse procurando evitarle algún otro exabrupto mayor. Sin embargo, antes de que el ruso pudiera abandonar el dormitorio, Yuuri le sujetó por la muñeca en un arranque instándolo a esperar un segundo. Quizá se arrepentiría, tal vez era incorrecto...pero los hubiera no existían y Yuuri necesitaba en verdad comenzar a vivir de nuevo, a sentir de nuevo, a confiar en que no terminarían rompiéndole el corazón.

—No te vayas —pidió inseguro. Soltar una oración así de simple le costó gran fuerza de voluntad—. Yo...quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo sucedido —Victor entonces pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa debido a tamaña solicitud.

—¿En serio? —preguntó de vuelta y, al verlo asentir, Victor creyó que una estampida de rinocerontes le hacia estragos dentro del estómago—. ¿No vas a huir, verdad? —quiso saber a manera de broma.

Yuuri apenas le miró antes de mover su cabeza en forma negativa.

—Lo prometo —Victor emitió un "bien" antes de desdoblar la camisa arrugada e intentar ponérsela—. Tengo algo que puedes usar en lugar del traje —cual autómata, Yuuri se acercó al armario y extrajo del interior una camiseta oficial perteneciente a la estación cincuenta y siete, junto a unos pantalones de algodón tipo pants. Ellos solían vender ése tipo de mercancías al público en general para obtener fondos; la última ocasión Yuuri debió quedarse con cierto número porque sobraron—. ¿Puedo ir al baño antes? —dijo al tendérselos evitando contacto visual.

Victor comenzó a reír animado.

—Yuuri, no necesitas pedirme permiso; esta es tu casa, ¿recuerdas? —el joven bombero se consideró el bobo más grande del universo ante su total falta de pericia—. ¿Qué te parece si mientras te refrescas un poco, yo espero en la cocina? —ofreció tras colocarse la camiseta color rojo.

Victor poseía un porte inigualable, cualquier prenda le sentaba bien y en definitiva podría convertirse en bombero honorario; el uniforme le lucía incluso mejor que a algunos compañeros de Yuuri.

—Claro —antes de arrepentirse, el joven teniente llevó consigo un cambio de ropa porque seguro debía lucir espantoso.

Bien, era imposible determinar si hacia o no lo correcto, pero al menos intentaba romper ciertos paradigmas que adoptó durante ese año aunque costara tanto. Una vez entró al baño, suspiró en absoluta mortificación porque al mirarse en el espejo comprobó que estaba hecho un total y absoluto desastre. El golpe de su frente se había tornado oscuro, lucía pálido con dos marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos y tenía una expresión de horror difícil de ignorar. Bonita impresión le dio a Victor , maldita sea. Resignado, se quitó la ropa tratando de olvidar que un tipo arrolladora mente sexy estuvo ahí mismo poco antes que él, usando los mismos productos.

En definitiva resultaban ser demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Veinte minutos después, Yuuri creyó sentirse lo bastante preparado para afrontar la realidad, pues bañarse le ayudó en gran medida a despejar su mente y pensar. Luego de adoptar un aspecto menos indecente, con una toalla sobre los hombros se dirigió cual reo condenado a muerte a la cocina. Por supuesto que Victor parecía en extremo cómodo en aquel entorno tan típico, tanto que hasta preparó café cuyo apetitoso aroma le sedujo cual dulce canto de sirena.

—Ah, comenzaba a creer que te convertirías en un pecesillo si seguías más tiempo en la ducha —Yuuri giró el rostro en otra dirección—. Ven —le instó a acercarse—, no muerdo.

Al ubicarse en una silla desocupada, Yuuri no supo realmente por dónde comenzar. Aunque fuera su propio espacio personal, las manos le sudaban horrores; los nervios le jugaban sucio en asuntos de gran tensión.

—Lamento como no tienes una idea todo este desastre —dijo alterado creyendo buena idea ofrecer disculpas en primera instancia—. Generalmente no bebo con frecuencia debido a mi trabajo.

—Al ostentar un cargo tan importante necesitas dar un buen ejemplo —concluyó Victor. A sus oídos sonaba razonable—. Y sí; me quedó bastante claro que no posees buena resistencia al alcohol.

—Evito consumirlo porque jamás recuerdo nada de lo que dije u hice bajo sus efectos —confesó arrancándole a Victor un gesto circunspecto. A percepción de Yuuri, este parecía meditar a conciencia la valiosa información recién obtenida—. ¿Yo...fui grosero contigo? —quiso saber devanándose los sesos, causándose a si mismo mayor malestar. Le frustraban las continuas lagunas mentales que sufría—. ¿O te metí en un aprieto? Si te causé cualquier inconveniente puedo compensártelo.

Victor se llevó una mano al mentón sopesando sus opciones. ¿Debería contarle? ¿Mantenerlo inmerso en la ignorancia resultaría mejor estrategia? Al considerarlo, los profundos ojos azules del ruso adquirieron cierto brillo inteligente que les brindó una tonalidad muy distinta; tenían el aspecto de alguien que sabía jugar bien sus cartas aun en condiciones adversas. E igualmente pareció por demás interesado ante el hecho implícito de que le debía un enorme favor. Yuuri en cambio creyó notar como un potente escalofrío le recorría parte de la espalda y nuca. ¿Por que creía tener la fea sensación de haber cavado su propia tumba con dicha propuesta? Y Victor se encargó de aumentar tal conjetura al obsequiarle una enorme sonrisa, cuya forma de corazón le pareció bastante particular.

—¿En serio no te acuerdas? —meditó casi con desfachatez. El joven Katsuki se removió inquieto sobre el asiento y Victor, consciente del impacto que sus palabras causaron, volvió a reírse restándole importancia. En cambio Yuuri, muerto de vergüenza, procuró mantener toda posible atención en la taza de café humeante sobre la mesa—. No te preocupes —le tranquilizó—; yo jamás haría nada que tú no quisieras.

Yuuri se estremeció. Ahí radicaba el meollo del asunto: aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, ansiaba que Victor le hiciera de todo en la comodidad de una cama. O dónde mejor le pareciera.

—Entonces...—susurró.

—En resumidas cuentas te saqué del Luxus, vinimos aquí e inmediatamente después caímos rendidos ante el cansancio —mitad verdad, mitad mentira. Por obvias razones Victor prefirió omitir valiosas piezas de información fundamental: como que intentó toquetearle mientras conducía.

—Gracias a Dios —respiró aliviado. No obstante, Víctor tomó aire poniéndolo en guardia.

—Mira Yuuri, creo que no has terminado de darte cuenta —Victor trató de explicarse con total franqueza—. Como podrás imaginarte soy una persona muy ocupada y no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi valioso tiempo en nimiedades, cuando bien podría invertirlo en alguna reunión importante. Esta mañana me vi en la penosa necesidad de cancelar dos juntas a primera hora porque preferí quedarme contigo para verificar tu estado —Yuuri dio un larguísimo sorbo al café, tratando así de ocultarse del otro—. Eso implica perder dinero y aliados valiosos.

—Juro que nunca fue mi intención perjudicarte a tal grado —el teniente apretó los dedos torno a la pieza de cerámica.

—¿Perjudicarme? —el ruso elevó sus cejas en un gesto despreocupado—. Al contrario, pienso que me has hecho un grandísimo favor —Yuuri le miró con curiosidad—. En este tipo de negocios el dinero va y viene, o bien la labor de convencimiento puede hacerse en otra ocasión menos tensa. Pero esto —señaló el ínfimo espacio entre ambos—, es una oportunidad que rara vez se presenta dos veces.

—No entiendo...

—Si lo haces —Victor corrigió empleando un tono que le erizó la piel, y casi pudo jurar que le miraba los labios sin preocuparse en si era o no discreto—. Vamos, intenta encontrarle explicación a lo que acabo de decirte. Si de algo estoy seguro, es acerca de cuan inteligente puedes llegar a ser...Yuuri.

El recién nombrado contuvo la respiración. Lo intuía. Cuando se profesaba interés por alguien más se hacia hasta lo imposible con tal de dedicarle tiempo sin importar las circunstancias. Yuuri sufrió la falta de tan importante factor en carne propia y el entendimiento le golpeó con fuerza inaudita.

—Oh...—cayó en la cuenta sin podérselo creer.

—Exacto —le concedió razón satisfecho—. Fui a buscarte por mi propia voluntad, no porque me sintiera obligado —entonces prosiguió—. Y...si tú lo permitieras me gustaría conocerte mejor —Yuuri casi se cayó de la silla debido a la brutal honestidad del ruso.

—¿Por qué? —dijo escéptico—. Soy...soy un simple tipo promedio; ni siquiera pertenezco a tu círculo social.

—¿Se trata de una excusa? —Victor le preguntó casi ofendido—. En lo personal no considero tal detalle sin importancia un limitante. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría el tratarte más? —luego pareció animarse al encontrar apoyo adicional contra el dorso de sus propias manos—. Y si acaso piensas que saco el tema a colación porque eres bombero, te equivocas. Mi interés de momento va dirigido a Yuuri, no al teniente Katsuki —el aludido se mostró desconcertado—. No me mal entiendas; cierto que son uno mismo, aunque debo admitir el hombre que tengo frente a mi ahora parece diez veces más cautivador. Es como una mezcla muy interesante entre Eros y Ágape.

¿Eros? ¿Ágape? Yuuri bajo ninguna circunstancia consideró que su personalidad se fragmentara de tal forma dependiendo de la circunstancia. ¿En serio cambiaba tanto al adoptar el papel que se ganó a base de tanto esfuerzo en la cincuenta y siete? Le parecía extraño.

—¿Y si no soy lo que tú esperabas? ¿Qué pasará si este Yuuri te decepciona? —emitió las preguntas al aire.

Victor guardó silencio al colocarse un dedo sobre los labios. No parecía intimidado u arrepentido de haber lanzado los primeros indicios de entrar a un juego tan peligroso.

—Suelo tener una excelente intuición para los buenos negocios —le guiñó un ojo en gesto cómplice—. Y eso se ha mantenido igual hasta el día de hoy —Victor volvió a sonreírle y dio un rápido vistazo al pequeño reloj de pared cuya hora marcaba casi las diez—. Debo irme. Mi secretaria se pondrá como loca si llego más tarde a la oficina —torpemente, Yuuri se puso en pie dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta la salida—. Me dio gusto que pudiéramos charlar.

—A mi también —mintió intimidado. Victor, calmado y sin prisas reunió sus pertenencias. Entonces, tras ponerse los zapatos, se dispuso a dirigirse hasta la salida con una actitud tan confiada que lograba aturdirlo.

—Entonces puedo llamarte —no se trataba de una pregunta—. Anoche obtuve tu número —Yuuri omitió su gran deseo de palmearse la frente por idiota.

—Seguro. Necesito darle resolución a lo de tu informe de todas maneras.

—Excelente —ya en el umbral de la puerta, Yuuri se dispuso a despedirlo, pero antes de salir Victor se giró con una sonrisa ladina que casi implicaba una promesa—. Por cierto...bonito tatuaje.

Yuuri se puso rígido. ¿Cómo demonios sabía acerca de su tatuaje? Tal confesión significaba que fue Victor quien lo desvistió y le puso la pijama propiciando así que estuviera más cómodo al dormir. Avergonzado, Yuuri procedió a cerrar la puerta de golpe y aun así fue capaz de escuchar claramente la sonora carcajada del ruso conforme se encaminaba al elevador.

Yuuri, resignado, se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre el suelo frío. Se había metido en graves problemas.   
  
¿Y ahora cómo lograría salir de ellos sin morir en el intento?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegó la mañana siguiente! Victor sabe lo que quiere y cuando llegue el momento sabrá aprovechar la oportunidad.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer, comentar y votar! Me hace muy feliz saber que mis locuras gustan tanto. Sin más, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	16. Capítulo XV

Victor le dirigió una última mirada de apreciación al edificio departamental en que Yuuri vivía, para luego encaminarse con paso seguro hasta dónde había dejado aparcado su automóvil la noche anterior. Importándole muy poco cuán ridículo pudiera parecer, aún le resultaba difícil dejar de sonreír gracias a los acontecimientos que recién ocurrieron entre Yuuri y él en la intimidad de aquella pequeña cocina minutos atrás. Debido a un giro inesperado, las cosas para Victor comenzaban a moverse a su entero favor de manera natural y, aunque se ganó un espantoso dolor de espalda por dormir en una posición inadecuada durante varias horas, al final valió cada minuto invertido porque consiguió hacerse con el privilegio de intentar ganarse al teniente Katsuki fuera del ámbito profesional.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Yuuri se encargó de eliminar los obstáculos más difíciles, por ello Victor se aseguró de dejar bastante claro para ambos que le debía un grandísimo favor; y en cierto modo agradecía que hubiera sido el mismo teniente quien tocara el tema, pues eso le facilitó conducir la conversación hasta otros horizontes más favorables. Este era un aspecto que Victor aprendió a pulir con el tiempo; como todo buen hombre de negocios, resultaba imprescindible anticiparse a los pensamientos del contrario para ganar terreno y asegurar un buen trato. Cuando el joven bombero –nervioso hasta lo indecible– mencionó que podía compensarlo por las molestias, Victor inmediatamente se fue por el lado menos decente. Sin embargo, descartó la posibilidad pues apostaba todo el dinero que tenía a disposición en su cuenta bancaria que Yuuri no era de las personas con las cuales se pasaba una sola vez. El teniente, a decir verdad, era tan diferente a los tipos con los que solía salir y Chris tuvo razón en ello.

Victor siempre buscó a un cierto tipo de hombres para vivir tranquilo; nada de emociones fuertes, nada de salirse de la rutina, siempre enfocados al trabajo. Su última relación estable fue con un banquero, cuyo perfeccionismo en cada mínima cosa que hacía les instó a tomar caminos separados, pues inclusive el sexo se volvió monótono y hasta aburrido. Con Yuuri en cambio, la emoción siempre estaba implícita porque no seguía un patrón determinado, antes bien se movía sin rumbo definido haciéndole preguntarse cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso. Motivo por el cual seducirlo y cortejarlo a la larga se convertiría en el camino correcto a elegir, pues la recompensa final sería doblemente satisfactoria.

Ahora, tras todo esto el segundo paso era invitarlo a salir. Porque sí, sería una cita en toda la extensión de la palabra. Victor se encargó de dejarlo en claro mientras conversaban, mas no quiso pedirla ahí mismo porque Yuuri lucia como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse gracias a todo el remolino de dudas e inseguridades que una borrachera épica traían consigo a la mañana siguiente. Además hubiese sido muy estúpido intentar siquiera formular tamaña pregunta en aquel preciso instante, pues corría doble riesgo de ser rechazado. Gracias a ello Victor prefirió guardar su "as" para otra ocasión. Una que debería ser propiciada por él mismo más adelante.

Tras quitarle la alarma al auto, Victor subió al transporte y depositó todas sus cosas sobre el asiento del copiloto, donde por cierto Yuuri se había sentado en paños menores no hacía menos de medio día. Victor emitió un largo suspiro soñador ante tan sugerente recuerdo; bien, cierto que jamás se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo en semejante estado, mas eso no significaba que no pudiera darle rienda suelta a su ávida imaginación, ¿verdad?

Mientras Yuuri prácticamente roncaba cual lirón perezoso sobre la cama, Victor intentó en vano dormir pues naturalmente su agenda estaba a reventar de reuniones y algunas verificaciones que requerían su presencia sin excusas, y eran pendientes que le preocupaban en sobremanera. Por supuesto varias veces se devanó la cabeza tratando de pensar cómo reprogramaría esas citas en otro horario, porque de aquel departamento Victor no se movería hasta haber hablado con Yuuri. Entonces, a eso de las seis, tras verificar su teléfono se dio cuenta tenía docenas de llamadas perdidas. Alisa y Julia intentaron en vano contactarle varias veces, pues debió suponer que su hermana –quien se quedó en el hotel donde se hospedaba porque Dylan quería pasar tiempo con Victor– se preocupó debido a su prolongada e insólita ausencia.

Y si Alisa se enteraba de algo, por ende Julia también; ambas tenían una comunicación impresionante. Jamás se ocultaban piezas de información que ellas consideraban trascendentales y seguro ya deberían estar histéricas ante su continua falta de respuesta. Evitando armar un escándalo generalizado, les envió mensajes a cada una asegurándoles se encontraba perfectamente bien, y se negó en redondo a contestar el bombardeo masivo de preguntas al cual fue sometido poco después. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con ellas luego, pues al conocerlas tan bien sabía que intentarían interrogarlo con tal de saber hasta los detalles más ínfimos.

Pero tampoco es como si Victor fuera a soltarles toda la información completa. Había cosas que prefería guardar para si mismo.

Contrario a la posible buena impresión que pudo brindarle a Yuuri tras la cordial charla entre ambos, Victor no soportó con temple de acero tantas insinuaciones. Tampoco era un jodido monje, caramba. Una vez Yuuri cayó víctima del cansancio y se dio a la tarea de desvestirlo para permitirle descansar más cómodo, pudo notar sin problema que el teniente tenía todo en su respectivo lugar; los músculos no solo se veían firmes, realmente lo estaban. Brazos, piernas, espalda, abdomen. Yuuri  poseía una constitución física engañosa, y pese a que Victor había tocado más piel de la necesaria sin segundas intenciones, su cuerpo acabó por reaccionar de manera natural poniéndolo en una situación por demás incómoda. ¡Nadie podía culparlo! Y si añadían a la ecuación ese magnífico tatuaje de dragón, tal dilema se tornaba dos veces más complicado. A decir verdad, ese detalle lo tomó por sorpresa porque  jamás llegó a imaginarse que Yuuri fuera del tipo de personas que gustaban de tales cosas, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto; antes bien tenía un par de ideas bastante gráficas al respecto. Ya fuese con Yuuri de activo o pasivo, daba igual. Victor disfrutaba en gran medida ser versátil en la cama. 

Los pensamientos le rondaron prácticamente hasta que el sol comenzó a proyectarse por entre las persianas, indicándole el amanecer se aproximaba. No obstante, fiel a la moral y principios que Julia le había inculcado desde muy temprana edad, se dedicó a hacer  unas cuantas llamadas a su secretaria quien, responsable como siempre, acudió a su puesto de trabajo desde las ocho en punto. Los dos coordinaron horarios durante casi treinta minutos y si bien únicamente le quedaría tiempo apenas suficiente para comer, le importó poco. Después, aunque no quiso parecer un entrometido, buscó algo que pudieran desayunar los dos una vez Yuuri despertara.

En si, el departamento del teniente no era muy grande ni lujoso, pero tenía estilo y se notaba que su dueño gustaba de mantenerlo impecable. Además del dormitorio, contaba con una pequeña estancia cuyos muebles –un sofá negro, una pequeña mesa de centro, la pantalla adherida al muro contrario y algunas lámparas— armonizaban perfecto con el entorno. Después estaba la cocina; igual de compacta pero bien equipada con los elementos básicos necesarios. Empero, tras revisar el refrigerador y parte de la alacena comprobó que casi todo estaba vacío. Algo entendible si tomaban en consideración Yuuri solía pasar más tiempo en la estación que en su propia casa. Por ello, Victor verificó en su teléfono vía internet algún supermercado cercano ya que era muy común solicitar servicio a domicilio, y ordenó algunas cosas elementales. Cereal, leche, café, huevos, embutidos, jugo; todo lo justo y necesario para que Yuuri pudiera alimentarse  al menos durante algunos días.

Quizá el teniente intentaría pagarle luego el costo de lo invertido, mas para Victor aquello no implicaba problema mayor.

Media hora después,  a Victor le fueron entregados los productos al permitirle la entrada al repartidor, puso a trabajar la cafetera pues apostaba que Yuuri iniciaría el día con un monumental dolor de cabeza, y tal vez apreciaría beber una taza de café cargado que incluso pudiera reanimar a un muerto. Pero conforme trabajaba sin hacer demasiado ruido, alcanzó a vislumbrar su propio reflejo en el cristal del microondas y casi le dio un síncope. Estaba hecho un total desastre; tenía la ropa desarreglada, su cabello parecía un auténtico nido de pájaros pues lucía enmarañado, e incluso una ligera barba comenzaba a emerger cubriéndole las mejillas y mentón. Necesitaba darse una ducha con súbita urgencia. Así pues, creyendo que a Yuuri poco le importaría dejarlo usar el cuarto de baño tras los eventos posteriores, caminó con dirección al dormitorio quitándose el saco, la camisa y corbata procediendo a depositarlos sobre ese incómodo sofá donde pasó la madrugada casi en vela. También evitó llevarse consigo el teléfono, la billetera y llaves del auto. Tras tomar una toalla del mismo sitio en el cual  encontró la manta, procedió a enredarla torno a su cintura deshaciéndose al fin de los pantalones.

Yuuri, inmutable, siguió durmiendo sin mayor problema. Confiaba terminar en cinco u diez minutos a lo sumo.

Hasta entonces todo salió bien, pero su tremenda disyuntiva comenzó en el preciso instante que terminó por desnudarse, porque estaba invadiendo un espacio muy personal. ¿Mas cuál otra alternativa tenía? Ya dentro de la regadera, Victor acabó rindiéndose al fin y con movimientos casi autómatas tomó la barra de jabón dándose cuenta despedía un notable aroma a cítricos; era un olor fresco, agradable, masculino. Entonces, tardíamente cayó en la cuenta: Yuuri usaba esos productos todos los días y ahora se hallaban entre sus manos, alimentando todas las fantasías que venía elucubrando con ávida desfachatez desde aquella ocasión en el bar. Tanta tensión producto del trabajo, el continuo estrés y las ganas lo llevaron a tocarse usando la espuma del jabón para aumentar las sensaciones. Podían tacharlo de pervertido y enfermo dadas las circunstancias, pero Yuuri era responsable en gran medida.

Despacio, Victor deslizó sus dedos por la parte trasera del cuello tratando de relajar los músculos agarrotados, descendiendo lentamente hasta las costillas. El agua caliente se sentía fenomenal sobre su piel, ayudándole a deslizarse hasta los costados, donde acarició superficialmente hasta desembocar en el abdomen. Conforme se estimulaba, imaginó que Yuuri tomaba form entre el vapor luciendo como la lujuria misma con esos ojos color caramelo derretido mirándole con ansias no satisfechas, y el cabello negro cual carbón pegándose al atractivo rostro cuyas facetas recién comenzaba a descubrir.

Es que Yuuri era tan...ni siquiera podía pensar en una palabra lo bastante adecuada que fuese capaz de describirlo. Tras lo sucedido en el Luxus, Victor apenas podía contener las ansias por llegar a tener algo más allá de un simple intercambio de palabras cordiales con él. Aunque Victor tuvo parejas antes, aunque  creyó estar enamorado u emocionalmente apegado a ellas en su momento, ninguna le hizo sentir así de ansioso; porque hasta entonces Victor siempre se vio obligado a ligar la mayor parte de su vida al control. Aunque tuvo el apoyo de Julia, debió por fuerza aprender a tomar decisiones desde muy temprana edad y determinar si algo era bueno o no para él.

Y quizá esto que comenzaba a tomar forma entre ellos podía atribuirlo a un encaprichamiento sin mayor lógica ni sentido, mas algo le instaba a quedarse para intentar. Los hubiera no existían, solo los hechos irrefutables y Victor lo sabía demasiado bien. Mortificado gracias a las dudas, constriñó los dientes porque el asfixiante calor de la habitación le hizo perder momentáneamente la cabeza. Buscando apoyo contra el muro frontal, envolvió su pene con dedos temblorosos y latidos de corazón desbordados, para luego ejercer cierta presión adicional que consiguió arrancarle un pesado suspiro de satisfacción.

No fue suficiente. Ni por asomo. En pos de algo más intenso, durante algunos segundos se acunó los testículos recreando un camino inverso hasta llegar al glande, sitio que presionó ejerciendo una imitación bastante burda de lo que realmente anhelaba con tanto ímpetu. Victor no mentiría al decir le hubiera encantado fuese el teniente quien hiciera esto: que le sujetara con inmensa necesidad y deseo, u bien se pusiera de rodillas e intentara tomarlo de a poco con la boca.

La simple y nítida imagen mental fue suficiente para dejarlo totalmente erecto.  
¿Yuuri no se amedrentaría ante un escenario de tal índole? Sería magnífico que el teniente utilizara la lengua como juego previo conduciéndolo al borde de su propia resistencia, o que esos labios tan bonitos que tenía le dejasen estelas de besos cual llamas sobre el escroto y subiera después centímetro a centímetro hasta desembocar en el glande. Motivado por la fantasía, centrándose ahí, Victor apretó un poco causando que la ligera presión enviara cálidas olas de placer hasta su espina dorsal, arrancándole un gemido casi animal que se perdió entre el sonido de la ducha. Permitiéndole al instinto relevar a su atrofiado sentido común, Victor se apresuró a cambiar la ligera sujeción que ejercía sobre el pene hasta adoptar cierto ritmo cadencioso, cuya frecuencia alternaba entre giros de muñeca cada vez más rápidos, más duros, más exigentes. Minutos después, ya sin poderlo evitar, se inclinó unos cuantos centímetros pues todo se tornó en extremo intenso como para intentar mantenerse erguido con facilidad. Ya casi alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Así, tras varias fricciones a las cuales aplicó más fuerza de la que debería, eyaculó con vigor. Victor cerró los ojos ante la magnitud del orgasmo e incluso trató de prolongarlo al máximo hasta que temió caerse de bruces al suelo, más afortunadamente pudo sostenerse en pie.

—Maldita sea...—gruñó apenas acabó.

El corazón de Victor golpeteaba contra sus costillas con súbita energía, respiraba agitado y pese a que una pequeña vocecilla le indicaba debería comenzar a borrar la evidencia cuanto antes, se mantuvo quieto sin saber cómo actuar. Recobrando la sensatez, al instante lavó toda posible evidencia que indicara lo qué estuvo haciendo ahí dentro. Sintiéndose más relajado pero culpable, Victor hizo uso por segunda ocasión de la toalla cubriéndose con ella dispuesto a vestirse y regresar a ser un hombre responsable, más en el instante mismo en que se colocó aquel trozo de tela torno a las caderas, la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Yuuri cuyo rostro aterrorizado dejaba mucho que desear. Eso le indicó dos simples cosas... uno: el teniente solía presentar amnesia post-borrachera al día siguiente, y dos: Victor debería lidiar con una situación por demás incómoda justo en ese preciso instante.

Pensando a toda velocidad, durante un angustiante minuto creyó que Yuuri lo había visto u escuchado gracias al tipo de expresión en su rostro, mas luego comprendió más bien trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica razonable; al no hallar ninguna, procedió a salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el demonio totalmente histérico. Bueno, Victor no lo culpaba, menos aún tras el escrutinio tan profundo y poco sutil al cual fue sometido por el joven bombero.

Correr tras él, intentar convencerlo y al fin salirse con la suya resultó ser un plus total.

Al inicio, Victor en serio esperó que lo echara a patadas de su casa tras semejante espectáculo, pero tal como siempre sucedía con Yuuri, este solía sorprenderlo de muy buena forma. Le pidió quedarse pues necesitaban hablar, y Victor obviamente bajo ninguna circunstancia se negó. Los acontecimientos no discurrieron tal cual esperaba, aun así dejó abierta una brecha bastante ancha para obrar más adelante, una vez las cosas se posicionaran a su entero favor. Porque Victor planeaba cobrar ese favor muy pronto.

Ahora que todo había pasado, Victor no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse. Notaba el miedo hacerse presente, por supuesto; esa típica incertidumbre a lo desconocido y a la posibilidad de salir lastimado si no manejaba todo a la perfección con alguien como Yuuri. Empero, de igual manera, estaba sumamente emocionado pues quería volver a meterse de lleno en una relación amorosa porque estaba cansado de dormir solo, de regresar a casa sin nadie que le recibiera tras un arduo día de trabajo, alguien importante con quien compartir sus logros, desaciertos, alegrías o tristezas.

¿Qué de malo existía en intentar? Nada, concluyó al fin.

Antes de poner el motor del auto en marcha, Victor se miró la muñeca; exactamente el mismo sitio donde Yuuri lo había sujetado para evitar que se marchara. Aún notaba cómo el tacto suave y gentil del teniente hormigueaba por cada tramo de piel. Gracias a alguna razón que escapaba de su total comprensión, Yuuri  decidió acudir a él aun teniendo a otras personas a disposición para brindarle ayuda y eso debía significar algo. No sabía qué, pero era el comienzo de algo grande; ahora sí creía en lo dicho por Chris mediante aquella vídeo llamada. Sonriendo cual colegial cuyas hormonas hacían de las suyas, Victor procedió a regresar al hotel pensando muy bien qué podría decirles a su hermana y madre cuando las tuviera que enfrentar debido a su total falta de delicadeza al haberlas angustiado tanto. Quizá no las vería si no hasta bien entrada la tarde debido a sus ocupaciones postergadas, aunque tratándose de ellas seguro lo emboscaban en la oficina. Si separadas eran un peligro, juntas se convertían en una bomba total.

Intentar escapar sería inútil.

Llegar al hotel casi le tomó una hora, pues el tráfico estaba pesado ya que todos los residentes de Nueva York se dirigían a cumplir con sus respectivas responsabilidades típica. Tras aparcar el auto frente al elegante edificio, el valet parking  tomó su lugar tras el volante no sin antes dirigirle una mirada por demás extraña debido al atuendo que llevaba puesto, el cual distaba mucho de lo que solía usar siempre. Dándole las gracias al joven trabajador, ingresó al lobby e inmediatamente se topó de frente con Alisa.

Alisa iba vestida con el uniforme típico que le solicitaban utilizar en la clínica dental donde trabajaba, a su vez llevaba a Dylan tomado de la mano derecha mientras hacia malabares con su propio bolso, una pequeña mochila para el niño y una figura de acción del Capitán América en la otra. En cuanto le vieron, ambos se apresuraron a correr para darle alcance; Dylan desplegó una gigantesca sonrisa denotando cuan feliz le hizo verlo, Alisa en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido provocándole a Victor una fea sensación en la boca del estómago.

Parecía enfadada.

Por lo general Alisa era una chica sumamente alegre y optimista. Ella solía decir que gustaba de ver el vaso medio lleno buscándole así el mejor lado a todo cuanto se le presentaba. Pese a las malas experiencias que había sobrellevado los últimos años, seguía siendo amable y trataba de ayudar a los demás si acaso se encontraba en su poder hacerlo. Victor la conocía casi tan bien como lo hacia consigo mismo, pues desde muy temprana edad los dos fueron muy unidos, casi inseparables y durante la época en que Victor debió irse a Rusia, ella lloró durante toda una semana porque no quería dejarlo marchar. Pero, a la vez se molestó tanto con Pavel, que evitó hablar con él durante casi seis meses, cosa que al hombre le dolió en sobremanera pues Alisa siempre fue la niña de sus ojos. Pese a las notables diferencias entre la atención u muestras de afecto que recibieron por parte de Pavel siendo más jóvenes, Victor amaba a su hermanita y no imaginaba la vida sin ella.

Aunque lo volviera loco en repetidas ocasiones. 

—¡Victor! —Alisa se detuvo frente a él con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Dónde carajos estabas? —exigió saber, propinándole un golpe a la altura del pecho demostrándole así su total descontento—. ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

—¡Ah! Mamá soltó una grosería —Dylan canturreó acusatoriamente. Los dos adultos le miraron dándose cuenta tarde del error cometido.

—No mi cielo, dije: "caramba" —trató en vano de justificarse—. Fue tu imaginación.

—Tengo seis años, pero no soy tonto —le recriminó casi ofendido—. Escuché bien, así que me debes un dólar. ¡Tú prometiste darme uno si usabas palaotras! —extendió su manita pidiendo la indemnización ante la falta. Victor, divertido, sacó de su billetera el monto requerido; sería capaz de darle eso y más si podía ver a su hermana metida en ese tipo de aprietos—. ¡Gracias, tío Vitya!

—Son "palabrotas", tyvka —le revolvió los cabellos—. Y siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo —Alisa entrecerró los ojos a manera de advertencia, dándole a entender era hombre muerto como siguiera haciendo eso.

—¿Se puede saber dónde rayos te metiste anoche? —volvió a la carga—. A mamá y a mi casi nos dio un ataque; no respondías el teléfono y pensamos que algo te había sucedido. ¡Eres un inconsciente!

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenado—. Tuve una madrugada bastante agitada —respondió al encogerse de hombros.

—Se te nota —aceptó mirándole de arriba a bajo, reparando en la camiseta roja cuyo lateral izquierdo exponía un logotipo con cierto número que atrajo su atención cual gigantesco anuncio luminoso. Victor distinguió al instante cuando los ojos azules de Alisa se abrieron asombrados ante lo evidente—. Oh...

—Alto ahí —le advirtió—. No es lo que...—demasiado tarde. La mente de su hermana ya trabajaba sin descanso, pues había puesto una expresión bastante obvia. Ahora no existiría poder humano capaz de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Ya entiendo por qué —lo molestó encantada—. ¡Y según tú no te gustaba! ¡Vitenka! Yo también me habría olvidado del mundo entero en tu lugar —elevó las cejas de forma sugerente y el otro quería desaparecer—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién contactó a quién? —Ali casi daba saltitos cual niña de cuatro años en navidad.

—¿Por qué estás vestido como bombero, tío Vitya? —Dylan parecía muy interesado en saber, mas no fue Victor quién respondió pues Alisa se le adelantó.

—Porque quizá ahora tendremos a uno de verdad en la familia —Ali se inclinó a la altura del pequeño—. ¿No es eso súper genial, cariño?

—¡Sí! —Dylan apenas cabía en si mismo de la felicidad—. Mamá, ¿podría el teniente Katsuki visitar mi escuela un día? ¡Por favor! Todos se pondrán muy contentos cuando se los presente. ¡No lo podrán creer!

—Todo dependerá de cómo tu tío juegue sus cartas, cielo —dijo ella como si se tratara de algún secreto importante. Victor se frotó las sienes exasperado—. Pero va por buen camino, así que no deberá existir ningún problema. ¿Quieres pedírselo tú mismo?

—Oigan ustedes dos —les interrumpió—, ¿no se supone que tú deberías estar en la escuela y tú en el trabajo? —señaló acusatoriamente buscando desviar el tema.

—¡Eso no va a funcionar! Espera a que mamá se entere. ¡Por Dios! —exclamó captando la atención de otros huéspedes—. ¡Quiero todos los detalles! ¿Fuiste gentil? O mejor aún, ¿él fue bueno contigo? —el gesto horrorizado de Victor la hizo replantearse las cosas—. ¡Oh no! Si Katsuki se sobrepasó de algún modo te juro que voy a patearle el trasero unas cuantas veces. ¡Me importa un bledo si es teniente!

Victor emitió un suspiro repleto de frustración. Sabía bien que ella podía, desde los ocho practicaba karate y como cinta negra había logrado alcanzar su segundo dan recién un año atrás.

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —exclamó Dylan entusiasmado, arrancándole a Ali una carcajada.

—Será un lindo regalo para ti cuando cumplas treinta, mi amor —ella le restó importancia—. O quizá cuarenta...

—Bueno, ya basta —se quejó—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí y no en la clínica?

—Necesitamos una revisión —dijo mirando primero al niño y después a su reloj dándose cuenta ya era tarde—. Sus incisivos inferiores permanentes[1] están erupcionando tras los primarios[2] —Victor evidentemente no comprendió nada tal explicación, ante lo cual Ali puso los ojos en blanco—. Dylan todavía tiene dientes de leche y los permanentes comienzan a empalmarse justo detrás. Mis primeros pacientes cancelaron sus citas y mi jefa me dio permiso de llegar un poco tarde para no regresar dos veces. Quiere saber si será necesario extraerlos en breve.

—¿Por qué no lo haces por ti misma? —quiso saber confundido, mientras le ayudaba al pequeño a colocarse la mochila sobre los hombros.

—No tengo la especialidad —le recordó—. Mi jefa es Odontólogo pediátrico y podrá realizar el procedimiento sin mayor problema.

—Entonces Dylan tiene cita con el dentista —dijo sin malas intenciones, mas la chica negó varias veces tratando de que guardara silencio. Fue inútil, por supuesto.

—¿Que yo qué? —al instante Dylan puso cara de espanto ante la información dada. Alisa volvió a darle un golpe a Victor, aunque ahora en el brazo—. ¡Mamá! Dijiste que veríamos a abu Julia.

—Así es, pero primero necesitamos ir a la clínica dónde mami trabaja —planteó tras sujetarlo de la mochila, pues Dylan casi se echó a correr.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó luchando contra ella—. Odio ir ahí.

—Odiar es una palabra horrible cariño; ya lo hemos discutido antes —recalcó prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del edificio—. Anda, prometo que solo serán unos minutos —Dylan refunfuñó algo acerca de que otras veces había escuchado eso y eran puras mentiras—. En cuanto a ti, no creas que te vas a salvar —le advirtió a Victor—. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te amo!

—Yo también.

El de ojos azules no pudo evitar reír. Convivir con su hermana y sobrino siempre terminaba convirtiéndose en una completa aventura. Pero por desgracia ahora debía atender otros asuntos de vital importancia.  

Dirigiéndose hasta su habitación, Victor procedió a dejar la ropa sucia en un canasto destinado para ello, luego se dispuso a vestirse adecuadamente para asistir a su primera reunión que consistía en verificar los avances del acuario cuyas puertas abrirían al público en algunos meses. Se trataba de un proyecto muy ambicioso y era preciso verificar hasta el más ínfimo detalle si acaso querían recuperar la inversión inicial. Sin perder más tiempo valioso, entró al baño y se afeitó, después eligió un traje sastre color negro carbón que le quedaba a medida, se puso un reloj a juego, los zapatos e inmediatamente se marchó por segunda ocasión.

De camino a la constructora, su secretaria comenzó a hacerle llamadas telefónicas cada vez más insistentes porque muchos accionistas ya esperaban desde hacia casi diez minutos la reunión diera inicio, pero no les era posible pues Victor era a quien debían reportarle acerca de los permisos ambientales obtenidos, las cifras y cómo los arquitectos e ingenieros avanzaban en la estructura poco a poco. En consecuencia, Victor se vio obligado a tomar algunas rutas alternas sin tanta fluctuación de vehículos permitiéndole llegar antes. Una vez ahí, sin más preámbulos Victor apartó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo y como si fuera el amo del universo entero subió en ascensor hasta dónde se llevaría a cabo tan importante junta de negocios, e inmediatamente impuso orden listo para tratar los temas necesarios.

O al menos creyó que así sería al inicio.

Victor tenía como regla cardinal jamás distraerse en horas laborales. Siempre procuraba mantener sus cinco sentidos puestos en cada una de las importantes negociaciones donde participaba activamente, pero al estar sentado ahí escuchando a un montón de hombres y mujeres aburridos exponer temas que suponía ya deberían haberse puesto sobre la mesa incluso antes desde que su padre falleciera, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se encaminaran hacia otros asuntos más interesantes. Yuuri por ejemplo. Cabía destacar el teniente lo tenía fascinado. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior así como también los de esa mañana se recreaban en su cabeza una y otra vez sin brindarle descanso.  

Casi como si lo atrajera cual potente imán, Victor de vez en cuando lanzaba vistazos rápidos hasta su celular, el cual colocó a corto alcance por si precisaba utilizarlo. ¿Sería buena idea contactarlo? No, concluyó. Seguramente a esas alturas Yuuri debería haber acudido ya al Luxus para recuperar su automóvil. Sin embargo, una ola de entendimiento le asaltó: torpemente jamás comentó nada respecto a tal detalle. Bien, ya tenía una buena excusa. Importándole poco parecer grosero con los presentes, desbloqueó la pantalla de su IPhone y agregó el número del teniente a sus contactos personales. Sonrió divertido tras descubrir segundos después que la foto de Yuuri en WhatsApp era un precioso caniche con casco de bombero. Era tan adorable. Motivado, Victor se dispuso a escribir un mensaje; fue corto, educado y algo a lo cual no sería necesario darle tantas vueltas.

_"Espero que la resaca vaya mejor. Minako me comentó anoche que tu automóvil se quedaría en el Luxus por seguridad, y te sería posible recuperarlo cuando quisieras. Me encantaría volver a verte pronto."_

Sin dudarlo pulsó enviar, más la única palomita visible le dio a entender que ni siquiera lo recibió por falta de conexión a internet. No importaba. Podía esperar.

—Señor Nikiforov —recuperando la compostura, Victor dejó el aparato a un lado y creyó que la cara le ardía de vergüenza pues todos le miraban como si de pronto le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra—. Luce distraído —le acusó —.  ¿Al menos ha escuchado algo de lo que he mencionado?

Víctor se removió incómodo mas no se dejó amedrentar.

—Lo siento, mi secretaria tiende a recordarme los compromisos que debo atender con demasiada regularidad —trató de excusarse ante su falta de interés—. ¿Podría volver a repetirlo si es tan amable? —el hombre en cuestión hizo un mohín fastidiado antes de proseguir.

No obstante, Victor, lejos de prestarle atención real, se reclinó contra el asiento que ocupaba permitiéndole a su mente volar libre de nuevo y una suave sonrisa le adornó los labios en consecuencia. Bien, Yuuri Katsuki había logrado captar su completa atención tras esa noche llena de sorpresas agradables; ahora solo le sería preciso esperar, porque en ese caso el uso de la estrategia le permitiría alcanzar su objetivo a mediano u corto plazo.

Y Victor, en definitiva, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Los dientes incisivos están situados en ambas arcadas dentarias en la zona anterior, a ambos lados de la línea media. El ser humano tiene 4 incisivos superiores y 4 incisivos inferiores, 2 centrales y 2 laterales en el maxilar y otros tantos en la mandíbula.  
> [2]Son los denominados "Dientes de leche".
> 
> ¡Hola lectores! Mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí luego de tanto tiempo de espera, lamento eso pero suelo actualizar de forma cíclica y mi otro fic activo necesitaba también actualización urgente. Si no lo han leído, los invito cordialmente a hacerlo, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil como Little Wonders que también es Victuuri.
> 
> Bueno, pasando al cap, como podrán haberse dado cuenta son eventos de transición necesarios para lo que se viene. Víctor ya está decidido a seguir adelante en su plan de conquista, y Yuuri también tendrá cierta ayuda de un personaje que en lo particular amo trabajar. En esta entrega tuvimos a Ali, y me encanta pues sus ocurrencias siempre terminan haciéndome reír a mi también.
> 
> Por último, seguiré esforzándome más y más pues estamos inscritos en varios concursos y me hace mucha ilusión que podamos abrirnos camino pues somos pioneros en esta temática.
> 
> Sin más, espero de todo corazón pasen un excelente inicio de semana.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este apítulo pueden complementarlo con dos canciones. 
> 
> Blind-Lifehowse. 
> 
> Breaking the habit - linkin park. 
> 
>  

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Yuuri bajó del taxi que había solicitado para acudir al Luxus, e inmediatamente la singular fachada del edificio le dio la bienvenida. Se suponía que a esas horas estaban cerrados al público en general, sin embargo sabía bien que Minako igual se encontraría ahí junto a algunos chicos del servicio para hacer inventario de licores y ganancias producidas la noche anterior. 

Prontamente, caminó hasta la puerta que se encontraba ubicada justo detrás para los empleados, percibiendo cierta fluctuación de gente. Yuuri sabía bien dónde estaba ubicada, puesto que cuando era más joven trabajó ahí como mesero para ayudar a su abuelo con algunos gastos en casa, mientras estudiaba la preparatoria y su hermana cursaba la carrera universitaria. Por el camino Yuuri se topó con algunos empleados que llevaban cajas con botellas vacías y pidió hablar con el gerente. Minutos después, un hombre alto, bien parecido pero cuyo  marcado olor a tabaco en las ropas dejaba mucho que desear, le recibió con gesto de pocos amigos. Yuuri lo conocía superficialmente, aun así saludó con cortesía preguntando si Minako podía permitirse algunos minutos para charlar. 

Asegurándole que no existía problema, le dio entrada libre y Yuuri se internó por un corto pasillo que desembocaba en la parte baja del Luxus. De día todo ahí lucia tan distinto; nada de humo, nada de ruido... era un área totalmente apacible. Mientras seguía avanzando a paso lento, tal como el gerente dijera, Minako se hallaba justo tras la barra haciendo cuentas. Tenía una calculadora en mano y un montón de facturas desperdigadas frente a ella. Parecía de muy buen humor y Yuuri no quería saber por qué, aunque de todas maneras sospechaba el motivo. 

Después del tremendo impacto que resultó encontrarse con Victor en su propia casa tras ciertos acontecimientos que ignoraba en gran medida, Yuuri creyó buena idea atrincherarse durante casi cuarenta minutos en su habitación presa de la negación y el pánico, enfadándose consigo mismo por dejarse llevar ante los sentimientos tan negativos que lo dominaron tras ser suspendido durante tiempo indefinido. E intentó convencerse de que tal evento había sido un error, o quizá alguna especie de alucinación producto de la espantosa resaca que todavía le aquejaba. Pero no. Fue real y las cosas que Victor dijo e insinuó aún retumbaban dentro de su cabeza sin cesar. Gracias a ello decidió que necesitaba respuestas; respuestas que solo podría obtener si le preguntaba a la persona adecuada.  

Así que tras vestirse, creyó prudente acudir al Luxus de una buena vez. 

A Yuuri poco le extrañó que su automóvil no se encontrara aparcado fuera del edificio departamental. A falta de vehículo, necesitaba solicitar uno, pero tampoco pudo arrendar los servicios de un Uber porque no encontró por ningún lado su teléfono, gracias a lo cual debió decantarse por un taxi. Y durante el camino tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar. Aunque sonara totalmente inverosímil, Victor Nikiforov estaba interesado en él, y no precisamente por ser proovedor de información relevante para a ganar la demanda que seguro ya tenía sobre los hombros a esas alturas. Victor se fijó en él por ser Yuuri. ¿Desde cuándo alguien no le prestaba atención a Yuuri Katsuki? No al teniente, tampoco al bombero cualificado y evidentemente no a la fantasía que esto prometía. Era difícil determinarlo a decir verdad. 

Desde el momento mismo que comenzó a trabajar en la cincuenta y siente, Yuuri debió aprender a lidiar con la gente que se dejaba guiar por los estereotipos; era sencillo considerando que solo buscaban una sola cosa. Esto, en cambio, escapaba de su total control. Victor, con semejante declaración tan abierta y la monstruosa sinceridad usada para ello, consiguió tambalear sin mayor esfuerzo su eje total sacándolo de balance puesto que le planteaba una opción cuyas posibilidades se tornaban infinitas. Si era sincero, Yuuri no estaría tan asustado si solo se tratara de sexo. Aunque su personalidad solía ser introvertida, era humano y tampoco podía mantenerse célibe toda la vida; sin embargo dicha situación iba más allá porque Victor le gustaba. Demasiado. Y casi podía asegurar que no le sería suficiente irse a la cama con él una sola vez. No con esos modales tan propios, sus particular manera de hablar o aquello que tuvo el privilegio de ver cuando lo atrapó dándose una ducha. 

Atravesaba una terrible encrucijada. 

A leguas se notaba que Victor era exactamente todo lo que Yuuri no; seguro, atrevido, de esos hombres capaces de pedir las cosas en voz alta sin miedo. Ambos bien podían compararse con polaridades opuestas, y tal detalle a la larga propiciaría que chocaran permitiéndole continuar con su preciosa monotonía justo igual que siempre. Si por cualquier motivo terminaban acostándose —algo que en verdad quería hacer en algún momento dado– las ansias se verían satisfechas y evitaría involucrarse de más, ¿cierto? 

Con un demonio...¿a quién pretendía engañar?

Sacudiéndose la horrible idea de la cabeza, regresó al presente tras acercarse a dónde Minako trabajaba. La mujer, dándose cuenta de su presencia, le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento que no le gustó nada; seguro que le daría un sermón kilométrico haciéndole sentir como si tuviera dieciocho años otra vez, y si tomaba en consideración el carácter tan aguerrido de quien antes fuera una de las mejores amigas de su madre, ya era mucho.

—Parece ser que los muertos si pueden salir de sus tumbas —Yuuri tomó asiento sobre uno de los butacones altos disponibles, con un gesto por demás mortificado adornándole las facciones—. ¿Qué tal la resaca, teniente idiota? 

—Empeora por momentos —el resoplido que la mujer dejó escapar poco le gustó.

—Los estragos de las borracheras nunca son agradables —Minako se apoyó contra la barra dejando a un lado sus ocupaciones—. Más aun tratándose de Whisky, ¿cierto? —Yuuri emitió un quejido lastimero, pues dicha bebida solía dejarlo hecho polvo—. Tengo algo para ti —el joven bombero la vio inclinarse algunos centímetros para tomar algo bajo la barra, fuera de su campo visual.

Primero creyó buena idea tenderle una botella con agua que Yuuri aceptó gustoso, después Minako fue depositando poco a poco varias cosas frente a él como sus gafas, teléfono celular, unos pantalones y un par de zapatos. Asombrado, Yuuri contempló los objetos como si se trataran de una granada activa que amenazaba con explotarle directo en el rostro si hacia un movimiento en falso. 

—Dios —se frotó el cuello en un evidente gesto nervioso. Ahora sabía que Victor realmente fue todo un caballero al no revelarle a gran escala mucho de lo que realmente ocurrió durante su aventura nocturna. 

—Tu auto también está aquí —le hizo saber—. Por ningún motivo te hubiera permitido conducir después del alboroto que armaste aquí —ella dirigió un fugaz vistazo a las facturas antes de proseguir—. Si bien no puedo quejarme al respecto, reconozco que has conseguido llamar mi completa atención. ¿Qué carajos sucede contigo, Yuuri? Este no eres tú. 

—Creo que ese es el problema —le concedió razón, aun cuando ella pareció confundida al respecto—. Y si, ya sé lo qué te estás imaginando. 

—¿En serio? —Minako elevó su estilizada ceja derecha suspicaz—. ¿Desde cuándo eres adivino, ah? 

—No hace falta serlo para darme cuenta —agregó con cierta culpabilidad—. Y no, gracias al cielo Matthew nada tiene que ver con mi deplorable actitud —la tranquilizó. Minako, totalmente aliviada, relajó su tensa postura —. Yo también pensé que había terminado por acudir a él, pero afortunadamente no fue así. 

Minako comenzó a hilar los hechos una vez más antes de arrojar un juicio al respecto. No fue algo difícil tomando en cuenta que Yuuri era demasiado transparente y ella, que lo había visto crecer en gran medida tras la repentina muerte de Hiroko, le conocía demasiado bien. Ella no tenía hijos, y consideraba a Yuuri como uno propio, motivo por el cual ser engañada carecía de total sentido.

—¿Lo dices por el tipo que vino a buscarte? —quiso saber bastante interesada al respecto. Yuuri sintió su rostro arder gracias a la pena—. ¿De dónde sacaste a un hombre de ese calibre? —dijo a manera de broma—. Si soy sincera me sorprendió verlo, tanto que al inicio pensé pertenecía al ridículo séquito de Coleman y casi lo echo a patadas.

Con evidente intranquilidad, Yuuri jugó con la tapa de la botella cuyo contenido recién había comenzado a beber. 

—Es una larga a historia —con ese comentario le daba a entender no pretendía abordar el tema—. Les causé demasiados problemas, ¿no es así? 

Minako se cruzó ambos brazos frente al pecho. No le extrañaba, Yuuri pocas veces recordaba con claridad lo que hacia cuando bebía en exceso, y esa expresión de gran culpabilidad en su rostro hablaba por si sola. 

—¿Prefieres la verdad o te gustaría más el lado diplomático? —le dio a elegir ambas opciones. A su vez, Yuuri comprendió que ninguna le gustaría de todos modos, y como Minako tenía por costumbre hablar sin filtros mayores, poco importaba. 

—La verdad. 

—Bueno, después que el alcohol se te subiera a la cabeza, te entró complejo de stripper —reveló tras poner orden distraídamente a las facturas que aún le quedaban pendientes—. Alguien, no sé quién rayos fue, creyó buena idea retarte a bailar torno al tubo y tú, encantado, aceptaste. La primera canción te mantuviste vestido, pero después los pantalones salieron volando —Yuuri, atónito, deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer—. A partir de ahí pensé que había sido suficiente y necesitabas ir a casa —y prosiguió—.  ¿A qué se debió tanta negación por parte de Phichit? ¿Acaso se pelearon?

—No —la sacó del error—. Está en el hospital —al instante Minako hizo una expresión de horror ante tan súbita confesión.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Así fue como te golpeaste la cara? —comenzó a acribillarlo con preguntas. Algo grave había sucedido, eso seguro; y ahora ella sabía que aquel fue el principal detonante por el cual Yuuri actuó de forma tan extraña. 

—Las cosas se complicaron cuando acudimos a una zona de siniestro —explicó a grueso modo—. Sufrimos un pequeño accidente al buscar civiles atrapados. Nos enfadamos, comenzamos a discutir y después todo se volvió muy confuso. 

—¿Pequeño accidente? —Minako repitió incrédula—. Si Phichit acabó en un hospital no tuvo nada de insignificante, Yuuri —le regañó—. ¿Cuan grave fue? 

—Casi sufrió una fractura de cráneo —aceptó —. Si bien se encuentra fuera de peligro, Samantha ordenó su permanencia en observación durante al menos dos días más para descartar secuelas —Minako emitió un suspiro repleto de alivio. 

—¿Qué hay de ti? —añadió al intentar verle mejor el espantoso moretón que se le formó en la frente. 

—Suspendido hasta nuevo aviso —reconoció, apelando a ser sincero. 

—Eso lo explica —Minako entendió al fin—. Lo siento. 

—Ha sido culpa mía realmente  —se frotó las sienes dejándole entrever su frustración—. ¿Intentaste contactar a mi hermana? —preguntó. 

—Sí, aunque poco me sorprendió no poder hablar con ella; por un segundo creí que tu cuñado atendería las llamadas —le restó importancia—. Y me pediste intentar con Victor Nikiforov —Yuuri se removió notablemente incómodo; ahora si venía aquello que tanto ansiaba saber. 

—¿Cuando él llegó aquí…yo hice algo malo? —dijo con un nudo atorado en la garganta. 

—Digamos que la situación se ponía cada vez peor —Minako se aventuró a explicarle taciturna—. La gente perdió el control por la manera en como actuabas, tanto así que mis chicos de seguridad se vieron obligados a intervenir. Mientras yo intentaba detener la música, él se dispuso a ponerte a salvo; y según pude ver casi te le fuiste encima —Yuuri se cubrió el rostro usando ambas manos. Deseaba desaparecer con todas sus fuerzas—. Luego los dos se marcharon juntos. ¿Victor te llevó a casa, no es así?

—Lo hizo —asintió. Ahora la resaca ya también le afectaba moralmente—. Hablamos durante la mañana, pero evitó ser muy concreto.

—Es educado entonces —Minako concluyó satisfecha—. Bien, de mi parte ya has obtenido algunas respuestas, aunque ahora me gustaría saber qué hay entre ustedes dos —Yuuri le dirigió una mirada de total espanto en consecuencia.  

—¿Cómo?

—Vamos; hacerte el desentendido solo funciona con Mari —le advirtió—. Ahora bien, voy a ser muy clara al respecto: ¿este tal Victor es tu amigo, tu novio o una simple aventura? —Yuuri ya no sabía si reír o llorar ante lo que Minako decía—. Se nota a leguas que le gustas, y por como has actuado desde que  cruzaste la puerta hace apenas media hora, me atrevería a decir el sentimiento es mutuo. 

Yuuri evitó contacto visual; ella estaba en lo correcto, que creyera más conveniente entrar en un estado de total negación resultaba ser otro asunto muy diferente. 

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo —se rindió al fin.  

—No te creo —Minako le refutó con cierto dejo de sarcasmo mal disimulado—. Los dos sabemos demasiado bien lo que este hombre te inspira, y te aterroriza a tal grado que te niegas a reconocerlo —Yuuri frunció los labios en un gesto circunspecto. Apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños y creyó que simplemente ya no lograría soportarlo más. 

—¡Lo detesto! ¿Feliz? —explotó enfadado consigo mismo, produciéndole un exabrupto a Minako pues rara vez elevaba su tono de voz a tal nivel—. Todo entre los dos ha sido muy extraño; llegó cuando menos lo necesitaba, logra confundirme y odio hacer un desastre de mi mismo por algo tan insignificante —señaló el entorno, refiriéndose al espectáculo del cual fue protagonista—. Trabajar me ayudaba a mantener la mente ocupada, ahora en cambio se torna cada vez más difícil. ¿Acaso alguna deidad cósmica cree divertido burlarse de mi? ¡No es gracioso! 

Minako resopló ante la actitud tan pesimista del teniente. Correcto, quizá ya venía siendo hora de aterrizarlo en el mundo real. 

—Cuando termines de autocompádecerte, tal vez te darás cuenta de todas las tonterías que acabas de decir —se quejó ella con fastidio—. No eres ninguna víctima, Yuuri. Jamás lo has sido. ¿En serio crees prudente comenzar ahora? Matthew es un reverendo imbécil al cual me encantaría castrar con mis propias manos algún día, ¿pero hasta dónde planeas arrastrarlo contigo? ¿En serio seguirás atormentándote por alguien así? Cinco minutos atrás mi concepto acerca de tu inteligencia era mejor —ofendido, Yuuri hizo amago de levantarse dispuesto a emprender la retirada, empero Minako estampó su palma abierta sobre la barra produciendo un sonido seco que le obligó a detenerse—. ¿A dónde crees que vas? 

—No necesito escuchar esto —dijo terco. 

—¿Porque es cierto? —se aferró a seguir con aquel tema espinoso pese a saber le incomodaba al teniente en sobremanera—. Claro, ser honestos duele; pero tal parece que debo recordarte por enésima ocasión hay una vida después de Matthew, Yuuri —le hizo ver sin conmiseración—. Tu historia con ese bueno para nada terminó; tal vez no en las mejores condiciones gracias  a las cosas que tuvo el descaro de llevar a cabo, mas ya es hora de mirar al frente y dejar atrás tanta estupidez junta, caramba. 

—¿En serio piensan que es tan sencillo? —le rebatió herido—. ¿Cómo podrían ustedes comprender? 

—No te equivoques —lo interrumpió ella—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia minimizaría tus sentimientos; sé mejor que nadie cuán duro se torna este proceso en específico, mas debes aprender a retomar el control y seguir adelante. No por mi, ni por Mari o Phichit... si no por y para ti mismo. 

—¡Eso intento! —se quejó de mala gana. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? —le retó a contradecirla—. ¿Encerrándote en el trabajo días y noches enteras hasta colapsar gracias al cansancio? ¿O actuar igual que un loco suicida? —Minako dijo sin delicadeza. 

—¿Y si es lo único a mi alcance? 

—No es así, Yuuri —suavizando un poco su tono de voz, ella se apresuró a tomar las manos del teniente entre las propias en un gesto amable—. ¿Por qué sigues culpándote tanto? Matthew no era para ti, y a veces depositamos tantas expectativas sobre las personas que amamos, que solo hasta estrellarnos contra la realidad comprendemos cuántos errores somos capaces de cometer sin apenas percatarlo, pese a no ser esa nuestra intención —luego agregó—. Eres joven, ahora no te parecerá tan malo negarte al amor de un modo tan cruel, pero algún día vas a arrepentirte por renunciar a oportunidades que jamás volverán si las dejas ir —los ojos del teniente delataban su estruendosa tormenta emocional—. Tu madre no hubiera querido eso para ti. Ni yo tampoco. 

La simple mención de Hiroko a Yuuri le apretó el corazón. Le hacía tanta falta. 

—Lo voy a arruinar…—murmuró en un hilo de voz—. Si lo intento...yo...

—¿Y qué? —se encogió de hombros—. ¡De eso se trata, Yuuri! ¡De vivir! —Minako le animó —. Es normal sentir miedo, y tampoco te pido que corras a casarte con ese tal Victor Nikiforov. Si funciona, bien, si no…ya vendrá otro —Yuuri soltó una risa temblorosa—. Lo que intento hacerte entender es que quedarnos estancados en un punto sin atrevernos a avanzar porque el pasado nos ha hecho daño, te llevará a cometer otra serie ininterrumpida de errores que a la larga resentirás aún más. Aprendiste de Coleman; nos guste o no, te convirtió en un hombre capaz de tomar decisiones sensatas. El Yuuri de hace un año murió y, tal como el ave fénix, resurgió de entre las cenizas. 

A oídos de Yuuri cobraba tal sentido que dolía, y algo en su pecho se agitó cual panal de avispas furiosas. Había tanto en lo cual meditar a partir de entonces.

—Gracias...—Yuuri susurró conmovido. 

—Hiroko era como una hermana para mi —le contó siendo ella ahora quien mostrara gran nostalgia—. Prácticamente te vi crecer, te considero parte de mi familia y ten por seguro que aquí podrás encontrar a alguien dispuesto a charlar si así lo necesitas —el teniente sonrió—. Anda, ahora vete o nos pondremos sentimentales los dos —dijo al disimular sus propias lágrimas. 

—Volveré luego. 

—¡Mas te vale! Algunos ingresos extras al negocio jamás son mal recibidos —dijo juguetonamente al mostrarle las facturas. Y sin más, Yuuri se marchó. 

Pese a no haber sido agradable la charla, ya sería capaz de mirar ciertos aspectos bajo distintas perspectivas.

Al abandonar el Luxus, Yuuri notó un peso menos sobre los hombros; Minako solía ejercer tal efecto en él si acaso creía que la situación le sobrepasaría. Tal como le informara, su automóvil seguía aparcado en zona VIP, tras retirar la alarma correspondiente, ingresó al vehículo y verificó su teléfono, mas se dio cuenta no funcionaba porque se quedó totalmente sin batería. Necesitaría esperar hasta volver a casa para ponerlo a cargar. Tras encender el motor, Yuuri procedió a integrarse a las calles conforme los sabios consejos de Minako le rondaban una y otra vez sin descanso. 

Arribar a Yutopia le tomó una hora y media debido al tráfico con el cual lidió de camino. Yutopia era un restaurante típico japonés que Mari inauguró con ayuda de su esposo, el cual logró ganarse cierta reputación y popularidad con el tiempo. Desde incluso antes de terminar su carrera profesional, Mari trabajó encarecidamente en Yutopia, que por esos entonces solo fue una simple idea en papel, no obstante necesitaba capital para hacerlo funcionar. Yuuri, quien cinco años atrás recién había adquirido su puesto como teniente recibiendo así un aumento salarial, se ofreció a ayudar monetariamente. Ella, por supuesto, se comprometió a regresarle cada centavo aunque Yuuri se negó en redondo a recibirlo de vuelta. Su cuñado, Cooper, un hombre muy trabajador y honrado que ejercía como contador, creyó buena idea abrir una cuenta bancaria donde efectuó el monto total de la deuda pese a que Yuuri se rehusaba terminantemente a tocar ese dinero. Él solía decir que los Katsuki compartían un rasgo familiar en extremo marcado: eran tercos hasta lo indecible. 

Mari y Cooper se conocieron en la universidad. Mientras Mari cursaba Gastronomía, Cooper hacia lo propio para convertirse en contador público; su amor fue creciendo con los años y al final terminaron tan prendados el uno del otro que planearon casarse al terminar sus respectivos estudios. Por desgracia debieron sortear algunos altibajos durante tal proceso, mas a los veintisiete, Mari unió su vida al hombre que amaba y era muy dichosa. Se trató de una boda sencilla, con Yuuri y Phichit como padrinos. Inclusive ella les obligó a vestir los uniformes de gala típicos de los bomberos pues toda la estación acudió también a compartir tan feliz evento.

En realidad, a Yuuri le aliviaba en sobremanera que su hermana mayor hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a alguien que la amara justo como ella merecía. Además, al ser bombero no sabía cuál día sobreviviría o cuál no; si moría en cumplimiento, entonces Mari podría encontrar consuelo en su marido y no quedaría desamparada. 

Una vez entró a la avenida donde se ubicaba el restaurante, aparcó en una esquina evitando así quitarle espacio a los clientes, e inmediatamente se dirigió al sitio. Yutopia no solo servía a los comensales comida estilo japonés, prácticamente todo su entorno recordaba al país del sol naciente. Desde la decoración, hasta las mesas y utensilios. Nada más entró por la puerta corrediza principal una joven ataviada con ropa alusiva del entorno salió disparada con rumbo a la cocina sin dejarle expresar ni media palabra. Confundido, Yuuri miró en todas direcciones encontrándose con “casa llena”, debido a ello creyó conveniente dejar a los empleados trabajar sin distracciones. Empero, apenas avanzó dos pasos, cuando Cooper salió a recibirle. 

Cooper era apenas una cabeza más alto que el mismo Yuuri. Poseía ojos y cabello castaño, además de  constitución física no robusta, aunque tampoco delgada brindándole así un aspecto amigable. En cuanto le ubicó, sin detenerse a ninguna otra cosa,  procedió a envolverlo en un profundo abrazo rompe huesos que casi logró sacarlo de total balance. Abochornado,  Yuuri se quedó quieto dándose cuenta comenzaron a captar la atención; sobre todo porque su cuñado procedió a revisarlo de pies a cabeza asegurándose tuviera todo en su absoluto lugar. 

—¿Coop? —se removió incómodo—. ¿Soy yo, o me da la impresión de que pareces haber visto a un fantasma? 

—Dios bendito —volvió a darle otro abrazo, ahora menos apretado, permitiéndole respirar—. Gracias a los cielos que te encuentras bien. 

—Sigo sin entender…—Cooper se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos en gran medida. 

—¿Bromas, no? —Yuuri hizo un gesto confuso—.  Yuko habló con nosotros hace unas horas —le hizo saber. Al instante Yuuri palideció, porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Yuko era esposa de Takeshi, por ende si algo sucedía en la estación se volvía de dominio público—. Supimos acerca de lo sucedido y nos tenías muertos de angustia.

—¿Qué tanto les contó? —le urgió a contestar para mitigar los posibles daños colaterales. 

—Lo suficiente, me temo —añadió Cooper, guiándolo hasta un área menos concurrida—. Llamamos a todos. Samantha nos informó que Phichit se marcharía a casa pronto, pero al preguntar acerca de ti ella ignoraba tu paradero. Fuimos a buscarte —resumió a grandes rasgos y Yuuri dejó escapar un “maldita sea” —. Jamás vi a Mari tan enfadada, Celestino y John no sabían qué hacer para tranquilizarla.

—¿Le dijo acerca de mi suspensión? —Cooper asintió. 

—Ella exigió una solución al problema. Al final Mila fue quien consiguió hacerla entrar en razón pues ni siquiera me escuchaba a mi —narró apenado—. Después nos dirigimos a tu departamento —Yuuri se puso rígido ante ello. Si lo hubiesen descubierto mientras Victor salía de su casa, entonces si habría tenido que explicar una situación por demás complicada—. Nuestra última opción era Minako, sin embargo debimos volver porque Mari necesitaba atender un asunto aquí. 

—De allá vengo —confesó—. ¿Y Mari? 

Sujetándolo del codo, Cooper le instó a dirigirse hasta la parte trasera del local donde Mari creyó conveniente ubicar su oficina personal. Los jefes de cocina y ayudantes que trabajaban a toda velocidad tratando de cumplir con los pedidos apenas les miraron. 

—Debido al susto, el médico me dio indicaciones de vigilarla por si comenzaba a sentirse mal —informó—. Mari casi se vuelve loca, Yuuri. Estuvo llorando toda la mañana y yo ya no sabía qué más hacer. 

Aceptando su responsabilidad, Yuuri abrió la puerta del pequeño despacho encontrándose con su hermana que, sentada sobre una silla miraba sin cesar un colorido portarretratos cuyo contenido exponía una vieja fotografía que sus padres y ellos se tomaron juntos antes del accidente que les arrebató la vida. Ella iba ataviada con la típica filipina blanca de chef, y su expresión distante dejaba muchísimo que desear. 

—Cariño —Mari se exaltó tras escuchar la voz de su marido, e inmediatamente se giró en espera de recibir malas noticias, empero, al reconocer la figura de su hermanito, con gran trabajo se puso de pie. 

Ahora lucia como el mismo diablo encarnado. 

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! —reprendió histérica, se le abalanzó hasta darle alcance y comenzó a  golpearlo allá donde le fuera posible. Yuuri se cubrió sin riesgo de hacerle daño. Mari estaba en su quinto mes de gestación; embarazo múltiple para ser más precisos y temía lastimarla sin querer—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de cuán aterrada estaba, ingrato? ¡Te odio!

—Cielo, los bebés —Cooper intentó en vano intervenir. Tanta frustración y estrés acumulados por obvias razones acabarían en tal arrebato violento.

—Tú no te metas, Coop. 

—Si me dejaras explicarte…—tanteó terreno sin obtener buenos resultados.

—¿Explicar? ¿Explicar qué? —ella le reclamó furiosa—. ¿Que casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando me informaron que ayer tuviste que recibir atención médica urgente? —siguió sin entender razones—. ¡Idiota!

—Mari-neechan —Yuuri le sujetó ambas muñecas sin ser brusco, impidiéndole continuar. Mari respiraba agitada y parecía a punto de romperse cual cristal—. Perdóname —su hermana emitió un gemido antes de darle rienda suelta al llanto, ya que comenzaba a sufrir una liberación emocional muy intensa. El teniente de inmediato la estrechó contra su pecho y ella se dejó hacer.

—Por un segundo pensé que te había perdido también —hipo aferrándose a él con desesperación—. ¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo así nunca, ¿me oyes? ¡Nunca o te mato!

El teniente juró jamás volver a cometer una imprudencia de tal calibre otra vez. 

—Lo siento —Yuuri le masajeó la espalda suavemente—. No pasó a mayores, solo tengo unos cuantos golpes y una suspensión permanente, pero sigo vivo —Mari se enjugó las lágrimas; temblaba sin cesar—. Ya no llores, mis sobrinos pueden alterarse. 

Cooper apoyó la petición de Yuuri, mas le resultó imposible no sonreír al ver a ambos hermanos juntos y bien. Eso le tranquilizaba enormemente. 

—Los voy a dejar a solas; necesitan conversar —Cooper se acercó a Mari para depositarle un suave beso en la frente—. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿bien? Te amo —ella asintió aún llorosa y le vio salir. 

Una vez a solas, el joven bombero se dispuso a guiar a Mari de regreso a la silla pues temía que colapsara en cualquier instante. Por obvias razones ella no le dio vueltas al asunto y comenzó a interrogarlo sin escatimar en las preguntas, ante lo cual Yuuri se dispuso a contestarlas todas tras colocarse a pies de su hermana para apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo justo como cuando eran niños,  a diferencia que los gemelos ahora ocupaban gran parte del espacio. Durante el relato, Mari osciló entre la impresión, el enojo e inquietud en partes iguales. Yuuri tuvo la pericia de suavizar la información dada, y de igual manera evitó mencionar a Victor porque no deseaba causarle una mal impresión del ruso. Al menos no después de la charla que mantuvo con Minako. 

Al terminar, Mari frunció el ceño dándole a entender no le agradó lo que recién acababa de escuchar. 

—Te merecías esa suspensión —le dijo con esa sinceridad tan propia de los hermanos mayores—. ¡Pudieron matarse! ¡Y por una discusión sin sentido! 

—Ya sé —aceptó entre dientes—. No ha sido intencional. 

—¿Qué harás hasta entonces? —sacó a colación el tema que Yuuri prefirió postergar desde un inicio. Afortunadamente ella se notaba más tranquila.

—No tengo idea —dijo al colocarle la mano extendida sobre el vientre, tratando de percatar algún movimiento por parte de los pequeños—. Conseguir otro trabajo, supongo. 

Mari guardó silencio antes de añadir:

—¿Por qué no me ayudas aquí hasta encontrar a alguien? —planteó la opción—. Mi doctor me ha ordenado reposo absoluto en unas cuantas semanas —Yuuri se irguió asustado—. Todo va bien, tranquilo. Me sugirió guardar reposo pues eso garantizaría el desarrollo completo de ambos bebés hasta que sea tiempo de dar a luz. Cooper y yo lo consideramos prudente.

Yuuri comprendió. Los embarazos múltiples en cierto punto se volvían riesgosos tanto para la madre como para los no natos.

—¿A Coop le molestaría la idea? 

—Sabes que no —lo tranquilizó al acariciarle el cabello, y se detuvo en la frente trazando círculos apenas perceptibles ahí—. Jurame que tendrás más cuidado de ahora en adelante, Yuuri. Mamá, papá y el abuelo nos dejaron...me horroriza siquiera pensar que tú... —nuevamente Mari permitió a las lágrimas hacer acto de presencia. Y no, no eran las hormonas producto del embarazo. 

—Oye, soy un hueso duro de roer —le sonrió con ternura—. Además, necesito conocerlos —hizo mención de los bebés—; me hace tanta ilusión ser tío.

—Eso piensas ahora —revoleó los ojos—. Si a los tres años te vuelven loco, ya veremos cuál será tu opinión —el teniente comenzó a reír, aunque dudaba arrepentirse. 

Tras el amargo momento, Mari le pidió a Yuuri quedarse unas horas. Este aceptó sin dudarlo, además no había comido y un generoso plato de katsudon seguro le sentaría genial en el estómago. Sobraba decir fue casi catártico para ambos hermanos compartir tiempo de calidad juntos luego de tal desastre generalizado, ya que las ocupaciones de cada uno les impedía hacerlo tan regularmente como a ellos les gustaría. En si, durante la tarde que Yuuri pasó en Yutopia, ver la manera tan bonita en la que Cooper y Mari solían interactuar le hicieron recordar otra vez las palabras de Minako. 

Y era un mentiroso; lo era porque a él también le gustaría encontrar un amor igual al de su hermana. Si bien ellos no se consideraban ni por asomo un matrimonio perfecto, siempre intentaban recordar eran ellos dos contra los problemas buscando así solucionarlos de la mejor forma posible, mas ahora que dos niños venían en camino guiándoles a otra etapa desconocida pero igual de maravillosa. Con una aplastante sensación de desasosiego aquejándolo, Yuuri creyó prudente volver a su propio departamento. Mari lo despidió con un gran abrazo, pidiéndole volver al día siguiente, y Cooper le agradecía haberse ofrecido a ayudar. Menos tenso, Yuuri subió al auto no sin antes verificar si su equipo de boxeo seguía justo donde lo había dejado días atrás. La bolsa deportiva era visible a primera instancia. Luego de comer, las energías regresaron y con ello el deseo por practicar un poco, gracias a lo cual creyó conveniente acudir al gimnasio donde solía boxear durante sus infrecuentes periodos libres de la cincuenta y siete. 

Decidido, se dirigió hacia allá.

Conducir siempre fue una de las pocas actividades que le ayudaban a tranquilizarse, por lo cual el trayecto le pareció ameno y hasta corto. El gimnasio en si no poseía instalaciones exuberantes ni llamativas. Se trataba de un local amplio si, pero de un solo piso cuya discreta fachada captaba la atención justa y necesaria. Jhon fue el responsable de llevarlo ahí la primera vez. Cuando su abuelo falleció, Yuuri estaba tan enfadado con el mundo que el otro bombero creyó buena idea permitirle canalizar toda esa furia de modo sano. Desde entonces le tomó cierto gusto. 

En recepción, el encargado dio la bienvenida con un cordial saludo que Yuuri regresó gustoso. Luego, como un favor, Yuuri le entregó su teléfono preguntándole si podía poner la batería a cargar mientras entrenaba un poco. Así, con su maleta colgada al hombro, Yuuri ingresó a los vestidores dispuesto a colocarse ropa cómoda, añadido a los guantes y vendas para comenzar a practicar. Tras dejar sus pertenencias en un locker vacío, se dispuso a enrollar las vendas de color negro torno a sus muñecas, dedos y nudillos. Primero una mano, luego la otra brindándoles la protección necesaria evitando a futuro alguna lesión. 

Una vez ajustadas, buscó en su Ipod música acorde y salió al área de práctica. 

La espalda y costado todavía le dolían, pero necesitaba hacer esto casi como el mismo aire que respiraba. Al elegir una zona vacía, se enfundó los guantes dispuesto a hacer  calentamiento básico. Ubicándose frente a un enorme saco de box, Yuuri elevó ambas manos casi a la altura del rostro, la izquierda más abajo marcando su guardia y giró algunos centímetros hasta quedar casi de costado. El JAB[1] inicial fue suave, casi a manera de prueba, más al encontrar cómoda la posición volvió a intentar, ahora estableciéndose una fácil combinación instándolo a tomar cierto ritmo sin prisas u mayor exigencia. 

Y a partir de ahí todo fluyó de manera natural. 

Moviéndose como si debiera enfrentarse cara a cara contra su peor enemigo, Yuuri usó golpes recurrentes que aprendió a perfeccionar con el tiempo abordándolos desde distintas posiciones, impregnándole cada vez mayor dificultad. Primero comenzó moderadamente, aumentando después en fuerza e intensidad conforme lo vivido le pasaba factura. El saco de entrenamiento se agitaba gracias a los certeros impactos, mas Yuuri prosiguió ajeno a cuanto le rodeaba y arremetió más fuerte, más duro desde otras direcciones y ángulos. 

Ya con mayor confianza, se animó a imponer  otro nivel de velocidad sometiendo su cuerpo al esfuerzo físico idóneo. Sin tardanza el sudor se hizo presente y le resbaló por la  frente, cuello y brazos empapándole la ropa, mas esto propició que ejerciera apoyo adicional contra las caderas intensificando la fuerza de cada impacto. Y casi como si se tratara de una maldita epifanía por demás absurda, tarde se comprendió sobre cuán ridícula fue la posición que decidió adoptar durante ese último año. Minako tuvo razón. ¿A qué demonios le temía tanto? Matthew ya no significaba nada, él mismo decidió arrancárselo del corazón  dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa truculenta etapa de su vida que a la larga solo terminaría destruyéndolo pieza por pieza, hasta convertirlo en alguien ajeno a si mismo. ¿Cuál era el sentido? ¿Sería sano estancarse o mirar a un pasado que ya no era posible cambiar? Las preguntas fluían unas tras otras, justo igual que los golpes y rabia contenida. 

Rotando torno a la bolsa de boxeo, Yuuri se dijo a si mismo que si Victor le gustaba era un hecho que únicamente le concernía a él, a nadie más. Volviendo al ataque ahora con cierta violencia implícita, comprendió que llevárselo a la cama no representaría una vana excusa para opacar su relación fallida cuyas secuelas le perseguían sin cesar aun hoy. No. ¿Y qué rayos les importaba a los demás? Entonces al demonio Matthew y su recuerdo. Al diablo el qué dirán y las repercusiones derivadas. Yuuri era un hombre libre; un hombre capaz de hacer su entera voluntad con quien mejor le pareciera. 

Con tal resolución grabada a fuego y una última serie de puñetazos que le dejaron entumido los hombros, Yuuri desahogó cual olla de alta presión eso que venía atormentándolo durante meses, ayudándolo a sentire mejor. Agotado, se retiró los guantes arrojándolos a un lado sin importarle dónde pudieran aterrizar, y se dejó caer contra la lona algunos minutos. Ya menos alterado, procedió a secarse el sudor conforme se ponía en pie disponiéndose a acudir a recepción de nueva cuenta dispuesto a verificar si al menos su teléfono tenía un treinta por ciento de batería y así checar los pendientes. 

Tras encenderlo, de manera casi automática saltaron las notificaciones; WhatsApp, por supuesto, marcaba decenas de mensajes. Mari, Cooper, Minako, Jhon, llamadas perdidas de Celestino, Phichit e incuso Samantha. Sin embargo, un número en particular dentro de la famosa aplicación le produjo cierto conflicto. Y la fotografía de perfil casi ocasionó que el celular casi se le cayera, aunque quiso atribuirlo a la falta de movilidad gracias a las vendas. En ella, un sonriente Victor, – junto a su hermana y sobrino– sonreían encantados a la cámara. Sorprendido, constató que desde muy temprano Victor le envío un mensaje y algo parecido a una manada completa de rinocerontes le hizo estragos en la boca del estómago ante tal idea. Con dedos temblorosos, pulsó la pantalla táctil e inmediatamente el texto se desplegó. 

Era corto, sencillo, conciso y bastante directo. 

_“Espero que la resaca vaya mejor. Mínalo me comentó anoche que tu automóvil se quedaría en el Luxus por seguridad, y te sería posible recuperarlo cuando quisieras. Me encantaría volver a verte pronto.”_

Yuuri se cubrió parcialmente usando el dorso de la mano, tratando de disimular en vano su creciente sonrojo. Bien, si acaso buscaba alguna especie de señal divina, sin lugar a dudas esta era casi del tamaño de un letrero luminoso durante un apagón. 

Recordándose que no perdería nada, dio un respiro profundo y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta.

_“Ha mejorado, gracias por preguntar. ¡Auto asegurado! De nuevo lamento las molestias, ahora comprendo que fuiste más amable de lo que me contaste... por ello a mi también me gustaría volver a verte.”_

Antes de retractarse, lo envió y apagó la pantalla sin valor para verificar si fue recibido o no. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y los motivos resultaban ajenos al ejercicio que realizó minutos atrás. Luchando inclusive contra si mismo, Yuuri se atrevió a dar el primer paso; quizá el más difícil que le guiaría sin remedio hasta un destino aún incierto. Ya solo le restaba ver cuáles consecuencias traería consigo su precipitada decisión. 

Y esperaba no arrepentirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]En el boxeo se utiliza para mantener la distancia u iniciar una combinación de golpes. Es característico por ser un directo y poco acentuado, pues requiere menor fuerza e impacto. 
> 
> Lamento la demora. Pues bien, Yuuri también comienza a moverse. ¿A dónde lo llevará todo esto? ¿Aceptará el siguiente paso de Nikiforov? ¡Teorías!
> 
> De nuevo gracias por todo, por seguir aquí y amar al teniente incluso más de lo que yo lo hago. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales! 


	18. Capítulo XVII

Victor escuchó a su teléfono celular vibrar durante algunos segundos sobre la impoluta superficie del escritorio, notificándole así que había recibido un mensaje. Sin embargo, aunque hubiera querido saber de quién se trataba, no se pudo dar el lujo de prestarle gran atención, pues tenía pendientes dos informes que necesitaba finiquitar en los próximos veinte minutos. Porque sí, justo como lo pensó cuando creyó prudente reorganizar la agenda con ayuda de su secretaria, ese día terminó convirtiéndose en un caos generalizado que le hizo fluctuar entre varias reuniones de suma importancia. No todos los involucrados le agradaban en gran medida, causándole dolores de cabeza en más de una ocasión; y si sumaban el hecho que estaba exhausto y no había comido u dormido decentemente las últimas nueve horas, era un total milagro que su cuerpo no hubiese colapsado ya.

Sin embargo, fuera del agotamiento físico y mental, por fortuna logró concretar beneficiosos avances a ciertos asuntos pendientes que le preocupaban en sobremanera. A otros, en cambio, ya casi les veía pronta resolución. Primero, la construcción del acuario iba excelente. Según le comentaron los ingenieros y arquitectos a cargo que trabajaban juntos codo a codo contra reloj, podrían abrir al público general en cuestión de unos cuantos meses si todo continuaba como hasta ahora. En realidad, este era uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos e importantes que Victor supervisó jamás. Tantos permisos ambientales que tener en consideración, incontables cifras de dinero por invertir y profesionales en distintos rubros con los cuales mantener cierto contacto volvería loco a cualquiera. Se tornaba difícil, mas no imposible. Si la obra concluía sin exabruptos, seguro se animaría a meterse de lleno en algún otro proyecto del mismo calibre si acaso la oportunidad se presentaba.

Por otro lado, igualmente cerró una serie de negocios pequeños de alta productividad financiera que inyectarían capital constante a NV Group durante al menos un año completo, con elevados índices de renovación a futuro. Ante los resultados, Victor esbozó una sonrisa repleta de satisfacción al buscar apoyo adicional contra la silla donde se encontraba sentado, permitiéndose tomar un breve descanso. Seguían doliéndole la espalda y cuello tras haber dormitado en ese sofá tan incómodo en el departamento de Yuuri,  pero dejando fuera su constante malestar, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo pues al fin comenzaba a adquirir el ritmo adecuado y pronto sería capaz de abarcar más terreno ya que su total comprensión acerca de cómo se manejaba la constructora se ampliaba conforme pasaban los días. Si acaso continuaba así, sería capaz de hacerse con el control total aunque ciertos accionistas mayoritarios opusieran resistencia.

Pues le interesaba un bledo.

Frotándose los ojos en inequívoca señal de cansancio, Victor procedió a retomar a los informes verificando que las cifras en ellos cuadraran según lo solicitado, e inmediatamente procedió a enviarlos vía correo electrónico a quienes correspondiera para que fuesen capaces de leer la información con total calma. Una vez hecho, dirigió un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera; aún no podía volver a casa. Moría por darse una ducha e irse a dormir si acaso pretendía restablecerse. Cierto, bien podría culpar a Yuuri de su actual estado deplorable, pero no se arrepentía puesto que cada minuto invertido valió la pena. Tenía el número del teniente, una futura invitación a salir esperando y solo sería cuestión de utilizar tales bienes adquiridos en el momento preciso. Lo cual le gustaría fuese pronto ya que no pudo evitar sacárselo de la cabeza por horas. Si bien sus diversas ocupaciones le mantuvieron con la mente centrada en otros asuntos durante toda la tarde, eso no significaba que a veces no se permitiera revivir lo que ocurrió entre ellos en la pequeña cocina perteneciente al hogar de Yuuri; sobre todo porque ya tenía bastantes ideas respecto a dónde le gustaría llevarlo si acaso aceptaba salir con él. Su plan se reducía a dejarlo sin habla, causarle tan buena impresión que si acaso Victor le ofrecía otra cita, este aceptara sin dudárselo dos veces.

Con tal idea rondándolo infinidad de veces, estuvo a punto de verificar su teléfono cuando Dayana irrumpió en el sitio tras anunciarse a si misma. Ella, justo como Victor, se veía hecha pedazos; empero mantenía una afable expresión en el rostro pues Julia le acompañaba. Poniéndose en pie, el de ojos azules procedió a recibir a su madre con un fuerte abrazo repleto de cariño que le fue correspondido de inmediato. Desde el día anterior, desgraciadamente ninguno logró hacer coincidir sus respectivos horarios para permitirles pasar algo de tiempo juntos dentro o fuera de NV. En general, a diferencia de Alisa, Victor evitaba ir seguido la casona Nikiforov, pues le traía recuerdos amargos que prefería no evocar. Por tal motivo, se sentía más cómodo en terrenos neutrales como el hotel donde se hospedaba desde su abrupto regreso a Nueva York, o bien aquella oficina pese a que Pavel la ocupó hasta prácticamente el día de su muerte.

Y eso era porque los sentía ajenos.

Ciertamente, no resultaba extraño que Julia o Alisa –en compañía de Dylan– lo visitaran en ambos sitios con frecuente regularidad, y por supuesto le gustaba recibirlos si le era posible. No obstante, sabía demasiado bien cuáles eran los motivos reales que guiaron a su madre para estar ahí, ya que a semejantes alturas Alisa debió haberle contado con lujo de detalles acerca del fugaz encuentro que tuvieron temprano esa misma mañana, tras atraparlo trasnochado y vistiendo ropa de cierto bombero peculiar. Y no es que se avergonzara, no. Si Victor planeaba charlar acerca de su inesperada aventura nocturna con alguien solicitando así consejo, esa sin lugar a dudas sería Julia. Además de su propia hermana y Chris, ella era la única persona en todo el mundo a quien le confiaría su vida entera sin pensarlo dos veces.

Julia siempre le brindó apoyo incondicional pese a las dificultades familiares que atravesaron cuando apenas abandonaba la adolescencia. Ella se encargó de escucharlo sin atreverse a juzgar una vez reunió el valor suficiente para confesarle su orientación sexual, pues creyó injusto seguir mintiéndole, menos aun si las discusiones con su padre no hacían más que ponerse peor. Y al revelárselo, en lugar de ser rechazado como Victor esperaba porque Pavel hizo exactamente eso, ella se apresuró a estrecharlo entre sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras le repetía hasta el cansancio que eso no le importaba. E hizo énfasis en que incluso podría convertirse en un dinosaurio morado si quisiera y aun así seguiría amándolo igual.

Ese, por supuesto, se volvió uno de los momentos más transcendentales en el camino de aceptación que Víctor debió recorrer para amarse tal cual era.

También fue ella quien, sin tener miedo a crear un conflicto irreconciliable con Pavel, lo guió en la  descabellada decisión de emanciparse y huir a Rusia porque convivir los dos juntos bajo un mismo techo se tornó en un auténtico suplicio, afectándoles a tal grado que las agresiones físicas casi se convirtieron en una realidad. Ella, preocupada en sobremanera debido al hecho de que donde planeaba ir era uno de los países más homofóbicos del planeta, le advirtió debería tener un perfil bajo si acaso planeaba quedarse allá. Victor prometió hacerlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a mantener ninguna relación cercana con su padre, ni mucho menos sentirse bajo el implacable yugo que tanto le gustaba ejercer sobre los demás para creerse a si mismo superior.

Esto, por obvias razones, Pavel terminó tomándoselo cual grave ofensa personal y pidió a sus abogados actuar de modo implacable con tal de proclamarse ganador. Empero, debido a tan abierta declaración de guerra lanzada a los cuatro vientos, Julia reaccionó de un modo que Victor jamás esperó: se puso total y absolutamente furiosa. Su madre solía ser una mujer tranquila, sosegada, cuya personalidad le instaba a fungir cual mediadora al exponer soluciones basadas en pensamientos lógicos u racionales, evitando así confrontaciones inútiles que no acabarían en buen puerto. Pero esa ocasión mandó al demonio la diplomacia, más que decidida a enfrentar al hombre con el cual llevaba casada tantos años, amenazándole con iniciar los trámites del divorcio si acaso se empecinaba en seguir haciendo las cosas más y más difíciles.

Y a Pavel tal panorama no le agradó.

Si Victor recordaba bien, durante toda su infancia fueron pocas las veces en las cuales ellos solían discutir a tal grado; cosa difícil tomando en consideración cuan abismalmente distintos eran entre si. Por un lado, Pavel tendía a ser como una jodida tormenta: difícil, férreo e impredecible. Julia entre tanto, se asemejaba a un día de primavera: cálido, luminoso y apacible. ¿Cómo dos personas sin casi nada en común lograron permanecer juntos tantos años? Quizá porque ambos parecían complementarse a través de miradas, gestos, acciones pequeñas y significativas solo entendibles entre si. Incluso aun ahora Victor no alcanzaba a comprender la manera en que lograron establecer un acuerdo mutuo sin recurrir a tal solución extremista, pues Pavel cedió en total silencio dejando así que el asunto fluyera por las buenas. No obstante, Victor casi podía asegurar ése fue un capítulo bastante oscuro en la relación de sus padres; y admiraba el valor inconmensurable de Julia quien, pese a saber correría el gran riesgo de hacer trizas su matrimonio, no dudó en protegerlo y brindarle su absoluta confianza. Ella, sin lugar a dudas, siempre había sabido ser una mujer extraordinaria. Les ayudó a convertirse en personas fuertes e independientes aun contra los mil errores cometidos durante el proceso. Igualmente poco le interesaban los estereotipos, las etiquetas o la imagen que debían aparentar en “alta” sociedad.

Julia los creía más importantes que un estatus, gracias a lo cual Victor aprendió a considerarla su mejor amiga, su confidente y mayor fortaleza. 

—Lamento interrumpirlos —Julia se disculpó, aunque no sonaba arrepentida por ello—. Ha sido un día duro, ¿cierto?

—Sí —Dayana habló por ambos—. Mil gracias por la comida, señora Nikiforova; no se hubiera molestado —le dijo pues, justo igual que Victor, difícilmente logró ingerir alimento alguno ante tanta carga laboral. 

—No es nada —sonrió con genuina amabilidad—. Sé perfectamente bien que no has dejado solo a mi hijo en toda esta monumental reorganización —luego se apresuró a añadir—. Dentro de la constructora me es imposible hacer demasiado, por ello intentaré apoyarlos de la mejor forma posible —Dayana de igual modo siguió expresándole su total agradecimiento—. Por cierto...¿crees que puedas asegurarnos al menos media hora?

—Déjelo en mis manos, señora Nikiforova —le prometió sin pie a dudas presta a retirarse—. Buen provecho —Victor le dirigió un "igualmente", y así los dos se quedaron a solas dentro de la espaciosa oficina.

—Dayana merece un aumento, Victor —Julia hizo la acotación mientras tomaba asiento sobre una silla acolchada que se ubicaba frente al escritorio, donde seguidamente depositó su bolso regular y otro más grande—. Es muy trabajadora y eficiente.

—Lo he pensado —coincidió él, tras intentar averiguar qué cosas Julia llevaba consigo—. Voy a ascenderla a asistente personal —ella asintió en mutuo acuerdo—, así podrá encargarse de ciertos asuntos que a mi se me dificultan gracias al tiempo.

Julia apoyó tan buena idea al propinarle dos palmadas en la rodilla izquierda. 

—Bueno, mejor vamos a olvidar las responsabilidades un rato ¿te parece? —planteó al  colocar distintos contenedores cerrados sobre la impoluta superficie del mueble y Victor, sin perder ni un minuto, procedió a quitarles la tapa—. Me puse a cocinar especialmente para ti. Espero te guste…

—Oh, comida preparada por mamá —bromeó él—. ¡No hay absolutamente nada mejor que eso! —y fue sincero pues encontró una generosa porción de Pelmeni[1].

—También traje Vatrushka[2] —Victor hizo un sonido de apreciación causándole a su mamá cierta gracia.

—Creo que voy a subir unas cuantas libras si sigo así —presagió al darle la primera mordida al Palmeni, el cual degustó fascinado—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al verla fruncir el entrecejo.

—Estoy preocupada por ti, cariño —Julia le confesó al servirle un poco de limonada—. Desde tu regreso a Nueva York no has hecho otra cosa que trabajar sin descanso —explicó a grueso modo—. Luces exhausto...y me daría un ataque si enfermas por el estrés al cual te has sometido por causa nuestra.

—Eso no sucederá —intentó tranquilizarla—. Desde un inicio sabía perfectamente bien a lo que me enfrentaría tras aceptar hacerme responsable de la constructora —al beber un poco de la limonada, prosiguió—. Papá solía ser muy estricto con los proyectos que autorizaba, eso ayudó a mejorar mi comprensión al involucrarme en ellos —le hizo saber—. Pero aunque todo vaya bien por ahora, no podemos olvidar la textilera que formé en asociación con Chris. Tarde o temprano deberé volver a Rusia durante algunas semanas para saber cómo va todo. Hay clientes específicos a los cuales necesito tratar directamente.

—Lo tengo muy en cuenta —reconoció Julia, y esto no hizo más que aumentar su notable inquietud—. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que tu estadía en los Estados Unidos ya será definitiva en los próximos meses. Por ello me gustaría que buscaras una residencia temporal —sabía bien acerca de la continua reticencia que Victor presentaba por quedarse más de dos horas seguidas en la casona Nikiforov, otorgándole esa otra vía a elegir.

—No pienso volver a casa —se negó de inmediato.

—Y respeto tu decisión —Julia lo tranquilizó al instante ya que era tema vetado—. ¿Sabes? Hace algunos días charlé largo y tendido con una buena amiga mía; ella tiene su propia agencia inmobiliaria —y le entregó una pequeña tarjeta con los datos correspondientes—. Dijo que podías llamarla si abrías un espacio en tu agenda.

—Mamá —Victor trató a toda costa de no sonar muy rudo—...me siento bien en el hotel.

—Sé que así es, pero si analizamos esto desde otra perspectiva no es sano seguir con tan inconsistente ritmo de vida, cariño. Además, todo el dinero que inviertes ahí cada semana puedes utilizarlo en adquirir una propiedad que seguro te servirá a largo plazo —Victor terminó los Palmeni ya sin oponer gran resistencia—. ¿Prometes que lo tomarás en consideración?

—Sigo creyendo que es innecesario —le advirtió.

—Escucha: si tu hermana o Dylan son el problema, ellos van a quedarse conmigo —encogió los hombros restándole importancia—. Eso además de ayudarme a mantenerlos vigilados, también te brindará cierta privacidad. ¿Te parece?

—Jamás los he considerado un problema —la contradijo casi ofendido—. Y ya sé hacía dónde quieres llegar…

—No te entiendo, mi cielo —Julia fingió demencia tras dirigirle una inocente mirada con sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los propios.

—Vamos mamá, si quieres preguntar hazlo —le alentó a ello—. Sé bien que Alisa habló contigo acerca de lo sucedido; y me sorprende que esperaras tanto para venir a intentar sonsacarme más información al respecto.

De pronto Julia dejó escapar un suspiro  de total resignación. Al saberse descubierta, se removió incómoda en el asiento antes de recomponerse.

—¡Bien! —se rindió—. Aunque en mi defensa diré que la razón por la cual no he tocado el tema, es porque quería que tú mismo me lo contaras —soltó sin ánimos, empero Victor le dirigió una mirada repleta de total escepticismo—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tan terrible?

—Terrible no sería la definición que usaría…—dijo entre dientes.

—Entiendo lo consideres así por nuestro reciente comportamiento, y al hecho implícito de que mi mayor deseo siempre ha sido que sientes cabeza —la ironía hizo a Victor emitir un resoplido—, pero mi intención al venir fue para hacerte saber que a partir de hoy no pienso meter las manos en este asunto de nuevo.

Quedándose con un trozo de Vatrushka a medio comer, Victor no supo si sentirse impresionado u aterrado ante lo que recién acababa de escuchar.  ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Correcto señora linda: ¿quién es usted y qué hizo con mi madre? —Julia comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de su hijo mayor.

—¡Sigo siendo yo, Vitya! —se quejó—. Es solo que creí buena idea hablar contigo en calidad de madre, no de amiga —él se olvidó durante un segundo de sus consagrados alimentos dispuesto a prestarle total atención—. Dime: ¿alguna vez he interferido en tus relaciones sentimentales?

A Victor le fue innecesario meditar la respuesta; lógicamente no, puesto que cada una de esas situaciones aisladas se llevaron a cabo en Rusia.

—No. ¡Y pensándolo bien, eso se debió a que la mayor parte del tiempo se dieron fuera de tu jurisdicción! —al oírle, Julia esbozó una sonrisa tan extensa que opacó en gran medida al emblemático gato de Cheshire.

—Oh mi niño, si una madre tiene por objetivo principal hacer algo con tal de garantizar el bienestar de sus hijos, ni un continente podrá detenerla —Victor se estremeció pues era cierto—. Igual eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —coincidió él—. Correcto, ya has logrado captar mi atención. Y aunque me da miedo preguntar…¿puedo saber a qué se debe un cambio tan repentino? Ustedes dos fueron las que creyeron buena idea enviarme a una estación de bomberos repleta de tipos rudos, con un montón de repostería fina en las manos —emitió la queja debido al vergonzoso evento, aunque Dylan se la había pasado muy bien—. Espera…¿no estarán armando algún descabellado plan de acción, verdad?

—¡Oh Dios mío, nos descubriste! ¡Has arruinado nuestras malvadas intenciones! —Julia dramatizó su reacción—. Caramba,  ya te has dado cuenta así que no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo. Voy a confesar lo que intentamos hacer —le dijo como si fuera a soltarle alguna clase de información ultra secreta—: y eso es verte feliz —Victor parpadeó confundido.

—No entiendo…—Julia tomó la mano derecha de su hijo mayor con infinita suavidad.

—Cielo, sé que en ocasiones ni tú mismo te das cuenta, pero eres tan responsable y comprometido, que sueles entregarte a quienes amas hasta el punto de olvidarte de ti mismo —Victor no supo cómo contestar a tal observación—. A veces la vida no se reduce a trabajo, ni a responsabilidades o a cumplir las expectativas que los demás tenemos sobre ti. Es algo más significativo y hermoso.

Victor guardó silencio porque seguía sin comprender el discurso tan repentino.

—Siempre las he considerado lo más valioso, mi mayor prioridad —le  aseguró mostrándose convencido—. ¿Cómo podría dejarlas solas con todo esto? —Victor extendió los brazos dándole a entender se refería a la constructora y lo que implicaba—. Papá no era perfecto, aun así siempre buscó protegerlas; a ustedes, a Dylan. Y aunque nuestra relación fue difícil, él confiaba en que yo seguiría haciendo lo mismo.

Julia le dirigió un gesto tan perspicaz, que despertó cierto vestigio de duda en Victor.

—En ciertos aspectos te pareces tanto a él —ella murmuró nostálgica—. Pavel y tú siempre tuvieron la ridícula idea de que las mujeres en esta familia somos tan frágiles como el cristal, cuando no es así —le hizo ver—. Juntos nos hemos hecho fuertes, cariño; que de vez en cuando seas egoísta y pienses solo en ti no nos matará.

—Mamá...

—Victor, para los tres eres lo más importante que tenemos —le interrumpió—, mas no es debido a la seguridad económica que puedes aportarnos tras la muerte de tu padre, si no porque te amamos y no hay ninguna otra cosa que anhelemos más que verte feliz junto a alguien capaz de corresponderte del mismo modo.

—¿Y creen que Yuuri es el adecuado? —soltó la pregunta sin ser sutil—. Apenas nos conocemos; ni siquiera sé si aceptará algún acercamiento real entre nosotros.

—Lo hará —dijo apostando a lo seguro—. Los Nikiforov poseen un encanto particular que es difícil de resistir —ella se colocó ambas manos en las mejillas hablando por experiencia propia—. Tarde o temprano Yuuri Katsuki caerá fascinado por ti, ya lo verás.

—Eso me encantaría —Victor coincidió con la esperanza de ello.

—¿Recuerdas qué suelo decirles acerca del destino y sus extrañas formas de hacernos saber hacia dónde busca guiarnos? —Victor asintió, ya que venía experimentándolo con demasiada regularidad últimamente—. Tener miedo es normal; resulta ser una de las tantas emociones que caracterizan al ser humano. No obstante, todo suele ocurrir por alguna razón en particular y el amor llega a nosotros bajo distintas facetas, siempre de un modo que a veces nos resulta imposible determinar. ¡Y ahí radica su grandeza!

—Él me atrae, mamá —se atrevió a reconocer—. Yuuri es —calló al intentar encontrar algún adjetivo que le hiciera justicia—...es un hombre con tantos matices. Jamás había conocido a nadie igual a él.

—Entonces trata de ganártelo —Julia aconsejó con la sabiduría propia que otorgaban los años—, en cuestiones relacionadas con el corazón todos somos iguales —ella dijo pacientemente—. Invítalo a salir, déjale bien en claro tu interés —alentó a su hijo entusiasmada—. ¿Por qué no visitan el jardín botánico o el zoológico de Central Park? Apuesto le encantará olvidarse de la rutina tan agobiante que seguro sobrelleva gracias a su trabajo. 

Victor hizo un gesto circunspecto; he ahí el otro problema.

—Ese es otro asunto —ella entendió bien el punto a tratar—. Es bombero; pone su vida en peligro cada vez que abandona la estación cincuenta y siete. ¿Qué tal si...? —claro que Victor tenía dudas. Yuuri mismo se lo hizo saber en una ocasión: al ser agentes de protección civil entraban y salían del infierno dispuestos a salvar a otros.

¿Y a ellos? ¿Quienes les brindaban ayuda si lo necesitaban?

—Es un riesgo que debes estar seguro si quieres asumir o no, Vitya —Julia inclinó algunos centímetros el rostro, tratando de ocultar la profunda tristeza que la embargaba—. Perder al amor de tu vida es muy duro —dijo con un hilo de voz—, pero creo firmemente que sería aun peor no haberlo encontrado nunca  —conmovido, Victor se inclinó hasta brindarle otro abrazo que les hizo sentir todavía más cercanos el uno al otro.

—Gracias...—Julia emitió un breve sollozo refugiándose en su hombro. Y Victor le permitió llorar si eso era lo que necesitaba hacer.

Luego del momento tan emocional entre ambos, ya más calmada Julia creyó prudente regresar a casa donde seguro Alisa y Dylan ya la esperaban pues el pequeño lapso de treinta minutos casi terminaba. Prometiéndole que él también se iría a descansar pronto, Victor se despidió tras besarle la mejilla recordándole cuanto la quería y después la vio marcharse. No era capaz de aceptarlo en voz alta, sin embargo le dolía en sobremanera ver a su mamá tan triste. Ella trataba de mostrarse fuerte y determinada por ellos, no obstante bajo ninguna circunstancia lograría superar la muerte de Pavel. Quizá los años se encargarían de aminorar poco a poco el dolor, mas la pérdida también acabó llevándose una parte vital de si misma que no recuperaría sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Pavel fue su gran amor pese todo y eso no cambiaría.

Con un terrible sentimiento de aprehensión en la boca del estómago, Victor se dispuso a revisar su teléfono al fin encontrándose varios mensajes de Georgi, Alisa, Chris y por supuesto Yuuri. Haciendo caso omiso de los demás, su corazón comenzó a golpetearle contra las costillas emocionado; el teniente decidió incursionar en su pobre tentativa por mantener cierto grado de comunicación. Sin dudarlo, al instante presionó la casilla donde el caniche con casco de bombero esperaba, y se quedó sin aliento. _“_

_< <Ha mejorado, gracias por preguntar. ¡Auto asegurado! De nuevo lamento las molestias, ahora comprendo que fuiste más amable de lo que me contaste... por ello a mi también me gustaría volver a verte.”>>_

A Victor casi se le resbaló el celular de las manos gracias a la impresión. ¡Yuuri quería verlo! De pronto una gigantesca sensación de inigualable felicidad lo invadió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y poco le importaron los pendientes que aún debía atender porque comenzó a presionar el teclado táctil del aparato a toda velocidad.

 _< <"Me alegra saberlo. Procura dormir y mantenerte hidratado; por infortunio es gracias a esto que nos damos cuenta las secuelas de la noche previa no son tan divertidas. Aunque, algunas veces, los tipos afortunados como yo podemos testificar lo contrario. Y ten por seguro Yuuri, que _ _contaré_ _ansioso los días para que eso suceda." >>_

Al enviar el texto, Victor notó que la aplicación le indicaba a Yuuri como "en línea" y las marcas se volvieron azules dándole a entender lo había visto. El teniente comenzó a escribir, sin embargo se detenía y lo intentaba de nuevo; a Victor tal actitud le pareció por demás adorable.

_< <"Tomaré muy en cuenta los consejos. Dios...ya me han explicado las terribles cosas que te hice pasar. ¡Me muero de vergüenza! No era tu obligación soportar mis delirios de borracho, por ello una vez más me ofrezco a compensarte el mal rato si así lo deseas. Y hablando de buena fortuna...creo que también puedo decir lo mismo.">>_

Victor observó la pantalla boquiabierto. ¿Le estaba coqueteando, verdad? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Así se lo pareció! ¿Qué cosa le hizo cambiar en cuestión de unas cuantas horas? Por la mañana Yuuri pareció dispuesto a huir como si fuera portador de un virus letalmente contagioso, y ahora le permitía pase seguro a una interacción vía telefónica de tal calibre. ¿Existía otro modo de cerrar tan bien el día? Lo dudaba.

—Jefe —mediante el comunicador interno, Dayana trató de  captar su atención—...tenemos la última reunión en cinco minutos. Ya armé las carpetas con los costos incluidos.

—Dame un segundo —dijo sin gran interés, al tiempo que seguía conversando con Yuuri.

_< <"Entonces me gustaría tenerla de mi lado durante nuestro próximo encuentro. Y oferta aceptada; como todo buen hombre de negocios espero que mis condiciones sean bien recibidas cuando las proponga. Y debo advertirte que jamás aceptó un "no"  por respuesta. Buenas noches".>>_

Asegurándose de llevar consigo el celular pues era inaceptable seguir retrasando la junta, Victor procedió a colocase el saco y se dirigió hacia al sitio de encuentro con otro tipo de actitud tan abismalmente distinta que incluso Dayana pudo darse cuenta. Aun así ella, demasiado discreta para comentar algo al respecto, caminó tras él con un simple gesto de entendimiento neutral.

¿Tomar riesgos, no? ¿Ser valiente? Eso mismo iba a hacer; a partir de ahí Víctor ya no buscaba conformarse con pasar una sola noche en compañía del teniente Katsuki. Ahora quería tenerlo todo.

Y utilizaría sus piezas de tal modo en el tablero de juego, que una vez Yuuri se diera cuenta le resultaría imposible escapar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Se elabora con relleno de pequeñas bolas de carne picada de cerdo, de cordero o buey. La masa que rodea a la bola de carne se realiza con harina, huevos, agua y a veces de leche. 
> 
> [2]Es un panecillo muy tierno de forma redondeada relleno en la parte central con una mezcla de queso fresco o requesón. El relleno puede ser dulce o salado, de modo que la vatrushka puede servirse como desayuno/postre o bien acompañando un plato principal.
> 
> ¡Hola de nuevo! Mil gracias por seguir al pendiente de A media voz, me hace muy feliz saber que la historia va tan bien encaminada a estas fechas. Lamento mucho la demora, pero quise descansar una semana de actualizaciones para retomar ideas. ¡Espero que el capítulo les gustara! Quise incursionar en ambas perspectivas, pero me di cuenta que dentro del fic tiempo no me lo permitiría, por ello nos quedamos con Victor. Estos capítulos son de transición, tienen un fin específico para llegar a la parte que es realmente importante. ¡Gracias por ser tan pacientes!
> 
> Ahora bien, quiero expresarles mi más sincera gratitud por haber votado por mi como mejor autor en el galardón Grand Fanfic Final, donde gané el bronce.
> 
> Cuando comencé a escribir para este fandom jamás me llegué a imaginar cuanto cariño y apoyo recibiría por parte de todos. Me siento muy afortunada, porque es gracias a ustedes que no he tirado la toalla ni con el teniente ni con ningún otro de mis fics. Mi mejor paga es saber que si son lectores presentes con los cuales tengo el gusto y privilegio de interactuar actualización tras actualización, o bien fantasmas que son constantes, puedo llegar a ustedes a un nivel tan bonito a través de las historias que tanto amo escribir.
> 
> ¡De nuevo millones de gracias por creer en mí, en A media voz, Little Wonders y todos mis trabajos que están hechos a base del mismo material que los sueños!
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Por enésima ocasión durante aquellos escasos veinte minutos, Phichit se dedicó a contemplar con extrema curiosidad cómo Yuuri le prestaba mayor atención a la pantalla de su teléfono celular que a ninguna otra cosa en aquella habitación; y si tomaban en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que se suponía estaba realizándole una visita tras haber abandonado sin mayor problema la espantosa área de observación del hospital, ya era decir demasiado. Apelando a ser paciente, evitó en gran medida decir algo —u bien comenzar a reír– mientras el férreo teniente con quien solía enfrentar a diario situaciones difíciles que lograrían hacer temblar a cualquiera, sonreía y se ruborizaba cual adolescente hormonal gracias a los mensajes que leía con desmedido interés.

Si era sincero, Phichit tenía una idea bastante clara respecto al remitente, pero como prometió no volver a inmiscuirse en los asuntos privados de Yuuri sin importar cuántas ganas tuviera de hacerlo pues la curiosidad podía más, creyó buena idea esperar a que tan valiosa pieza de información le fuese revelada en breve por voluntad propia.

Algo que Yuuri tarde o temprano terminaría confiándole.

En si, Phichit siempre se consideró a si mismo una persona extremadamente observadora y perspicaz, motivo por el cual apostaba su sueldo de una semana completa a que Yuuri recién comenzaba a mantener cierta comunicación con Victor Nikiforov mediante WhatsApp.

Y no, ser adivino era una habilidad que todavía no lograba desarrollar del todo, pero conocía lo suficiente a Yuuri para emitir una opinión concreta; además, la mayor parte del tiempo este solía ser un bobo insufrible cuya actitud le delataba incluso a cien kilómetros de distancia pues, desde el momento mismo en que lo vio llegar, Phichit supo rápidamente que algo había ocurrido. Este nuevo descubrimiento le ayudó en gran medida a llenar los misteriosos huecos en los cuales su mejor amigo creyó buena idea desaparecer durante varias horas dos días atrás, al grado de preocupar tanto a Mari que la pobre mujer casi armó un escándalo generalizado en la cincuenta y siete, presa del miedo y el pánico ante la idea de que a Yuui le hubiera ocurrido algo malo.

Para todos era bien sabido que la estación podían compararla con una pequeña gran familia. Cada integrante llevaba a cabo algún rol específico que le permitía al departamento entero funcionar con la precisión de un reloj suizo, y trabajar turnos espartanos que se extendían hasta las madrugadas, quisieran o no, les instaba a volverse unidos entre si. Además comían juntos, compartían un mismo espacio seis días a la semana y se cuidaban lo mejor posible durante los siniestros que debían atender como parte de sus obligaciones cotidianas. Todos se conocían e interactuaban juntos en eventos como cumpleaños, graduaciones o celebraciones típicas. Por ende, si algo le sucedía a cualquiera de ellos –fuese bueno o malo– difícilmente la discreción era un privilegio al cual podían recurrir. Y en aquella ocasión fue puesto en evidencia, porque Mila le había llamado pese a las estrictas órdenes dadas por Samantha respecto a que necesitaba guardar reposo absoluto. En realidad Phichit no sufrió una fractura de cráneo durante el infortunado accidente, pero los golpes le impedían realizar esfuerzos físicos extenuantes y ella quiso descartar cualquier posible secuela al tratarse de algo que requería cuidados específicos.

Mas en ese momento, Mila se dispuso a explicarle a grandes rasgos la delicada situación: Yuuri se había esfumado en el aire, no podían localizarlo por ningún lado y Mari, totalmente histérica fue directo a la estación buscando a alguien que pudiera darle respuestas. Jhon y Celestino, ignorantes ante los hechos, no supieron qué decir u hacer, ante lo cual Mila debió tranquilizarla por el bien de sus bebés. Phichit, drogado e impresionado hasta lo indecible ante tamaña noticia, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces antes de levantarse de la cama sin importarle un comino exponer su trasero a media docena de enfermeras, conforme murmuraba entre dientes que iba a darle una tunda a Yuuri si acaso este creyó buena idea largarse a beber tal como acostumbraba si alguna situación terminaba saliéndosele de las manos en gran medida. Empero Samantha, cual firme general espartano, se dispuso a frenar su loca tentativa al amenazarle con una certera dosis de calmantes evitando así que terminara cometiendo alguna terrible idiotez, procediendo al instante a tratar los pormenores con Mila e intentar encontrar alguna solución adecuada. 

Según supo, Mila consiguió hacer entrar en razón a Mari tras varios minutos de largas negociaciones, al hacerle ver que quizá Yuuri estaría sano y salvo en su departamento. La suspensión indeterminada le hizo mella al teniente, gracias a lo cual seguro se negaría a ver u hablar con nadie hasta sentirse listo. Sin embargo, esto fue dicho con el riesgo potencial de ser mentira, pues Mari no hubiera descansado hasta comprobar lo contrario. Además, si bien Samantha se negó en redondo a inquietarle al despojarlo del teléfono, igual Phichit terminó enterándose con lujo de detalles gracias a su hermana menor, quien le preguntó si era cierto que Yuuri se había largado de fiesta como esa última ocasión en que debieron sacarlo de aquel bar de mala muerte, usando la pobre excusa de desalojar un establecimiento por incendio menor.

Esa vez recordaba que Celestino se puso furioso; prácticamente les acusó de utilizar recursos públicos y federales en asuntos fuera del área laboral, e incluso buscó cortar dos o tres cabezas con tal de hacer escarmentar al resto. No obstante, todo el escuadrón de rescate se cubrió las espaldas al dar sin titubeos una misma versión: que la operadora en turno les solicitó acudir al sitio en cuestión, ellos se trasladaron hasta el área y por mera casualidad encontraron al teniente ahí. Pero lo cierto fue que para realizar semejante movilización a gran escala, Takeshi casi obligó a Minami –novato recién integrado en esos entonces– a realizar la llamada desde un teléfono público, desligándose así de cualquier responsabilidad si acaso al comandante se le hubiera ocurrido solicitar los registros para tomar cartas en el asunto si alguno de los números ya conocidos aparecían en pantalla.

Gracias a Wendy, la afable mujer a cargo de tan importante labor, nadie resultó con una sanción administrativa grave pues ella alegó tenía estrictamente prohibido recurrir a la extensa base de datos sin una orden directa del jefe de batallón, quien no se molestaría en verificar tal sospecha a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Celestino no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar, empero igual les advirtió que les vigilaría muy de cerca. A Phichit poco le preocupó, porque sacar a Yuuri de ese espantoso agujero siempre fue su prioridad aunque resultó ser una tarea titánica. En cierto sentido, fungir como agente de protección civil traía consigo ciertas ventajas y, cualquiera con suficiente sentido común saldría corriendo despavorido si acaso un equipo completo de bomberos uniformados arribaba a un local de aquel tipo durante la madrugada.

Simple y llano sentido de supervivencia.

Mientras Takeshi se hacia cargo del dueño, alegándole sin mostrar un ápice de duda habían recibido el informe de incendio en un local cerrado cuyas dudosas salidas de emergencia requerían una inspección urgente, Phichit se apresuró a entrar topándose con un escenario desalentador. En todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, Phichit jamás vio a Yuuri en un estado tan lamentable; su mejor amigo yacía recostado contra la barra del bar emocionalmente hecho pedazos. Inicialmente Yuuri no lo reconoció, porque lloraba desconsolado aferrándose con fuerza inaudita a una botella medio vacía de vodka, al repetir sin parar que había perdido al amor de su vida, el cual era un maldito imbécil sin corazón ni sentimientos. Eso, y algo más acerca de haberle roto la nariz pues atrapó al muy bastardo siéndole infiel por segunda ocasión consecutiva. Phichit, sin saber muy bien cómo resolver tal lío, tardó casi media hora en convencerlo de volver a casa y, en verdad temió tener que realizar un viaje seguro al hospital por intoxicación etílica debido al alcohol que Yuuri consumió en tan poco tiempo, pues apenas conservaba noción sobre si mismo. 

Una vez consiguió hacerlo ceder, sobraba decir el traslado a la estación fue otro asunto bastante complejo. Al llegar ahí, tras la intervención casi divina de Mila –quien les aseguró Yuuri solo necesitaba dormir–,  Takeshi y él procedieron a recostarlo en una cama disponible del área destinada para ello, dejándole descansar ahí ajeno a los continuos regaños de Jhon, el cual camuflaba su latente preocupación a base de gritos en voz muy alta. Al día siguiente, Phichit convenció a Clestino para permitirle hablar primero con él y se encargó de darle un sermón kilométrico acerca de su inaceptable comportamiento, mas Yuuri apenas escuchó la mitad ya que rompió en llanto como si todas las cosas buenas del mundo se hubieran esfumado, porque alegaba ser un patético inútil que no logró mantener el interés de Matthew pese a sus grandes esfuerzos durante aquellos largos e infructíferos cinco años de relación fallida, sumiéndose en total depresión.

Phichit solo se dedicó a abrazarlo fuertemente tratando de brindarle algo de consuelo, sintiéndose inútil e impotente. El asunto era grave, sin duda. Yuuri le estaba poniendo punto final a una etapa de su vida que lo hizo sufrir tanto y, aunque se rehusara a admitirlo en voz alta, presentaba serios problemas para sobrellevar las pérdidas. La muerte de sus padres y abuelo a una edad temprana le marcaron; además, Matt le acompañó cada minuto durante el segundo infortunio, pasando a convertirse en un pilar fundamental a partir de entonces.

Quizá por eso su traición dolió el doble.

Con infinita paciencia y tacto, Phichit escuchó la historia acerca de cómo Yuuri atrapó a Matt en pleno acto sexual con un tipo desconocido, justo en el departamento que se suponía iban a compartir una vez se decidieran a vivir juntos. Por supuesto, ante tal confesión, Phichit ya no pudo ni quiso seguir disimulando su gran odio por aquel maldito abogado del diablo. No era ningún secreto para nadie que Matthew jamás le cayó bien; los dos apenas mantuvieron cierto nivel de cortesía básica entre ellos, y eso gracias a Yuuri quien fungía como mediador. Phichit ya sospechaba el tipo de alimaña que Matthew era, pero desafortunadamente Yuuri lo amaba y no se atrevió a luchar contra eso sin obligarle a elegir.

Nunca quiso ponerlo en tan incómoda situación.

No obstante, si era sincero, se alegró al saber que Yuuri dejó al muy bastardo a mitad de la calle luego de golpearlo,  diciéndole sin pena ni recato que aunque volviera a nacer no dejaría de ser una vil basura. Por un segundo temieron que Matt levantara cargos por agresión; después de todo era un abogado bastante inescrupuloso capaz de salirse con la suya cuando así se lo proponía. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo Coleman parecía haberse esfumado literalmente del mapa. No se molestó siquiera en ofrecer disculpas, tampoco intentó contactar a Yuuri con intención de darle alguna explicación barata tal como era su costumbre. Matthew desapareció sin dejar rastro y Yuuri comenzó a desmoronarse gracias al dolor. El teniente apenas tuvo las fuerzas suficientes con las cuales tratar de salir adelante; Matt le dio un golpe fatal que casi acabó matándolo, pues se atrevió a confiar en él por segunda ocasión a ojos cerrados. En consecuencia Yuuri atravesó una etapa muy difícil, gracias al cielo no encontró refugio en el alcohol, aún así existían otra clase de vicios que producían el mismo efecto a largo plazo. Su amigo, desilusionado del mundo y la vida, se encerró de lleno en la cincuenta y siete trabajando turnos dobles toda la semana buscando en vano olvidar los problemas al mantenerse ocupado. Más de una vez, Phichit debió recurrir a Mari con tal de sacarlo de ahí prácticamente a rastras, porque se negaba en redondo a hacer algo distinto a cumplir con sus obligaciones laborales.

Tan mal se tornó el panorama, que hasta Celestino creyó prudente direccionarlo con Isabella, la psicóloga de la estación brindándole apoyo adicional por si acaso el asunto se ponía realmente serio. Yuuri lo rechazó, por supuesto, hasta que Matt tuvo la desfachatez de enviar un mensajero a su casa con la única intención de recuperar sus pertenencias dando por terminado un noviazgo de cinco años sin siquiera darle la cara. Yuuri se sintió cual vil basura, y tal tiro de gracia lo derrumbó otra vez hasta que Phichit, ya cansado de verlo cual muerto en vida, le guió hasta el pequeño gimnasio donde solían entrenar instándolo a llevar a cabo una pequeña sesión de boxeo. Yuuri se negó en redondo al inicio, alegando que no quería hacerle daño, ante lo cual Phichit debió recurrir a ciertos métodos poco ortodoxos. Al final hizo enfadar tanto al teniente, que los dos terminaron en el ring con guantes en las manos, un montón de testigos y la disposición suficiente para darse unos cuantos golpes de ser necesario.

Fue un espectáculo que Celestino y Jhon se vieron obligados a detener, pues ningún otro miembro de la estación se atrevió a intervenir. Aunque Yuuri comprendió –tras ganarse un ojo morado y varias contusiones– el punto que Phichit intentaba hacerle entender, cediendo poco a poco a la idea de cuán equivocado estuvo hasta ése momento. Por fortuna tal pelea no desgastó su amistad, antes bien se volvieron tan o más unidos que antes. Gracias a ello, Phichit se sentía inmensamente feliz de ver a su mejor amigo ilusionado ante la posibilidad de salir con alguien, dándose la oportunidad de dejar el pasado en el sitio que le correspondía.

Pero no porque tener una pareja le diera valor extra por intentar suplir algún vacío emocional, si no porque realmente lo merecía al ser tan maravilloso aunque apenas y se diera cuenta de ello.

—Perdona —Yuuri se apresuró a disculparse, regresándolo a la realidad—. Necesitaba responder estos mensajes.

—Tranquilo, en realidad no me molesta —le restó importancia—. Puedes seguir coqueteando con tu guapo extranjero de ojos azules todo cuanto desees.

En resultado a su clara insinuación, Yuuri se removió incómodo en la silla y ocultó el teléfono como si fuera alguna pieza de evidencia que lo inculparía de un crimen espantoso.

—¿Cómo supiste...? —titubeó inseguro. Phichit soltó una carcajada ante lo fácil que era molestarlo en ese sentido.

—En realidad tú acabas de confirmármelo —el teniente creyó que los colores se le subían al rostro, y deseó desaparecer—. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Eres un hombre soltero perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que se le venga en gana con quien mejor te parezca. Yo en verdad espero que Nikiforov sepa comportarse como un caballero, si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo y los chicos de la estación. Podemos ser muy malos si nos lo proponemos en verdad —Yuuri comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Aunque igual existía cierta razón en ello. Policías, bomberos y médicos se relacionaban estrechamente porque debían cooperar juntos en situaciones que pusieran en riesgo a la población. Si se metían con alguno de ellos, los demás adoptaban la ofensa convirtiéndolo en algo personal. Incluso uno de sus amigos policías, tras enterarse por boca del propio Yuuri que había terminado con Matt, se tomó muy en serio la idea de fastidiarlo al pedirle a sus patrulleros expedirle multas por cualquier motivo si acaso se topaban con él en alguna zona dentro de su jurisdicción.

Y Yuuri, apelando a ser sensato, no quiso saber más al respecto.

—Hasta ahora lo ha sido —reveló sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación—. Yo…fui al Luxus —Phichit emitió un suspiro repleto de resignación.

—Me lo imaginé cuando vi las llamadas perdidas de Minako —dijo exasperado—. ¿En qué rayos pensabas? ¿Victor fue por ti? ¿Hizo algo que tú no quisieras? ¿Intentó sobrepasarse contigo? —le acribilló con preguntas, una tras otra sin detenerse a respirar. Abrumado, Yuuri lo instó a guardar la calma.

—No sucedió nada entre nosotros si a eso te refieres —le aseguró—. Me llevó a casa, llenó mi alacena, usó el baño, hablamos y se fue. Todo en ese estricto orden —un gran torrente de alivio y curiosidad en partes iguales invadieron a Phichit, haciéndolo sentir confundido.

—¿Por qué pareces tan decepcionado? —Yuuri enarcó una ceja e hizo un gesto poco alentador. Oh, ya entendía. Haberse quedado a solas con Victor Nikiforov por tantas horas bien le hubiera permitido cumplir más de diez fantasías sexuales a libertad—. ¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

Aceptando la oferta, Yuuri tomó aire y comenzó a narrarle los hechos sin emitir detalle alguno. Le contó desde su inadecuada visita al Luxus, hasta esa por demás comprometedora conversación en la pequeña cocina de su casa con Victor. El teniente, fiel a la personalidad introvertida que tanto le caracterizaba, creyó se moriría de pena tras explicarle cómo había encontrado a Victor en el baño semi-desnudo, además de ese irrefutable hecho implícito acerca del gran interés que demostró por comenzar algún acercamiento menos profesional. Aguantándose las ganas de reírse, a Phichit no le extrañó la brutal sinceridad del ruso; se notaba a leguas se trataba de un tipo firme en convicciones. E imaginar tal escena le provocaba cierta ternura, pues casi pudo ver a Yuuri tratando de escapar sin remedio alguno.

—¡Soy horrible! —concluyó al cubrirse el rostro con un almohadón—. Le obligué a buscarme cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

—Quizá, pero decidió ir porque así lo quiso —hizo tan importante acotación—. Eso y que no intentara aprovecharse de ti hablan muy bien de él. ¿Sabes? Yo ya sabía desde la primera vez que puso un pie en la estación que estaba interesado en ti —luego meneó las cejas de forma pícara—. Le debes un favor, ¿cierto? ¿Se lo pagarás? Si quieres puedo darte algunas ideas divertidas al respecto —el teniente parecía haberse atragantado con algún objeto invisible por la sugerencia en doble sentido—. Sexo es sexo a fin de cuentas, ¿no?

—Dios, ya basta —se quejó Yuuri, aunque las mejillas rojas delataban su sincera opinión al respecto.

—Oh, por favor; ambos sabemos perfectamente bien que te mueres de ganas por llevártelo a la cama —agitó su mano restándole importancia, y después se apresuró a añadir—. O al revés. ¡Igual da! En tu caso la versatilidad no es ningún problema.

—¿Quisieras dejarlo ya, por favor? Ni siquiera me atrevo a invitarlo a tomar un café —dijo apenado.

—¿Y si es él quien te pide la cita? —planteó—. Sería fantástico y debería alegrarte.

—¿Porque me ahorraría la molestia de hacer un desastre de mi mismo? —quiso saber sin comprender a qué se refería.

—En parte —aceptó—, pero también porque tendrás a disposición un fantástico sugar daddy —Yuuri creyó que le daría un síncope ante tamaña ridiculez—. ¿Qué? Algo así te sentaría de maravilla al haberte quedado sin trabajo.

—¡Phichit-kun! —este se echó a reír ante la evidente mortificación del otro.

—Dejando las bromas, en verdad espero de todo corazón que las cosas resulten bien entre ustedes —dijo con afable sinceridad—. No tengas miedo, mi teniente —los ojos del otro hombre se llenaron de aprehensión—. No temas sentir otra vez; nuestras vidas se forjan mediante prueba y error, lo cual nos permite determinar el camino a seguir —Yuuri miró la pantalla del teléfono y su expresión se suavizó.

—Apenas nos conocemos y ya me gusta. ¿Puede ser eso posible? —reconoció tras un segundo de titubeo—. Es tan distinto; Matt solía hacerme sentir angustia cada minuto del día, Victor en cambio —guardó silencio sin saber cómo expresarse—...me anima a intentar —murmuró bajito.

—Entonces hazlo —Phichit le alentó—. Siempre he sido firme creyente de que toda experiencia trae consigo una lección importante, Yuuri. Buena o mala, queda en nosotros tratar de tomar las mejores partes y aplicarlas si eso nos ayuda a enfrentar con valor los problemas futuros. ¿Entiendes? —el de gafas asintió ante los buenos consejos y apoyo incondicional de su mejor amigo.

Era muy afortunado por tenerlo.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta pidiendo permiso de entrar interrumpiendo la charla. Al recibir confirmación afirmativa, una chica de tez morena y cabello lacio hasta los hombros ingresó al sitio. Ella llevaba consigo una charola con bebidas y algunas píldoras correspondientes al tratamiento que Phichit debía seguir por órdenes de Samantha. La joven los miró a ambos antes de colocar todo sobre el buró adyacente tras dedicarles un amigable "hola".

—Alexa —fiel a sus modales, Yuuri se puso en pie dispuesto a saludarla brindándole un fuerte abrazo fraternal—. Es un gusto volver a verte, pequeña.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió, mostrándole una hilera de brackets con ligamentos[1] de colores—. Espero que mi hermano no esté intentando convencerte de ayudarlo a huir —Phichit gesticuló un puchero infantil al darse cuenta que Alexa le hacia entrega de su medicamento—. ¡No seas bebé! Sabes bien que mamá será menos indulgente si continúas con la misma actitud —Yuuri contempló encantado la interacción entre ambos Chulanont, quienes eran tan parecidos físicamente hablando.

En si, Alexandra solía ser una chica encantadora, no obstante había heredado el carácter tan particular de Sam y lo mejor era evitar hacerla enfadar.

—Ya me siento bien —refunfuñó—. No las necesito.

—¡Phichit Chulanont! —Alexa cambió su tono por uno más autoritario y aterrador—. Todavía te quedan diez días de incapacidad médica, si quieres hacer esto del modo difícil será bajo tu propia responsabilidad. ¡Y me importa poco tener testigos! —de mala gana, Phichit extendió las manos dispuesto a recibir la bebida junto a los fármacos—. ¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil —canturreó satisfecha—. Gracias por venir a verlo, Yuuri. Quizá así pueda quedarse quieto un rato.

—Ha sido un placer —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Volverás hasta dentro de una semana a la estación?

—Sí —gruñó Phichit entre dientes—. Ellas me tendrán en calidad de rehén hasta entonces —se quejó y Alexa resopló indignada—. Saben perfectamente bien que no voy a soportar quedarme aquí sin hacer nada por demasiado tiempo.

—Son tu madre y hermana, no carceleras —Yuuri trató de mejorar el panorama—. Y necesitas descansar.

—¿Y qué harás tú durante la suspensión?

—Intentaré ayudar a Mari en Yutopia todo cuanto sea posible —explicó, ya que era su opción más factible—. Su médico recomendó que guardara reposo los próximos meses. Administrar un restaurante es agotador para una embarazada, y ciertas cosas necesitan atención adicional —Phichit y Alex le concedieron razón—. ¿Yo...puedo pedirte un favor una vez regreses a trabajar?

—Por supuesto.

—El informe de los Nikiforov sigue pendiente. Apuesto que Sara ni mucho menos Jhon deben haberlo concluido durante nuestra ausencia, por ello me gustaría que le dieras prioridad —Phichit hizo nota mental de ello.

—Yo me encargo de entregárselo a Victor personalmente.

—¿Quién es Victor? —preguntó Alexandra curiosa—. ¿Es tu nuevo novio, Yuuri? —ella le codeó las costillas juguetonamente y, al verlo sonrojarse dejó escapar un grito repleto de sincera felicidad—. ¡Me alegra tanto! Y con los gustos que tienes, seguro ha de ser un hombre muy atractivo. ¿Cierto, Phichit?

—Dalo por hecho —afirmó y Yuuri quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese justo instante.

Quedándose en total silencio, Phichit observo la bonita interacción que Yuuri siempre solía tener con sus hermanos menores, bastante orgulloso ante la innegable muestra de valor por parte del teniente al haber aceptado dar el primer paso de muchos hacia un nuevo y brillante comienzo. Muchas veces luchar contra nosotros mismos y los miedos que nos aquejan implicaba el reto más grande a sortear, y Yuuri estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si con tal de lograrlo. El joven bombero de tez morena esbozó una cálida sonrisa; tal vez los medicamentos en su sistema comenzaron a hacerle efecto, pero casi podía asegurar que la intempestiva llegada de los Nikiforov cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Y, sin lugar a dudas, él quería presenciar tal evento desde primera fila.

Porque el destino jamás se equivocaba. ¿Cierto?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Busqué la referencia y me apareció de tal modo. Si hay algún odontólogo por aquí que pueda sacarme del error, se los agradecería.
> 
> ¡Hola de nuevo! Tenemos dos actualizaciones seguidas porque los capítulos de transición pronto llegarán a su fin. ¡Ya se viene lo bueno! Casi llegamos a una de mis escenas favoritas del fic.
> 
> En esta ocasión incursioné desde la perspectiva de Phichit, y para quienes ya conocen mi forma de trabajar, saben que todo lo que pongo en capítulos como este tiene una razón de ser. Son pequeños hechos que van ligados entre si.
> 
> Y ahhh, pequeño hámster...Yuuri no será el único en caer prendado de ciertos ojos azules que son herencia familiar.
> 
> Sin más, les agradezco de antemano todo su apoyo incondicional a una servidora y al tímido teniente Katsuki. La siguiente semana, en ritmo de actualización me toca subir cap de Little Wonders, otra de mis obras que les invito a leer. Es puro amor del bonito, y tiene mucho de mi corazón.
> 
> Sin más, espero que su semana sea amena y esté llena de bendiciones.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap contiene un pequeño salto temporal. Lo menciono para evitar confusiones.

Por mera precaución ya que se encontraban muy cerca de una avenida principal, Alisa tomó la mano de Dylan mientras ambos se dirigían rumbo a la cincuenta y siete.

A decir verdad, le sorprendió bastante cuando Victor se puso en contacto con ella en calidad de urgente aquella mañana, para pedirle como favor especial acudir cuanto antes a la estación por el reporte que prometieron facilitarles dos semanas atrás, pues según le comentó ya estaba listo. Tan repentina petición a Alisa le causó cierta sorpresa porque, según creyó, Victor hubiese sido capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de fomentar cualquier encuentro con el teniente Katsuki, con quien dicho sea de paso había iniciado la arraigada costumbre de enviarse mensajes recurrentes cuando creía que nadie más lo estaba viendo.

Y no era para menos. Después de toda la interesante aventura en ese club nocturno llamado Luxus -porque sí, igual ella acabó enterándose de todo-, donde Yuuri Katsuki sin proponérselo siquiera en cuestión de unas cuantas horas terminó por captar la completa atención de su hermano sin cura ni remedio. Victor estaba fascinado por él y se le notaba a kilómetros. A Ali, por supuesto, aquello le parecía de lo más adorable y gracioso del mundo entero. Cierto era que Victor había tenido relaciones sentimentales con anterioridad; algunas más largas que otras, sin embargo jamás tuvo la buena fortuna de conocer a ninguno de los hombres involucrados porque su hermano residía en Rusia por esos entonces. Sin embargo, sí podía atreverse a decir que ninguno logró hacerle actuar de tal modo antes.

Y a ella eso le daba muchísimo gusto.

Su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y ejemplo a seguir se comportaba como un adolescente que disfrutaba la vida sin preocuparse por nada más. En resultado, Julia y ella no podían estar más contentas. Obviamente su madre le hizo hincapié varias veces, tras confirmar el serio interés que Victor sentía por el teniente, que deberían aprender a respetar las decisiones que este tomara y apoyarlo lo mejor posible. Ali por supuesto no era tonta, sabía perfectamente bien dónde se estaría metiendo Vitya si aceptaba iniciar un noviazgo a largo plazo con Yuuri, porque conociéndolo apostaba se iba a ir a lo grande con él.

Victor era demasiado serio para aceptar otra cosa.

¿Y quién era ella para negarle el derecho de ser feliz?

Examinando a grandes rasgos el panorama, igual nadie tenía la vida comprada. Sí, cierto era que Yuuri lideraba un escuadrón altamente cualificado de bomberos que se arriesgaba todos los días por voluntad propia, sin embargo ellos mismos como civiles corrían peligro constante aunque sus trabajos resultaran en gran medida menos sobresalientes. Si Victor sabía tomar esta oportunidad con absoluta inteligencia cual era su costumbre, tal vez estaría encontrándose frente a frente con su destino, pero si se equivocaba aprendería una lección valiosa. Además, por experiencia propia sabía que cometer errores traía consigo cierto tipo de aprendizajes; a veces buenos, otras malos y esto les permitía volverse más fuertes, más sabios o precavidos. E incluso, en el mejor de los casos brindaban ciertos alicientes con los cuales seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

Con una gran sonrisa entre los labios, Ali miró a su hijo sintiéndose orgullosa por tenerlo a su lado. El niño tarareaba la pegajosa cancioncilla de su programa de televisión favorito, pues estaba sumamente emocionado de visitar la estación ya que los amigables bomberos de la cincuenta y siete le habían tratado tan bien, que incluso lo dejaron subir a uno de los camiones cisterna esa última ocasión que tuvo la buena fortuna de visitarlos.

Y a Alisa le aliviaba en gran medida que Dylan tuviera aquel tipo de experiencias que quedarían como muy buenos recuerdos en su memoria una vez fuese mayor. Ser madre soltera y criar a un hijo sin una pareja no era ni por asomo una tarea sencilla. Claro, contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su familia quienes jamás dudaban en brindarle seguridad así como también consuelo siempre que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, al tener una abuela consentidora y un tío particularmente bonachón con cierto desapego hacia las reglas, imponerle disciplina a Dylan representaba un trabajo monumental. Y aunque Julia solía brindarle buenos consejos respecto a la mejor forma de sobrellevar algunas circunstancias por demás estresantes, ella siempre era quien debía tomar las decisiones de importancia vital aprendiendo así junto a su hijo en ese maravilloso proceso de crecimiento. Por ende, si había alguien que supiera perfectamente bien acerca de errores sin dudas era Alisa. Ella los cometía a diario, vivía aterrada la mayor parte del tiempo al ignorar si estaría haciendo lo mejor posible en pos al bienestar de Dylan. Porque cuando se es madre, pese a saber que los hijos querrán seguir sus propios caminos algún día, las bases, principios y valores que pudieras o no inculcarles construirían su carácter, personalidad y fuerza de espíritu dándoles la oportunidad de enfrentarse al mundo lo mejor posible.

Y, aun con todo, servirles cual guía si ellos lo necesitaban durante su etapa adulta.

Afortunadamente, Dylan siempre se portaba como un ángel pese a padecer la constante ausencia de una figura paterna; antes ese papel solía ocuparlo Pavel en cierto sentido, pero dicha situación volvió a cambiar de forma drástica tras su repentina muerte. Y contrario a lo que muchos pudieran llegar a pensar, Pavel siempre fue mejor abuelo que padre. Dylan se volvió su completa adoración y jamás dudó en expresar abiertamente cuánto lo amaba, algo que Ali jamás esperó porque al inicio tuvo muchísimo miedo de que lo rechazara tal cual sucedió con Victor, quien se vio obligado a huir con tal de no seguir metido en una interminable lucha sin sentido. Quizá debió suponer que Dylan representaba para él la innegable opción de comenzar desde cero, pues sus dos hijos resultaron una completa decepción. Si bien Pavel evitó mencionar semejante opinión en voz alta frente a ella, igual sospechó que una idea tan injusta se quedó arraigada en la testaruda cabeza de su padre durante varios años.

En si, el gran señor Nikiforov siempre resultó ser un misterio para todos menos Julia, y al fallecer dejó un gigantesco vacío en Dylan difícil de llenar. Cierto que Victor trataba de ayudar todo cuanto podía, pero tantos años de ausencia involuntaria le jugaban en contra a veces.

Por otro lado, tal como Julia le había planteado en repetidas ocasiones durante largas conversaciones acerca del futuro, algún día Dylan iba a ser lo suficientemente mayor y querría saber acerca de su padre biológico, así como también los motivos por los cuales decidió abandonarlos. Si eso llegaba a suceder, sin lugar a dudas estaría metida en una gigantesca encrucijada. Alisa ya había pensado al respecto varias veces haciéndola pasar incontables noches en vela, porque su temor en realidad no se basaba en la posibilidad de que su ex buscara volver dispuesto a reclamar sus supuestos derechos sobre Dylan, pues cuando aceptó largarse sin dejar huella, Pavel insistió en hacerlo firmar los documentos legales correspondientes que lo desligaban por completo del niño a cambio de una cuantiosa suma. ¿Cuál podía ser la mejor forma de explicar algo tan cruel sin destrozarlo en el proceso? Si para ella significó un golpe terrible, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería contárselo a Dylan, quien quizá conservaba cierta ilusión al respecto. Tal vez no lograría dimensionar del todo el problema debido a la edad, pero seria apelar a ser brutalmente honesta según las circunstancias. Entre tanto, la otra opción menos hiriente consistía en ofrecerle una infancia feliz sin sombras del pasado que lo atormentaran, aunque eso significara arriesgarse a ser juzgada aun cuando su único propósito siempre consistió en protegerlo.

Se trataba de un tema que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar por si sola, aunque el resultado subsecuente la hiciera convertirse en un manojo de nervios e incertidumbre a gran escala. Si bien haberse quedado embarazada de Dylan fue algo que no planeó en absoluto, Alisa lo consideraba su regalo más valioso. Por esos entonces era muy joven e inmadura para intentar hacerse cargo por completo de otra persona; no se sentía capaz ni de lidiar consigo misma, menos con un bebé. Aun así estaba enamorada, y la estúpida ilusión de que formaría una familia con Steven -el bastardo que aportó su material genético permitiéndole a Dylan venir al mundo-, le nubló el juicio a gran escala.

Debió ver venir su traición porque la historia entre ambos apenas fue algo real. Pero no lo hizo y sufrió las consecuencias.

Había conocido a Steven en una de esas fiestas sociales a las cuales Pavel los obligaba a asistir por mero protocolo y formalidad. Él era un hombre a simple vista encantador, con muchos sueños para el futuro y una lengua capaz de envolver a cualquiera con las palabras u tono adecuado. En cuanto se conocieron los dos congeniaron demasiado bien, puesto que compartían gustos e intereses comunes. También solía hacerla reír con gran frecuencia, y eso era algo que ella siempre buscaba en una pareja. Si la vida generalmente estaba repleta de altas y bajas frecuentes, al menos le gustaría que su persona especial la hiciera saber mediante sonrisas, pequeños detalles y cierto grado de humor que al final del día todo podría salir bien si juntos se esforzaban lo suficiente. Sí, quizá era una romántica empedernida pero esa era su mayor ilusión si acaso encontraba a alguien con quien intentar de nuevo en alguna vez. Igual dudaba lograrlo a corto plazo; Dylan ocupaba el noventa por ciento de su tiempo y energías por ahora, además serían demasiados cambios a los cuales sometería a su hijo quien recién comenzaba a recuperar la normalidad tras el funeral y todo cuanto eso implicaba.

Pudiera ser en algunos años a partir de entonces, cuando su visión de las cosas se tornara menos difícil. Era un buen plan, ¿cierto?

—¿Mamá? —Dylan captó su atención haciéndola volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

—¿Puedo darle mi dibujo al teniente? —preguntó al intentar en vano mirar su mochila, refiriéndose a la ilustración que había hecho a base de acuarelas esa mañana en la clase de arte—. Mi maestra dijo que era muy bonito.

—Bueno, si no tiene trabajo pendiente apuesto que le gustará —le animó, conforme ambos ya se encontraban a pocos metros de ingresar al sitio.

Alisa, con precaución evitando así parecer entrometida, echó un vistazo al interior y solo se encontró de frente con un gigantesco camión cisterna, otro vehículo enorme de forma rectangular, así como una camioneta de brillante color rojo aparcada entre ambos. Atrás, a no menos de seis metros también había una ambulancia. Animándola a seguir, Dylan tiro de su mano explicándole a rebosar de emocion la manera en que funcionaban las cosas ahí si los bomberos recibían alguna llamada de auxilio. Ella lo escuchó atenta, hasta que el constante sonido de varias personas hablando al mismo tiempo le hizo dirigiese a otra área del sitio.

Al costado derecho del edificio desembocaba una puerta de cristal que permitía acceso a una especie de cocina-comedor, y Ali constató que los bomberos en turno activo aprovechaban el relativo instante de paz para comer tranquilos y sin interrupción alguna. Desde su posición, Alisa trató de localizar al teniente Katsuki entre tantos uniformados, mas no logró encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Sin otro remedio que ingresar al sitio y hacer acto de presencia en amplio sentido, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral varios ojos se posaron sobre ellos con desmedida curiosidad. Sin embargo Dylan, haciendo uso de la encantadora sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, les saludó e inmediatamente captó la atención de una chica de cabello rojo cuya expresión se suavizó al reconocerlo.

Al parecer, justo como Julia solía decir, los hombres Nikiforov sabían aprovechar bien ese don tan particular.

—¡Dylan! —exclamó la paramédico alegremente, tras abandonar la mesa dispuesta a recibirlos—. ¡Me alegra mucho verte! —dijo ella inclinándose algunos centímetros teniéndolo así a la altura—. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Bien! —hizo un saludo tipo militar—. Volví con mi mamá para visitarlos —Mila le dirigió una mirada de apreciación a Alisa.

—Buenas tardes, soy Alisa Nikiforova —se presentó—. Lamento interrumpir su descanso, pero mi hermano solicitó un informe que nos ayudará en un caso de negligencia —se apresuró a explicarle. Mila entonces pareció entender la conexión entre Victor y ella.

—Oh, eso quiere decir que fue usted quien tuvo la amabilidad de enviarnos las galletas y panqués del otro día —agregó encantada—. Mi nombre es Mila Babicheva, un placer.

—Mi madre y yo lo hicimos con gusto —le dijo y la paramédico pareció tomar nota mental, como si aquello fuera una pieza de conocimiento invaluable—. Por cierto, busco al teniente Katsuki, ¿se encuentra él aquí? —de pronto Mila hizo un gesto poco alentador y Ali creyó haberlo pronunciado erróneamente—. Perdona, ¿dije algo malo?

—En absoluto, solo que...está fuera de servicio por un rato —la joven dejó escapar un "que pena" en respuesta, creyendo era por motivo vacacional o algo así—. Igual puede pasar a la oficina principal a solicitar el informe directamente con mi jefe, o bien acudir a Phichit Chulanont. Regresó a trabajar hace dos días y seguro sabrá darle razón acerca de ello.

—¿Podría indicarnos el camino, si es tan amable? —Mila aceptó encantada ante los impecables modales de Alisa, los cuales parecían ser de familia pues Victor actuó del mismo modo al conocerle.

A manera de corta despedida, Dylan agitó su manita indicándoles a los demás que iría con ellas, ante lo cual recibió un efusivo gesto similar. Así pues, fungiendo como guía, Mila les indicó el camino a seguir. En realidad, la estación cincuenta y siete por dentro no lucia extremadamente grande; contaba con algunas oficinas, un área de descanso, la cocina y supuso más allá se tendría acceso a los vestidores o baños. Debido a ello, les tomó apenas cinco minutos llegar hasta una de las pequeñas oficinas, donde la paramédico tocó dos veces la puerta antes que un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro cual carbón saliera a recibirlas.

—¡Phichit! —exclamó Dylan emocionado ante la presencia del tailandés, quien tardó un segundo o dos en comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

—¡Hola! —dijo colocándose en cuclillas para despeinarle los cabellos, ante la risa del pequeño—. Hey amiguito, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te buscan por el asunto de los Nikiforov —Mila fue la encargada de responder, y hasta entonces él pareció notar a la otra mujer ahí presente—. Alisa Nikiforova, le presento a Phichit Chulanont; segundo al mando del teniente Katsuki.

Alisa le tendió la mano a Phichit a manera de saludo, y este respondió propinándole un firme apretón amigable. Ella, por supuesto, lo reconoció de inmediato: se trataba del bombero de sonrisa bonita que había hecho la broma referente a las galletas cuando acudieron a sofocar el incendio de su departamento y en gran medida era rrsponsable indirecto del nuevo romance de su hermano mayor. Bien, después de todas las cosas que pasó tras Steven, Ali había aprendido a no juzgar a las personas ante una primera impresión, mas este hombre en particular captó su atención de inmediato. Y ahora comenzaba a entender por qué Victor gustaba tanto de acudir a la cincuenta y siete.

Con bomberos tan guapos como Yuuri Katsuki y Phichit Chulanont, difícil sería evitar volver.

—Los dejaré solos —Mila le guiñó un ojo a Dylan antes de marcharse.

Ambos adultos, parados a mitad de un estrecho pasillo apenas supieron comenzar a interactuar entre si, porque se sentían fuera de lugar. Cosa ridícula si lo pensaban bien.

—Yuuri me comentó que necesitaban con urgencia el reporte —Phichit se animó decir tras internarse un segundo en la pequeña oficina, para después tomar un folder color blanco que procedió a entregarle sin mayor problema—. En los documentos podrá encontrar toda la información referente al siniestro, así como también una extensa acotación acerca del incumplimiento de las normas que hacen referencia a los extintores en casa-habitación.

—Muchas gracias —dijo al recibirlo.

—No es necesario agradecer, es parte de nuestro trabajo señorita Nikiforova.

—Señora —Ali evitó parecer demasiado divertida ante la notable expresión confusa del otro.

—¿Disculpe? —soltó sin pensar. Eso sin lugar a dudas lo tomó desprevenido.

—Realmente soy señora —le corrigió una vez más—. Ya sabes...-señaló a Dylan y, sin saber qué contestarle al respecto, Phichit boqueó repetidas veces creyendo que se sonrojaba debido a la vergüenza pues temió haberla ofendido por su notable falta de pericia—. Tranquilo, solo bromeaba —ella comenzó a reír disipando la tensión del ambiente—. No me gusta demasiado la formalidad excesiva, eso va más con mi hermano así que puedes llamarme Alisa o Ali, como mejor prefieras.

Phichit, aliviado, se contagió ante su buen sentido del humor.

—Entonces en verdad espero y pueda servirles de ayuda, Alisa —luego miró en derredor, casi esperando alguna aparición sorpresa por parte del ruso—. ¿Y Victor? Yo pensé que vendría él mismo por si le quedaba alguna duda.

—Originalmente así iba a ser —Ali soltó un pesado suspiro—, pero tiene muchísimo trabajo en la constructora y le fue imposible desligarse de unas cuantas reuniones a las cuales no podía faltar. Esos accionistas van a terminar por hacerlo colapsar un día de estos —se quejó al revolear los ojos—. Aunque, si tomamos en consideración la notable ausencia del teniente, igual se hubiera llevado una terrible decepción —a Phichit le resultó imposible no contener una carcajada debido al comentario poco sutil, ya que entendió perfectamente bien a qué se refería.

—Estoy de acuerdo en ello —Alisa elevó su estilizada ceja derecha en un gesto por demás elocuente, instándolo a continuar—. Son dos bobos, ¿cierto?

—¡Totalmente! —coincidió de buena gana.

—Mamá —sintiéndose ignorado, Dylan intentó hacerse notar del mejor modo posible—...mi dibujo.

—¡Cierto! Perdóname cariño —se disculpó—. El día de hoy en la escuela Dylan hizo una ilustración preciosa que quiere obsequiarles —Phichit emitió un "oh" entusiasta—. Su plan original era entregárselo al teniente Katsuki, sin embargo no sabemos cuánto tardará en volver.

Justo igual que Mila, Phichit hizo un gesto circunspecto ante la mención del tema.

—Lamentablemente no lo hará pronto —dijo apenado—. Estará suspendido por tiempo indefinido —Ali realmente se mostró sorprendida ante la interesante pieza de información recién obtenida—. Aun así puedes dejarlo con nosotros si así lo deseas; tenemos una pizarra especial para regalos tan bonitos iguales al tuyo. ¿Te gustaría?

Dylan frunció los labios casi como si considerara sus opciones.

—¿Luego me dejaran volver a entregarle otro dibujo al teniente? —planteó la idea interesado.

—Dependerá si mamá te da permiso —dijo enviándole a Ali una mirada cómplice que ella respondió al sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Puedo, mamá? ¡Por favor!

—Claro, mi cielo —Dylan elevó sus bracitos al aire feliz ante ello—. Disculpa...seguro debes tener bastantes asuntos pendientes y nosotros haciéndote perder tiempo —Phichit se encogió de hombros.

—En honor a la verdad estoy atrapado aquí entre montañas de papeleo, así que prefiero mil veces ayudar a Dylan a colocar su obra maestra en la pizarra del comedor, si me lo permiten —ambos asintieron, y los tres juntos regresaron a la zona de reunión común de la estación.

Justo igual que toda buena madre, Alisa se encargó de tomarle algunas fotografías a su hijo mientras este interactuaba con Phichit y otros dos bomberos, junto a la amable paramédico de ojos azules al buscarle un lugar privilegiado al dibujo de Dylan en una zona donde otros niños también hicieron lo propio anteriormente. Sin embargo, la actividad se vio interrumpida al minuto siguiente ya que recibieron una llamada de emergencia y todos corrieron lo más pronto posible hacia los camiones aparcados en el garaje, cuyas sirenas se encendieron en cuestión de segundos. Ali, creyendo que no harían otra cosa más que estorbar, le pareció prudente volver a NV Group.

—De nuevo muchas gracias por ser tan atento —Phichit, quien se había quedado ahí pues según le explicó todavía no le era posible ir con sus compañeros porque de momento sus funciones solo se reducían a lo administrativo, restó importancia al asunto.

—No ha sido nada —dijo ligeramente abochornado. ¡Dios! Él jamás era tímido en cuanto a mujeres respectaba.

—Despídete, cariño —Dylan obedeció prometiéndole que volvería pronto—. Hasta luego —ella le volvió a sonreír y Phichit hundió las manos entre los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans bloqueado por completo al tiempo que los veía alejarse.

Y obligado por su sentido común, sacudió repetidamente la cabeza decidido a terminar el trabajo pendiente porque Yuuri y él saldrían a cenar esa noche.

—Mami, tengo hambre —el niño agregó de pronto, cuando recién habían caminado unos cuantos metros forzando a Alisa a dejar atrás sus pensamientos acerca de lo amable que Phichit se portó con ellos.

—Vamos por algo de comer antes de ver al tío Vitya, ¿bien?

Sin más preámbulo, ella pidió un Uber desde su teléfono dispuesta a hacer una pequeña escala. Media hora más tarde, ambos arribaron a un "Burger King" donde se decantaron por elegir algo sencillo: hamburguesas y papas fritas, añadido al postre. Tras obtener el pedido que Ali pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, tomaron asiento en un sitio desocupado y, mientras Dylan luchaba sin dejarse vencer contra los pequeños sobres de kétchup, ella apenas pudo evitar darse cuenta cuánto se parecía a Steven. Ellos compartían varios gestos y manías, además que físicamente hablando poseían similitudes extraordinarias. Los ojos azules eran sello familiar Nikiforov, pero todo lo demás provenía del desgraciado al cual le entregó cada ínfima parte de su ser en vano. A veces Alisa se preguntaba cómo era posible amar tanto a alguien tan parecido al hombre que fue capaz de romperle el corazón en millones de pedazos sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

Ya sin apetito, retomó su hilo de pensamientos acerca de si era lo correcto hablar sinceramente con Dylan acerca de los desafortunados eventos entre Steven y ella tiempo atrás. Y al final se convenció de que sí lo sería. Era mejor contarle a su hijo toda la verdad ahora, aunque esto implicara brindarle apoyo psicológico mediante algún profesional si el asunto se tornaba más difícil. Así que, decidida, le ayudó con la kétchup y se sintió culpable por arruinarle la comida a Dylan, pues Julia generalmente les tenía prohibido aquel tipo de alimentos porque Alisa sufría déficit de atención y debía mantener baja su ingesta de gaseosas o azúcares concentrados.

Más aun con un niño pequeño a cargo.

—Cielo, me gustaría que pudiéramos charlar —Dylan se encogió un poco mostrándose culpable.

—Si es por del jarrón que se rompió el otro día, no fui yo —a ella le quedó bastante claro que sí había sido culpa suya, más lo dejó pasar porque el tema era más delicado.

—No, cariño —él pareció respirar aliviado—. Es algo que te incumbe y tienes derecho a saber —Dylan murmuró algo acerca de si tenía relación con Santa, porque un chico horrible en su clase le había gritado que eran puras mentiras y eso se negaba a creerlo—. Se trata acerca de tu papá.

Un pesado silencio recayó entre ambos poniéndola muy nerviosa, más aun porque Dylan comenzó a jugar con la pajilla del vaso sobre la mesa.

—Nunca hablamos de él.

—Ahora es importante hacerlo, ¿si? —Ali apenas sabía por dónde comenzar—. Umm, verás...tu padre y yo nos conocimos muy jóvenes y él era alguien cuyos intereses iban más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiéramos ofrecerle —dijo al esforzarse en no provocar un desastre generalizado—. Por esa razón decidió alejarse cuando apenas eras algo parecido a un pequeño chícharo en mi estómago —eso a Dylan no le brindó gran consuelo—. Lo que intento explicarte aquí, es que si él decidió irse no fue culpa nuestra, ¿entiendes? —intentó aclararle—. Hijo, sé muy bien que ha sido difícil crecer sin un padre cuando todos los niños tienen uno, pero a veces no todas las familias son iguales.

—¿Como pasará con tío Vitya? —preguntó—. Si él se casa, mis primitos tendrán dos papás —Ali le besó la cabeza a manera de confirmación. ¡Su bebé era tan listo!

Desde siempre le había buscado inculcarle buenos valores pese la relación tan estrecha que mantuvo con Pavel y sus pensamientos tan extremistas. Ella quería infundirle tolerancia, respeto y aceptación en cuanto a las preferencias sexuales de Victor se trataba, porque eso no lo convertía en alguien diferente a ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Exactamente. Hay familias con dos papás, o dos mamás. También una mamá justo igual que nosotros u bien solamente un papá —dijo apelando a ser paciente—. Y eso no tiene nada de malo. ¿Sabes por qué? —Dylan negó—. Porque mientras exista amor entre nosotros lo demás poco importa —le reveló con infinita suavidad—. En algunas ocasiones la gente puede ser horrible, pero mami te ama, abu Julia y tío Vitya también te aman...y mientras nos tengas a nosotros eso jamás cambiará.

—¿Él volverá? —se atrevió a preguntarle un poco atemorizado.

—No creo que sea así, Dylan —el niño se quedó callado un minuto enero antes de proseguir.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto? —ella aceptó—. Ya lo sabía —declaró y Alisa creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué? —murmuró sin podérselo creer. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota e iniciar un interrogatorio, mas la carita triste del pequeño le obligó a desistir. Ponerse a gritar no era opción válida en ése punto tan delicado—. ¿Quién...?

—¿Prometes no enfadarte? —tanteó terreno. Alisa se llevó una mano al corazón en señal de promesa, empero igual tomaría represalias después—. Fue el abuelo.

Ella se quedó totalmente impávida ante la repentina confesión. ¿Pavel se había atrevido a contarle a su hijo de apenas seis años semejante asunto en extremo delicado? Dios bendito, inclusive muerto seguía causándoles problemas. ¡Él no tenía por qué haber hecho algo así, maldita sea! ¿En qué rayos pensaba cuando se le ocurrió soltarle esa verdad a Dylan? ¡Y sin ella presente para amortiguar al menos un poco los estragos resultantes! Quería golpear algo. ¡Necesitaba desquitarse con cualquier cosa pronto!

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —quiso saber conteniendo apenas el asombro, la furia y todas las emociones negativas que zumbaban dentro de su cabeza cual panal de abejas africanas.

—¡Prometiste no enfadarte! —era muy extraño ver a su madre molesta, mas si este infrecuente caso sucedía hasta él temblaba de miedo.

—Mamá no está enojada, cariño —le aseguró, pese a ser una mentira enorme—. Es que me gustaría tratar de entender...

—Fue cuando el abuelo estaba muy, muy enfermo —comenzó a hablar con lágrimas en los ojos—. Esa vez abu Julia salió por algo de comer y nos quedamos solos. Él dijo que necesitaba decirme algo impotante...y me contó cómo ese señor nos dejó porque era un hombre malo —Ali tomó las manitas de su hijo entre las propias, creyendo que se derrumbaría en cualquier instante. Eso debió ser hasta traumático, cielo santo—. También dijo que no nos merecía.

Ali sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

—¿Qué mas, Dylan?

—El abuelo Pavel creía que se iba a ir al cielo —las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y ya resbalaban entre las mejillas del pequeño sin parar—, por eso quiso decirme la verdad, mami. Porque si él ya no estaba, entonces el tío Vitya y yo debíamos cuidarte. ¡Puedo hacerlo! No voy a dejar que ese hombre malo te lastime si regresa por dinero —exclamó enérgico—. Si me como todas mis verduras, seguro creceré grande y fuerte. ¡Confía en mí!

Con un nudo en la garganta, Alisa se dedicó a envolver entre sus brazos a Dylan pensando en lo afortunada que era por tenerlo y cuan valiente era pese a su corta edad. Sí, ella obviamente era experta en cometer errores día tras día sin parar, no obstante sabía que jamás iba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la enorme decisión de convertirse en madre aún pese a que el proceso se tornara extremadamente difícil a veces.

Y pese a todos los altibajos siempre lo agradecería.

—Yo sé que así será, mi amor —dijo sosteniéndolo más fuerte—. Lo sé —Ali se dispuso a contemplar el rostro del niño y le sonrió buscando así dejar atrás el mal trago—. Fuera el llanto, ¿bien? ¿Te parece si terminamos de comer? Tío Vitya nos espera.

Dylan aceptó enjugándose las lágrimas, y en silencio Alisa esperó ser lo bastante fuerte para enfrentar con valor todo cuanto aún se avecinaba en el camino que había elegido seguir.

Después de que terminaron de comer entre recuerdos agridulces para Alisa, los dos acudieron sin mayor tardanza directamente a NV Group. Una vez en el vestíbulo perteneciente a la oficina de Víctor luego de atravesar medio edificio en elevador, Dayana le comentó que su hermano estaba atrapado en una reunión importante y quizá en veinte minutos volvería. Ali lo esperaría sin mayor problema, puesto que necesitaba contarle acerca del informe y los descubrimientos que hizo sin querer. Ya dentro del sitio, Dylan corrió en dirección a la silla de Victor e inmediatamente se dispuso a acapararla formando una escena bastante cómica, porque apenas podía tener una vista completa del escritorio. Ajustándola, Ali le permitió encontrar apoyo contra el mueble dejándolo dibujar usando las crayolas y colores que siempre solía llevar consigo a donde quiera que iba.

Entregándole unas cuantas hojas de papel en blanco, Ali se aseguró al menos dos veces que no arruinaría ningúna cotización importante, y se dispuso a hacer tiempo. Poco rato, tal como Dayana prometiera, Victor ingresó al sitio luciendo especialmente mortificado gracias a lo pesado que se había tornado el lidiar con ciertos accionistas últimamente.

—Hola —les saludó encantado de verlos.

—Tío Vitya, mamá y yo fuimos a la estación y les di mi dibujo —le contó como si la experiencia hubiera sido igual a escalar el monte Everest.

—¡Eso es genial, Tyvka! —dijo al brindarle un apretado abrazo; hacer eso siempre le alegraba el ánimo— ¿Tuvieron problemas al recibirlo? —esta vez le preguntó a Ali.

—No —reconoció con total simpleza—. ¿Sabías que tu teniente está suspendido? —soltó la pregunta haciéndole entrega del folder.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Victor se detuvo a medio camino de verificar el contenido del mismo.

—Y por tiempo indefinido además —los ojos azules de su hermano mayor la miraron sin comprender—. Claro...supongo que igual el tema no salió a colación entre sus largas conversaciones vía telefónica, ¿cierto? —Ali se miró las uñas haciéndose la desentendida.

Victor en cambio enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Bueno, ya era inútil ocultarlo.

—¿Puedo saber de qué forma te enteraste?

—Las chicas sabemos usar nuestro encanto si queremos lograr ciertos objetivos, ¿sabes? —se dio crédito.

—Phichit nos lo contó, tío Vitya —la descubrió sin pena ni recato, y Ali le acusó de ser un soplón—. ¡Es verdad!

Justo en aquel instante, Victor pareció comprender algo que a ella aún se le escapaba, pues al instante esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que terminó causándole un gran escalofrío. ¡Conocía esa expresión! Planeaba algo en su entero beneficio, lo podía apostar.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¿A dónde vas? —demandó saber. Sin hacerle caso, igual Victor tomó su celular, llaves del auto y procedió a retirarse.

—A cobrar un pequeño favor —le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara.

—¿Tardará mucho? Necesito hablar contigo esta noche. Es importante —declaró al señalarle a Dylan, quien parecía ajeno trazando líneas y figuras con las crayolas.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—En realidad preferiría comentarlo a solas.

—Siendo así, te veré en el hotel a eso de las diez. ¿De acuerdo? —Alisa aceptó al instante—. ¡Los amo! —ellos respondieron usando un "nosotros también", aunque igual no fueron los únicos porque Dayana comenzó a gritarle indignada que todavía le quedaba un montón de papeleo sin firmar y huir de poco o nada serviría.

Pero Victor también la ignoró e igual se marchó.

Ya sin fuerzas, Alisa se derrumbó cuan alta era sobre el pequeño sofá que fungía cual decoración central del inmenso despacho, sintiéndose terriblemente exhausta.

Bueno, un problema menos de la lista.

¿Cuántos más faltaban?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, y mil gracias por seguir al pendiente de A media voz, que esta semana ya alcanzo los 30k de leídos en wattpad. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Me siento feliz e inmensamente afortunada.
> 
> Pasando al cap, me gustó mucho trabajar con la relación de Alisa y Dylan en esta oportunidad, e informo que los capítulos de transición terminan aquí, por tanto ahora sí viene lo interesante. ¿Victor al fin cobrará su favor?
> 
> Sin más, de nuevo gracias por todo su cariño y apoyo a esta historia de amor que recién toma forma.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


	21. Capítulo XX

El sol recién comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Victor detuvo el Jetta justo a un costado de la estación cincuenta y siete, cuyo frontis ya le resultaba en extremo familiar.

Quedándose algunos minutos dentro del auto, con infinita paciencia y gran cuidado se dedicó a repasar hasta los últimos detalles relacionados con el descabellado plan que se le había ocurrido inesperadamente cuarenta minutos atrás, luego de enterarse gracias a Alisa sobre la conveniente situación laboral del teniente Katsuki. Cualquiera con un sentido común lo bastante agudo podría determinar que aquello era una completa locura en mil sentidos diferentes, pues existía la inmensa probabilidad de que sus acciones poco éticas a ojos de terceros fuesen conocidas por Yuuri mediante alguna desafortunada casualidad, y si eso sucedía entonces las consecuencias resultantes le costarían muy caras. Riesgos, todos los planes tenían cientos de ellos sin excepción; entonces debía ser astuto, doblemente cauteloso e involucrar al mínimo número de personas si acaso pretendía salir airoso sin nada que lamentar.

Por ello, obligándose a mantener la cabeza fría y centrada justo como lo hizo tantas otras veces en el pasado durante complicadas negociaciones de vital importancia, Victor empujó hasta lo más profundo de su mente cualquier pensamiento políticamente correcto y visualizó el objetivo que buscaba alcanzar al precio que fuera. Porque pese a tener un montón de papeleo pendiente, había cedido ante la poderosa influencia de su siempre acertado instinto y, atreviéndose a poner en práctica los consejos de Julia, acudió sin demora a la estación dispuesto a utilizar los métodos que hicieran falta con tal de conseguirlo. Cierto, comportarse como un auténtico idiota impulsivo no ayudaba en absoluto, e inclusive quizá estaba tomándose atribuciones inapropiadas porque Yuuri jamás se molestó en mencionar siquiera su conveniente suspensión temporal, menos aun atreverse a pedirle ayuda. Al parecer era demasiado orgulloso y terco; y si adivinaba bien, tal hecho debía esconder un trasfondo en extremo personal e importante.

Más eso no le impedía hacer algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Bien, si era sincero esto le resultaba en extremo favorecedor puesto que durante días completos había maquinado diversas formas de apresurar las cosas entre ambos, cerrándole así toda posible vía de escape al escurridizo teniente. Por desgracia ninguna se acopló a algún evento reciente. Y cierto que los dos estaban iniciando una bonita interacción vía WhatsApp, mediante la cual solían compartir pequeños detalles relacionados con sus vidas cotidianas, u algunas experiencias al realizar ciertas actividades. Pero aunque el contacto se convirtió en algo frecuente, Yuuri seguía siendo tímido y reservado la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que más de una vez lo dejó en visto pues quizá encontró muy difícil responder a sus frecuentes y para nada sutiles muestras de total interés.

En una ocasión, Victor tuvo el buen tino de hacerle un cumplido luego de mencionarle con –quizá demasiado– hincapié, que sus ojos tenían el mismo bonito color del caramelo derretido. Claro que Yuuri evitó contestar hasta varias horas después, hablando acerca de otro tema totalmente distinto. Empero, lejos de ofenderse por una actitud tan arisca, Victor pudo notar como su ya de por si fuerte atracción por él crecía deseándole saber más y más del bombero hasta lograr conocerle sin murallas interponiéndose entre ellos.

Además, mentiría si no dijera que comenzó a adquirir cierto placer culposo al imaginarle tan avergonzado después de recibir algún halago. Y eso le confirmaba otra vez cuán especial era Yuuri, pues pocos solían deslumbrarlo con aquel tipo de encanto natural.

Luego de mantener aquella conversación con Julia varios días atrás en su oficina, Victor comprendió que no podía seguir desperdiciando el tiempo ni albergar más dudas existenciales acerca del tema. Algo le decía que Yuuri valía cada segundo invertido, y si había algo que Pavel tuvo el buen tino de enseñarle a rajatabla cuando las diferencias entre ambos todavía no se tornaban irreconciliables, fue a no rendirse jamás. El mundo generalmente pertenecía a quienes luchaban incluso contra sus propias inseguridades y demonios, aprendían a combatirlos e intentaban mejorar gracias a ellos. Así que, mirándose en el espejo retrovisor con una determinación que incluso le sorprendió a si mismo, verificó que su ropa y cabello estuvieran perfectos; Ali lo tachaba de exagerado, no obstante gustaba de brindar una buena impresión ya que lo consideraba como una regla de vital importancia autoimpuesta. Empero, al minuto siguiente recordó que no trataría con otro de esos peligrosos tiburones de Wall Street, antes bien el jefe de Yuuri seguro debía ser un hombre sencillo, alguien fiel a sus principios morales, impecable ética profesional y todo cuanto representaba portar una placa. Tal vez hablarle acerca de números o cifras elevadas no le impresionaría en absoluto; necesitaba cambiar la perspectiva a otro ángulo menos directo.

Decidido a seguir, Victor se despojó del saco dejándolo a un lado, se subió las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos buscando así lucir menos imponente, dio un profundo suspiro e inmediatamente bajó del auto y caminó a paso moderado hasta el edificio gubernamental. Confiaba en que todo saldría bien, porque solo así podría cobrar el inmenso favor que Yuuri aún le debía bajo sus propios términos y condiciones. Según Victor, le sería dos veces más sencillo tratar con un teniente contento, a uno preocupado y susceptible debido a su delicado estado financiero actual; Victor había escuchado alguna vez que los bomberos no recibían una paga cuantiosa por ofrecer sus servicios, o bien muchos ni siquiera recibían alguna remuneración monetaria puesto que se ofrecían como voluntarios.

Y al partir de ahí, las posibilidades de éxito se elevaban en gran medida si lograba salirse con la suya.

Así pues, el pequeño trayecto hasta la principal zona de acceso le dio a entender de inmediato que los compañeros de Yuuri debieron salir a ocuparse de alguna emergencia porque los pesados camiones ni la ambulancia se venían por ninguna parte. Sin prisa, Victor se dirigió hasta la misma puerta de cristal por donde Ali y Dylan pasaron algunas horas atrás, encontrándose con el modesto comedor vacío casi en su totalidad. A excepción de Phichit, quien estaba ahí dándole la espalda mientras preparaba café ajeno a todo lo demás.

—Hola —Phichit se giró ante el repentino saludo y, tras reconocerlo, dejó escapar un "hey" entusiasta.

—Vaya, tres Nikiforov en un mismo día...creo que romperemos cierto record —bromeó acercándose dispuesto a estrecharle la mano a manera de saludo —. Tu hermana y Dylan también vinieron por la tarde.

Sin agregar más, le señaló la pizarra donde el dibujo de Dylan había sido colocado en un puesto privilegiado en el cual todos pudieran verlo sin problema.

—Lo sé. Me entregó los documentos y ahora únicamente falta contactar a mi abogado para explicarle algunos detalles —le hizo saber casdual—. Gracias a ustedes podremos tratar el asunto de la demanda sin mayor problema. Buscamos llegar a un acuerdo justo y nos gustaría hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.

—Lamento que llevaran el caso ante lo jurídico —Phichit se frotó el cuello mostrándose incómodo al respecto—, en verdad espero que no se pongan demasiado intransigentes cuando deban cobrar el monto de las reparaciones —aunque sospechaba que así sería; demasiadas veces había sido testigo de casos similares para darse una idea—. Los propietarios por lo general buscan sacar el mejor partido posible; más aún tratándose de familias prominentes como la tuya —Victor arqueó la ceja derecha instándole a continuar, y ese gesto le recordó a Alisa—. Bueno, me gusta leer los diarios.

—Apuesto a que sí —le restó importancia—. Ya veremos cómo nos va; mi abogado es muy profesional, competente y confío en su criterio —era cierto. Victor pondría sus manos al fuego por Georgi sin dudar. Este jamás le falló antes y dudaba que comenzara a hacerlo ahora. Incluso se decidió a viajar desde Rusia con tal de llevar el caso en persona—. Así que, a nombre de toda mi familia te expreso nuestra más sincera gratitud.

—Ciertamente no es a mi a quien deberías agradecerle —Phichit soltó el comentario del modo más sutil e inocente que pudo—. Yuuri me pidió agilizar el trámite aun entre todos los otros informes a medio acabar. Él jamás suele hacer este tipo de cosas, si me permites opinar.

—Salvado dos veces por el mismo valiente bombero —el de ojos azules bromeó sin pena—. Me siento halagado.

Ante ello, Phichit comenzó a reír animadamente; si debería, pues Yuuri no solía abrirse tanto a los demás sin razones específicas que lo hicieran sentir seguro. Empero, al minuto siguiente su instinto protector le hizo recuperar la compostura y centrarse en los motivos del ruso para acudir a la estación, ya que si recordaba bien, Alisa le comentó las ocupaciones apenas le permitían respirar. Le había prometido a Yuuri no inmiscuirse más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, aun así sentía que le era preciso aclarar ciertos puntos con Victor antes que este avanzara todavía más en su notable tentativa de conquista. Victor, por supuesto, entendió al instante ya que se mostró abierto al diálogo como los dos hombres adultos que eran. 

—¿En realidad qué haces aquí? —quiso saber sin ocultar del todo su latente curiosidad. Samantha solía decirle hasta el cansancio que era un muy mal hábito—. Ya tienes en tu poder los documentos correspondientes al informe, y encuentro sospechosa tu inesperada visita cuando a estas alturas ambos sabemos acerca de la suspensión temporal del teniente Katsuki.

Victor se mostró complacido ante el razonamiento. Tal como había sospechado en un inicio, Phichit era listo y no parecía tener problemas mayores al expresar sus ideas u pensamientos esperando así ser escuchado. Igual tampoco era tan estúpido para contarle de buenas a primeras lo que intentaría hacer, empero le daba una idea clara respecto a si era prudente mover sus piezas o no en el tablero. Una mala jugada le arruinaría la oportunidad.

—Culpable —Victor se limitó a elevar los hombros enfatizando las palabras; tal evidente falta de vergüenza dejaba mucho que desear—. Sí, no voy a negarte que me hubiera encantado ver a Yuuri otra vez, pero reservaré tan valioso privilegio para otra ocasión —luego se apresuró a explicarse—. El motivo por el cual decidí venir es para hablar de negocios.

—¿Negocios? —repitió Phichit confundido—. ¿Y con quién precisamente tratarás ese tema?

—Con tu jefe, por supuesto —reveló como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo entero, y Phichit casi escupió el café que tuvo el mal tino de beber en ése justo instante.

—¿Ciao, Ciao? —tosió incrédulo. Aparentemente el bombero estaba pasando por alto que Victor no sabía quién rayos era, pues solo conocía a unos cuantos miembros del escuadrón—. Quiero decir, el comandante Celestino...

—¿Es posible concretar una reunión sin cita previa? —Phichit se removió inquieto.

—Mira, no quiero sonar entrometido ni nada pero, ¿qué necesitas tratar con él?

—Es un asunto privado —se negó a revelar demasiado, aun así la mente de Phichit pareció trabajar a mil por hora, y frunció el entrecejo ante las ideas que al parecer se le ocurrieron.

—Está en su oficina —señaló el camino. Victor, a sabiendas que lo seguiría, se dirigió sin preámbulo alguno hacía allá—. ¿Vas en serio, no es así? —el otro se giró un momento disponiéndose a encararlo al notar que se refería a Yuuri, y su expresión le corroboró tal sospecha.

—¿Eso te molestaría? —Phichit sonrió, más el gesto apenas fue sincero.

—Para nada —agregó restándole importancia—, su actitud ha cambiado para bien y eso se debe a que está muy entusiasmado contigo —al instante, Victor creyó notar como su corazón palpitaba repleto de nervios y júbilo ante la repentina confesión.

—¿En verdad? —dijo emocionado—. ¿Él te mencionó algo al respecto? —Phichit negó repetidas veces un poco enternecido ante lo cabezas huecas que podían ser los dos.

—No hizo falta —puntualizó—. Lo conozco bien y me alegra verlo disfrutar la vida tal como es debido. Pero te voy a dejar algo muy en claro —a oídos de Victor, Phichit no parecía andarse con juegos tontos—: si le haces daño, entonces sabrás por qué consideramos a la cincuenta y siete nuestra segunda familia —después avanzó dos pasos haciendo énfasis en ello—. Yuuri es un buen hombre y no merece que jueguen con sus sentimientos cuando ya ha pasado por tanto. Entonces, en resumidas cuentas, espero que sepas comportarte. ¿Queda claro? —Victor prefirió ahorrarse el comentario, pues varios detalles del discurso captaron su atención, mas el bombero prosiguió al usar cierto retintín divertido—. No me obligues a patearte el trasero; porque puedo y lo haré si acaso recibo una sola queja tuya.

Victor, obviamente, no se sintió amedrentado ante la advertencia; pero si le hizo considerar su actual posición. Comprendía este tipo de comportamiento; Victor había llegado sin aviso previo al mundo del teniente, todavía les era desconocido tanto en actitud como en intenciones y Phichit, al ser tan unido a Yuuri, adoptaba el compromiso de protegerlo ante situaciones adversas. Años de trabajo compartido, camaradería, preocupaciones, angustias, logros, satisfacciones y momentos felices fueron los principales elementos para que ambos construyeran una relación tan estrecha y sólida permitiéndoles así velar por el bienestar del otro. Victor no quería interponerse entre ellos, no al menos si quería salir perdiendo. Y lejos de preocuparle, le alegró; en aquel ámbito tan estresante y peligroso, que Yuuri contara con un hombro en el cual encontrar apoyo, alguien en quien confiar le brindaría mayor estabilidad emocional, física y mental.

Victor siempre fue adepto a analizar todo y encontraba esto más un punto a favor que en contra.

—¿Acaso es una amenaza? —concluyó al final.

—Tómalo como quieras —dijo antes de seguir el camino hacia a la oficina del comandante tras palmearle la espalda. Victor no pudo hacer más que sonreír encantado ante la actitud tan sincera del otro.

—Tienes agallas, Phichit Chulanont —el de cabellos oscuros dejó escapar una sonora carcajada—. Me agradas.

—Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo —le guiñó un ojo.

Sin agregar algo más, los dos procedieron a dirigirse hasta la oficina del comandante cuya ruta consistía en seguir un extenso pasillo. Conforme caminaba justo detrás al bombero de piel morena, Victor se tomó la libertad de admirar cómo era el sitio dónde Yuuri solía desenvolverse y no le costó nada imaginárselo ahí entre papeleo interminable, resolviendo dudas, capacitando a otros bomberos e incluso convivir junto a ellos si tenían a disposición algún tiempo muerto. Cinco minutos después, ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta cuya placa de identificación rezaba “Comandante Celestino Cialdini”. Phichit golpeó dos veces antes de obtener permiso para entrar, y al hacerlo, justo igual a cualquier otra área del recinto, Victor pudo comprobar se trataba de un sitio modesto aunque agradable, ordenado y muy limpio. Phichit fue el primero en ingresar con Victor pisándole los talones, y encontraron a un hombre robusto de buena constitución física sentado tras el escritorio mientras escribía algunas notas. Iba vestido con un uniforme más formal que el de Phichit: pantalón oscuro, zapatos, camisa blanca pulcramente planchada con el logotipo de la cincuenta y siete en rojo brillante en la zona superior del pecho al lado izquierdo.

Fue así como los ojos verdes de Celestino se posaron sobre ambos. Phichit, apresurándose a explicar que Victor buscaba una breve entrevista por un asunto importante, le pidió cinco minutos. Este bien pudo negarse, más por educación aceptó pidiéndole al tailandés marcharse luego de agradecer su intervención.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, comandante —Victor estrechó la mano del hombre más alto, no de manera autoritaria como solía hacer, pero tampoco sumisa—. Permítame presentarme: mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov.

Celestino respondió el gesto del mismo modo.

—Igualmente, señor Nikiforov —acto seguido, le indicó que tomara asiento en una de las sillas disponibles frente al escritorio—. Dígame cómo puedo ayudarle.

—Es un tema sencillo, algo que seguramente nos beneficiará a todos en gran medida —comenzó, tratando de ser lo más empático posible—. Verá, hace unas semanas los bomberos de esta estación acudieron al departamento de mi hermana menor a sofocar un incendio. Gracias a su atinada intervención, se trató de algo menor, aun cuando los dueños del edificio creyeron adecuado exponer la situación ante un juez.

Celestino buscó apoyo contra su silla prestándole toda su atención; perfecto, entre más interés demostrara, mejor.

—E imagino que ya ha solicitado el informe escrito referente a los acontecimientos, ¿no es así? —adivinó—. Está en su derecho y forma parte de nuestras obligaciones proporcionarlo si lo requieren, para una mayor transparencia y agilidad en los juzgados.

—Por supuesto —le concedió razón—. Fue sin duda un infortunado accidente, no estamos reacios a cubrir los costos correspondientes, pero gracias al informe esto podrá ser siempre y cuando se respeten ciertos límites.

—Con todo respeto señor Nikiforov —tal como intuyó, a Celestino parecía impresionarle poco la posición económica que supuestamente poseía—, si ya tiene lo necesario para salir del problema, no entiendo su desmedido interés por hablar conmigo

Victor inmediatamente comprendió era la señal que necesitaba.

—Por todas las atenciones y apoyo que han tenido la amabilidad de brindarnos en un asunto tan delicado, me gustaría realizar una donación —Celestino arqueó ambas cejas en un claro gesto de asombro. Claramente no se lo esperaba y lo había tomado desprevenido—. Si supongo bien, el presupuesto que se les concede cada año a veces resulta insuficiente para cubrir todas las necesidades de la estación, ¿cierto?

—Bueno...sí, eso es verdad —aceptó entre titubeos—. Pero hemos encontrado la manera de sobreponernos y hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

—Y admiro completamente la extraordinaria labor que realizan pese a ello —coincidió—. Son servidores públicos de alto riesgo, merecen contar con los instrumentos necesarios que les proporcionen cierto grado de seguridad no solo a ustedes, si no también a las personas a quienes brindan ayuda cuando acuden a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones.

Celestino se mostró reacio a caer en sus redes tan fácil.

—Vamos a ser realistas, señor Nikiforov: sería necesario invertir una fuerte cantidad si acaso pretende mejorar nuestro equipo e instalaciones —le interrumpió sin afán de sonar grosero—. Créame, no es un camino que esté dispuesto a seguir sin pensarlo primero dos veces.

Al de ojos azules poco le preocupó la sutil mención de cifras elevadas.

—¿Necesita una cantidad fija? —Victor le solicitó al comandante un trozo de papel y algo con que escribir para garabatear los números. Al terminar, Celestino verificó lo ahí escrito y casi se atragantó. ¡Jamás había visto tantos ceros en toda su vida!—. ¿Le parece una suma razonable?

—Oh Dios...—fue todo cuanto atinó a murmurar totalmente incrédulo.

—Si ya he logrado convencerle, voy a necesitar que se realice una auditoría completa de las unidades móviles, medicas, herramientas, uniformes y todo cuanto usted crea necesario para hacer las reposiciones a la brevedad —Victor enumeró lo que creyó necesario con tal de finiquitar tan importante proceso.

No obstante Celestino, negándose a ceder tan fácilmente a una tentación de tal calibre, deslizó el trozo de papel con dirección a Victor como si repentinamente se hubiera convertido en algún peligroso bicho capaz de pincharlo sin piedad.

—Espere un segundo —lo instó a detenerse—; es muy generoso de su parte plantear algo así, sin embargo no creo que sea correcto aceptar.

—¿Por qué? —en realidad, Victor se sentía casi tan decepcionado como se escuchaba tras fallar el primer intento—. Yo deduciré impuestos, ustedes obtendrán equipo de vanguardia. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Celestino apenas pudo evitar que un pesado suspiro se le escapara .

—¿Es en serio? —se quejó casi ofendido—. Vamos a recapitular, ¿le parece? —pidió con cierto retintín sarcástico mal disimulado—. Por lo que me ha contado, usted está metido hasta el fondo en un pleito legal porque los acusan de negligencia —acotó haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, casi como si encontrara inverosímil su nula preocupación ante ese detalle tan ridículamente obvio—. ¿Qué sucedería si la otra parte implicada toma esto como alguna clase de soborno a cambio del informe modificado? Nos lanzarían a los noticieros encima y sabemos bien la manera en que ellos suelen distorsionar las cosas con tal de vender noticias. Disculpe si soy rudo señor Nikiforov, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia pondré en tela de juicio la reputación de mi gente. Muchísimo menos la de esta estación.

Victor evitó mostrarse demasiado satisfecho ante el rumbo de la conversión. Bingo. Tal cual había pensado, Celestino Cialdini era honorable, fiel a sus creencias, valores y moralidad. Ofrecerle dinero de buenas a primeras no funcionaría. De acuerdo, quizá a partir de ahí sería preciso emplear cierta artillería pesada pues se negaba a salir de esa oficina sin una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Es eso lo que le preocupa? —la mente de Victor trabajaba a toda velocidad maquinando alguna vía de escape seguro sin alejarse demasiado del plan original—. Nadie se enterará si ese no es su deseo; podemos apelar a contratos de confidencialidad si eso le brinda mayor seguridad.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo —se lamentó—. Nuestro jefe de batallón también debe aceptar los pormenores, solo así podrá justificar ante los altos mandos una suma tan...exorbitante —explicó a grueso modo—. Además, mi superior es una mujer cuyo carácter deja mucho que desear.

—Igual apuesto que usted sabe tratar con la dama en cuestión, ¿cierto? —dijo testarudo—. Si le comenta en qué rubros se invertirá el dinero, casi puedo apostar estará de acuerdo; más aún si mi nombre se mantiene al margen.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó.

—Prefiero evitar captar tanta atención —era una vil mentira barata, por supuesto. Justo igual a cualquier otro ser humano con sangre caliente entre las venas, Victor amaba en sobremanera la increíble sensación de poder que su posición económica le brindaba. Empero, había aprendido a no tergiversarla evitando así que terminara nublándole el juicio.

—Me parece una excusa muy pobre —Celestino increpó sin creerle.

—Aunque no lo crea, así es —Victor mantuvo temple de acero al continuar—. Escuche: entiendo que usted se sienta comprometido con cada bombero en la estación porque de un modo u otro ya sabe cómo es estar en la misma posición —dijo refiriéndose a la experiencia previa que le permitió escalar hasta hacerse con el puesto de comandante—. Cada vez que los ve salir por esas puertas todo cuando quiere es que cada uno de ellos regresen sanos y salvos. ¿O me equivoco? —Celestino emitió un claro sonido afirmativo—. Entonces permítame ayudarlos. Si acepta mi proposición, aumentará considerablemente la esperanza de supervivencia de esos valientes hombres y mujeres que ponen su vida en riesgo día tras día.

—No lo sé —titubeó.

—¿Qué hay con sus familias? —esto era un truco rastrero inclusive para él, más se aferró a cualquier opción con tal de dirigir la charla a su entero favor; y era serio al mencionarlo—. ¿Les negará el derecho a protegerse mejor, permitiéndoles volver a casa luego de un turno cuyas emergencias bien podrían haberlo evitado? Piénselo: ¿Qué tal si durante un incendio los tanques de oxígeno fallan? ¿O si alguna herramienta colapsa a mitad de una emergencia? ¿No es mejor prevenir a lamentar una perdida irreemplazable?

Celestino se puso rígido ante la sola mención de un bombero caído en cumplimiento del deber. Seguro debía ser una de las cosas más dolorosas y terribles que enfrentaban durante sus carreras; perder a un amigo, a un camarada que también fingía el papel de esposo, padre, hermano, hijo. Victor no quería ni imaginar un suceso así.

Y Celestino pareció coincidir ya que, tras cerrar los ojos emitió un gruñido derrotado.

—En el hipotético caso de que aceptara —comenzó tentativamente—, necesitaría consultar a mi jefe y después le daría una respuesta —Victor gesticuló un mohín insatisfecho.

—Pero usted también posee voz y voto en la toma de decisiones referentes a la estación. ¿O me equivoco? —quiso saber.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces hágale ver a su superior los beneficios que obtendrán —terco, el ruso se negó a ceder—. Hablamos de una renovación completa, comandante. Incluso restaría dinero suficiente para dotar a los trabajadores con mobiliario nuevo de forma interna. Como cabeza principal en una empresa, puedo dar fe a que si los empleados se sienten cómodos en su zona laboral rinden dos veces mejor.

—¿Qué lo motiva a obrar de tal forma, señor Nikiforov? —el interés era genuino en Celestino. A su juicio nadie ofrecía semejante ayuda sin antes esperar recibir algo a cambio—. ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro en que no será un desperdicio de tiempo y recursos?

—Quizá pecaré de presunción al decir esto comandante Cialdini, pero si de algo puedo presumir es que jamás en toda mi vida he desperdiciado dinero en causas perdidas —Victor esbozó una suave sonrisa conciliadora. Ese era un gesto encantador que había pulido con el transcurso del tiempo y siempre le funcionó bien.

—Debe haber algo más —concluyó—. Siempre lo hay.

—Ciertamente sí tengo una sola petición —el otro hombre elevó ambas manos en señal de haber resuelto un acertijo por demás complicado—. Como donaré una generosa suma a la estación, me gustaría elegir yo mismo al personal que verificará el equipo nuevo que va a adquirirse —soltó sin medias tintas creyéndose ganador—. Eso incluye lo hidráulico, mecánico y manual.

—Todos nuestros bomberos están altamente cualificados para ello —le hizo saber con orgullo.

—Nunca me atrevería a ponerlo en tela de juicio —Victor esperó con gran impaciencia ése preciso momento llegara—; sin embargo, preferiría que fuese el teniente Katsuki quien lo avale —Celestino arqueó la ceja, y fue como si repentinamente una venda hubiese caído de sus ojos y tuviera en claro varios detalles que hasta entonces pareció pasar inadvertidos.

—Me temó que no podrá ser posible —rechazó al instante la petición—, el teniente está cumpliendo una suspensión temporal —dijo al entrelazar los dedos sobre la impoluta superficie del escritorio—. En cambio, nuestro segundo teniente al mando, Jhon Graham, sabrá hacer el mismo trabajo igual de bien —recomendó, pues sospechaba que su jefa le ordinaría hacerlo de todos modos cuando se enterara.

—Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro —le interrumpió Victor importándole un comino si acaso existía otro bombero a la misma altura de Yuuri—. Específicamente quiero al teniente Katsuki en la verificación de las herramientas que van a ser compradas. De hecho, su escuadrón es el que más me interesa renovar. Si no es él, entonces me temo que no hay trato.

Celestino boqueó incrédulo ante semejante requisito. ¿Lo peor de todo? Lo decía en serio. Desde un inició, Victor siempre tuvo claras las condiciones para hacer efectiva la donación, si Yuuri no estaba en servicio activo entonces no concretaría nada hasta que ellos consideraran haberlo castigado lo suficiente y le pidieran volver. Dadas las circunstancias, Victor inclusive era capaz de apelar directamente a los altos mandos de Protección Civil si Celestino seguía empecinado en ser un obstáculo mayor.

Y el comandante, por supuesto, comprendió esto y mucho más sin necesidad de usar palabras.

—¿Tiene al menos una mínima idea de qué sucederá si acaso Yuuri se entera cómo le fue posible volver al trabajo? —dos amenazas en un mismo día. Parecía que, tal como Phichit bromeara antes, no solo la cincuenta y siete rompería un récord.

—Por eso apelaré a su buena fe y discreción, comandante —dijo con gran confianza—. ¿En verdad me obligará a concretar una reunión con su líder de batallón? No soy dado a presumir, pero suelo ser bastante persuasivo con las mujeres aun cuando no son precisamente el área donde tengo más experiencia, si sabe a lo que me refiero —Celestino se removió incómodo ante la descarada insinuación.

—¿Por qué Yuuri?

—Lo pondré de la siguiente manera —planteó—: fue su escuadrón el responsable de apagar el incendio que se produjo en el departamento de mi hermana, se aseguró amablemente de proporcionarme los documentos referentes al siniestro y eso podrá fungir como prueba que salvará a mi familia de un escándalo generalizado en la corte. Visto de ese modo, creo que se lo debo.

—¿Es eso, o mejor dicho pretende quedar bien para luego llevárselo a la cama en la primera oportunidad que tenga? —quiso saber portándose cual padre sobreprotector. Victor entonces borró toda expresión alegre de su rostro intercambiándola por otra más severa, menos indulgente.

—Su comentario me parece de lo más inapropiado —le amonestó sin ocultar su evidente molestia—. Además, lo que yo haga o no con el teniente Katsuki en la privacidad de una habitación está totalmente fuera de su jurisdicción, comandante —este soltó un bufido sarcástico—; más aun si él decide por cuenta propia.

Celestino torció el gesto.

—Conozco bien a los tipos de su clase, Nikiforov —aceptó el reto—. Hombres como usted van por el mundo tomando lo que quieren y, al obtenerlo, simplemente se largan importándoles poco los estragos que dejan justo detrás.

Víctor se masajeó la frente mortificado. Dudaba que Celestino fuese homofóbico dado que Yuuri era su empleado y parecía tenerlo en alta estima, sin embargo le juzgaba sin conocerle por motivos bastante insulsos. ¿Lo diría tal vez por ese tal Matt que aún le resultaba todo un misterio? Minako, la dueña del Luxus adoptó una actitud parecida a pocos minutos de conocerlo y esto le confirmaba que el teniente debió pasar por una relación sentimental muy tormentosa durante más tiempo del cual podía siquiera determinar. Pero estaban siendo injustos y Yuuri tampoco era un niño pequeño al cual Victor iba a hacerle daño deliberadamente.

—En serio necesita dejar sus prejuicios atrás, comandante Cialdini —Victor agitó la mano como si espantara un mosquito bastante molesto—. Mis intenciones con Yuuri son buenas, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

—No lo creo.

Sin dilación, Celestino tomó su teléfono y buscó entre los contactos un número específico dispuesto a terminar con toda aquella parafernalia. La llamada se enlazó dos tonos después, y una fuerte voz femenina atendió al otro lado. Victor no pudo evitar sorprenderse pues el comandante había apelado al jefe de batallón para deshacerse de él; bueno, todos ellos si que pecaban de imprudentes, según le pareció. Con el altavoz activo, Celestino procedió a explicarle la propuesta a su superior tratando de hacerlo ver como si fuera una completa locura que debían rechazar ipso facto. Ella escuchó pacientemente durante los primeros menos diez minutos, hasta que de un segundo a otro mandó a callar a Celestino preguntándole si acaso el benefactor seguía ahí. Víctor al instante confirmó tal hecho con voz cantarina y la mujer comenzó a realizarle una serie de preguntas verificando así que todo fuera en serio. Responderlas todas fue sencillo y cuando Victor le comentó quien era él, dónde trabajaba y a qué se dedicaba la líder de batallón le agradeció un gesto tan noble. Según comentó sin entrar en detalles, tal ayuda económica no pudo haberles llegado en mejor momento pues debido al nuevo recorte presupuestal se hubiesen visto obligados a despedir a dos bomberos por turno y direccionar ese capital antes destinado al pago de salarios a mantenimiento. Celestino, quien hasta entonces ignoraba tal hecho, evitó proferir comentario alguno porque ahora cuatro personas conservarían sus empleos gracias a Victor.

En definitiva el comandante había perdido totalmente aquella contienda, mas aun porque Victor repitió su única condición si acaso deseaban hacer efectiva la transferencia bancaria. Ella, por supuesto, le ordenó a Celestino retirarle la suspensión a Yuuri cuanto antes si no terminaría metiéndose en un gran problema. Resignado a obedecer, este indicó que lo haría y prometió también que aquella charla no abandonaría esas cuatro paredes.

Sin lugar a dudas le salió “el tiro por la culata”

—Tal parece que tenemos un trato —Victor dijo triunfante—. Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con ustedes a la brevedad.

—No por mi gusto —gruñó enfadado, pues sentía que habían pasado sobre su autoridad cual estampida de elefantes furiosos.

—Le aseguro que todos van a agradecérselo —dirigiéndose hasta la salida, Victor se despidió cortésmente—. Que tenga buenas noches y gracias por su valioso tiempo.

Importándole poco actuar como un adolescente berrinchudo y malcriado, Celestino casi le cerró la puerta de su oficina justo en el rostro. Victor, sin embargo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros; ganarse la simpatía del comandante le daba igual si logró alcanzar uno de sus principales propósitos. Así, tras despedirse de Phichit esquivando las poco sutiles insinuaciones respecto a que le contara sobre lo qué había sucedido para poner tan irritable a Celestino en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, Victor abandonó la estación con un claro gesto de satisfacción total. Ése fue un día muy productivo sin duda, e imaginándose lo mejor para cuando volviera a encontrarse con Yuuri en un lapso aún indeterminado, se miró los zapatos conforme se disponía a regresar directo a la constructora. Seguro Dayana estaría monumentalmente furiosa y no lo dejaría mantenerse apartado del papeleo ni aunque rogara por irse a descansar, u bien intentara sobornarla con un ascenso. Pero le daba igual. Se sentía tan inimaginablemente satisfecho que difícil sería quitarle aquella bobalicona expresión del rostro durante al menos unas cuantas horas.

Y se metió tanto en sus pensamientos al respecto, que inesperadamente impacto contra otra persona que realizaba el trayecto contrario al propio. Por mero instinto, Victor apenas alcanzó a sujetar a al otro cuerpo brindándole cierta estabilidad y equilibrio evitando así que pudiera caer al suelo gracias a la fuerte colisión. De inmediato formuló una disculpa pero, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, irremediablemente murió entre sus labios porque Yuuri, ni más ni menos, le miraba con un marcado gesto de sorpresa bastante difícil de pasar por alto. Vaya coincidencia más agradable. Empero, presas del aturdimiento subsecuente, ambos se contemplaron durante una larguísima fracción de segundo que les pareció eterna, donde ninguno se atrevió a moverse.

De los dos, Victor era ligeramente más alto y aprovechó esos centímetros extra para observarle a sus anchas. El teniente, por supuesto, iba vestido de civil; jeans sencillos, camisa a cuadros color rojo ladrillo y las gafas, añadido al cabello alborotado, le brindaba un aspecto casual. Lucía bastante bien; incluso mejor que la última vez si tomaban en cuenta parecía recién duchado pues olía delicioso, estaba sobrio y tenía un saludable color en las mejillas. Eso, u quizá la vergüenza le traicionó tras haberse encontrado el uno al otro de tal modo inesperado. ¿En verdad existía otra forma mejor de cerrar esa tarde? Victor lo dudaba.

—Victor —Yuuri fue quien reaccionó primero, mas el otro siguió en la misma posición ya que se negaba a soltarlo; al menos no todavía.

—Teniente —murmuró fascinado.

—Solo Yuuri —se atrevió a rectificar este un poco abochornado ante el constante escrutinio al cual era sometido por esos ojos azules que convertían sus piernas en gelatina—. No estoy en servicio.

Pronto, los dos guardaron silencio sin saber exactamente qué hacer a continuación, más Victor se dispuso a dejarlo ir o se arriesgaba a parecer un total aprovechado; aunque sin poderlo evitar resintió la falta de contacto entre ellos. Entonces, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo, Yuuri se ajustó las gafas y Victor se pasó los dedos entre el cabello mientras determinaba la mejor forma de comenzar aquella interacción sin quedar en total ridículo. Victor a veces no medía sus niveles de entusiasmo y temía asustar a Yuuri por comentarios que pudiera tomar a mal. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan ansioso? ¿Se debía a que no esperaba un encuentro tan fortuito? Rayos, frente a Celestino evitó mostrar demasiadas dudas, inseguridad o cualquier vestigio de debilidad…pero el teniente lo desarmaba con su sola presencia y sin mayor esfuerzo.

¿Cómo era eso posible? 

—Yo...—iniciaron al mismo tiempo, divertidos ante lo hilarante de la situación.

—Perdona —Yuuri le cedió la palabra.

—Tú primero —dijo al comportarse como el caballero que Julia siempre procuró enseñarle a ser.

—¿Recibiste el informe? —preguntó más que nada por iniciar un tema de conversación neutral.

—Sí, en verdad estoy muy agradecido por lo atento que has sido conmigo, con mi hermana y sobrino —Yuuri se alegró de saber sobre Dylan—. Él te admira muchísimo. Hace poco me aseguró que planeaba darte un dibujo.

—Será un verdadero honor recibirlo —le aseguró—; lo pondré en mi oficina —dijo encantado—. ¿Tuviste problemas con Phichit? Los dos íbamos a cenar juntos, pero puedo pedirle que arregle cualquier contrariedad si es demasiado urgente —como si lo hubiesen invocado, el bombero en cuestión apareció por el resquicio de la puerta, mas al darse cuenta que interrumpía se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

—Todo está en perfecto orden —le tranquilizó.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy a aquí por otro motivo igual de importante —Yuuri dio un pequeño respingo ante la mención del tema—. Aunque me da mucho gusto verte —el teniente se puso rojo ante su brutal honestidad.

—A mi también —Victor creyó que podía derretirse ahí mismo.

—Voy a sonar desconsiderado pero, ya que pudimos encontrarnos....quisiera hacer uso del favor pendiente que aún no he cobrado. 

—¿Ahora? —Victor asintió—. Oh, claro —Yuuri hundió las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans porque al parecer no sabía que hacer con ellas—. Dime qué puedo hacer y voy a intentar llevarlo a cabo dentro de mis límites.

El ruso tomó aire; casi podía escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón golpeándole contra los tímpanos sin piedad. Con un demonio...apenas podía creer que era un hombre maduro de treinta años. Entre su extensa lista de locuras, pedir una cita era la más inocente.

—Veras...en realidad —dudó entre un total desastre de palabras y oraciones incompletas—. ¿Conmigo quieres salir? —casi le dijo a gritos. En resultado, Yuuri se sobresaltó y Victor deseó que la tierra se lo tragara completo ante su arrebato poco elocuente—. Dios bendito —se cubrió el rostro muerto de pena—...eso debió sonar aterrador y muy extraño —al tratar de solucionarlo, añadió—: ¿Has visto alguna vez las películas de Star Wars? Hay un personaje que...—interrumpió tal perorata pues Yuuri se había puesto a reír sin pena ni recato.

—Lo siento —apenas alcanzó a gesticular entre jadeos esporádicos—. No ha sido mi intención, pero debes admitir que ha sido muy gracioso —Victor creyó que una poderosa ráfaga de alivio le atravesaba de pies a cabeza. ¡No le causó un susto de muerte!—. ¿Prefieres preguntar otra vez, o te gustaría una respuesta sincera?

—Respuesta sincera —Yuuri inclinó un poco la cabeza y se dispuso a dirigirle una tímida mirada sobre sus gafas de montura azul.

—Sí —dijo en un suave murmullo—. Me encantaría salir contigo —el rostro de Victor se iluminó cual bombilla encendida nada más escucharlo. Y casi creyó que podía ponerse a bailar ahí mismo si pudiera.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad? —confirmó sin podérselo creer—. Quiero decir...fantástico —hizo la corrección importándole un cuerno actuar igual que un bobo insufrible—. ¿Te parece bien este sábado? —Yuuri aseguró no tener ninguna objeción al respecto—. Entonces pasaré a tu departamento a medio día.

—Preferiría que fuera en el restaurante de mi hermana —le pidió esperando que no fuese alguna clase de molestia—. Estoy ayudándole durante su embarazo y me es más factible —Victor le hizo saber con total convicción que iría a cualquier sitio que le indicara.

—Entonces el sábado —dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse sin prestar atención real por dónde caminaba. Esto hizo que tropezara contra una caja de herramientas que alguien tuvo el mal tino de dejar olvidada, empero se mantuvo en pie gracias a mera obra divina—. Te veré pronto.

—Por supuesto; conduce con cuidado.

Con una fantástica calidez recorriéndole entero, Victor casi brincó de alegría porque Yuuri aceptó tener una cita con él sin oponer ninguna resistencia, ni mostrarse reacio a ello. ¡Una cita real! Cierto, estaba fuera de práctica, pero se encargaría de buscar los mejores sitios donde Yuuri pudiera sentirse cómodo durante todo el proceso. Esto sin duda les permitiría conocerse mejor, pasar tiempo juntos sin apelar al frío trato impersonal que WhatsApp ofrecía, y la interacción frente a frente lo entusiasmaba muchísimo. ¿Cuál sería su helado favorito? ¿Qué tipo de música solía escuchar? ¿Era alérgico a algún alimento? Victor se propuso a saber hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

Tras refugiarse en la seguridad del Jetta, Victor se detuvo antes de poner en marcha el motor pues no pudo evitar hacer el típico movimiento de haber ganado algo importante tras cerrar su puño y soltar un “sí” en voz alta. Quizá era impaciente, no obstante apenas podía esperar a que el día llegara.

E iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo costará lo que costara. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidas a la trama de A media voz! A partir de aquí muchas cosas se van a llevar a cabo en el mundo del teniente, y eso cambiará su perspectiva de un modo u otro.  
> ¡Y sí, tenemos cita!  
> ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan a ambos?  
> Millones de gracias por seguir al pendiente de A media voz.  
> Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana.  
> Saludos cordiales.


	22. Capítulo XXI

Con una extraña sensación dentro del pecho que apenas lograba contener gracias a tanta emoción, Yuuri no hizo más que observar como Victor se alejaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo tras la única compuerta cerrada del inmenso garaje, mientras la suave luz del moribundo atardecer proyectaba colores naranjas y dorados en todas direcciones, otorgándole un panorama ya bastante conocido para él. Durante dos escasos minutos que le parecieron eternos, Yuuri recién comenzó a pensar en la importante magnitud de lo que había pasado mediante una extraña vorágine de emociones y sentimientos que todavía le resultaban imposibles discernir.

Aún incrédulo, el teniente se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho dándose cuenta que su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte, acelerado; como si con esa simple acción tan natural quisiera recordarte una vez más en un corto espacio de tiempo que todavía estaba vivo y tenía derecho a sentir, experimentar cosas nuevas y disfrutar las oportunidades que se le presentaran sin ningún ápice de duda u culpabilidad. Porque contrario a lo que pudo haber pensado tras su repentina suspensión temporal, cuyas consecuencias le cayeron encima cual pesada avalancha, las cosas estaban fluyendo inesperadamente bien. Con Mari en Yutopia y Victor mismo, quien a final de cuentas decidió utilizar su favor pendiente en algo que Yuuri se imaginó desde el principio.

Sin embargo, aunque se anticipó a ello preparándose para darle una respuesta negativa pues no creía estar listo gracias a sus propias inseguridades, de todas maneras Victor terminó sorprendiéndole una vez más debido a su cautivadora personalidad y encanto, los cuales dejó al descubierto guiándole a aceptar sin mayor resistencia una muy poco elocuente pero a la vez divertida invitación a salir.

Y eso le había sorprendido a Yuuri en gran medida. Lo hizo porque fue incapaz de notar cuando bajó la guardia, impidiéndole determinar el momento exacto en que Victor le instó a relajarse, a actuar de manera natural, sencilla y olvidar todas esas barreras infranqueables que tanto se empeñó en construir torno a si mismo para evitar salir lastimado después de su truculenta historia amorosa previa. Sobraba decir nunca conoció a nadie capaz de hacer algo así; ni siquiera Matt. En realidad, Matthew solía ser más del tipo reservado, alguien en extremo pragmático y se movía mediante el constante uso de la fría lógica. Era abogado, después de todo. Muchas veces debió dejar atrás sus propios sentimientos en pos a hacer bien su trabajo, e intentar ganarse cierta reputación entre los bufetes a los cuales aspiraba a obtener una oferta de empleo por esos entonces.

Sin embargo, ya no quería pensar en él. Menos ahora que Victor recién se abría paso a muy buen ritmo con el único propósito de fomentar un mayor acercamiento entre los dos. Y comenzaba a lograrlo sin duda, ya que Yuuri se había dado cuenta luego de todos esos días de larga interacción mediante textos vía WhatsApp, que Victor Nikiforov poseía facetas engañosas. Este hombre tan imponente podía pavonearse por el mundo derrochando una seguridad abrumadora, mostrándose ante los demás como alguien exitoso, realizado en incontables sentidos y cuya privilegiada posición económica deslumbraba a cualquiera. Pero lo cierto era que justo igual a los demás, Victor también se ponía nervioso ante la posibilidad de sufrir un inminente rechazo, brindándole así un contraste por demás esclarecedor a ambas caras de una misma moneda.

A grandes rasgos, Victor podía aparentar ser el prototipo perfecto de hombre; era bien parecido, tenía un negocio propio cuyas ganancias sobrepasaban los estándares comunes, poseía una estabilidad emocional envidiable, no parecía del tipo que fomentara algún vicio y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se iría a la cama con él sin dejarlo sujeto a consideración. Pero no se acercaba a la perfección ni por asomo. Tenía defectos, miles de ellos. Solía ser demasiado directo, siempre buscaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos y apenas conocía el concepto de espacio personal.

En pocas palabras, a ojos del teniente, Victor se tornaba tan humano y real que hubiera sido imposible no caer fascinado por él. Más aún porque a diferencia de muchos otros tipos que intentaron cortejarle usando excusas baratas, se notaba a leguas cómo Victor se mostraba realmente interesado ante la idea de pasar tiempo real en su compañía. Ahora entendía que el ruso fue cien por ciento sincero durante la charla que mantuvieron días atrás, cuando Yuuri creyó buena idea abusar del alcohol en el Luxis.

¿Debería confiar en él al menos un poco? Si era honesto, por una parte no quería albergar demasiadas expectativas respecto a la cita, pues ignoraba si los dos lograrían pasarla bien o si sus irremediables diferencias se harían presentes llevándolos a darse cuenta que aquello no había sido otra cosa que una terrible mala idea. Empero, su lado más ingenuo también se había emocionado mucho ante las inmensas posibilidades. Podrían recorrer juntos Central Park; era un sitio enorme y eso les daría oportunidad a conversar sin usar un teléfono como intermediario, después quizá comerían helado, disfrutarían el clima y hasta sería divertido ir al zoológico.

Yuuri en verdad deseaba ser optimista en el mejor aspecto posible; todo porque necesitaba un cambio con urgencia. Desde hacía casi un año y medio se negó a conocer otra cosa distinta a la agobiante rutina diaria, cuyos ejes centrales los conformaban el trabajo y su reducido círculo de amistades o familia. Una cita no era un mal inicio, ¿cierto? Además, tal como Minako le dijera, intentar jamás mató a nadie siempre y cuando lograra mantener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, ¿no? Yuuri no tenía quince años, y ellos dos eran hombres maduros dentro demlo permisible. 

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y el teniente procedió entonces a dirigirse hasta el comedor conjunto donde los bomberos solían pasar la mayor parte el tiempo inactivo durante los horarios laborales ya fuera para comer algo, ver televisión u bien conversar entre ellos. No tardó ni cinco minutos en recorrer el trayecto desde la zona de ingreso, y ahí se encontró a Phichit en un escenario por demás infrecuente: caminaba de izquierda a derecha cual león enjaulado. Se veía preocupado y nada contento ante la sola idea de quedarse ahí a esperar pacientemente, fiel a su palabra de no meter demasiado la nariz donde no lo llamaban.

En cuanto Yuuri puso un pie ahí dentro, Phichit y Makkachin –quien salió disparado desde el pasillo que guiaba a los dormitorios luego de olfatearlo—, se le acercaron al instante buscando así recibir su completa atención. En primera instancia, Yuuri se inclinó lo suficiente dispuesto a brindarle afecto al caniche, quien pedía entre saltos y lamidas ocasionales ser tomado en cuenta. No era un secreto para nadie que adoraba a Makka, quien ya estaba "retirado" tras casi diez años de servicio a la comunidad.

Desde que era aoenas un cachorro, Makkachin había sido entrenado para rescatar civiles en derrumbes estructurales y fue uno de los mjores, pero tras dejarlo porque comenzó a presentar algunos síntomas de sordera profunda, se quedó con ellos ya que no consiguió acoplarse a ningún otro lugar que no fuera ese. Los niños amaban visitar la cincuenta y siete porque Makkachin, en sus días buenos, posaba junto a ellos en fotos conmemorativas cual elegante modelo de revista; incluso tenían camisetas o cascos de juguete con logotipos del perrito y se vendían muy bien en eventos que se organizaban de vez en cuando para recaudar fondos. Dada la situación actual, Yuuri había pensado más de una vez llevarse consigo a Makka, brindándole así la tranquilidad que necesitaba durante su aparentemente longeva vejez. A veces el pobre se asustaba muchísimo gracias al sistema de alarma que sonaba a todo volumen indicándoles un siniestro. Corría despavorido a esconderse pues, aunque ya debería haberse acostumbrado, su sentido del oído iba y venía según lo que les explicó el veterinario. A veces escuchaba, a veces no. Y si durante esas ocasiones se hallaba sumido en un silencio profundo y repentinamente llegaban a él ruidos tan potentes, era lógico que se pusiera nervioso.

A veces les costaba mucho trabajo calmarlo.

Ese sería uno de los principales temas que quería tratar con Celestino una vez regresara a trabajar. Podría convertirse en una opción viable a largo plazo; Yuuri vivía solo, su departamento era lo bastante grande para ambos y podía sacarlo a pasear por las noches o las mañanas dependiendo del turno que le tocara cubrir. Además, tendría a alguien con quien tumbarse a ver televisión los fines de semana o bien relajarse cuando el cansancio le pasara factura y, a si mismo, ya no se sentiría tan solo. Era un buen plan.

—¿Qué pasó? —de pronto la voz del otro bombero lo regreso al mundo real. Desde aquella posición, Yuuri se dedicó a observarlo dándose cuenta que Phichit lucía extremadamente ansioso; algo casi imposible cabía resaltar. El pobre había esperado en silencio todo ese rato tratando de seguir siendo fiel a su palabra, y Yuuri se conmovió ante el gran esfuerzo que intentaba hacer—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Eso creo —acercándose hasta una silla vacía junto a la gran mesa rectangular, Yuuri tomó asiento ahí como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros y al fin pudiera descansar. Phichit, en cambio, se quedó de pie mostrándose por demás interesado en lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

Lo cierto era que a Phichit le daba mucho gusto que Victor y Yuuri hubieran tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento. De hecho, desde el inicio Phichit siempre supo que Yuuri acudiría a la estación, motivo por el cual trató a toda costa de retener al ruso mediante preguntas que le pudieran aclarar el por qué Celestino terminó cerrándole la puerta de su oficina sin consideración ni modales, tras conversar Dios sabía qué cosas durante casi cuarenta minutos en privado. Como era natural, Victor esquivó cada una de ellas con sutil elegancia y procedió a marcharse. Sin embargo el tiempo siguió pasando, Yuuri no aparecía, Celestino se mantuvo encerrado y él comenzó a ponerse nervioso; sin duda alguna notó que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Decidido a buscar respuestas abandonó la zona, pero necesitó volver casi al instante porque a unos cuantos metros Victor y Yuuri se hallaban frente a frente protagonizando una escena digna de película cliché, más rosa que un algodón azucarado.

Después de eso se vio en la obligada necesidad de esperar a que terminaran de coquetear entre si, mientras rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien entre ellos. Y por la expresión que Yuuri tenía en el rostro en aquel preciso instante, Phichit apenas contuvo un grito ante las opciones que su cerebro comenzaba a elucubrar. Aun así se contuvo, sobre todo porque quería escuchar del propio Yuuri cada detalle y saltar juntos si acaso era preciso, sin importar que los dos fueran adultos en una estación de bomberos y la infantil escena desencajara en absoluto.

—Me invitó a salir —reconoció poniéndose totalmente rojo ante la confesión. Phichit entonces soltó un "lo sabía", y procedió a darle un abrazo rompe huesos que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Aceptaste? —el de ojos color avellana le regaló una sonrisa tímida confirmando así sus sospechas—. ¡Al fin! —exclamó tan fuerte, que incluso Makkachin pudo escucharlo—. Has logrado dar otro gran paso; estoy tan orgulloso, Yuuri. ¡Esto merece una celebración!

—Sin bebidas alcohólicas, por favor —se apresuró a decir. No necesitaba un segundo episodio de resaca y angustiantes lagunas mentales, muchas gracias—. Creo que debí rechazarlo —Yuuri se acomodó las gafas mostrándose nervioso—, es demasiado pronto para que nos aventuremos en una cita.

—De eso nada —Phichit inmediatamente mostró su total descontento ante la descabellada idea—. Es más, ni siquiera se te vaya a ocurrir cancelarla o juro que no volveré a hablar contigo durante todo un mes —le amenazó—. Quieres hacerlo, se te nota. Y no tiene nada de malo, caramba. Ustedes son solteros, sin compromisos y libres. ¿Qué más pueden pedir?

—¿Y si lo arruino? —Yuuri sacó a relucir sus inseguridades; con Phichit siempre se tornaba más sencillo exponerlas sin sentirse como un completo idiota—. Dios, hace años que no tengo una cita —desgraciadamente resultaba ser verdad. Aunque Matt y él fueron pareja durante cinco largos años, rara vez pudieron darse el lujo de salir a divertirse. Y en sus infrecuentes días libres conjuntos, preferían mil veces pasarlos metidos en la cama durante horas—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿Cómo debo vestir? ¿Qué se supone que haré? —dijo resolviéndose los cabellos en un claro gesto de total desesperación.

Phichit se río conmovido ante la adorable actitud del teniente y, tras arrodillarse a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, le tomó ambas manos entre las propias otorgándole un suave apretón cariñoso instándole a recobrar la calma perdida. Esas muestras de afecto entre ellos ya eran comunes y bien conocidas en la estación sin dar pie a malos entendidos, incluso se tenían tanta confianza, que habían llegado a compartir besos en la mejilla tal cual se haría con un hermano sin importar que Phichit fuera hetero y Yuuri no. A percepción de ambos, una preferencia sexual no determinaba cuán importante podía llegar a ser alguien en sus vidas, sobre todo cuando solían arriesgarlas a diario. Los dos aprendieron a quererse como almas gemelas fraternales, cuyo propósito consistía en apoyar al otro en momentos de necesidad, tristeza o alegría.

—Ser tú mismo —le recomendó con amabilidad—. Si nos ponemos a pensar, eso es lo único que has estado haciendo hasta ahora y Victor reaccionó bien —Yuuri relajó los hombros—. Aquí lo importante es que se sientan cómodos en presencia del otro, ya lo demás vendrá solo.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Claro —Phichit aseguró sin dudar—. Además, considero que ya tienes la mitad de la partida ganada. Ve sin miedos, Yuuri. Hemos enfrentado incendios temibles que amedrantarían a los más valientes; una cita es pan comido.

—Prefiero los incendios —bromeó, pues al menos sabía qué medidas tomar en una situación así. Victor en cambio podía compararse con un terreno inexplorado—. Gracias, Phichit-kun.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo—. Yo únicamente quiero verte así: sonriendo y feliz —Yuuri asintió conmovido ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Jamás podría pagarle todo cuanto hacia por él.

El teniente estuvo a punto de responer, sin embargo su conversación se vio interrumpida porque Celestino, con cara de pocos amigos, ingresó al sitio refunfuñando algo referente a lidiar con jefes administrativos cuando tenía tantos pendientes por atender. En su mano llevaba un frasco con aspirinas, y buscaba algo para tomar el medicamento sin que se le atoraran en la garganta. En total silencio Phichit y Yuuri le observaron asaltar el frigorífico, del cual sacó una botella con agua. Tras tantos años de servicio, Yuuri aprendió a conocer a Celestino lo bastante bien para darse cuenta cuando estaba enfadado, y este era el caso.

Celestino rara vez le permitía a sus emociones nublarle el juicio; cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado para instarlo a ello, seguro debió ser algo en extremo delicado. ¿Quién o qué logró gatillar tal infrecuente evento? Yuuri se removió en su sitio, con la incómoda sospecha de que quizá verle ahí formaba parte del problema. Se suponía que estaba cumpliendo una suspensión temporal cuya duración ya comenzaba a sobrepasarlo. Pero aunque lo intentó, Yuuri no lo lograba suprimir su deseo por volver. La cincuenta y siete era como su segundo hogar, ser bombero representaba su vida entera; e incluso tampoco se visualizaba en ninguna otra profesión porque lo llevaba en la sangre.

Desde muy temprana edad, Yuuri siempre tuvo el gran sueño de convertirse en bombero y servir a otros. Su abuelo se encargó de enseñarle lo que eso implicaba mediante un ejemplo intachable, y al cumplir la edad obligatoria le recordó con brutal sinceridad que una vez entrara a la academia debería dejar los juegos atrás, porque se trataba de un gran compromiso no solo consigo mismo, si no también con los ciudadanos a quien juraría proteger a toda costa una vez obtuviera la placa. Dentro de aquel ámbito laboral cualquier elemento mal preparado costaba vidas, incontables recursos, arriesgaba operaciones y al final terminaba convirtiéndose en un estorbo. Un verdadero bombero no nacía, se formaba a través del estudio e incontables horas de capacitación y práctica. Porque a juicio de Yuuri, ellos no practicaban la profesión para ser considerados héroes y llevarse el crédito ante los ojos del mundo; lo eran por el auténtico apreció a las personas y su seguridad[1].

Y sí, a esas alturas sabía de un modo u otro que competió un grave error durante su última intervención como teniente a cargo, aun así las peores experiencias podían brindar lecciones valiosas a futuro. Yuuri había aprendido de sus acciones pasadas y jamás se dejaría llevar otra vez por sus problemas personales cuando muchas otras cosas estaban en juego; entre ellas la seguridad de quienes lo seguían sin dudar entre situaciones de alto riesgo. Cierto que ahora podía pasar más tiempo con Mari, le era posible pasar junto a ella cierta etapa del embarazo, aun así ansiaba volver a portar el uniforme.

—Buenas noches, comandante —Yuuri saludó cortésmente a Celestino, y este lo miró como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas—. Phichit y yo ya nos íbamos —este consultó su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta que casi terminaba el turno y los otros bomberos llegarían a cubrirles pronto.

—En realidad me da gusto verte aquí, muchacho —dijo ya resignado a lo inevitable—. Tengo una buena noticia para ti —Yuuri y Phichit intercambiaron una mirada de consternación total. Makkachin, en cambio, se quedó junto a ellos como si esperara recibir también las buenas nuevas—. La jefa de batallón me ha ordenado revocar tu suspensión.

—¡¿Qué?! —ambos amigos dejaron salir la sorprendida expresión casi al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que has oído —Celestino se masajeó las sienes todavía exasperado ante los acontecimientos que Yuuri aún ignoraba—. Puedes volver este mismo lunes a realizar tus funciones.

A Yuuri poco o nada le importaron los motivos reales tras la abrupta revelación, ya que sus jefes directos solían ser implacables cuando se trataba de hacer cumplir las reglas. Pero quizá terminaron por darse cuenta que lo necesitaban porque era uno de los pocos bomberos en todo Manhattan especializado en casi cualquier tipo de rescate. Jean Jackes Leroy de la cuarenta y cuatro, Carlos Cruz de la dieciocho y él eran los únicos que habían logrado llegar hasta el final en aquella ardua tarea de constante preparación. Phihit bien podría considerarse parte del grupo también, sin embargo Yuuri le sobrepasaba en conocimientos técnicos.

Quizá la reputación que le precedía no era en vano.

Sin exagerar, Yuuri prácticamente se partió el alma durante sus primeros años de carrera para mantenerla a flote. Cuando recién ingresó a la cincuenta y siete tras haberse graduado con los más altos honores, hizo méritos durante casi dos años para ganarse un lugar entre todos los veteranos que le superaban en experiencia. Se dedicó a aprender todo cuanto pudo de Jhon, quien lo tomó bajo su cuidado con las mejores intenciones. Empero, Yuuri también se sintió en extremo atraído hacia ese otro escuadrón que siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en irse. Aplicar a búsqueda y rescate no fue sencillo, ni por asomo; le costó otro año especializarse en la materia. Por ese entonces, si no cubría largos turnos durante su jornada laboral, asistía a las difíciles clases reglamentarias para certificarse como rescatista, paramédico y, al mismo tiempo, balancear su vida privada lo mejor posible.

Entonces, en la víspera de su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños, el teniente cuya responsabilidad consistía en llevar las riendas de búsqueda y rescate se jubiló dejando aquella bacante libre. Yuuri obtuvo excelentes recomendaciones para postular aunque él jamás realizó la solicitud, incluso los altos mandos mencionaron su nombre en repetidas ocasiones, ya que lo consideraban uno de los candidatos más aptos por sobre muchos otros aspirantes internos u externos. Así fue cómo Yuuri se ganó el puesto de teniente cuando ningún otro bombero a esa edad pudo lograrlo antes. Por obvias razones, al darle carta abierta, Yuuri quiso a Phichit entre los miembros de su equipo; una mano amiga siempre era necesaria, sobre todo porque no consiguió acoplarse a la ideología del anterior escuadrón. Yuuri jamás ocultó su relación con Matt, aunque tampoco lo gritaba, era abiertamente homosexual y muchos prefirieron solicitar una transferencia a tener que compartir espacio con él u acatar sus órdenes.

Quizá tal medida extremista lejos de afectarle, acabó beneficiándolo; consideró muchísimo más rentable moldear a nuevos candidatos que aguantar las groserías de alguien que jamás se hubiera comprometido a trabajar en equipo. Y así, después de Phichit llegó Takeshi, luego Sara cuya capacidad le dejó totalmente sorprendido y ahora Otabek también buscaba formar parte.

Sin embargo, pese a que Mari, Matt y su abuelo se mostraron muy felices ante el impresionante logro, este se vio empañado por la súbita muerte del patriarca Katsuki, quien falleció víctima de un infarto fulminante agudo al miocardio. El abuelo de Yuuri vivía solo pese a las constantes protestas de ambos hermanos; era un hombre mayor que necesitaba cuidados y atenciones debido a la edad. Pero este, terco hasta rayar en lo indecible, se negó a transformarse en una carga debido a que siempre fue alguien muy independiente. Debido a ello Yuuri, Mari e incluso Matt –quien aprendió a ganárselo mediante partidas de póker en las cuales apostaban golosinas– intentaron distribuir su tiempo para cuidarlo y asegurarse que estuviera bien. Sin embargo, en una ocasión Mari le visitó para ayudarle a hacer las compras y surtir la despensa, costumbre ya arraigada entre ellos. Al inicio los dos acudieron al supermercado sin contrariedades; sin embargo, tras volver a casa, un minuto los dos reían conforme organizaban víveres, y al siguiente Mari llamaba a emergencias porque su abuelo se había derrumbado a mitad de la cocina víctima del infarto ya sin posibilidad de recibir ayuda médica.

Yuuri estaba metido de lleno en un horrible accidente de tráfico cuando Mari, mediante Phichit, consiguió localizarle. No recordaba muy bien cómo diantres abandonó la zona del incidente, tampoco el recorrido hasta dónde su hermana lo esperaba. Pero aun ahora sentía el dolor tan inmenso ligado a la perdida.

Su abuelo tuvo un funeral digno, tal como el bombero honorable que siempre había sido. Por ello Yuuri adoptaría el compromiso de no volver a incurrir en los mismos errores; porque eso mismo se encargó de enseñarle Masato Katsuki.

—¿En verdad? —Yuuri, emocionado, apenas le prestó atención a ninguna otra cosa fuera del hecho de que podía integrarse al trabajo—. Oh gracias, muchas gracias...

Celestino y Phichit intercambiaron una mirada de total comprensión durante un segundo; fue ahí que el bombero más joven apenas contuvo sus inminentes ganas de soltar un juramento ante lo evidente. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para deducir que esta milagrosa reincorporación era gracias a Victor. ¿Qué rayos hizo para persuadir a Celestino de quitarle la suspensión a Yuuri? Dios, le daban escalofríos nada más considerar ideas. Solo rogaba al cielo que el tema quedase al margen; porque si Yuuri llegaba a enterarse cómo pudo regresar, primero mandaría al demonio a Victor, después rechazaría sin pensárselo dos veces tal opción e insistiría en cumplir su castigo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Phichit aguantó las ganas de darse una palmada en la frente. ¿Negocios? Si como no. ¡Victor Nikiforov era el descaro en persona!

—También les comento a ambos que en las próximas semanas se van a realizar muchos cambios aquí —dijo. Parecía cada vez más y más exasperado—. Yuuri, a primera hora del Lunes necesitaremos reunirnos con la jefe de batallón para tratar unos cuantos puntos respecto a tu escuadrón. Y si Otabek todavía quiere unirse a busqueda y rescate, más le vale integrarse pronto. Vas a necesitar más gente.

—Sí señor —Yuuri ni siquiera lo dudó. Si con ello podía volver entonces aceptaría eso y todo cuanto le fuera permitido hacer—. Cuente conmigo.

—Y tú —señaló a Phichit, pues este tenía un gesto por demás obvio en la cara—...preferiría que evitaras hacerlo —el teniente no comprendió por qué Celestino le advirtió algo así, pero Phichit se encogió de hombros y acto seguido el comandante evitó agregar algo más antes de marcharse dispuesto a proseguir con los asuntos que aún tenía pendientes.

—¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Puedo volver! —Phichit esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa haciéndose el desentendido ante la notoria ingenuidad del teniente. ¿Pero quien era para evitarle sentirse así de contento? Además, dudaba que Nikiforov se dejara al descubierto fácilmente. ¿Verdad?

O al menos eso quería creer.

—Siendo así, tenemos otro gran motivo para celebrar —entusiasmado ante los recientes acontecimientos pese al turbio trasfondo, Phichit envolvió su brazo derecho torno a al cuello de Yuuri conduciéndolo hasta la salida del comedor. Makkachin, igual o más entusiasta que ellos, les acompañó al exterior—. Esta noche iremos a cualquier sitio que tú quieras. ¿De acuerdo?

El teniente comenzó a reír de un modo tan honesto, que Phichit no tuvo corazón ni valor suficiente para exponer sus casi acertadas sospechas. En verdad esperaba que Victor fuera lo suficientemente listo para sobrellevar la situación que él mismo había creado, si los pormenores terminaban ventilándose a futuro.

Porque de otro modo se desataría el infierno.

Y Yuuri, pese a su personalidad, bien podía volverse el diablo cuando así se lo proponía.

Aun así las incontables piezas del juego ya comenzaban a moverse. Ahora solo restaba ver quién realizaría la mejor estrategia de todas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leer, y lamento mucho la demora.  
> Gracias por seguir apoyando el fic, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón.  
> ¡Saludos cordiales!
> 
> [1]Es una frase que encontré mientras navegaba en internet. La modifique un poco, pero me encantó y hago referencia para evitar malos entendidos a futuro.


	23. Capítulo XXII

Con total cansancio y resignación, Victor admiró el tablero luminoso del elevador que avanzaba poco a poco en su ascenso hasta la habitación de hotel donde aún se hospedaba, luego de pasarse varias horas trabajando sin descanso alguno. Estaba exhausto; Dayana no tuvo piedad con él tras haber regresado a la constructora, pues prácticamente se había quedado a vigilar personalmente que concluyera sin excusas ni pretextos cada uno de los informes todavía pendientes. Sobraba decir que una vez Victor puso un pie en la oficina, intentó hacerse el desentendido, sin embargo Dayana le interceptó casi al instante haciéndole ver de un modo elocuente pero aterrador que su pequeño escape les había costado tiempo valioso, debido a ello estaban atrasados en gran medida. Algo muy inconveniente puesto que debían cumplir una rigurosa agenda que no admitía demoras. También le dio un sermón kilométrico, mas Victor apenas escuchó media palabra.

Pese a ser casi de la misma edad, Dayana solía ser una mujer absolutamente dedicada, profesional, ordenada, metódica y responsable hasta rayar en lo inverosímil. Tal vez era la única persona capaz de lograr que Victor llevara a cabo todos sus compromisos a rajatabla, además cumplía a cabalidad cada pendiente con una eficiencia extraordinaria, y los socios mayoritarios rara vez lograban pasar sobre ella o intimidarla pese a tener muchísimo más poder administrativo. Victor le comentó en alguna ocasión a Chris que bien podría compararla con Cerbero, pues no dejaba entrar o salir a nadie de su oficina sin consultarle primero. Como asistente personal, ella gozaba de ciertos privilegios que se había ganado a pulso, pese al breve lapso en el cual Victor tomó las riendas del negocio familiar.

Dayana era sin duda extraordinaria, pero al final toda aquella carga laboral espartana comenzó a pasarle factura, tras haber visitado la cincuenta y siete. Si era sincero, en verdad fue una suerte inmensa que la líder de batallón aceptara sin rechistar su descabellada propuesta, incluidas, por supuesto, las condiciones a tomar en consideración pues, según pudo entender sin muchas explicaciones, tenían más problemas económicos de los que se imaginó al inicio. Y resultaba lógico. El presupuesto público destinado a departamentos federales pasaba entre distintas manos antes de siquiera llegar hasta donde correspondía, que lo hiciera intacto era otro asunto. Por ello, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Victor le facilitó una serie de indicaciones a Dayana para realizar la transferencia bancaria lo antes posible. Ese capital les ayudaría a los miembros de la cincuenta y siete a sobrellevar cualquier situación adversa conforme realizaran sus labores, algo que apostaba les sentaría perfecto, pese a haberse ganado la total animadversión del comandante Cialdini.

Eso, ciertamente, lo tenía muy sin cuidado.

Sí, había hecho una buena obra que les permitiría a varias personas mantenerse seguras dentro y fuera de sus respectivas áreas laborales, también la cuenta corriente de NV Group sufriría una reducción considerable de ceros durante los próximos días, y debería sentirse en cierta medida culpable ante cuan descarado podía llegar a ser...pero no se arrepentía de nada. No lo hizo porque logró convertir en un hecho su próxima cita con Yuuri. Correcto, sería mentira decir que no estaba nervioso por ello. En cierta medida, Victor olvidó cómo mantener cualquier tipo de relación interpersonal fuera del ámbito laboral, profesional o familiar. Victor era educado porque se crió bajo estrictos estándares de conducta, Julia siempre buscó inculcarles que trataran a los demás del mismo modo en que les gustaría ser tratados. Y en todo el camino de regreso a NV, Victor pensó una y otra vez las opciones viables para permitirle a Yuuri sentirse cómodo durante cada ínfimo paso del proceso.

Al final decidió tomar en cuenta los atinados consejos de Julia. Si recordaba bien, Central Park era un sitio enorme, precioso y con distintas áreas donde podrían detenerse a charlar o bien disfrutar el clima Neoyorquino. Después acudirían al jardín botánico; su arquitectura era impresionante y podían tomarse unas cuantas fotografías entre las exhibiciones abiertas al público. Luego comerían algo, darían un pequeño paseo en barco y, al final, si Yuuri estaba de humor se dirigirían hasta un restaurante francés que Victor amaba visitar durante ocasiones especiales. Ahí servían vinos y comida deliciosa que apostaba sería del total gusto del teniente. Victor incluso reconocía que se esmeró en concluir el tedioso papeleo, porque se negaba a resolver ningún asunto fuera de su tan esperada cita y Yuuri mismo. Fuera teléfono, trabajo, preocupaciones y estrés.

El ruso no pudo evitar sonreír juguetón, pues dos horas atrás creyó buena idea llamar a Chris para contarle las buenas nuevas; antes el suizo le acusó que sufrían una terrible falta de comunicación y no quería seguir fomentando tan ridícula idea. Dayana le aseguró que podía hablar con él si evitaba distraerse demasiado.

Por supuesto que Chris escuchó atento cada detalle del relato. Victor no escatimó en ellos; le describió el atardecer, las circunstancias, el momento, las reacciones del teniente y cuan emocionado se sintió tras recibir un "sí" por respuesta. Aunque no podían verse, Victor apostaba que Chris casi se aguantó las ganas de reír ahí mismo ante su total jubilo.

—Esas son excelentes noticias —Victor emitió un suave murmullo, dándole a entender su total aprobación—. Como tu mejor amigo, diré que me alegro muchísimo por ti; ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te interesaste así por alguien —luego agregó un poco más serio—. Pero si apelamos a ser prudentes, lo cual considero sensato dadas las circunstancias, te pediría ir con cuidado. Apenas se conocen, y tampoco querrás provocarle un ataque al corazón.

—Lo sé, pero estoy muy feliz porque aceptó salir conmigo, cuando pensé que me rechazaría —dijo al sostener el teléfono contra su oreja mientras firmaba unos cuantos documentos—. Quiero ganármelo, ¿entiendes? Me gustaría que Yuuri aceptara una segunda invitación luego de esto.

—Eh, alto ahí galán —ambos sabían demasiado bien que Victor solía anticiparse demasiado a los acontecimientos inclusive antes que ocurrieran, todo por emocionarse de más—. No sabes a ciencia cierta si resultará este primer encuentro formal, y ya comienzas a planear una segunda cita —se río jovial—. A ti sí que te pegó duro, ¿cierto?

—Quizá...no lo sé —dudó—. Me gustaría que funcionara, es todo —reveló con absoluta sinceridad, tras hacer caso omiso de la pregunta tan obvia—. Los dos hemos mantenido largas conversaciones por Whatsapp durante varios días, y puedo asegurarte que es alguien único.

—Bueno, si lo dices por el uniforme, podría confiarte varias ideas al respecto para que le saquen el mayor provecho posible al asunto —Victor revoleó los ojos resignado—. Ya en serio, según lo que te has atrevido a contar, a estas instancias ya existe demasiada tensión entre ustedes y todo cuanto necesitan es sexo —Chris casi se regodeaba por ello—, pero si tu bombero es tan tímido como lo pintas, dudo que logren llegar más allá de primera base.

—No me importa en absoluto —Victor había dicho esto con tanta convicción que se sorprendió incluso a si mismo—. Sabes bien cuál es mi opinión respecto a la etapa de cortejo; suelo disfrutarla como no tienes idea —Chris resopló. A veces olvidaba cuan formal podía ser su amigo si así se lo proponía—. Puedo esperar. Sé que al final la recompensa será muy gratificante para los dos.

—Cierto, más en mi humilde opinión, conquistarlo no será suficiente tomando en cuenta su introvertida personalidad —explicó lo mejor posible sin sonar tan rudo—. Es esquivo, temeroso y adopta la costumbre de cerrarse al mundo si algo le incomoda. Sin dudas tienes un reto descomunal entre manos, Vitya —este soltó un gran suspiro resignado— Mira, te conozco, si vas en serio intenta usar todos los medios posibles que te ayuden a ganar terreno. Aprende a seducirlo; existe una diferencia abismal entre la conquista y la seducción, aunque bien pueden ir juntos en un mismo paquete.

—No será fácil —Victor se frotó los ojos desalentado—. ¿Y cómo voy a lograr eso sin asustarlo? ¿O que llame a la policía porque me considere un acosador? —era una posibilidad factible si acaso se enteraba de la donación, aun así no pensaba comentárselo a Chris.

—Correcto, la discreción jamás ha sido lo tuyo, por eso recomiendo comenzar con cosas simples; apuesto que Yuuri reaccionará favorablemente ya que no se sentirá presionado —Chris creyó sensato partir desde un punto neutral—. Entra en su mundo poco a poco —eso a oídos de Victor cobraba sentido—, procura mantenerlo interesado en ti cuando compartan tiempo juntos, hazle caer de tal modo entre tus brazos que le resulte imposible dejarte ir después. Con todo tu encanto y carisma, no tendrás ningún problema en hacerle pasar las mejores noches de su vida al teniente.

Victor se frotó el cuello un tanto incómodo ante la mención del tema.

—En lo personal creo haber olvidado cómo es tener sexo —era cierto. Desde hacia mucho, tristemente buscaba desahogo físico de forma poco convencional en la soledad de su habitación. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para agregar más drama excesivo por aventuras ocasionales, muchas gracias.

—Es parecido a andar en bicicleta —Chris tarareó luego de hacer referencia al dicho universal—, pero más divertido. Y si entre ustedes dos termina desatándose un incendio tarde o temprano, sin duda estarás bajo la mejor supervisión, Vitenka. Solo esperemos que el teniente Katsuki sea tan profesional como aparenta ser, y sepa usar su equipo adecuadamente —Victor apenas aguantó emitir una sonora carcajada debido a la atrevida broma de tinte sexual. En verdad Christophe nunca cambiaría.

Charlar con su mejor amigo siempre lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor y, a si mismo, le permitía obtener un criterio más amplio respecto a ciertos asuntos de vital importancia por los cuales debía preocuparse todavía. En algún momento, Dayana le hizo saber con gesto intranquilo que durante su prolongada ausencia recibió múltiples llamadas procedentes de un reconocido bufete de abogados llamado Watchful. Según le explicaron a grandes rasgos, necesitaban concretar una reunión en calidad de urgente para comenzar los trámites básicos del asunto legal aún en proceso de ejecución. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Victor contactó a Georgi para pedirle consejo, y tener al menos una idea clara sobre cómo actuar si acaso le daban alguna clase de sorpresa desagradable. Este le recomendó que evitara responder preguntas comprometedoras, o peor aún, diese por sentado cualquier obligación impuesta por los demandantes.

Pero Victor comenzó a preocuparse en serio, cuando Georgi pareció reconocer a los adversarios que debería enfrentar una vez pisara suelo norteamericano en poco menos de unos cuantos días. Se trataba de una importante firma, cuya reputación les brindaba la bien merecida fama de ser unos monstruos no solo entre las cortes norteamericanas, si no también en otras partes del mundo tras haber conseguido expandir sus oficinas recién quince años atrás.

Según Georgi sabía, Watchful trataba mayoritariamente asuntos mercantiles u corporativos donde se manejaban bienes de incalculable valor y cifras exorbitantes, por temas que abarcaban desde incumplimientos de contrato hasta desfalcos multimillonarios. Rara vez se metían de lleno en juicios penales que tuvieran relación directa con crímenes de odio, asesinatos, violaciones u derivados pues las ganancias reales podían encontrarlas en las primeras opciones. Su estricto sistema de reclutamiento seleccionaba a los mejores candidatos entre escuelas élite como lo eran Harvard o Yale, permitiéndoles trabajar con ellos una vez terminaran sus estudios, siempre que supieran darle solución exitosa a cualquier caso real que les asignaran a manera de prueba.

Ellos rara vez –por no decir nunca–, gastaban tiempo ni mucho menos recursos en trivialidades que cualquier abogado de oficio podría solucionar a menor costo. A Georgi le pareció muy sospechoso tanto repentino interés ante una simple demanda por negligencia, cuya resolución podrían concretarla en dos o tres reuniones entre ambas partes sin inconveniente mayor.

Si Watchful había comenzado a movilizarse necesitaban irse con pies de plomo.

Esto, sin duda alguna, despertó las alarmas en Victor; no quería ni necesitaba lidiar con un montón de abogados que se creyeran más listos y astutos que él. Por ende, creyó buena idea ordenarle a Dayana mantenerlos a raya todo cuanto le fuera posible, para brindarle un margen adecuado a Georgi, y este pudiera acudir a las futuras citas donde buscarían establecer algún acuerdo factible y justo. Victor se consideraba un hombre inteligente, mas no era versado en leyes a gran escala, y no quería cometer algún error garrafal que les trajera más problemas por un simple descuido.

Y temía que todo el asunto se saliera de control.

La prensa no los tomaba demasiado en cuenta porque prefería cubrir otras noticias más controversiales, pero si acaso el otro abogado se aseguraba de llevar todo más lejos, bajo ninguna circunstancia dudarían en convertir un asunto tan pequeño en un auténtico escándalo mediático. Victor ni siquiera quería llegar a imaginarse el trauma que representaría para su hermana, madre y sobrino encontrarse a mitad de una espantosa pelea legal pública, que bien podría haberse evitado desde un inicio. Mejor prevenir a lamentar.

Y ahora que recordaba, tenía una conversación pendiente con Alisa. Victor la había notado preocupada esa misma tarde, y si el motivo de su constante turbación se relacionaba estrechamente con Dylan, existían motivos de sobra justo detrás para brindarle la atención correspondiente. Victor admiraba a su hermana por hacer tan excelente labor pese a ser madre soltera y, por supuesto, también idolatraba al más pequeño de los Nikiforov. Pese al tiempo que se apartó de la familia por razones obvias, Victor siempre buscó mantener contacto regular entre ellos buscando así convertirse en una figura constante a través de llamadas, mensajes, audios o vídeo conferencias. Cuando Dylan nació, hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de llegar al parto aunque vivía en otro continente; además, durante cumpleaños o navidad enviaba obsequios, e incluso Alisa adoptó la firme costumbre de usar Facetime para que ambos pudieran verse, sin importar que Dylan por entonces fuera demasiado pequeño.

A veces Alisa le agradecía convivir con Dylan pese a tener tantas ocupaciones, mas Victor no lo tomaba como una obligación, puesto que ansiaba recuperar lo perdido. Quizá no le vio dar sus primeros pasos, aun así le gustaría enseñarle a usar un par de patines o una bicicleta. Tal vez se perdió sus primeras palabras, no obstante, estaría encantado de asistir a los múltiples festivales escolares, donde seguro tomaría montones de fotos mostrándose como un tío orgulloso ante cada logro obtenido. Pudiera ser que no le fue ni remotamente posible acudir a las fiestas de cumpleaños anteriores, pero ahora figuraría entre los recuerdos más preciados y conscientes que Dylan atesoraría al convertirse en un adulto.

Su sobrino aún debía experimentar millones de primeras veces, y Victor sin duda formaría parte de ellas.

Con tal idea bien arraigada en su mente, al fin el ascensor llegó hasta el piso que había seleccionado con un suave "ding", y Victor se encontró frente a un amplio corredor bien iluminado cuya extensión albergaba distintas puertas color caoba. Tras girar a la derecha, caminó varios metros hasta dar con su respectiva habitación. Quizá si se animaría a comprar un condominio propio puesto que tendría mayor autonomía. El dinero no era problema, sin embargo le sería más cómodo recibir a su familia en casos como aquel. Sin mayor preámbulo, Victor ingresó al sitio dándose cuenta que todas las luces estaban encendidas, lo cual le dio a entender Alisa se encontraba ahí. Y corroboró tal sospecha tras verla sentada sobre el sofá donde se vio relegado después del incendio accidental unas cuantas semanas atrás. Alisa parecía tan distraída mirando los edificios circundantes al hotel a través de la ventana, que no se dio cuenta sobre su irrupción en la pequeña estancia. Para evitar causarle algún susto indeseable, Victor se acercó poco a poco hasta colocarse justo detrás, y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros. Ali dio un pequeño respingo, mas pronto pareció comprender de quién se trataba y le regaló una suave sonrisa amable. Victor, a su vez, correspondió al gesto besándole la cabeza con infinito cariño.

Mas pudo notar casi al instante que algo andaba mal. No se necesitaba ser especialmente observador para darse cuenta que Ali no atravesaba uno de sus mejores momentos. Ella era un total libro abierto, sobre todo con él; raras veces guardaban secretos entre ellos, y si le pidió charlar, eso significaba que tal asunto amenazaba con sobrepasarla en cualquier instante. A Victor no le gustaba presionarla, pues Alisa era del tipo que tendía a cerrarse si se sentía acorralada; con ella siempre necesitaba usar un método pasivo.

Esperaría que tomara la iniciativa por si misma.

—Hola extraño —Ali miró a su hermano mayor desde un ángulo casi incómodo—. ¿Qué tal la venganza de Dayana? —Victor hizo un gesto poco elocuente—. Lo imaginaba, se enfadó muchísimo ante tu notable "falta de responsabilidad y profesionalismo" —a manera de broma, realizó una imitación casi perfecta del peculiar modo en que la asistente personal solía decir las cosas. Dayana era de temer si se enfadaba.

—Ni me digas que me dejó hecho trizas —se quejó dejándose caer cuan alto era sobre el sofá, muy cerca de ella—. Apenas y me permitió comer algo.

—Bueno, pero gracias a ella has logrado sobrevivir a toda esa parvada de buitres —dijo refiriéndose a los accionistas mayoritarios y, buscando consuelo, Ali se acomodó contra el pecho de Victor, quien procedió a estrecharla entre sus brazos tal como solían hacer años atrás, siendo apenas unos niños—. Te protege todo cuanto le es posible y eso siempre lo agradeceremos.

—Mientras no termine matándome en el proceso, bien —dijo al cerrar los ojos agradecido ante tan bonito recibimiento. Dios, había extrañado muchísimo a su hermanita; en Rusia siempre necesitó ver por y para si mismo, en gran medida evitó pensar demasiado en todo cuanto debió dejar atrás, pero ahora reafirmaba que Ali era y seguiría siendo una de las más grandes constantes en su vida—. ¿Tú día estuvo bien?

—Algo —confesó entre murmullos poco convincentes—. Pero primero cuéntame cómo te fue con ese favor pendiente que ibas a cobrar —Victor miró la expresión pícara de Alisa, lo cual terminó arrancándole una sonrisa—. Ah, sí tenía relación con el teniente. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Prometes guardar el secreto? —ella elevó la mano en señal de juramento inquebrantable.

—Lo prometo.

Justo igual que con Chris, Victor procedió a relatarle todo lo relacionado a su pequeña aventura en la cincuenta y siete. Ali escuchó atenta cada palabra, se enterneció ante la forma en que Phichit Chulanont le advirtió acerca de portarse bien con Yuuri o terminaría pateándole el trasero, pues eso le daba a entender cuán buenos amigos eran los dos. También mostró gran indignación ante tan nefasta insinuación por parte del comandante, respecto a ofrecer una donación en extremo beneficiosa a cambio de un posible favor sexual con el teniente. Porque así pareció haberlo planteado y le pareció poco ético; menos todavía si aseguraba conocer tan bien a Yuuri. De igual modo, suspiró cual adolescente enamorada tras oír el encuentro casual entre ambos, y no quiso, ni tampoco evitó dejar escapar un estridente grito emocionado al enterarse que tenían una cita ese mismo sábado.

—¡Al fin! —fascinada, Ali casi se puso a brincar cual niña de cinco años al grado de casi caerse su asiento—. Lo vas a deslumbrar, Vitya. El teniente será un completo loco si acaso te deja ir —Victor se sintió contagiado ante la total alegría de Alisa—. Bien, quizá será inapropiado viniendo de mi porque soy una mujer adulta y responsable —dijo tras adoptar cierta seriedad poco usual en ella— , pero al diablo. ¡Victor tiene una cita! Son novios, se gustan —canturreó ante la clara sorpresa de su hermano mayor, quien intentó hacerla callar en vano, ya que salió huyendo a toda velocidad.

Decidido a seguirle la corriente, Victor respondió al reto y, deshaciéndose de los zapatos, corrió dispuesto a detenerla. Como si fueran adolescentes inmaduros, los dos jugaron durante al menos diez minutos, hasta que Victor logró atraparla después de una ridícula e infantil persecución torno al sofá.

—Te tengo, loca escurridiza —dijo entre risas, empero Ali comenzó a temblar; aunque por motivos muy diferentes a la disparatada experiencia—. ¿Alisa? —la joven evitó responder, simplemente se aferró al cuello de Victor y comenzó a llorar—. Oh, pequeña...

Sosteniendola y sin lastimarla, le permitió desahogarse todo cuanto quisiera. Escucharla en ese estado hacia sentir a Victor impotente, ya que pocas veces Ali le permitía al llanto emerger de un modo tan real; procuraba ser fuerte, jamás mostrar debilidad ante los demás y ser decidida, independiente, alguien con absoluto control sobre si misma pese a tantos altibajos. Aun así todos contaban con múltiples puntos de quiebre. Momentos donde la presión emocional se tornaba tan intensa e intolerable, que resultaba muy difícil no hundirse un minuto, dos, varios días, semanas o incluso años. Por ello le dio la oportunidad de sacar esos sentimientos negativos, expresarlos, porque si seguía guardándolos entonces acabaría causándole más daño y se convertiría en una peligrosa arma de doble filo.

—Perdón —Victor apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Alisa. Sonaba tan diferente; quebrada, débil, rota—, no era mi intención arruinarte la noche.

—Nada de eso, señorita —le tranquilizó instándola a mirarlo—. Jamás has arruinado nada, ¿lo comprendes? —ella asintió a regañadientes—. Ven, creo que necesitamos un trago.

Guiándola hasta donde se ubicaba el pequeño gabinete en el cual algunas bebidas alcohólicas se ofrecían a los huéspedes, Victor tomó una botella de tequila y se dispuso a servir dos vasos; quizá mantener esa charla sin ninguna clase de filtros sería lo más conveniente. Alisa pareció entender, puesto que bebió el contenido hasta verle fin. Esto le produjo una tos casi inmediata; no bebía con regularidad exceptuando días festivos familiares como Navidad, año nuevo y a veces su cumpleaños.

—¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo? —pidiéndole otra generosa cantidad de tequila, Alisa se obligó a reunir el valor necesario para contarle—. Igual podemos terminar la botella si quieres —ofreció.

—Nos hará falta —auguró—. Papá le dijo la verdad a Dylan sobre Steven —en consecuencia, Victor casi se atragantó ante tamaña revelación.

—¡¿Cómo?! —ella se pasó una mano entre los cabellos, visiblemente mortificada y triste.

—Eso mismo —afirmó tras el segundo vaso. Al parecer si ayudaba a soltarle la lengua—. Le contó a mi hijo algo que no le correspondía. ¿Te das cuenta? —Ali apenas lograba contener su notable descontento—. ¡Dylan apenas va a cumplir siete años, con un demonio! ¿Qué clase de adulto va soltándole secretos de tal índole a un niño pequeño? ¡Es ilógico, cruel e idiota, maldición!

—¿Qué lo motivaría a hacer algo así?

—Lo ignoro, pero no tenía ningún derecho —dijo casi a gritos. Era en extremo infrecuente oírla elevar a tal grado su tono de voz—. ¿Quién rayos se creía? ¿Al menos pensó cuánto daño le estaría causando a su propio nieto? ¿Hizo algo tan mezquino porque un idiota me embarazó y acabé dejándolo en vergüenza? Si tanto le incomodaba, debió echármelo en cara a mí. Su problema era conmigo, Victor.

—A ver, creo que primero necesitamos calmarnos —apeló a tomar la delicada situación con tranquilidad. Ali se burló ante tan difícil petición, y sin pedirle permiso casi le arrebató la botella disponiéndose a beber directamente de ahí—. ¿Cómo teenteraste?

—Dylan me lo confesó —Victor dejó escapar un gruñido poco amigable—. ¡Fui una estúpida por confiar en papá! —Ali se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos dejándole ver su absoluta frustración. Eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados a tomar en cuenta—. Luego de acudir a la estación, fuimos a comer. Quise contarle la verdad acerca de Steven; ser sincera porque consideré que lo mejor sería dejar en claro ese horrible pasado que tanto me hizo sufrir —dándole otro largo sorbo al tequila, prosiguió—. ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? Dylan prometió comer todas sus verduras para crecer fuerte, porque ahora tú y él iban a protegerme de ese hombre malo si regresaba.

—Oh, tyvka...

—Esa responsabilidad no es suya, Vitya —los ojos azules de Alisa se nublaron otra vez gracias a las lágrimas. Su lado racional se había convertido en un lio, tanto que ya le parecía imposible emitir algún juicio coherente e imparcial a tales alturas—. Su único trabajo por ahora consiste en crecer feliz, y el mío en protegerlo, en evitarle más dolor. Soy una madre terrible —concluyó emocionalmente hecha trizas.

—Oye, saca esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza, ¿bien? —por ningún motivo Victor le permitiría hundirse entre dudas tan nefastas—. Los niños no vienen con manual incluido, preciosa. Cierto, jamás ha existido ni existirá ningún padre perfecto, sería totalmente ridículo pensarlo siquiera, aun así existe una diferencia abismal entre intentar y realmente hacer un esfuerzo —Ali entendió que hacía referencia a Pavel y Julia—. Mamá y yo sabemos que a veces tiendes a ser un poco impulsiva, pero te admiramos porque supiste luchar contra quien hiciera falta con tal de brindarle una estabilidad apropiada a Dylan, aun inclusive cuando cursabas la universidad. Alisa, te convertiste en madre muy joven; estabas enamorada y pese al duro golpe que Steven te dio, aceptaste el compromiso de criar al pequeño tu sola, supiste mantener los pies sobre la tierra y contra todo has logrado educar bien a Dylan —dijo tratando de sonar lo más sincero posible—. ¡Solo hace falta mirarlo! Es un buen chico; posee valores y tiene toda tu nobleza. Los hijos somos reflejos, Ali; el tuyo, sin duda, es verdaderamente admirable.

—A veces me siento tan perdida —reconoció.

—Y es enteramente normal —Victor le sujetó ambas manos a manera de consuelo—. Incluso tratándose de decisiones personales, los adultos tenemos miedo constante a cometer errores que nos guíen a malos resultados. Alisa, tú debes cuidar tus propios intereses y al mismo tiempo pensar en Dylan. Es duro, pero tú, yo, mamá...todos aprendemos algo nuevo gracias a él, y eso nos permite convertirnos en mejores versiones de nosotros mismos —Ali asintió enjugándose el rostro ya más tranquila. A veces pensaba tantas estupideces y hasta las daba por sentado—. Escucha, si Dylan sabe acerca del por qué su padre biológico se fue, no permitas que eso los separe —recomendó—. Las barreras de este tipo difícilmente logran caer a futuro.

—Es que no termino de comprender —lo sabía. El verdadero problema radicaba en que Pavel Nikiforov aún muerto seguía trayéndoles malas experiencias y contradicciones difíciles de pasar por alto—. ¿Tanto nos odiaba?

—No lo sé —Victor suspiró con pesar. Esa era una pregunta que se hizo durante casi toda su adolescencia y hasta entonces la respuesta seguía sin llegar—. Eso poco importa ya, Ali. El pasado es algo imposible de cambiar, sin embargo, mamá y yo vamos a apoyarte pues confiamos en ti a ojos cerrados. Siempre ha sido así —entonces prosiguió repentinamente culpable—. ¿Sabes? Después de este desastre creo comenzar a entender que te debo una gigantesca disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber confundida.

—Por haberte abandonado —Alisa pareció haber recibido un golpe físico ante la declaración tan directa. De inmediato comenzó a negar, mas Victor le pidió guardar silencio durante algunos minutos puesto que necesitaba explicarse—. Es la verdad. Quise negarlo semanas atrás después del funeral, también luego del incendio y volví a hacerlo hace diez minutos. Pero me fui dejándote atrás; solo pensé en mí, en cuanto deseaba desligarme de los problemas y vivir tranquilo. Tú te quedaste en casa a presenciar las secuelas, y puedo apostar que no se tornaron agradables.

—Marcharte a Rusia no solo fue culpa tuya...

—El precio de nuestras fallas en ocasiones alcanza a quienes amamos, Ali —dijo tras colocarle un largo mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Me arrepiento de tanto, y me gustaría compensarte.

—Ya lo hiciste —Alisa le obsequió una mirada repleta de autentica comprensión—. Al escuchar mi drama existencial, las dudas que suelen aquejarme...contigo me siento segura, protegida.

— De todas maneras, quisiera que acudieras a mi si acaso necesitas ayuda, un consejo u simplemente deseas charlar sobre cualquier tema —ella hizo un saludo tipo militar, dándole a entender tomaría en consideración tan magnífica oferta si acaso la ocasión lo ameritaba—. Aunque lo niegues mi ausencia te afectó también, y si antes fui un bastardo desconsiderado contigo quisiera cambiarlo de ahora en adelante. Eres mi hermanita —Ali desplegó una sonrisa enternecida—...aunque tengamos ochenta años, eso no cambiará.

—Gracias, Vitya —este le abrió los brazos y ella se inclinó dispuesta a compartir un abrazo repleto de significado—. Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró aguantándose las ganas de ceder al sentimentalismo sin pena ni recato.

—¡Sin más lágrimas! —Ali se rio—. Ven, mejor vamos a dormir; estoy muerta de cansancio. Además, tanto tequila ya comienza a causarme cierto efecto indeseable —dijo al intentar ponerse en pie, sin embargo falló al casi tambalearse un paso o dos. Su hermano necesitó sostenerla evitándole así una aparatosa caída.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Creo que no —resignándose ante lo inevitable, Victor se inclinó unos cuantos centímetros y cargó a Alisa sobre su hombro derecho como si fuera un costal de papas, disponiéndose a emprender rumbo hacía el dormitorio.

Una vez ahí, Ali se dejó caer cual bulto sobre el mullido colchón boca a bajo. Con cuidado, Victor le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta dejándola lo más cómoda posible. No había bebido en gran medida, pero si lo suficiente para noquearla durante al menos varias horas permitiéndole descansar sin interrupciones. Su predicción se cumplió al cabo de un rato, ya que Ali cedió ante los encantos de Morfeo poco después, sumiéndola en un sueño profundo. Deseándole buenas noches, abandonó la habitación no sin antes haber tomado varias mantas del closet y una almohada.

Una madrugada más en aquel incómodo sofá, se dijo.

Daba igual.

Recostándose contra el mueble, se dijo a si mismo que otro día se acercaba, visto bajo otra luz las perspectivas solían cambiar, sufrir modificaciones; y Victor tenía fe en que el panorama mejoraría considerablemente a partir de ahí.

Solo era cuestión de ser paciente y esperar.

Porque tras una tormenta siempre solía encontrarse la calma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mil gracias por leer!


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Acompañada por Minako, Mari al fin pudo ingresar a Yutopia sintiéndose cansada tras asistir a su cita regular con el médico, pues según las recomendaciones que le hicieron desde el primer mes de gestación, necesitaba monitorear constantemente su embarazo pues eran dos bebés en lugar de uno. En realidad, eso no hubiera representado problema mayor; los meses anteriores debió acostumbrarse en gran medida a los chequeos, puesto que Cooper y ella deseaban que todo saliera bien hasta que el momento de dar a luz llegara. Pero el clima Neoyorkino parecía haberse vuelto loco, porque comenzó a tornarse muy caluroso y, añadido a los constantes bochornos típicos del embarazo, apenas lograba permanecer más de cinco minutos en un área sin aire acondicionado u ventilación decente.

Gracias a ello, una vez el fresco interior del restaurante les dio la bienvenida, Mari creyó amar todavía más a Cooper, ya que su marido había sido quien se encargó de contratar y supervisar al personal cualificado para realizar la instalación completa del servicio tiempo atrás. Empero, pese a las molestias recurrentes, su humor mejoró ya que ocurrieron muchas cosas buenas esos últimos días. Primero, el obstetra le comentó que los bebés se hallaban en perfecto estado de salud, a sí mismo, ella no excedía el peso requerido para una gestación múltiple, y seguía cumpliendo a rajatabla todas las indicaciones para garantizar la vida de sus hijos. Cierto, poco a poco se acercaba el tiempo en que debería reducir casi todas sus obligaciones profesionales, para guardar reposo absoluto durante los últimos dos meses de gestación. Sería difícil considerando que siempre fue muy activa; se levantaba temprano, atendía a Cooper o viceversa, los dos compartían deberes de forma igualitaria, trabajaba casi tiempo completo en Yutopia, y amaba dirigir Yutopia si contrataban los servicios adicionales del restaurante para eventos como bodas, cumpleaños, despedidas de solteras o aniversarios. Pero Cooper y ella llegaron al mutuo acuerdo, tras conversarlo largo y tendido, que sus pequeños eran prioridad. A esas alturas Mari ya había perdido demasiados seres queridos; tampoco buscaba tentar a la suerte.

Cualquiera que les conocía lo suficiente, sabía que Mari y Yuuri se vieron obligados a decirles adiós a sus padres a muy temprana edad, instándolos a estrechar todavía más los profundos lazos fraternales que ya existían entre ambos. Tal como sucedía con cualquier accidente fatal, nadie pudo siquiera anticipar tan terrible suceso; mal clima, carretera en condiciones poco seguras, dos vehículos fuera de control. Toshiya y Hiroko recibieron frontalmente el impacto durante el choque y fallecieron al instante, mientras el otro conductor apenas logró salir con vida e ileso. Fue una desastrosa cadena de sucesos ininterrumpidos. En consecuencia, ambos quedaron huérfanos de un día a otro, sin ninguna familia a la cual recurrir exceptuando su abuelo, quien les acogió con los brazos abiertos evitando así que servicios infantiles decidiera tomar cartas en el asunto, enviándolos a distintas casas de cuidado sin posibilidades de volver a verse.

Masato se puso furioso nada más le plantearon la idea, sobre todo porque no era candidato idóneo para cuidar a dos niños pequeños, menos aún al ejercer una profesión altamente riesgosa con grandes índices de mortalidad. Además, era un hombre viudo, alguien con turnos espartanos demasiado exigentes y le resultaría en extremo imposible cumplir con los requerimientos que los trabajadores sociales pedían para otorgarle la custodia permanente. Mari vivió aterrorizada por aquel entonces ante la simple idea de una inminente separación; ella, ni mucho menos Yuuri podrían haberlo soportado.

Pero Masato jamás se rindió. Sin tardanza solicitó asesoría legal dispuesto a dar pelea si acaso era necesario, todo esto con tal de evitar que fueran a parar a manos extrañas. Al final, tras distintos problemas y objeciones por parte de la corte familiar, logró salir airoso en gran medida porque Hiroko y Toshiya tuvieron el buen tino de nombrarlo tutor legal en su testamento si acaso a ellos les ocurría algo. Pero acostumbrarse al enérgico e inconstante estilo de vida de un bombero fue terriblemente complicado. Mari, aunque recién comenzaba a cruzar el umbral de la adolescencia, se dedicó a apoyar todo cuanto le fue posible a través de pequeñas acciones. Ayudaba a Yuuri con sus tareas escolares, cocinaba cosas sencillas, repartía los deberes en casa para que todos participaran como familia, hacía las compras en compañía de Masato cada final de mes, y estudiaba al mismo tiempo. Masato procuraba estar con ellos tanto como le era posible, sin embargo, a veces necesitaba trabajar el doble porque necesitaba dinero extra para cubrir los gastos generales, puesto que aquella había sido una de las principales condiciones que los trabajadores sociales pidieron cumplir a cabalidad con tal de permitirle quedarse con ellos. Fueron, sin duda, años muy duros. Mari recordaba bien que, luego del devastador suceso que les arrebató a sus padres, todo cuanto conoció pasó a convertirse en un caos total y el peso de ser la hermana mayor recayó sobre ella con fuerza inaudita.

Necesitó madurar muchísimo más rápido, se vio obligada a tener otra clase de prioridades. Mientras sus amigas hablaban sobre maquillaje, chicos, o moda, ella se centraba en aprender nuevas recetas brindándole variedad a las comidas diarias. También pensaba regularmente cómo administrar los víveres para ahorrar gastos, o enviar los pagos correspondientes a las compañías de luz o gas evitando así cortes innecesarios. Casi no tenía tiempo libre para salir al cine, o bien acudir a fiestas. Antes bien se quedaba en casa, ayudándole a su hermano con las obligaciones típicas manteniéndola limpia y ordenada. E incluso Yuuri, una vez tuvo edad suficiente para intentar, buscó trabajo a media jornada con tal de apoyar económicamente.

Aunque pareciera todo lo contrario, pese a la situación Yuuri siempre procuró demostrar fortaleza aun cuando se hallaba a kilómetros de sentirla, todo porque odiaba ser dependiente y preocupar a quienes le rodeaban. Su hermanito jamás fue una persona muy abierta en cuanto a sus propios sentimientos respectaba, ni siquiera tras convertirse en un adulto. Pocas veces tendía a quejarse sobre situaciones adversas, tampoco buscaba recibir más atención de la necesaria y siempre se empecinaba en buscar soluciones a los problemas por si mismo. Le tomó a Mari muchos años comprender que todos esos matices de luces y sombras en su personalidad iban a traerle más problemas que beneficios a largo plazo.

Y a ella no le quedó otra alternativa que intentar apoyarlo si buscaba recibir algún consejo u apoyo.

Pero Yuuri solía recurrir a los demás cuando todo tendía a sobrepasarlo. Matt fue un claro ejemplo. Mari aún sentía una rabia espantosa si pensaba en los primeros meses posteriores al rompimiento, porque su hermano menor cayó presa de una profunda depresión que le hizo tocar fondo. En algún punto dejó de tener fe en sí mismo, todo cuanto le importaba era trabajar jornadas casi monstruosas y nadie sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Mari quiso creer que sería cuestión de tener paciencia; si ella, Phichit o Minako le presionaban demasiado respondería cerrándose por completo. Cuando finalmente la gran discusión entre ellos estalló, ella no supo cómo actuar o qué decir para hacerle sentir mejor porque Yuuri estaba destrozado y solo atinó a sostenerlo entre sus brazos permitiéndole sacar a flote tanta pena y dolor. En consecuencia, Yuuri lloró hasta quedarse dormido, mostrándose tan vulnerable y humano, que Mari no tuvo estómago ni fuerza suficiente para dejar el asunto así como si nada.

A la mañana siguiente de su difícil charla con Yuuri, Mari lo dejó descansar tranquilo y muy temprano se dirigió sin mayores preámbulos al sitio donde Matt trabajaba. Le tomó casi una hora llegar en Uber, pero una vez lo hizo poco pudo importarle actuar como una completa desquiciada. Por supuesto hizo oídos sordos a las constantes amenazas de la joven que fungía como asistente personal, e irrumpió cual huracán dentro del despacho en que Matt revisaba varios documentos con gran interés. Nada más darse cuenta de quién se trataba, el abogado se puso en pie tan pálido que parecía haberse encontrado frente a frente con un fantasma. Ambos sabían perfectamente bien los motivos tras aquella inesperada visita, por tanto, resignándose a lo inevitable, Matt pidió ser dejado a solas con ella porque la conocía demasiado bien y le quedaba claro que no se marcharía hasta haber logrado su objetivo.

—Ya decía yo que te estabas demorando en venir —resopló el abogado sin ninguna gracia.

—Creo que tú y yo tenemos una larga conversación pendiente —tratando de hacerse el desentendido pues no pretendía tocar un tema tan delicado con ella, Matt se pasó la mano izquierda entre los cabellos, buscando así demostrar poco o nulo interés y lucir imperturbable.

—No considero que sea el sitio ni el momento adecuado para ello —dijo al emplear un tono por demás condescendiente, y eso hizo enfadar todavía más a Mari, pues le dio la fuerte impresión de que le importaba un bledo—. Además, desde ya te advierto que no estoy de humor para escuchar ningún reproche o amenaza —indignada hasta puntos insospechables, Mari dejó escapar un resoplido burlón conforme rompía distancias hasta situarse justo frente a él.

Por obvias razones, Matt era más alto que ella al menos una cabeza, y desde su posición lucía en extremo imponente. Sin embargo, esto no le produjo ninguna clase de temor cuando se dedicó a mirarle con mal disimulada curiosidad, hasta casi hacerlo sentir incómodo. Matt, bastante confundido, arqueó una de sus cejas como si se preguntara a sí mismo qué demonios haría a continuación; obviamente jamás vio venir el instante exacto en que Mari decidió asestarle una bofetada con casi todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo sin habla.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, Matthew —lo acusó sin miramientos. Matt, aún demasiado anonadado para reaccionar adecuadamente, se cubrió la mejilla golpeada y procedió a encararla con el seño fruncido. A esas alturas, ninguno de los dos se mostraba resuelto a ceder ante el otro.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? —Matt le acusó, dividido entre una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación difíciles de ocultar—. ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? ¡Primero Yuuri y ahora tú!

—¡Y mereces cada uno de esos golpes! —concluyó—. Te lo advertí docenas de veces, maldita sea—dijo casi a gritos—. Otra vez jugaste con los sentimientos de mi hermano como si no valieran nada, y eso ten por seguro que jamás voy a perdonártelo.

—¡Ya basta! —él también se impuso al elevar su tono de voz. Mari, preparada para tal embate, se obligó a mantener la calma—. Ustedes dos ya han logrado colmar mi paciencia —apartándose varios pasos, Matthew interpuso cierto espacio neutral entre ellos—. ¡Piensa, carajo! ¿Al menos puedes darte una mínima idea por la cual terminé siéndole infiel? —el silencio subsecuente le dio a entender demasiadas cosas—. No, por supuesto que no —se mofó—. Siempre resulta más fácil y cómodo juzgar sin conocer ambas partes de una misma historia. Y admítelo: aunque duela, Mari, tu querido hermano también cometió muchísimos errores en esta relación.

—¿Y por qué rayos te quedaste en ella? —el otro evitó contacto visual en gran medida—. Eso pensé —concluyó al fin—. Sí, podrás intentar convencerte a ti mismo todo cuanto quieras, pero no hay justificación válida para lo que has hecho —lo acusó implacable—. Dos veces, Matt. ¡Lo engañaste dos veces! —señaló como si todos menos él pudiese verlo—. ¿Por qué? ¡Sigo sin entenderlo! ¡Yuuri no te hizo ningún daño!

—¿Segura? —intentó sembrar cierta duda, aun así Mari se negó a creerle—. Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de cómo se siente —gruñó mortificado—, pero es tu familia y aquí el malvado siempre seré yo —se quejó Matt con tono ácido, tras darse cuenta de que sangraba del labio inferior. Bajo ningún concepto se pondría a explicarle los motivos reales cuando sabía que difícilmente ayudaría a resolver tal embrollo—. ¿Únicamente viniste a esto? Si es así preferiría que te marcharás de una buena vez; detesto los escándalos.

La sangre de Mari comenzó a hervir ante esto. ¿Cuán cínico podría llegar a ser? ¿En verdad con esa clase de hombre su hermano planeó con tanta ilusión formar un hogar? ¿Una familia? Matthew no era ninguna otra cosa que una basura, y en verdad lamentó la hora en que Yuuri terminó topándose con él. ¡No lo valía!

Entonces, tomando brío, Mari se dispuso a dejar atrás cualquier trato políticamente correcto.

—Los dos sabemos que no te encuentras en la mejor posición para decidir que me puedes permitir, y que no —le advirtió apenas conteniendo su temperamento—. Escúchame bien, grandísimo idiota: te quiero lejos de mi hermano, de su vida y todo cuanto eso representa. ¿Entiendes? Tienes hasta final de este mes para llevarte del departamento de Yuuri todas tus porquerías y desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro. ¿He sido clara?

El abogado notablemente afectado ante aquello, mas todos esos años metidos entre cortes y juicios legales lo ayudaron a mantenerse en control.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —quiso saber con desdén—. Yuuri me perdonará, lo sé. Luego, cuando lo haga, tendrás que tragarte todas tus palabras... cuñada —Matt obviamente preferiría ver el infierno congelarse antes de dar su brazo a torcer. Estaba muy seguro respecto a el amor que por tanto tiempo Yuuri le profesó sin pedir demasiado a cambio.

Mari negó repetidas ocasiones con una enorme sonrisa cínica en los labios.

—No te equivoques, Matthew —Mari pareció muy convencida del “as” que tenía a disposición—. De mi cuenta corre que sea la última vez que vuelva a confiar en tus patéticas mentiras.¿Realmente buscas tentar a la suerte? Yuuri aprendió a detestarte, si acaso decido intervenir terminará aborreciéndote para siempre. Mejor déjalo así, Matt. Tanto tú como yo sabemos demasiado bien que exponerte al rechazo de Yuuri no es la decisión más inteligente —este apretó la mandíbula, pues tenía razón—. Entonces, sobre advertencia no hay engaño —sin darle oportunidad a oponerse, ella se giró dispuesta a marcharse.

Y cerró con tanto ímpetu la puerta del despacho que, al ser esta de cristal, terminó rompiéndose en la parte superior.

Después de eso la recuperación emocional de Yuuri fue larga, dolorosa y lenta. Pero el tiempo siempre resultaba ser un aliado magnífico, sobre todo porque aquella mala racha parecía haber terminado al fin, puesto que Mari lo veía mostrar interés hacia otras personas o actividades fuera del trabajo. En realidad, no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad de sobornar a Phichit con los brownies de chocolate que tanto amaba con tal de sonsacarle información, sin embargo, recurrir a esas medidas fue por demás innecesario ya que Yuuri mismo le comentó que tendría una cita esa tarde, con un hombre al cual Mari en verdad ansiaba conocer. De camino al consultorio médico esa mañana, sin poderlo evitar, Mari le realizó unas cuantas preguntas de rigor a Minako, quien alegó haber tratado al susodicho días atrás bajo circunstancias muy particulares.

Tras interesarse por saber cómo era físicamente hablando, en toda respuesta, la amiga de su madre ya fallecida únicamente se dedicó a encogerse de hombros mientras conducía, como si pretendiera restarle importancia al hecho irrefutable de que Yuuri comenzaba a abandonar su zona segura para aventurarse al mundo real otra vez.

—Creo que aquí podemos aplicar un dicho popular muy famoso —Minako esbozó un gesto burlón, aunque lleno de total satisfacción—: Yuuri tendrá malos ratos, pero jamás malos gustos —recalcó divertida. Mari apenas contuvo una sonora carcajada ante ello, y concluyó que tanta curiosidad terminaría poniéndola más nerviosa e impaciente.

Cuando Yuuri tuvo el buen tino de contarle acerca de Victor Nikiforov recién el día anterior, fue totalmente inusual que se dedicara a describirlo durante casi media hora como si se tratara de un príncipe encantador salido desde las profundidades de una película rosa cliché para adolescentes, cuyos perfectos modales y actitud le tenían embelesado desde el primer momento en que comenzaron a interactuar mediante casuales encuentros fortuitos. En ese momento, Mari lo escuchó casi boquiabierta, porque desde hacía meses que Yuuri se negó en redondo a relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie, decisión que necesitó aprender a respetar aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. En retrospectiva, ese representaba un avance monumental para él y su –hasta entonces– inestable salud psicológica u emocional. Yuuri siempre cumplía sus promesas, y tal como se lo dijo una vez, seguía esforzándose por luchar, por seguir adelante y abandonar el profundo abismo donde Matt se encargó de hundirlo sin consideración.

Porque cualquiera podría haber notado los cambios tan significativos en Yuuri; sonreía más, se mostraba relajado ante situaciones u problemas que antes lo hubieran llevado a convertirse en un absoluto desastre generalizado y, pese a la suspensión que los altos mandos en la estación se encargaron de imponerle gracias a su mal comportamiento en una situación riesgosa, decidió aceptarla sin permitirle a la ansiedad tomar control. Con observar esos pequeños detalles, Mari comprendió, tras darle varias vueltas, que Victor Nikiforov se trataba de alguien con capacidad suficiente para hacerlo sentir único e invaluable; este era un hombre que se había propuesto conocer los matices que conformaban a Yuuri por completo.

Y en resultado, Mari en verdad adoraba ver a su hermano tan contento.

Al mencionárselo de forma casual, totalmente avergonzado, Yuuri prefirió guardarse sus comentarios al respecto; pero era demasiado transparente y leerlo no implicaba ningún reto mayor puesto que tenía bastante práctica en ello. Incluso Cooper, quien se había percatado también acerca del gran cambio en su actitud, actuó como si fuera otro hermano mayor al recomendarle ir con especial cuidado ya que no podía repartirle puñetazos a gente idiota cada tanto, pues corría el gran riesgo de terminar en prisión debido a distintos cargos por agresión física. Yuuri había reído nervioso ante tal referencia, mas evitó a toda costa seguir tocando el tema porque haberle roto la nariz a Matt seguía siendo, aún a esas fechas, uno de sus mayores placeres culposos. En vez de ello, les mencionó casi entre susurros que el misterioso pretendiente acudiría a Yutopia a eso del medio día, porque tenían una cita pendiente. Mari agradeció tal hecho en gran medida; recibir a Nikiforov en territorio conocido la hacía sentir menos intranquila, aunque tampoco planeaba expresarlo en voz alta.

Y sí, sería mentira decir que su enorme curiosidad por este ruso tan misterioso no tenía a Mari bastante preocupada. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido entre los dos? ¿Qué los motivó a fomentar un acercamiento así de rápido? Mari no era tonta; sospechaba respecto a la versión del mismo Yuuri respecto a su aventura nocturna en el Luxus. Era muy extraño. ¿Cómo ese tal Víctor había logrado captar de un modo tan significativo la atención de su hermanito en tiempo récord? ¿En verdad sería diferente? ¿Yuuri mismo lo creía así? Tal vez, aun si aceptó salir con él en una cita real.

Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, sin embargo, esperaba encontrar solución a unas cuantas esa misma tarde.

Con tal idea bien arraigada, Mari tomó asiento sobre una silla en la primera mesa que tuvo al alcance dispuesta a descansar unos minutos. Gracias al cielo todavía no era hora pico, motivo por el cual podrían disfrutar cierto periodo de paz antes que todo se convirtiera en un caos generalizado. Minako, quien venía justo tras ella, notó cierta actividad sospechosa cerca del área de acceso a la cocina, e inmediatamente señaló el sitio donde las meseras se habían apiñado unas contra otras conforme observaban algo con súbito interés. Ambas mujeres, bastante intrigadas ante lo que podría estar ocurriendo, creyeron buena idea acercarse dispuestas a verificar el motivo por el cual las chicas parecían más atentas a quien entraba o salía del sitio. En cuanto pudieron constatarlo, fueron incapaces de contener un suspiro cuya resignación fue por demás evidente.

Debieron haberlo imaginado: todo era culpa de Yuuri.

Tal como solía hacer durante su corta estadía laboral en Yutopia, siempre buscaba ser de ayuda lo más posible. Yuuri tenía conocimientos básicos para brindar mantenimiento a ciertas áreas del restaurante; sabía reparar fugas menores en tuberías averiadas, podía manipular ciertas conexiones eléctricas, también soldaba y, si acaso necesitaban reabastecer los frigoríficos, siempre se ofrecía voluntario. En esta ocasión, el teniente trasladaba sin mayor problema insumos no perecederos hasta la bodega provisional, mientras el chef a cargo revisaba extensas listas de confirmación tardándose más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Aunque aquello podría resultar enteramente normal, dejaba de serlo bajo otra luz u contexto menos inocente.

En realidad, Yuuri iba vestido con una simple camiseta roja sin estampados ni logotipos, unos jeans gastados y zapatos cómodos, nada fuera de lo común. Empero, gracias al esfuerzo que implicaba cargar cajas y trasladarlas hasta otro sito, comenzó a sudar. Entonces la ropa marcó algunas zonas por demás sugerentes, que sin duda lograron atraer miradas casi de forma inmediata. Y al tener por costumbre usar las partes inferiores de la camiseta para intentar mantener la humedad del rostro fuera, sin apenas percatarlo dejaba al descubierto el firme abdomen que se conseguía tras incontables horas de acondicionamiento físico. Las meseras, nada discretas, inclusive buscaban encontrar un mejor ángulo para mirarlo a sus anchas. Era, sin duda, un gran espectáculo, aunque Yuuri pareciera ajeno a lo que podía llegar a provocar.

Esa cocina ya tenía varios grados centígrados muy por encima del estándar típico.

—Oigan ustedes —acercándose a ellas tratando así de captar su completa atención, Minako les dirigió una mirada poco elocuente. Se estaban comportando de forma inapropiada, cuando se suponía deberían estar trabajando—, pierden su valioso tiempo. Él no juega para su equipo, ya deberían saberlo.

—¿Y eso qué? —refutó la más osada de todas. Se trataba de una joven cuyo largo cabello negro lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta—. Aunque sus preferencias sean otras, no nos impide mirar.

—Y vaya vista —recalcó otra de buena gana—. Jordan le ha pedido favores toda la bendita mañana —las otras meseras comenzaron a cuchichear entre si divertidas, puesto que el pobre hombre no era en absoluto discreto—. Cree tener una oportunidad, pero nuestro teniente Katsuki ha sabido esquivar muy bien los constantes coqueteos del chef aprovechado —Mari revoleó los ojos.

—Créanme, amo tener a Yuuri aquí, pero desde que llegó, Jordan se volvió extremadamente torpe —se quejó, lo cual era cierto porque ella misma necesitó lidiar personalmente con varias incidencias menores por parte del chef, cuyo comportamiento siempre fue impecable—. Quema, rompe o tira cosas; a este paso terminaré en quiebra.

—¿Todavía sigue suspendido? —Minako se aventuró a preguntar, luego de cruzarse ambos brazos frente al pecho.

Debido a sus diversas ocupaciones, no se había presentado ninguna oportunidad para contactarlo y, según los recientes acontecimientos, sí parecía haber tomado en consideración la importante charla que mantuvieron en el Luxus.

—No, ya no —Mari sonrió satisfecha. Casi se puso a saltar emocionada debido a las buenas noticas, pero Yuuri le impidió hacerlo pues corría riesgo de caerse—. Podrá volver a trabajar este mismo lunes —en consecuencia, las meseras emitieron un lamento generalizado; esos serían los últimos días que tendrían al teniente a disposición casi tiempo completo—. Tú sabes cómo es Yuuri; quedarse quieto jamás ha sido su estilo. Además, me contó que harán renovación completa en la estación y lo tomaron en cuenta para supervisar los equipos que van a adquirir.

—Me alegra mucho—concluyó—. ¿Seguirá ayudándote aquí? —haciendo oídos sordos al drama entre las meseras, Minako mostró preocupación real ante la posibilidad de que Mari colapsara en algún momento gracias a tanta carga laboral en Yutipia si acaso se quedaba sola.

—Prometió venir durante sus días libres o cuando los turnos se lo permitan —la tranquilizó. Yuuri y ella, por supuesto, se dedicaron a trazar ciertos planes respecto a cómo podrían coordinar horarios para evitar que se exigiera demasiado durante las últimas semanas previas a la incapacidad obligatoria—. Además, Cooper prometió liberar todo cuanto le fuera posible su agenda.

—Es un gran alivio —reconoció antes de echarle un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera—. Bueno, debo irme ya. Me gustaría quedarme al extenso interrogatorio, pero necesito volver al Luxus. Será un fin de semana bastante movido —acercándose hasta Mari, se inclinó dispuesta a depositarle un beso en la mejilla—. Cuídate mucho, ¿bien? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame y vendré cuanto antes.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias —con un suave gesto de despedida, Minako procedió a marcharse—. Yuuri, cariño, ven un minuto por favor —Mari gritó a propósito. Las meseras, anonadadas ante tan repentino llamado, procedieron a huir en distintas direcciones de una manera bastante cómica.

Varios minutos después, Yuuri abandonó la cocina con una gran sonrisa de casi mil vatios adornándole los labios.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Qué tal te fue con el médico? ¿Todo en orden? —quiso saber tras arrodillarse frente ella y comenzar a hacerle mimos a los gemelos, como si quisiera verificar por si mismo que ambos seguían en su respectivo lugar, cosa bastante ridícula cabía señalar.

—Los bebés están en perfectas condiciones —su hermano suspiró aliviado. Evidentemente sería un tío en extremo sobreprotector—. Pero quisiera saber por qué todavía sigues metido ahí, cuando se supone deberías haberte marchado a prepararte para tu cita —intrigado, el teniente consultó su teléfono dándose cuenta cuán tarde era—. ¿Viniste preparado? Sabes que siempre puedes usar el baño que Cooper insistió en colocar en mi oficina.

Debido a que Mari era casi tan entregada como Yuuri al trabajo, durante los primeros dos años que administró Yutopia incluso se olvidaba de volver a casa y bañarse, gracias a lo cual Cooper creyó adecuado reducir un poco el despacho donde solía llevar las cuentas del negocio, dotándolo con un baño privado para brindarle cierta comodidad extra durante días ocupados. Ciertamente ser una mujer de negocios a veces no resultaba sencillo.

—Eso mismo haré —Yuuri se frotó el cuello incómodo—. Me distraje más de lo necesario; quería terminar de ayudarle a Jordan con los insumos y evitar así que cargaras cosas pesadas luego.

Mitad verdad, mirad mentira. Lo cierto fue que prefirió tener la mente ocupada o acabaría pensando puras estupideces a casi nada de que Victor llegara a Yutopia.

—Déjalo ya, creo que podrá arreglárselas bastante bien solo —el teniente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Anda, ve a ducharte; no pensarás recibir a tu nuevo pretendiente en semejantes fachas —el aludido enrojeció, pues obviamente jamás podría hacer algo así. Aunque igual Mari apostaba su set de cuchillos que Victor Nikiforov apreciaría la vista, tal cual sus empleadas lo hicieron minutos antes—. ¿Nervioso?

—Un poco —admitió ajustándose las gafas—. Espero no arruinar nada. Estoy fuera de práctica.

—Solo necesitas ser tú mismo, cariño —le tranquilizó—. ¿Sabes a dónde planea llevarte? —Yuuri negó repetidas veces. Aquel asunto aún era un total enigma—. Déjalo sorprenderte entonces; con lo que me has contado no le resultará difícil. Anda señor bombero, tú ve a ponerte guapo para ese ruso tan misterioso y yo me encargaré del restaurante.

Tras tomar la maleta pequeña que solía llevar consigo a casi cualquier parte debido al trabajo, sin mayores preámbulos Yuuri procedió a encerrarse en el baño, dispuesto a realizar ciertos procesos de rigor para garantizar una mayor higiene personal. Todavía le quedaban dos horas libres, motivo por el cual disponía de tiempo suficiente para tener todo listo. Desnudándose, comprobó satisfecho que los moretones en su costado y frente casi habían desaparecido por completo; ya no eran ninguna otra cosa que suaves manchas difusas en su piel. El dolor y molestias resultantes de la espantosa caída también comenzaban a volverse cada vez más tenues, permitiéndole mayor autonomía. Satisfecho, Yuuri ingreso a la ducha, ajustó la temperatura del agua a modo que se sintiera agradable al tacto, y procedió a usar jabón neutro con tal de retirar cualquier vestigio de suciedad adquirida durante la mañana, enfocándose en zonas cuyo acceso podría considerarse difícil.

Si bien era algo que hasta cierto punto resultaba incómodo, igual le era necesario.

Correcto, quizá estaba precipitándose al sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez su imaginación trabajaba al doble y veía cosas entre líneas. Empero, aun pese a sus constantes dudas, igual creyó buena idea prepararse a si mismo antes de acudir a Yutopia por si acaso la cita le guiaba a compartir en una misma cama con Victor, lo cual parecía convertirse en una probabilidad cada vez más alta. Cierto, Yuuri no había tenido sexo en bastante tiempo, tampoco era ningún promiscuo, aun así conocía las medidas previas a tomar en consideración si acaso pretendía incursionar en aquel ámbito una vez más. Algo que Yuuri jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer si los textos de Victor no le hubiesen dado varias señales; algo confusas, pero señales a fin de cuentas.

No se trataba de nada vulgar u inapropiado; Victor era demasiado educado para siquiera considerar faltarle al respeto en ningún sentido, más los mensajes que solía enviarle durante alguna aburrida reunión le hacían enrojecer hasta la misma raíz del cabello. La noche anterior, por ejemplo, conversaron hasta tarde sobre distintos temas porque Yuuri lo contactó primero con intención de facilitarle la dirección de Yutopia. Entre tanta conversación, su cita salió a relucir y Yuuri quedó hecho un absoluto manojo de emociones contradictorias que apenas le permitieron dormir, luego que Victor le tomará desprevenido con su brutal sinceridad.

“ _Hoy fue un día pesado, aunque debo reconocer que hablar contigo siempre logra reconfortarme. ¿Listo para nuestra primera cita? Me siento particularmente ansioso por verte otra vez. Ya tengo algunas ideas en mente y espero sean de tu agrado. Aunque debo reconocer que soy materia dispuesta si acaso te gustaría intentar algo distinto. Estoy a tu entera disposición, si sabes a lo que me refiero._ _”_

“ _¿Seguro? ¿Y si te pidiera algo imposible de cumplir?_ _”_

“ _No me gusta presumir, pero debo reconocer que jamás en toda mi vida he defraudado a nadie que en verdad me interese, Yuuri. Quiero demostrarte eso y más mañana, si tú así lo permites._ _”_

Y vaya que Yuuri deseaba hacerlo; quería brindarle total libertad, dejarse guiar ante la notable fuerza de atracción física que existía entre ellos, aun pese a que el miedo seguía jugándole en contra si de tomar decisiones se trataba.

Desde todos los acontecimientos que se vio en la penosa necesidad de sobrellevar tras la suspensión temporal, Yuuri debió replantearse muchísimas cosas respecto a cómo era su vida hasta entonces y, al final, terminó por adoptar una mentalidad completamente distinta. Porque Phichit tuvo razón, Minako también, su hermana mayor... todos ellos fueron capaces de notarlo menos él por terco, cabeza dura e idiota. En resumidas cuentas era un hombre joven, sano, independiente y maduro. Tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, una familia que lo amaba, amigos leales y todo un futuro por delante. Dentro de poco volvería a la cincuenta y siete, con cada llamado de emergencia pondría su seguridad en juego e ignoraba si acaso le sería posible volver a casa tras finalizar un turno. No quería arrepentimientos, no albergaría más dudas ni pretendía escuchar hasta el cansancio diversos “te lo dije” si acaso sufría algún incidente más grave que una caída.

Tomaría los riesgos que hicieran falta, cometería errores y disfrutaría el ahora. Siempre creyó firmemente que las personas llegaban a la vida de los demás por algún motivo u razón particular; que Victor se encargará de invadir la suya como si fuera un voraz incendio, bien podría considerarlo alguna clase de señal divina. ¿Lo atemorizaba? Por supuesto, sin embargo, a tales instancias Yuuri ya contaba con seis años de experiencia previa para darse una idea muy clara sobre cómo controlarlo, u bien avivarlo según la situación así lo ameritase.

Con tal resolución grabada a hierro en su mente, una vez creyó haber terminado se afeitó, cerró el grifo del agua y procedió a colocarse algo de crema humectante para después vestirse. No quiso complicarse al elegir un atuendo, motivo por el cual decidió tomar lo más decente en su armario. Se trataba de unos pantalones marrones, zapatos a juego, cinturón, camisa blanca, chaleco y un pequeño corbatín negro. Según había verificado en el pronóstico del clima, existían altas probabilidades de lluvia y llevar consigo una gabardina ligera siempre le podía ayudar a no terminar empapado.

Ya por último se colocó su loción favorita.

En cuanto abandonó el cuarto de baño, pudo ver que Mari se encontraba dentro del despacho verificando algunas cuentas, no obstante, nada más verlo, hizo un gesto por demás significativo que le dio a entender su elección no fue precisamente la más acertada.

—¿Qué te parece? —se atrevió a preguntar. Mari, en toda respuesta, arqueó ambas cejas evidenciando su total reprobación.

—Te dije hace mucho que deberías haber quemado esa ropa — le riño sin poderse contener—. Luces...

—Lo sé —se quejó—....igual da, ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar —el teniente se colocó las gafas sin hacerle caso, y Mari temió que intentará sabotearse de forma inconsciente—. Mi closet es un completo desastre y todo me parecía inapropiado.

—Yuuri, es una cita, no alguna especie de coronación —le recordó mientras intentaba arreglarle el cuello de la camisa—. Relájate, intenta divertirte; eso es lo más importante aquí. Mírame —ella se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones tan parecidos a los propios—demuéstrale a Nikiforov cuan maravilloso eres. Además, debes hacer hacer esto por ti y solo por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—Te quiero, Mari-neechan —ella lo envolvió entre sus brazos en un gesto casi maternal.

—No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti, Yuu —en ese instante, los dos necesitaron separarse ya que una de las meseras, totalmente revolucionada, interrumpió dentro del sitio informándoles que Cooper y un tipo extremadamente atractivo habían entrado al restaurante casi al mismo tiempo. El último claro, preguntaba por Yuuri—. Vamos en un minuto —le dijo a la chica, quien salió rápidamente a transmitir el mensaje—. Bien, llegó tu flamante caballero de brillante armadura. ¿Listo? —preguntó al tomarle la mano con firmeza.

—Listo —concluyó decidido.

Juntos, los dos Katsuki abandonaron el despacho y enfilaron hasta la parte frontal de Yutopia, cuya fluctuación de clientes comenzaba a volverse cada vez más alta. Una vez ahí, se encontraron con que Cooper y Victor conversaban animadamente entre si; Yuuri supuso que apenas realizaban las presentaciones típicas de rigor dadas las circunstancias. Entre tanto, las meseras, aun interesadas en conocer los interesantes pormenores del nuevo acontecimiento, circulaban demasiado cerca buscando escuchar algunos retazos de información, mas un simple gesto autoritario por parte de Mari las obligó a ser discretas. Entonces, una vez Victor y Cooper tuvieron en su área de visión a ambos hermanos, sus rostros se iluminaron como si todo el cálido sol de verano se hubiera filtrado en la habitación. Casi al instante, Yuuri notó cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar acelerado, justo en el instante mismo en que Victor le regaló una sonrisa preciosa, sincera, a la vez que sus ojos azules reflejaron una emoción casi infinita que lo hicieron sentir especial.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, Yuuri evitó ser demasiado obvio pues, además de llevar entre las manos un generoso ramo con flores frescas y una botella, el ruso lucía impecable; iba enfundado en un sofisticado traje gris plomo, llevaba puesta una corbata color borgoña a rayas, cinturón oscuro, camisa blanca y lustroso zapatos negros . Parecía modelo de revista, y durante un segundo se preguntó por qué motivo un hombre así lo habría elegido entre tantos otros en aquella inmensa ciudad.

Sin embargo, alejó tales ideas pesimistas hasta un lugar recóndito en su mente, porque tenían una cita y la disfrutaría pasara lo que pasara.

—Usted debe ser el famoso Victor Nikiforov —ella fue la primera en comenzar una conversación propiamente, puesto que Yuuri parecía por demás conmocionado para siquiera reaccionar—. Mi nombre es Mari, soy la hermana mayor de Yuuri —Victor realizó un gesto respetuoso antes de ofrecerle las flores, cuya combinación resultaba impresionante al ser estas tulipanes, lavanda y flor de azafrán.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerla, Mari —después, con tono cordial, procedió a girarse hacía Cooper—. Creí prudente traerles esto también —dijo al tenderle la botella—. Es un Romanée Conti 1962, uno de mis favoritos —Mari casi se atragantó al escucharlo, y en pos a las buenas formas aguantó el impulso de abalanzarse a verificar si acaso era cierto. Al comprobarlo en la etiqueta, emitió una exclamación poco elocuente.

—Oh Dios, no se hubiera molestado —la chef apenas podía creérselo. Bien, Yuuri fue muy sincero acerca de cuántas sorpresas era capaz de brindar aquel ruso—. Es usted muy amable.

—Para nada es molestia —aseguró encantado—. Mi madre tiene por política elemental jamás llegar a un sitio donde somos bien recibidos con las manos vacías —explicó—, costumbre que nos ha heredado a través del tiempo. Además, Yuuri me contó maravillas acerca de ustedes. ¿Cierto? —este asintió sin apenas evitar sonrojarse debido a la vergüenza.

—Bueno, siendo así bienvenido a Yutopia —Cooper le dijo con amabilidad—. Fue una gran suerte que pudiera encontrarlos durante mi hora de comida.

—Espero no importunar —acercándose a Yuuri casi de forma imperceptible, Victor le colocó una mano en la espalda baja de forma tan respetuosa, que el teniente sintió calor, muchísimo calor.

—Por supuesto que no —Mari entonces vio cierta oportunidad al alcance y apenas dudó en tomarla—. Coop, ¿podrían Yuuri y tú llevar los obsequios a la cocina? No quisiera que las flores se arruinaran —Cooper emitió un “por supuesto”, aunque igual su hermanito pareció comprender el trasfondo real de la petición. Asegurándose que ambos se perdían tras las puertas batientes, prosiguió—. Quisiera hablar con usted —Mari adoptó cierta expresión estoica, y le pidió a Victor acortar distancias evitando así que alguien más pudiera escuchar—. Sé que recién nos conocemos, paro tengo una sola cosa que decirle...

—Creo que puedo darme una idea —la sonrisa de Victor se amplió juguetonamente—. Me advertirá sobre hacerle daño a Yuuri, ¿verdad? —adivinó—. O algo acerca de que no habrá lugar dónde pueda esconderme si me comporto justo igual que un idiota, y sin duda se trata de alguien maravilloso que merece ser feliz. ¿Es correcto?

Mari pareció un tanto pasmada, aun así comenzó a reírse.

—Veo que ya conoció a Phichit y a los chicos de la cincuenta y siete —dijo tras propinarle unas cuantas palmadas en el pecho a manera de broma—. ¡Y logró sobrevivir! Es impresionante. Pero sí, en resumidas cuentas es eso mismo; si sabe comportarse igual que un caballero, tenga por seguro que las puertas de Yutopia siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

—Ya he repetido lo mismo varias veces, sin embargo, nadie parece creerme cuando digo que mis intenciones con Yuuri son las mejores —Victor trató de sonar lo más honesto posible. Ya no enfrentaba compañeros de trabajo, ni amigos u colegas; antes bien trataba con la familia del teniente, lo más valioso en su mundo entero—. Le aseguro que mientras él esté conmigo, usted no tendrá por qué preocuparse.

—Eso espero, Nikiforov —Mari pareció medianamente satisfecha—. Por su bien eso espero —e iba a agregar algo más, no obstante Yuuri y Cooper regresaron impidiéndole hacerlo—. Mejor los dejamos irse —concluyó ante la total confusión del teniente—, esperamos que se diviertan mucho.

—En verdad se los agradezco; fue un verdadero gusto conocerlos —Victor sonrió con ese encanto tan intrínseco en su personalidad a manera de despedida, y acto seguido procedió a guiar a Yuuri hasta el exterior. Sin embargo, este miró atrás y se dio cuenta que Cooper hacía la ridícula mímica de besar a alguien con el único propósito de molestarlo. En consecuencia, Mari le lanzó a su marido un manotazo poco amable y Yuuri emitió un resoplido burlón—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada importante.

En compañía del otro, Victor y Yuuri se dirigieron al Jetta que se hallaba perfectamente bien aparcado en el frontis del restaurante. Por supuesto, Victor se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del automóvil permitiéndole ingresar primero. Una vez se aseguró que estaba perfectamente bien instalado, procedió a subir también y puso el motor en marcha para internarse con extrema precaución al tráfico vespertino.

—¿Qué tal tu mañana? —quiso saber Victor con tal de romper el hielo, más en sus labios parecía haberse dibujado una sonrisa permanente.

—Bastante tranquila —admitió tratando de relajarse—. Ayudé un poco a mi hermana con algunas cosas que no puede hacer ella misma debido a su embarazo. Serán gemelos y necesita tener el doble de cuidado —el ruso asintió en comprensión.

—Ser tío es algo maravilloso, Yuuri —dijo al hablar desde su propia experiencia—. Puedes contribuir de muchísimas formas en la crianza y eso deja satisfacciones impagables.

—¿Dylan y tú siempre han sido muy unidos?

—Lo he intentado —admitió con cierta pena—. No ha sido fácil mantener una relación sana entre nosotros, especialmente porque viví en Rusia durante más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado. Ahora, en cambio, intento recuperar el tiempo perdido —como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, le guiñó un ojo y Yuuri creyó que los colores se le subían al rostro—. Por cierto, Dylan te envió un obsequio. Busca en la guantera.

Curioso, Yuuri obedeció encontrándose con una hoja de papel tamaño oficio doblada por la mitad. Al abrirla, se encontró con un dibujo hecho a base de coloridas crayolas; en este se podía apreciar la estación cincuenta y siente, uno de los camiones cisterna, una ambulancia y alguien que parecía ser él mismo con su respectivo uniforme de bombero. Arriba, entre trazos infantiles, rezaba: teniente Katsuki, el valiente. Yuuri creyó que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. En verdad los Nikiforov poseían un innegable don natural para dejarlo sin palabras.

—Oh—fue todo cuanto atinó a murmurar.

—¿Te gusta? Al inicio quiso poner más cosas, aunque al final decidió que “artísticamente hubiera saturado de ideas el trazo” —comenzó a reír ante las ocurrencias del pequeño

—Me encanta —dijo conmovido—. Compraré un marcó y lo pondré en mi oficina.

—Eso seguro va a hacerlo muy feliz.

—Y a mí me hace feliz hacerlo feliz —soltó sin pensar. Victor, de manera inesperada, le tomó la mano por sobre la palanca de cambios en un gesto natural tan fluido, que disparó su pulso hasta límites insospechados. Empero, debió admitir también que resintió una vez este volvió a colocarla sobre el volante.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Yuuri? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Había pensado al respecto durante varias horas, pero ninguna opción le pareció adecuada. Algunas ideas fueron demasiado infantiles, otras hasta ridículas. Sin saber qué responder, se acomodó mejor sobre el asiento del Jetta tras guardar su dibujo dentro de la gabardina que llevaba puesta—. Tranquilo, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras; tenemos todo el día para ello.

Yuuri necesitó desviar el rostro con dirección a la ventanilla, fingiendo que admiraba los edificios y transeúntes que dejaban atrás conforme avanzaban. Ese ofrecimiento implicaba demasiado. ¿Victor lo hacía sin darse cuenta, o simplemente gustaba de enviarle señales confusas cada cinco minutos? Dios, no sabía si lograría terminar totalmente cuerdo luego de esa cita.

—¿Podríamos visitar el Zoológico de Central Park? —eso, un lugar público. Entre mayor fuera el número de gente que los rodeará, mejor.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Yuuri —confesó al virar con dirección al sitio solicitado.

El teniente contuvo la respiración ante ello; definitivamente esperaba salir ileso después de tantas emociones juntas.

Y si no...bueno, al menos procuraría sacar el mayor provecho posible. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! He tenido semanas complicados en el trabajo y la vida personal tampoco ha sido complaciente. Lamento las molestias que esto pudo causarles.
> 
> Mil gracias por todo el apoyo que siguen brindándole al teniente a través de mensajes, votos y estrellas. En verdad me siento muy feliz y contenta por ello.
> 
> Y bueno, Victor llegó a Yutopia con sus modales de caballero impecable, y Yuuri todo nervioso y encantador. Por cierto, a quien adivine el precio de la botella de vino tinto que Victor le dio a Coop, le regalo un spoiler.
> 
> Sin más, les agradezco una vez más su paciencia, apoyo y cariño. ¡Saludos cordiales!


	25. Capítulo XXIV

Arribar hasta Central Park les tomó casi treinta minutos.

El tráfico, un poco pesado gracias a la hora, impidió en gran medida que avanzaran a buen ritmo; igual Victor prefirió conducir con total precaución evitando así provocar alguna clase de accidente innecesario, pues no tenían prisa alguna. Para aligerar un poco los nervios típicos de la situación, los dos se animaron a fomentar una conversación ligera referente a cómo habían sobrellevado sus respectivas actividades matutinas antes de encontrarse en Yutopia. En primera instancia, Victor le explicó apenado que iba vestido tan formalmente porque le pidieron acudir a la constructora temprano esa mañana, puesto que necesitó avalar unos cuantos documentos importantes aun cuando les dejó bien en claro el día anterior que iba a estar muy ocupado. Aunque al final prefirió hacerlo a esas horas, si eso garantizaba que dejarían de molestarle cuando su cita comenzara.

A partir de entonces comenzó a contarle con buen ánimo acerca del inmenso acuario en el cual seguían trabajando contra reloj, cuyas puertas pronto abrirían al público consolidando así uno de los más grandes negocios donde tuvo la fortuna de participar jamás. Yuuri, emocionado ante ello pues algo había escuchado por televisión durante aquellos infrecuentes descansos en la cincuenta y siete, le aseguró que estaría encantado de asistir una vez concluyeran obras porque auguraba ser toda una belleza arquitectónica debido a su diseño. A Victor el comentario no le causó sorpresa; durante meses varios patrocinadores del proyecto, marcas asociadas y los mismos dueños hicieron distintas campañas publicitarias dispuestos a captar la atención de la gente incluso desde que se colocó la primera piedra. Cierto que NV Group se encargaba eficientemente de la construcción y lo demás ya corría por cuenta de ellos. Iba a convertirse en un evento de gigantescas proporciones.

Por ello, todavía más entusiasmado ante el notable entusiasmo de Yuuri, Víctor prometió llevarlo personalmente a la inauguración si todo salía bien para entonces. El teniente, por supuesto, negó repetidas veces tratando de hacerle ver que ya con visitar las instalaciones sería suficiente, pero Victor no pensó del mismo modo.

Desde muy joven debió aprender a moverse bien en sociedad, gracias a las reuniones donde Pavel era requerido si entablaba contratos con gente importante, por ello se le desarrolló como si fuera un talento casi innato conforme se dio a la tarea de a incursionar en el amplio mundo de los negocios. A esas alturas sabía lidiar impresionantemente bien con las personas que pertenecían a elevados círculos sociales, cuyos contactos y poder resultaban en extremo beneficiosos. Sin duda alguna aquel tipo de fiestas burocráticas tendían a convertirse en algo tedioso conforme avanzaba la noche si no se contaba con la compañía adecuada. Cierto que su hermana y madre también se verían obligadas a asistir; eran accionistas mayoritarios, pese a que no desempeñaran ningún rol activo dentro de los puestos administrativos del negocio familiar, sin embargo, ellas si contaba con distintas amistades a quienes apreciaban y seguro terminarían dejándolo solo, a merced de un montón de hombres pomposos cuyo único tema de conversación giraba torno a cuánto dinero invertían por año en distintos rubros. Sin lugar a duda, tener a Yuuri a su lado le ayudaría a sobrellevar tal responsabilidad de forma amena y relajada. Además, verlo ataviado con un elegante esmoquin sería un maravilloso valor agregado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Victor esbozó una sonrisa ladina; ya luego encontraría el modo para convencerlo. Había logrado hacerle aceptar una primera cita sin demasiados resquemores, inducirlo a otra quizá no sería complicado si sabía jugar apropiadamente sus cartas, otra vez. Cosa sencilla tomando en cuenta su propio interés desmedido. Cierto, Chris le aconsejó que deslumbrara al teniente al hacer uso de todos sus encantos naturales, aunque Victor sospechaba que sería él quien caería víctima de Yuuri sin oponer ninguna resistencia previa. Dirigiéndole un vistazo rápido al aludido, Victor sintió una emoción inmensa recorrerlo entero porque apenas podía creer que realmente aquello estuviera sucediendo. Y se consideró a si mismo, sin lugar a dudas, un maldito suertudo afortunado en cada ínfimo aspecto posible.

Con dicho pensamiento rondándolo hasta convertirse en un punto a tratar más adelante, Yuuri de pronto le indicó un lugar vacío donde podría aparcar fácilmente. Les tocaría caminar un trayecto bastante amplio si acaso deseaban internarse en la zona correspondiente al Zoo, pero no les importó. Resultaba natural que hubiera tanta fluctuación de visitantes; era fin de semana, esos días las familias con niños pequeños gustaban de acudir ahí a pasar una tarde amena y sana, donde sus hijos gastarían energía suficiente para luego caer exhaustos al volver a casa. Buena opción en cuestiones prácticas para los padres. Una vez Victor posicionó el Jetta entre otros dos autos, procedió a apagar el motor e inmediatamente bajo para abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, quien le agradeció regalándole un cálido gesto amigable.

Mientras caminaban uno junto al otro a paso ligero por una de las principales rutas de acceso, pudieron percatar de buen ánimo que el clima parecía haber mejorado considerablemente; no hacia demasiado calor, pero tampoco ninguna amenaza de lluvia torrencial los obligaría a darse prisa conforme visitaran las distintas áreas pertenecientes al Zoológico. Por ello, dispuestos a seguir promoviendo un ambiente amigable y relajado entre ambos, Victor se aventuró a preguntarle a Yuuri, sin sonar demasiado invasivo, cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ir ahí. El teniente, meditabundo, le confesó que desde su adolescencia, ya que incluso por entonces necesitó trabajar medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos en casa y rara vez salía frecuentemente con sus amigos u compañeros de escuela. Después, tras incorporarse a la cincuenta y siete, sus días libres terminaron reduciéndose en gran medida. Casi siempre prefería pasar esos infrecuentes momentos en casa, dedicándose a realizar actividades que necesitaba posterga durante los otros días laborales activos. Vivía solo, cosas como limpiar, comprar víveres, pagar la renta, lavar ropa y reparar ciertos desperfectos corrían por cuenta propia. Menos cocinar. Un poco avergonzado, Yuuri admitió que era pésimo en cualquier arte culinaria, exceptuando la sencilla preparación de café. Mari siempre procuraba llenarle el refrigerador con comidas sencillas cuando sabía que los turnos se lo permitirían, y solo necesitaba calentar las preparaciones en el microondas.

De tamaña confesión, Victor bien pudo rescatar dos cosas realmente interesantes. La primera, que Yuuri fuera hábil en actividades del hogar; no le pareció del todo curioso porque al ser bombero tenía una amplia gama de conocimientos referentes a reparaciones mecánicas, eléctricas e incluso automotrices. El problema fue que se hizo una estampa mental muy esclarecedora que le guio a incursionar entre pensamientos poco decentes, pero se contuvo en pos a las buenas formas. Le prometió a Mari que se comportaría como un caballero impecable y siempre procuraba cumplir sus promesas. Lo segundo, si se trató de algo más inocente: Victor sabía cocinar puesto que Julia prácticamente insistió en enseñarle a preparar recetas básicas, una vez se convirtió en un hecho inminente su partida a Rusia. Chris solía decir que los dos pudieron sobrevivir a sus respectivas épocas como universitarios gracias a eso, y se le daba bien, aunque no le gustara. No obstante, preparar algo para Yuuri se convertía en una idea cada vez más tentadora si seguía poniéndola en consideración.

Otro punto más a la lista de actividades y deseos que buscaba cumplir en compañía del teniente.

Enfocándose en el ahora, Victor siguió gustosamente a Yuuri hasta que ambos alcanzaron a vislumbrar aun entre tanta multitud la entrada del Zoo a unos cuantos metros; bordeados entre frondosos árboles de al menos doce u quince metros, se erguían tres pilares de ladrillo rojo cuyas rejas metálicas color negro, totalmente abiertas, permitían acceso a los visitantes que circulaban en direcciones opuestas. El sol, brillante y cálido, se filtraba por sectores del extenso pasillo brindándoles una relajante sensación de tranquilidad que apreciaron muchísimo, pese al constante bullicio generalizado. Una vez alcanzaron la zona media, los árboles, más cercanos entre sí, le brindaban un aire boscoso bastante peculiar al sitio tomando en cuenta que se encontraban justo a mitad de una ciudad tan moderna y superpoblada como lo era Nueva York. Más aún porque casi a modo rústico, el icónico reloj tan popular entre los turistas se alzaba entre todo lo demás, donde las peculiares figuras de distintos animales simulaban tocar instrumentos musicales, mientras dos monos hacían sonar la campana superior. Este, por supuesto, contaba con tres puertas inferiores y mediante ellas se tenía libre acceso al sector interior del Zoológico.

Sin perder tiempo, se acercaron en conjunto hasta unas pantallas táctiles empotradas entre un pequeño kiosko, pues ahí podrían obtener las entradas. Yuuri se ofreció a pagar por ambos, pero Victor se negó rotundamente tras alegar que al haberlo invitado todos los gastos corrían por su cuenta sin excepción. Yuuri, avergonzado, se dedicó a agradecerle tan bonito detalle. Bueno, sí; Victor adoraba esa parte tímida del bombero. Y ahora que la tenía a tan poca distancia, lo instaba a querer explorarla a detalle hasta encontrar su límite máximo de resistencia total. Igual pronto lo descubriría durante el transcurso de la tarde. Tiempo sobraba.

Dirigiéndose en línea recta rumbo al reloj, atravesaron en conjunto una de las puertas hasta que toparon contra otra sección donde un extenso corredor techado cuyas gruesas columnas circulares, también de ladrillos y piedra gris bellamente tallada, se extendían a lo largo casi cubiertas por plantas que reptaban incluso entre las partes altas. Obviamente fueron recibidos por un empleado ataviado en el uniforme característico del Zoológico, quien se encargaba de recibir los boletos. Tras dárselos, les deseó que pasaran un buen momento y procedieron a comenzar su recorrido.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver primero? —quiso saber Victor con evidente curiosidad, tras tomar un panfleto que contenía un mapa generalizado del Zoológico. Este, por supuesto, indicaba los accesos típicos para desplazarse hasta los espacios donde se hallaban destinados los hábitats.

—Según dice aquí, en veinte minutos comenzará el espectáculo de leones marinos —Yuuri señaló la información con su dedo índice—. ¿Comenzamos por ahí? —Victor asintió muy conforme con la decisión recién tomada.

Sobraba decir que desplazarse hasta la isla correspondiente a los leones marinos se convirtió en un reto total; como era lógico, había muchísima gente conglomerada torno al espacioso tanque, mientras esperaban con tal captar algo en vídeo u fotografía para presumirlo en sus respectivas redes sociales. Esa era, según Victor leyó, la hora exacta en que los cuidadores alimentaban a los leones marinos convirtiéndose así en una de las atracciones principales y, como estaban adiestrados, tendían a hacer distintos trucos si acaso buscaban ganarse raciones extras a su comida normal. Sin embargo, caminar entre la multitud les obligó a zigzaguear de forma intermitente, motivo por el cual Victor temió perder a Yuuri de vista y no lo pensó al tomarle la mano manteniéndole cerca. Ante su repentino atrevimiento, el teniente pareció reaccionar con un notable respingo, como si algo le hubiera quemado, pero tampoco hizo amago alguno de apartarse brindándole mayor confianza.

Desafortunadamente, tras alcanzar un punto donde les fue posible admirar todo a detalle sin obstrucción, corroboraron que no quedaba ningún lugar disponible entre las gradas circundantes, gracias a lo cual se colocaron de pie muy cerca del hábitat para no perderse nada del espectáculo. Afortunadamente no esperaron demasiado, pocos minutos después cuatro personas ingresaron al sitio mediante una rampa metálica y los leones nadaron hasta colocarse justo frente a ellos, evidentemente felices. Lo primero que hicieron fue establecer los juguetes. Entre ellos figuraban una pelota dorada, un Frisbee azul, un aro de tamaño promedio y unos bastones con punta redonda cuyos colores variaban entre si. Justo igual que los demás, Victor sacó entonces su teléfono dispuesto a grabar un poco lo que verían porque quería mostrárselo a Dylan una vez regresara a casa, pero sin poderlo evitar, se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de Yuuri quien, totalmente embelesado, contemplaba la increíble magnificencia de aquellos animales. Una gran sonrisa le adornó los labios. Sin duda alguna Yuuri apreciaba en sobremanera las cosas simples de la vida, el dinero parecía importarle poco y eso implicaba demasiado, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta.

Apenas comenzaban su cita y Victor ya la estaba disfrutando en sobremanera.

Regresando su completa atención al frente, el ruso notó con agrado que una de las cuidadoras recién hacia uso de la pelota lanzándola a discreción, todo para que sus particulares amigos hicieran ciertos malabares en extremo graciosos, arrancándoles aplausos entusiastas a la audiencia que les observaba. Durante la segunda ocasión en que la bola quedó al aire, uno de ellos terminó golpeándola con demasiada fuerza y salió disparada en dirección opuesta, directo hacía el público. Gracias a sus reflejos tan bien desarrollados, Yuuri tuvo la fortuna de atraparla no sin sorprenderse, ya que el león marino había errado su trayectoria por infortunado accidente. Sin embargo, la entrenadora pareció darle una orden específica, puesto que a los pocos minutos este hizo gala de un elegante clavado y nadó a toda velocidad hasta dónde el teniente se encontraba buscando así recuperar su juguete perdido. Una vez fuera del agua, se apoyó contra las rejas de seguridad usando sus aletas delanteras instándolo a acercarse. Victor, animado también ante tan inesperado acontecimiento, le alentó a participar; un poco nervioso, Yuuri rompió cualquier vestigio de distancia que la barrera le permitió y antes siquiera de entregar la pelota, el león marino procedió a depositarle un húmedo beso en la mejilla a manera de agradecimiento. Fue tan extremadamente adorable, que Victor no pudo evitar sacarle unas cuantas fotografías para inmortalizar el momento.

—Todos me vieron, ¿verdad? —quiso saber abochornado al escuchar varios aplausos, empero Victor le tranquilizó al brindarle una suave caricia superficial en la espalda a manera de consuelo. Ante ello, Yuuri creyó que su rostro casi podría compararse con una bombilla encendida.

—Fue perfecto —le guiñó un ojo.

Si bien era cierto que Yuuri no sabía muy bien qué había estado esperando respecto a su cita con Victor, sin lugar a dudas todo aquel cúmulo de experiencias comenzaba a superar sus expectativas alarmantemente rápido. El ruso, de un modo que todavía seguía sin comprender, lograba hacerlo sentir cómodo y a gusto no solo con aquel entorno neutral, si no también consigo mismo de una manera tan sencilla, tan fluida que le instaba a permanecer a su lado por las razones correctas. A diferencia de muchos otros, Matt incluido, no sentía que Victor buscara presionarlo para abrirse de forma emocional, antes bien le permitía ir poco a poco llevándole a bajar toda defensa y vivir el ahora sin restricciones. Sí, tal vez Victor casi nunca respetaba los espacios personales, pero poseía un carisma encantador y lo hacía reír muy seguido. En toda su vida, para Yuuri reír o divertirse por lo general solían ser elementos de casi última instancia. Ya fuera debido a sus responsabilidades en la cincuenta y siete, o porque nunca encontró a alguien además de Phichit con quien tuviera tanta afinidad o química. Cierto, desde que aceptó salir con él se prometió a si mismo intentar dar lo mejor, aún así era muy reconfortante que no se viera obligado a fingir alguien que no era.

También sabía bien hacía dónde lo guiaría todo esto y le daba igual; no renunciaría por nada del mundo.

Después de haber disfrutado la bonita experiencia con los leones marinos, creyeron buena idea dirigirse al hábitat correspondiente a los pingüinos pues les quedaba relativamente más cerca. En primera instancia, el frontis perteneciente a su sector era impresionante, ya que tras una inmensa vitrina se exponía una preciosa cascada artificial solidificada, cuya formación rocosa simulaba la caída de agua congelada por las bajas temperaturas tan características del entorno real donde la especie vivía comúnmente. Fiel a sus modales, Victor le abrió la puerta a Yuuri permitiéndole ir primero; de inmediato les recibió un pequeño corredor tenuemente iluminado por algunas luces provenientes del techo, pues una pantalla empotrada en la pared lateral izquierda exponía cierta información de interés para los turistas. Imitando a otros visitantes, entraron a una amplia habitación cuyo muro de cristal reforzado permitía vista completa al variopinto grupo de simpáticos pingüinos, quienes parecían indiferentes a la presencia de tantos humanos juntos.

Victor lo mencionó, y Yuuri explicó que esto se debía principalmente porque los depredadores naturales de los pingüinos estaban en el agua, y a ellos no los consideraban peligrosos. Al ruso le causó gran tristeza tal hecho, pues aseguro que ellos mismos resultaban ser inclusive más despiadados que cualquier otro ser en la naturaleza. El teniente, por supuesto, le concedió razón. Para aligerar el momento evitando así tornarlo incómodo, casi al instante Yuuri se cedió a un impulso y pidió que se tomaran una fotografía juntos; los ojos azules de Victor parecieron extrañamente sorprendidos, aunque al final cambió su actitud y aceptó sin dudarlo dos veces.

—¿Intentamos aquí? —Victor señaló un lugar donde los pingüinos se verían perfectos al fondo.

—Me parece bien —acercándose hasta que redujeron toda distancia posible, Yuuri se obligó a controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, pues logró percibir demasiado bien la deliciosa loción del otro hombre. Era esa misma que tanto le había gustado desde que llevó las galletas a la cincuenta y siete. Rogando al cielo por no ponerse en vergüenza a si mismo en un ataque de inseguridad, presionó con cuidado el respectivo botón táctil y la imagen quedó resguardada de inmediato—. ¿Qué tal? —dijo al mostrarle el resultado.

—Me gusta. ¿Podrías enviármela después? —quiso saber llevándose un dedo a los labios, gesto que Yuuri siguió con bastante interés sin ser muy consciente al respecto.

—Claro —carraspeó nervioso.

De acuerdo, estaba siendo muy obvio, pero apenas lograba contenerse lo justo y necesario. ¿Quién podría mantener la cabeza fría tratándose de alguien como Victor? Todo de él insistía en atraerlo cuál imán, con una fuerza de atracción tan poderosa e implacable que lo dejaba sin posibilidad de negarse o luchar contra ello. Además, con ese gesto casi le invitó a mirarlo a sus anchas. Victor poseía unos labios preciosos; delgados, muy seductores, cuyo color natural daba pie a muchísimos escenarios, cada uno menos decente que el anterior. Y de pronto una imagen mental demasiado nítida lo asaltó con tanta fuerza, que casi le hizo atragantarse. Motivado por las hormonas, el momento u cualquier otra razón, Yuuri se atrevió a visualizarlo apenas cubierto con una sensual bata de baño color verde oliva, inclinado en una pose por demás sugerente, y de rodillas frente a él mientras usaba esa boca con particular forma de corazón para algo más que darle besos.

Abochornado ante su propia desfachatez, Yuuri giró el rostro en otra dirección agradecido por la escasa luz del recinto. A si mismo, Victor pareció mirarle con cierta curiosidad mal disimulada y esbozó una sonrisa ladina que lo puso todavía más ansioso.

La abstinencia no solía ser buena consejera en situaciones así.

Decidido a pasar hasta la siguiente atracción, el teniente casi salió corriendo importándole poco dejar atrás a Victor unos cuantos pasos sin detenerse a admirar a ciertos plumíferos marinos bastante llamativos, porque temió cometer una imprudencia debido a sus deseos fuera de control. Primero necesitaba tranquilizarse y actuar con la cordura de un hombre maduro; difícil, mas no imposible. Gracias al cielo su lapsus de locura momentánea pasó, y quince minutos después se adentraron en la Tropical Zone, donde a diferencia del sitio anterior pudieron constatar que la temperatura le hacía justicia al nombre. Estructuralmente parecía un jardín botánico en miniatura; muchísimas plantas de distintas familias adornaban el ambiente para brindarle mayor comodidad a las aves que vivían ahí. Los murciélagos y serpientes se hallaban destinadas a otro sector evitando así fugas masivas.

Con tal de admirar cada parte del entorno con mayor comodidad, Yuuri sugirió subir a la segunda planta mediante unas escaleras que conducían a una extensa plataforma, pero arriba el calor se concentraba de manera atroz y se quitó la gabardina quedándose solo con el chaleco interior y la camisa justo debajo. E igual prefirió remangársela hasta los codos pues ya comenzaba a sudar. Por obvias razones, jamás esperó cuan sorprendido Victor se mostró ante tal cambio radical. Sí, Yuuri poseía un cuerpo delgado, atlético y sus músculos estaban bien tonificados puesto que debía someterse a entrenamientos muy rigurosos si acaso pretendía soportar todo el peso adicional que cargaba consigo durante los siniestros, traducido en uniforme y equipo.

No tenía ni un kilogramo extra encima.

Y por como Victor lo miraba, le hizo sentir atractivo a niveles totalmente inesperados. Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa repleta de tranquilidad; al fin se dio cuenta que no parecía ser el único capaz de notar ciertos detalles comprometedores a tales instancias. Victor también era susceptible a determinadas acciones de parte suya y, aunque poco o nada lo pareciera, también le brindaba oportunidad para manejar algunas de ellas a su entero favor si así lo creía necesario. Tal contraste resultaba muy curioso, concluyó. Porque no se trataba sobre autoridad u mando, ni muchísimo menos determinar quién podía ejercer mayor control sobre el otro imponiéndose como dominante absoluto en la relación. Eso perdía importancia si se pensaba con detenimiento; ambos eran hombres cuyos respectivos grados de masculinidad estaban bien implícitos. Era algo que se hallaba arraigado en ellos de manera natural. El verdadero reto radicaba en aprender a ajustarse al otro según sus propios deseos y necesidades, ya que se consideraban iguales entre si.

Y le pareció muy lógico.

—¿Vamos a lo que sigue? —Yuuri propuso con una mentalidad abismalmente distinta. Victor, complacido ante tan repentino cambio de actitud, aceptó gustoso.

Desplazarse hasta donde se ubicaban los osos polares fue más sencillo, sin contar que esquivaron a varios grupos de niños que corrían en distintas direcciones. El hábitat, justo como el de los leones marinos, se trataba de una zona expuesta al ambiente exterior; la diferencia radicaba en que poseía mayor profundidad a nivel del suelo e impedía contacto directo con cualquier visitante por seguridad. Victor y Yuuri los vieron nadar a sus anchas o bien reposar sobre algunas rocas de buen tamaño si querían dormir fuera del agua. Al poco rato, Yuuri mencionó tener hambre; Victor entonces ofreció hacer una pequeña parada en la cafetería perteneciente al Zoo. Realmente no comerían algo decente, en ese tipo de establecimientos ofrecían al público en general emparedados, pizza, hamburguesas o gaseosas. Alimentos poco saludables, pero igual calmaban el hambre unas horas.

La cafetería se ubicaba casi al otro extremo y les fue preciso caminar. Una vez arribaron, en primera instancia, el pequeño edificio rectangular con amplias ventanas frontales permitía vista al interior, donde distintas mesas eran ocupadas por familias enteras o parejas que, igual que ellos, acudieron ahí dispuestos a disfrutar la comida y descansar un rato. Victor le preguntó a Yuuri si prefería entrar, o bien quedarse afuera en donde también había dispuestas varias mesas y sillas cubiertas por inmensas sombrillas color verde. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Yuuri le indicó que le gustaba más la segunda opción, pues así podrían charlar sin tanto ruido ni distracciones.

—Entonces espera aquí mientras ordeno, ¿bien? —Victor se apresuró a retirarle la silla unos cuantos centímetros para que pudiera sentarse, y Yuuri asintió agradecido ante su amabilidad—. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Un emparedado de atún estaría bien.

Con ello en mente, a Victor le tomó mínimo veinte minutos en fila hasta llegar la caja donde pidió el emparedado de Yuuri, una ensalada y añadió dos limonadas grandes. Tras pagar en efectivo, tuvo algunas dificultades al transportar las cosas, más al regresar se encontró a Yuuri jugando con su teléfono celular aligerando un poco la espera. Sin embargo, tras darse cuenta de que se aproximaba, guardó el aparato y le ayudó con los contenedores evitando derrames innecesarios.

—Muero de hambre —reconoció el bombero tras tomar una generosa porción de comida—. Perdona, quizá querías ver antes algunas otras áreas, pero no desayuné bien —confesó.

—Tranquilo, como dije antes vamos a hacer todo a tu ritmo —Victor le aseguró. A su vez, Yuuri se deslizó un poco sobre el asiento con la vaga esperanza de no haberse sonrojado demasiado—. Cuéntame de ti, Yuuri; me encantaría conocerte mejor.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó al beber un poco de limonada.

—Cualquier cosa que desees, siempre y cuando no esté muy ligada al trabajo —añadió entusiasta—. Ya tenemos suficiente de esos temas todos los días, y como te dejé en claro una vez, estoy interesado en Yuuri Katsuki. El teniente ya vendrá después —añadió apoyándose contra su mano derecha, mostrando así total interés en lo que quisiera compartirle.

—Tal como ya habrás podido ver por ti mismo, mi familia es pequeña —comenzó—. Solo somos Mari, Cooper y yo; y pronto los gemelos vendrán a hacerla un poco más grande —en verdad no se necesitaba ser especialmente observador para notar cuanta ilusión le causaba a Yuuri el nacimiento de los bebés. Victor lo comprendía; si bien Dylan llegó sin ser planeado, logró abarcar incontables espacios en formas que jamás imaginaron antes.

—Me contaste que tus padres fallecieron, ¿cierto? —corroboró Victor lo más respetuoso posible.

—Sí —hablar sobre ellos siempre traía consigo ese horrible vacío que bajo ningún concepto podría llenar. El dolor era algo a lo cual se terminaba acostumbrándose, sin embargo, la perdida difícilmente lograba olvidarse—. Eran maravillosos. Perderlos al inicio fue difícil, aunque logramos salir adelante porque nuestro abuelo hizo todo cuanto estuvo en su poder para hacernos felices; no fue perfecto, aun así siempre procuró hacerlo bien pese a las circunstancias —Victor le observó expectante—. También era bombero.

—¿En verdad? —Victor arqueó ambas cejas visiblemente asombrado ante tal revelación—. Debió ser una gran influencia —Yuuri le concedió razón, como si de pronto se perdiera entre aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba con el alma entera—. ¿Por ese motivo seguiste su ejemplo?

—Así es —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando era pequeño, Mari y yo solíamos visitar frecuentemente la estación ochenta, donde sirvió hasta ser jubilado. Entre nosotros se convirtió en regla primordial que, una vez por semana, debíamos acudir ahí porque él quería saber todo cuanto ocurría en casa si acaso los turnos le absorbían durante largas jornadas ininterrumpidas. Nos sentábamos sobre la acera y disfrutábamos el almuerzo si ninguna alarma de siniestro se activaba —Victor pudo hacerse una representación bastante aproximada de los hermanos Katsuki junto al hombre mayor, y le pareció adorable—. Yo amaba ver el entorno, los uniformes, la camaradería entre los mismos miembros del escuadrón; todos ellos eran muy unidos. A veces mi abuelo no podía acudir a algún compromiso escolar como festivales, y si otro compañero tenía el día libre, se ofrecía voluntario a hacerlo y tomaba fotografías.

—Supongo que fuiste la envidia de muchos niños —bromeó, y Yuuri dejó escapar una risa cantarina en respuesta.

—Eso creo —reconoció—. Lo veíamos normal, todos nos conocíamos a fin de cuentas. A Mari y a mi nos encantaba acudir al picnic que los bomberos, aún ahora, organizan cada año fomentando así la convivencia mutua fuera del ámbito laboral. Hacemos parrilladas, hay puré de patata, pastel y otro gran surtido de comida casera —dijo divertido—. Era y sigue siendo mi evento favorito además del Fire Challenge[1]

—¿Fire Challenge? —quiso saber confundido.

—Se trata de una actividad múltiple entre estaciones —explicó a grueso modo—. Cada estación elige a cinco bomberos como representantes y solemos competir entre nosotros en diferentes pruebas contra reloj, tratando de demostrar quién es mejor. Nosotros ganamos la última copa —presumió bastante orgulloso, y Victor emitió una carcajada. Evidentemente se trataba de un juego rudo donde la testosterona jugaba un papel importante.

—Imagino que se pone muy intenso —Yuuri le concedió razón, pues los tenientes de otras estaciones odiaban perder.

—Podrías venir al próximo evento; será dentro de dos meses si no modifican las fechas —la inesperada invitación hizo sentir a Víctor que podría ser capaz de correr una maratón completa gracias a tanta emoción. Quizá no lo había notado en gran medida, pero Yuuri comenzaba a ver más allá de su cita actual y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

—Apuesto que me gustará verlos en acción —declaró muy seguro al respecto—. Por cierto —Víctor comenzó a revolver su ensalada planteándose cómo abordar cierta duda que le provocaba muchísima curiosidad—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —de inmediato Yuuri se tensó, puesto que tal cosa implicaba demasiado—. Si te incomoda cambiamos de tema.

—No, está bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro —le animó a proseguir.

—¿Tu abuelo sabía que...? Bueno...—enfatizó las palabras al señalarlo a ambos, refiriéndose al obvio tema de la homosexualidad. Yuuri se relajó tras comprender su punto.

—Él siempre lo supo y jamás dudó en apoyarme —conmovido, sin poderlo evitar Victor tomó la mano de Yuuri entre la propia, e inmediatamente procedió a entrelazar sus dedos en un agarre suave, gentil; Yuuri podía liberarse sin usar fuerza si eso deseaba, no obstante, prefirió corresponder al gesto del mismo modo porque era sincero, lejos de segundas intenciones—. Me moría de miedo, ¿sabes? Se lo confesé a Mari primero, aunque casi creo que ella ya lo intuía —Víctor encontró ese hecho como un paralelismo muy singular; Ali también fue la primera en enterarse—. Temía tanto decepcionar a mi abuelo, y pensar que me rechazaría al no ser capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas fue, sin lugar a dudas, la peor experiencia de toda mi vida.

Lo entendía perfectamente bien. Si bien ya habían pasado varios años desde entonces, Victor aún recordaba con súbito dolor el rostro de su padre cuando le confesó que era gay; difícilmente lo podría olvidar. Pavel solía ser un hombre pragmático, alguien de vieja escuela con valores e ideas algo extremistas. Que su hijo mayor las incumpliera de tal modo se volvió un tema tabú inaceptable. La relación entre ellos no era especialmente buena ni siquiera antes; los dos poseían personalidades distintas instándolos a chocar con gran regularidad, aun así, luego de eso se desplomó hasta hacerse pedazos. Victor se negó a ocultar quien era realmente, y defender sus derechos como individuo le costó enemistarse con Pavel hasta el mismo día en que falleció, pues ninguno buscó hacer las pases por orgullo. En gran medida, lo aliviaba saber que Yuuri, tras haber perdido a sus padres a tan temprana edad, recibiera tanto amor y comprensión de quienes consideraba importantes para él.

Porque profesar empatía, respeto mutuo hacía uno mismo y a los demás con o sin diferencias de gustos, intereses u opiniones era semejante a construir una cadena; cada eslabón se conectaba con otro ligándose con mayor firmeza, hasta lograr cierta longitud significativa.

—¿Terminó descubriéndolo? ¿O fuiste tú quien se sinceró?

—Me armé de valor y se lo dije —reconoció—; ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo y solté todo a bocajarro. Mi abuelo se quedó justo a mitad de nuestra cocina mirándome por largo rato, como si buscará las palabras correctas y, al cabo de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos dijo: al demonio.

—¿Al demonio? —Victor repitió sin proponérselo, dividido entre la risa e incredulidad.

—Sí, al demonio las opiniones ajenas. Luego aseguró con ese vocabulario suyo tan particular que le importaba un cuerno con quien decidía acostarme —Yuuri se ajustó las gafas casi en automático—. Ya había perdido a un hijo, no le sucedería lo mismo conmigo por una insignificancia tan ridícula como mis preferencias sexuales. También me aseguró que ni por asomo dejaba de ser menos hombre a sus ojos; a fin de cuentas seguía siendo yo. Gay, hetero, pansexual, bisexual...nada de esto le importaba siempre y cuando fuese feliz.

—Que bonito, Yuuri —Victor suspiró soñadoramente—. Sin duda alguna me hubiera encantado conocerlo —el teniente le regalo una mirada repleta de gran significado.

—Apuesto que te habría aprobado —dijo con timidez—. Lo lamento tanto, seguro ya te aburrí con tanta cháchara incesante.

—Ni en sueños —se apresuró a sacarlo del error—. Antes al contrario, te agradezco que compartas conmigo tan precisados recuerdos —Victor sonrió y Yuuri también cedió a ese mismo impulso—. ¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora? —preguntó tras corroborar en su propio reloj que habían charlado durante casi más de media hora. El sol todavía no se ponía lo suficiente y aún quedaba tiempo para otras actividades—. Podemos quedarnos aquí a terminar el recorrido, o bien, si así lo prefieres, vamos al Jardín Botánico. Mamá me comentó que abrieron dos áreas nuevas de exhibición la semana pasada —Yuuri meditó al respecto y pareció pensar en otra idea mejor.

—¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por Central Park? Hay un sitio al cual me gustaría ir —Victor, por supuesto, le comentó que no tendría mayor problema.

Entre conversaciones más amenas, los dos terminaron de comer y procedieron a salir del inmenso Zoológico; el camino inverso les pareció relativamente corto en comparación al inicio, pero igual creyeron prudente abarcar mayor distancia en automóvil pues les tomaría demasiado hacer el recorrido dos veces una vez hubieran concluido la visita. Mientras se trasladaban, Yuuri le comentó a Victor que quería acudir a The Lake. Este era uno de los largos artificiales más populares del parque, aunque menor en tamaño respecto al Reservoir con solo 7,3 hectáreas. Empero, The lake conservaba su encanto pese a haber sido clausurado como pista de hielo durante el invierno, pues solían alquilar pequeños botes para navegar entre sus aguas a módico precio.

Si no se equivocaba, Victor recordó que este sector en particular se ubicaba en las calles 71 y 78, entre los Strawberry Fields[2] y la Fuente de Bethesda[3]. Si Yuuri pretendía que subieran a uno de esos pequeños botes, seguro pasarían justo bajo el Bow Bridge, uno de los puentes más simbólicos para cualquier pareja que buscaba disfrutar un agradable ambiente romántico. Por segunda vez, Victor aparcó el Jetta en las zonas destinadas a ello, y juntos caminaron entre un extenso sendero bordeado por árboles de buen tamaño que desembocaba en unas extensas escaleras; estas guiaban hasta la terraza Bethesda, la cual era, sin duda, una impresionante obra arquitectónica. Se trataba de un largo túnel bellamente estructurado, con puertas de arco al final y marcos del mismo diseño a los costados; las luces integradas del techo iluminaban las más de quince mil baldosas multicolor hechas a mano durante el siglo XIX y, al fondo, se distinguía perfectamente bien la estatua Angel of the Waters ubicada en la cima de la gigantesca fuente principal. Ese punto era el corazón de Central Park.

—¿Alguna vez has navegado por The Lake? —Yuuri le preguntó con súbito interés, y Victor creyó saber por qué. A kilómetros se notaba que poseía la típica imagen de hombre con clase, cuya posición económica privilegiada le permitía costearse a alguien más para evitar hacer por sí mismo ciertos trabajos u actividades.

Bueno, Victor no era tan así; cierto, estaba acostumbrado a cierto nivel de vida, pero tampoco era un niño mimado.

—En una ocasión solamente —reconoció—. Fue hace muchos años; mi padre organizó un picnic para los trabajadores de NV Group a manera de celebración por haber logrado expandirse —dijo llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón—. Mamá estaba muy feliz de vernos a todos juntos pasando un agradable día en familia. Yo tenía doce, Ali nueve u ocho añosapenas y me acuerdo sobre ello.

A Yuuri le fue sencillo darse cuenta de que para Víctor no era grato hablar sobre su padre. Se expresaba bien de ambas mujeres Nikiforovas, Dylan tampoco implicaba problema mayor, no obstante, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba contarle algo relacionado con él. Quiso preguntar, mas se negó a tocar un tema aparentemente tabú por si acaso los dos no habían mantenido una buena relación, sospecha que comenzaba a confirmar cada vez más. Yuuri sabía que Pavel Nikiforov estaba muerto; los diarios publicaron constantes notas del infortunado deceso durante algunas semanas. Si añadía que Victor parecía haber regresado desde Rusia con el único propósito de asistir al funeral, solo se necesitaba unir cabos.

Decidido a hacer algo al respecto, se animó a seguir avanzando en aquel camino de autodescubrimiento, pese a su intrínseca timidez.

—Entonces vamos a crear nuevos recuerdos juntos —Yuuri se ofreció adelantándose unos cuantos pasos, caminó de espaldas y le miró con gentileza—. Será divertido. ¿Qué te parece?

Victor no pudo, ni tampoco quiso evitar sentirse dichoso ante ello.

—Si es contigo iría a cualquier lugar —dijo tras ofrecerle el brazo cual clásico caballero inglés y, aunque Yuuri dudó un segundo, le siguió la corriente aceptando tan pintoresca invitación.

The Loeb Boathouse era una extensa edificación que simulaba flotar sobre el agua del lago artificial, escondida tras una gran variedad de robles, arces y pinos, a la cual se tenía acceso mediante uno de los senderos más cercanos a la fuente. Llegar ahí les tomó mínimo diez minutos, Victor se dirigió al área donde se rentaban los pequeños botes anclados a la orilla y pagó el equivalente a dos horas más un depósito para hacerse acreedor del servicio. Casi al instante, un empleado procedió a indicarles cuál bote abordarán y les hizo entrega de chalecos salvavidas. No era precisamente obligatorio usarlos; Victor sabía nadar bien, e ir acompañado de Yuuri, quien era rescatista, lo tranquilizaba gran medida.

Una vez tuvieron absoluta libertad para abordar la pequeña embarcación, Victor miró cada pequeño detalle del entorno sin demasiada confianza. No era precisamente porque se negara a hacerlo, sino porque recién caía en cuenta de que no iban vestidos precisamente con ropa adecuada para ello. Aun así, bajo ninguna circunstancia se echaría atrás; Yuuri parecía de lo más contento y desairarle sería una completa grosería. Con un evidente gesto repleto de pesar mal disimulado, admiró durante algunos segundos sus zapatos cuyo valor excedía los dos mil dólares. Bueno, si terminaban arruinándose bien podría comparar otros nuevos, aunque fueran uno de sus pares favoritos.

Resignado, Victor se dispuso a seguir a Yuuri para abordar con especial cuidado, evitando así resbalones accidentales. Obviamente la tarea se tornó difícil; mantenerse en pie sobre la tambaleante superficie de madera lo hizo trastabillar dos veces. Tras recuperar su eje central de equilibrio, tomó asiento frente a Yuuri quien, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, pudo instalarse sin mayor problema ni contrariedad. Sin embargo, sí notó que apenas parecía contener la risa debido a su notable incapacidad para realizar actividades como aquella. Decidido a no sabotearse a si mismo, Victor procedió a tomar los remos e intentó dirigirse hacia el centro del espacioso lago; moverse en línea recta le pareció sencillo, más los problemas reales comenzaron cuando trató de virar de derecha a izquierda respectivamente, ya que todo cuanto logró hacer fue dar inconstantes vueltas en círculos poco elegantes sin avanzar un solo metro del punto inicial.

Ya sin poder evitarlo, Yuuri emitió una sonora carcajada mostrándole así cuánto le divertía tal situación; Victor, por supuesto, se puso en modo berrinche porque aseguró bastante convencido que aquella maldita barcaza del mal conspiraba en su contra.

—¡No es gracioso! —se quejó indignado mientras luchaba contra los remos, que se negaban a cooperar—. Supongo que ya arruiné nuestra cita —Yuuri, deteniéndose al fin, le sonrió conmovido y simplemente optó por tomar los remos, aunque Victor intentara negarse.

—No, no—le tranquilizó—. Escucha, entiendo que quieras impresionarme; y te aseguro que hasta ahora has logrado hacer un excelente trabajo. Aun así, también debes recordar que no soy una chica —el teniente dijo esto con infinita paciencia—. También puedo hacer cosas por ti, si tú así me lo permites —los ojos azules de Victor se iluminaron dichosos al escucharle. Él mismo usó aquellas exactas palabras días atrás, indicándole que se hallaban en un camino de dos vías.

Por razones obvias, tal argumento fue suficiente para convencerlo y le dejó tomar liderazgo total sobre tan disparatada situación. Yuuri no iba a decepcionarlo. Después, sin duda alguna, contemplarlo remar lentamente demostrando así su total control sobre actividades de tal índole hizo pensar a Victor que cometió un error al subestimarlo; Yuuri mostraba un aspecto extremadamente masculino, fuerte y con cada leve movimiento los firmes músculos de sus antebrazos se tensaban o relajaban paulatinamente. Pronto, Victor evocó la noche luego del Luxus, dándose cuenta de que, a diferencia de esa ocasión, Yuuri se tornaba poco a poco más real, más a su completo alcance. Motivado ante un repentino acceso de debilidad e idiotez, casi se sintió como Giselle de Encantada. Cierto, Katsuki Yuuri no era ni por asomo un príncipe azul, pero lo consideraba una aproximación bastante acertada. El momento se tornó tan bonito, que solo faltaba el musical de fondo. Casi se rio de si mismo; necesitaba dejar de ver tantas películas Disney con Dylan.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Victor se colocó una mano justo frente los ojos a manera de pantalla. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, caía sobre ellos inclemente y seguro terminaría con la piel quemada debido a la exposición deliberada.

—Al Bow Bridge —anunció tras inclinarse un poco dispuesto a tomar fuerza e impulso, permitiéndole así al bote hacer lo demás. Las rodillas de ambos entraron en contacto, y durante un segundo Victor creyó que Yuuri se mostraría incómodo, sin embargo, parecía tan centrado en remar que no se dio cuenta—. Valdrá la pena, ya verás.

—¿No será cansado para ti? —el calor comenzaba a aumentar por momentos debido a la humedad, causándoles cierto bochorno. Victor casi se sintió tentado a quitarse el saco también, mas acabó arrepintiéndose ya que costaba una fortuna y sería pérdida total si caía al agua.

—Mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado al trabajo físico constante ininterrumpido —Yuuri lo tranquilizó—. A veces nuestros turnos pueden convertirse en jornadas completas de casi veinticuatro horas. O bueno, por lo menos las mías.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Esto casi podría compararse a salir con un médico, quienes pasaban jornadas larguísimas en un hospital.

—Porque soy el mejor en lo que hago —Yuuri no sonó altanero, antes bien Victor detectó cierto grado de orgullo palpable en su voz—. Me he preparado durante años con el único propósito de alcanzar este punto en mi carrera; no fue sencillo, aunque ha valido totalmente la pena. Ser bombero es mi vida entera, y quizá pecaré de presunción, pero logré convertirme en uno de los pocos agentes de protección civil en todo Manhattan con la preparación suficiente para llevar a cabo casi cualquier tipo de rescate.

Victor guardó silencio y, meditabundo, contempló la superficie del agua que se rompía en suaves ondas conforme avanzaban. Exactamente acerca de eso había hablado con Julia días pasados. Yuuri tenía un horario y carga laboral inclusive más extenuante que los suyos propios. A veces las responsabilidades lo absorberían al grado de obligarle a replantearse ciertas prioridades; igual sabía cuan competente era el teniente, apostaba que lograría ponerles orden a la larga. Pese a ello, aquí la verdadera pregunta radicaba en si Victor lograría soportar a cabalidad una relación sentimental tan inconstante. ¿Aguantaría tanta presión emocional? Ciertamente, Victor podría tratar de acoplarse lo mejor posible al ritmo tan ocupado de Yuuri; liderar de su propia compañía le otorgaba ciertas concesiones. Y, pese a que recién comenzaban a entablar bases sólidas entre ambos, quería hacerlo funcionar. La fuerza de atracción que Yuuri ejercía sobre él era demasiado grande. Entre más lo conocía, más lo instaba a quedarse y más lejos precisaba llegar. La vida misma estaba repleta de peros, de incontables si hubiera, de dudas o arrepentimientos.

Victor no pretendía caer en eso con Yuuri.

—¿Y siempre es obligatorio? —sacó a relucir su implacable lado como hombre de negocios; calcular el terreno dónde incursionaría era una estrategia que siempre funcionaba —. Quiero decir, ¿requieren tu presencia debido a que tu contrato así lo estipula? ¿O eres quien acepta voluntariamente sin términos más allá a los convencionales de por medio?

—Voluntario —Yuuri despejó la duda—. Por supuesto se ajustan los pagos del tiempo extra, aun así, tal como cualquiera de mis otros compañeros en la cincuenta y siete debo cumplir un turno rotativo obligatorio con su respectivo día libre de por medio.

—¿Eso significa que negarte es una elección factible? —el otro pareció entender a lo qué se refería, y se apresuró a obsequiarle una mirada bastante reveladora a través de las gafas de montura azul.

—Quizá lo sea ahora —Victor desplegó un gesto cómplice al pasarse los dedos entre los cabellos, sin molestarse en disimular la coquetería tan bien arraigada en su personalidad.

A partir de ahí, cada uno pudo notar a su manera como si otra barrera se hubiese desvanecido entre ellos, acercándoles en gran medida. Por ende, disfrutaron sin restricciones el encantador paseo bajo el Bow Bridge, del cual Victor tomó varias fotografías aun pese a que Yuuri evitó posar en ellas pues alegó ser poco fotogénico; igual acabó saliéndose con la suya al realizar algunas capturas infraganti. Sobraba decir que las dos horas destinadas a permanecer dentro del lago les parecieron cortas. Sin más alternativa que volver, Yuuri les guio al improvisado muelle principal donde entregarían la pequeña embarcación, dispuestos a continuar su cita en algún otro lugar. Una vez ahí, el teniente se apresuró a bajar para brindarle ayuda a Victor, pues este parecía seguir mostrándose inseguro al desplazarse en la reducida circunferencia del bote.

Sujetándolo del antebrazo, Yuuri se aseguró de brindarle mayor estabilidad al de ojos azules, por tanto, este comenzó a mostrarse confiado para recorrer los escasos dos metros que le separaban de tierra firme. Aquel era un truco que jamás fallaba; hacer sentir seguros a los demás en entornos ajenos les permitía obrar con fluidez pese al miedo, siempre y cuando supieran que alguien estaría ahí dispuesto a recibirles. Sin embargo, Victor había mostrado más interés en mirarlo a él que al sitio donde pisaba, y terminó tropezándose con uno de los bordes laterales del bote. Viéndolo venir incluso antes que ocurriera, Yuuri se movió casi por instinto decidido a frenar la inminente caída, mas resultó inútil. Si bien la diferencia entre sus estaturas y complexiones no estaba tan intrínsecamente marcada, igual cedió al peso e impulso extra enviándolos a parar de bruces contra la polvorienta superficie del muelle, acompañados por un sonido sordo que resonó en sus oídos de forma estridente.

Gracias al cielo no acabaron en el agua, pero Yuuri emitió un quejido ante el duro golpe. Victor, a su vez, contuvo la respiración quedándose quieto sin saber qué hacer a continuación, pues apenas podía creer que aquello realmente hubiera sucedido. Debía ser una broma, pensó horrorizado. ¡Se había caído! ¡Tropezó cuál damisela en peligro y aterrizó entre los brazos de Yuuri! ¿Su absoluta falta de cuidado podría tornarse aún más cliché y ridícula? Lo dudaba. Muerto de vergüenza, Victor se negó en redondo a enfrentar los hechos y procedió a ocultarse en el pecho del teniente, cuyo aroma le colmó los sentidos, embriagándolo. Olía a jabón y crema de afeitar que se mezclaba con su esencia natural; algo muy, muy atrayente.

Y pese a los acontecimientos, a Victor no le resultó difícil considerar dos o tres escenarios por demás subidos de tono al respecto, tras darse cuenta que se acoplaban demasiado bien físicamente hablando. En consecuencia, Victor creyó notar una potente oleada de calor en el bajo vientre, puesto que se imaginó a sí mismo recostado justo debajo de Yuuri entre la agradable comodidad de una cama, con ambas piernas bien sujetas a la cintura ajena conforme el teniente hacía lo propio al grado de casi llevarlo a perder toda noción sobre si mismo. Dios bendito, no era ni remotamente apropiado pensar en cosas así, menos aún si quien pasó a convertirse en objeto de sus locas fantasías yacía tendido sobre el suelo a la espera de que se moviera.

—Ya pasó —de pronto percibió la tranquilizadora voz del otro tan ridículamente cerca, que se estremeció—. ¿Estás bien? —solo hasta entonces Victor aflojó los brazos, dándose cuenta de cuan comprometedora debía verse tal escena.

Mirándolo a escondidas, pudo constatar que el rostro de Yuuri era un auténtico poema, tenía las gafas torcidas, los cabellos hechos un absoluto desastre y una expresión sorprendida por demás notoria. Victor se quedó inmóvil durante dos minutos enteros antes de reaccionar y disculparse.

—No lo hice a propósito —se justificó abochornado. Yuuri, irguiéndose unos cuantos centímetros, intentó acomodarse las gafas.

—Si me encontrara en servicio quizá lo hubiera creído —bromeó con afán de aligerar al menos un poco el ambiente—. ¿Te hiciste daño? —Victor flexionó ligeramente su pierna dispuesto a verificar si podía moverla con soltura pues creyó habérsela golpeado, en consecuencia, notó un pequeño tirón justo bajo la rodilla.

—No es nada —le restó importancia, aun así, el otro emitió un pronunciado suspiro.

—Ven, busquemos una banca donde podamos sentarnos para examinarte —Victor se negó en redondo al creerlo totalmente innecesario, no quería terminar la cita por algo tan insignificante como un moretón.

—Es una completa nimiedad, en serio —aseguró al ignorar que ahora trataba con el profesional que Yuuri siempre sacaba a relucir durante sus obligaciones como bombero.

—Será un minuto, lo prometo —dejándose guiar, caminaron hasta una pequeña banca desocupada bajo un frondoso roble que les brindó cobijo. Con total cuidado, Yuuri ayudó a Victor a sentarse y luego se acuclilló frente a él en un gesto tan propio de una novela romántica que casi le hizo suspirar—. Voy a quitarte el zapato, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito verificar puntos específicos y de esa manera podré saber si hay algún esguince. ¿Preparado?

Victor captó la información a medias. ¿Preparado para qué? A tales alturas estaba ya terriblemente deslumbrado ante la cálida amabilidad y tacto con la cual Yuuri lo trataba; difícil hubiera sido que fuera capaz de centrarse en algo más. Durante un segundo fugaz recordó los atinados consejos de Chris, quien le sugirió impresionarle a tal grado que no quisiera dejarlo ir, pero lo cierto era que Yuuri fue quien acabó adelantándosele. ¿Acaso en verdad no era capaz de notar cuanta influencia ejercía sobre él al brindarle tantas atenciones? Victor no podría comparar a Yuuri, ni por asomo, con ninguno de sus otras experiencias románticas. A diferencia de todos ellos, jamás trataba de captar la atención como un método recurrente para mantenerlo interesado, interés que obviamente terminaba desvaneciéndose al pasar los meses, empero, el teniente lograba hacerlo por si mismo sin darse apenas cuenta.

Ahí radicaba uno de sus principales encantos.

—Bien —murmuró al final.

Yuuri procedió a la revisión superficial partiendo desde el tobillo, zona donde prestó especial atención a cualquier indicio que le permitiera saber si acaso existía alguna lesión superficial. Tras algunos minutos de cuidadosa inspección, lentamente subió despacio sin dejar un solo espacio desatendido, ante lo cual el corazón de Victor comenzó a agitarse una vez alcanzó la pantorrilla. Los dedos de Yuuri se sentían ásperos al tacto; seguramente gracias al arduo trabajo manual diario que realizaba en la estación. Esas eran las manos de un hombre que acostumbraba a hacer todo por si mismo, hasta las actividades más pequeñas u simplesy resultaba excitante. En un gesto involuntario, Victor se mordió el labio inferior y Yuuri tomó tal gesto como un claro signo de dolor.

Bastante alejado de la realidad.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí —cuidadosamente, Yuuri levantó la tela del pantalón sastre que Victor usaba. Su piel siempre había sido muy blanca, herencia familiar de Julia, y ese simple hecho creo especial contraste respecto a un feo raspón cuya coloración rojiza se tornaba cada vez más notoria luego de tan aparatosa caída—. Por fortuna no parece nada grave —sacó un pañuelo de bolsillo y verificó si había algún rastro de sangre. Tras comprobar lo contrario, se dedicó a realizar el camino inverso con tal de colocarle una vez más la ropa y el calzado apropiadamente al ruso—. Bien señor Nikiforov, ¿alguna otra herida que requiera cuidado ahora que estoy haciendo de paramédico?

Solo hasta entonces, el aludido entendió que Yuuri había usado la situación que él mismo creó en su contra. Era un hombre de treinta años, cielo santo; podría haber contestado algo igual o más ingenioso y, en vez de ello, atinó a cubrirse el rostro creyéndose incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Yuuri acabaría con su cordura en cualquier instante, eso ni dudarlo.

—Eres tan malo —el teniente se rio ante tal comportamiento infantil.

—Nada de eso; ahora podemos decir que nos encontramos en igualdad de condiciones —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Anda, sigamos con nuestra cita, ¿sí? —el ruso aceptó a regañadientes la invitación tras tomar la mano que Yuuri le ofreció.

Si bien se quedó rezagado unos cuantos pasos tras Yuuri lidiando aún con su propia frustración y vergüenza mal infundada, Victor se mostró reacio a soltarlo aun cuando entraron por segunda vez en una zona concurrida del parque. Le importaba un bledo las opiniones ajenas, y que Yuuri le brindara un suave apretón a manera de confirmación le hizo inmensamente dichoso.

Poco después, salir del parque con rumbo al estacionamiento fue menos complejo. Al abordarlo, Yuuri se mostró curioso pues el ruso enfiló el automóvil en dirección totalmente opuesta, y se aventuró a preguntarle a Victor dónde planeaban ir a continuación y este dijo que tenían dos reservaciones pendientes. La primera, según le comentó, era en el Empire State Building[4]. Yuuri lo entendió de inmediato; Victor quería ver la puesta de sol desde uno de los miradores más impresionantes de todo Manhattan. Según sabía, lo mejor en pos a evitar filas innecesarias era comprar los boletos vía internet, o bien reservar los lugares con antelación. De ese modo subirían directamente sin tener que esperar demasiado tiempo para ingresar al sitio.

El tráfico comenzaba a tornarse pesado, y Victor aparcó el Jetta a dos calles del edificio ahorrándose algunas vueltas innecesarias. Tras arribar luego de un corto recorrido a pie, pudieron constatar que muchísimos turistas estaban ahí con el mismo propósito, pero Victor confirmó su pago previo y les concedieron acceso al elevador sin mayor tardanza.

—Menos mal que trajimos algo para cubrirnos; arriba hace frío —Victor le mostró la gabardina que Yuuri descartó en el zoológico, así como también un saco púrpura que creyó buena idea meter en el auto esa mañana para él mismo—. ¿Alguna vez has realizado algún rescate a una altura parecida? —preguntó curioso. Se trataba de una caída libre impresionante.

—No a tantos metros, ciertamente —dijo antes de sonreír con picardía.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Victor se acercó bastante interesado—. Dime

—En una ocasión, nuestra presencia fue requerida en un complejo departamental, cuyo edificio estaba conformado por al menos doce u quince pisos —comenzó a explicar pacientemente —. No se trataba de un incendio, los vecinos nos llamaron porque alguien se había quedado atorado entre dos viviendas de la última planta y no sabía cómo bajar.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio haría semejante cosa? —Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

—Existe todo tipo de gente loca en este mundo —cierto, Victor coincidió—. El caso fue que Phichit se ofreció a subir mediante una escalera de extensión, los otros tres integrantes de mi equipo prepararon una red de seguridad por si ocurría lo peor, y yo me dirigí hasta el techo para descender a rappel en caso de que ninguna de las primeras dos opciones funcionara. Nuestro simpático civil era ni más ni menos que una joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años; se sujetaba a las salientes del muro y gritaba histérica por ayuda, pero lo más curioso fue que no iba vestida más que con un diminuto conjunto de ropa interior.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Yuuri asintió entre risas—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ella le mostró sus atributos a más de una docena de personas que se acercaron a mirar curiosas el incidente, entre ellos los mismos inquilinos del bloque —dijo casi resignado—. Según supimos, planeaba darle una sorpresa a su novio que vivía al lado sin despertar las sospechas de sus respectivos padres.

—¿Y cuál de ustedes fue el afortunado en bajarla?

—Phichit —concluyó, como si fuera el único desenlace lógico—. La chica se aferró a él cual koala; imaginarás que en una situación así hubiera sido muy difícil para Phichit no tocarciertas áreas. Luego de muchas disculpas y lágrimas, regresamos a la estación y durante el trayecto se encargó de contarles a todos por radio lo sucedido. Ese día juró que por cosas así amaba ser bombero.

Victor apenas se contuvo de soltar una alegre carcajada debido a la historia. Tal vez solo conocía superficialmente a Phichit, empero, su personalidad tan extrovertida le brindaba credibilidad suficiente al relato. Dios, hasta pudo imaginarse los sórdidos detalles.

—Es todo un caso, ¿cierto?

—Ni te imaginas.

Infortunadamente ya no pudieron seguir conversando, puesto que al fin el elevador marcó el número ciento dos, donde se ubicaba el mirador con mejor vista del edificio. Ahí les dio la bienvenida una espaciosa habitación rectangular abarrotada de gente, casi todos ellos turistas o parejas que como ellos planeaban disfrutar del maravilloso espectáculo que implicaba contemplar cómo la famosa ciudad que nunca dormía se iluminaba tras ponerse el sol. Dirigiéndose al exterior, el viento les golpeó casi de lleno aun cuando los bordes contaban con altas barreras de cristal que mitigaban la sensación en gran medida y, a sí mismo, les impedían a los visitantes romper los límites de seguridad. Yuuri se apartó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro una vez eligió un sitio donde pudieran contemplar todo a detalle, y Victor, siguiéndolo de cerca, procedió a colocarle la gabardina sobre los hombros pues comenzaba a refrescar.

Allá arriba la diferencia térmica era bastante notoria.

—Gracias.

—Siempre es un placer —sonrió cordial.

—¿Sabes? A pesar de que he vivido en Nueva York desde siempre, jamás había subido hasta aquí —le contó.

—Mi hermana y yo vinimos una vez antes de que me fuera definitivamente a Rusia —relató con los ojos puestos en la agonizante luz dorada del crepúsculo que minuto a minuto cedía paso al anochecer, y Yuuri notó cuan espinoso era ese asunto en particular—. Ella estaba molesta porque no quería dejarme ir; por aquellos entonces éramos demasiado jóvenes para comprender ciertas cosas.

—Ustedes dos son muy unidos, ¿cierto? —las facciones de Victor adquirieron un mejor semblante al hablar sobre Ali.

—Así es; pese a nuestros lazos sanguíneos, ella siempre suele decir que soy su mejor amigo. Y sí, a veces me vuelve loco —reconoció—, pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sin ella me hubiera sentido muy solo aun en mi etapa adulta. Y tal como sucedió contigo, fue quien supo primero acerca de mi sexualidad.

—¿Lo tomó bien? —preguntó. Solo había tenido el gusto de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con la chica en cuestión y difícilmente lograría emitir un juicio parcial.

—Bueno, resultó bastante cómico —se frotó el cuello—. Primero, Ali aseguró que me amaba mucho más si acaso era posible, y luego dejó bien en claro cuanto le agradaba la idea de poder hablar conmigo sobre chicos en una misma sintonía —Victor revoleó los ojos—. Según ella, tiene los privilegios de una hermana y hermano mayor al mismo tiempo —después añadió circunspecto—. Haberla dejado aquí para irme a estudiar a Rusia ha sido, sin duda, una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho jamás.

A Yuuri le pareció tan tierno que dejó escapar un ow audible.

—Me gustaría conocerla pronto.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, Yuuri —Victor le advirtió con cierta gracia—. Una vez que caigas en las manos de mi madre y Ali, difícilmente querrán soltarte. ¡Son un peligro juntas!

—¿Y si no les agrado?

—Debes saber que si le gustas a uno de los nuestros, el resto te recibirá con los brazos abiertos —el teniente sintió las orejas arder debido al comentario. ¿Eran alguna clase de clan o algo parecido? Bueno, seguro no estaba refiriéndose a Dylan, ¿cierto? —. O al menos a todos —una vez más Yuuri logró distinguir vestigios de tristeza implícita cuando hizo mención de los integrantes que conformaban a su familia, los cuales, cabía resaltar, no eran demasiados.

Colocándose bien la gabardina, Yuuri se preguntó seriamente cuántas cosas aún le faltaban descubrir en cuanto al ruso respectaba. Claro, a kilómetros cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría notar que Victor Nikiforov no era un hombre común, pero justo como cualquier otro ser humano debía tener cierta historia detrás. Provenía de una familia económicamente bien cimentada, sin embargo, Victor no era del tipo que esperaba sentado para alcanzar sus objetivos, antes al contrario, luchaba con tal de volverlos realidad. Esa misma tarde le había dicho cuánto ansiaba conocerle mejor, no obstante, Yuuri se dio cuenta que también se hallaba en esa misma posición. Quería preguntar pues era demasiado curioso por naturaleza, no obstante, al final le causaba cierta pena al creer que lo incomodaría por incursionar en terrenos poco agradables y delicados.

En algunas ocasiones Yuuri no era ni remotamente capaz de expresarse ni emplear correctamente las palabras, tal vez su mayor defecto radicaba en soltar todo cuanto sentía o pensaba sin filtros importándole poco si se trataba de cosas positivas o negativas, por ende, hería susceptibilidades casi tan fácil como respiraba. ¿Qué podría decir u hacer en una situación así? Yuuri abrió la boca dispuesto a emitir alguna frase alentadora, pero temió equivocarse y, en vez de ello, dejándose guiar ante un impulso repentino e idiota, avanzó los dos pequeños pasos que les separaban buscando así entrelazar sus dedos meñique y anular con los de Víctor que, ligeramente más grandes y cálidos al tacto, se estremecieron ante el toque.

Victor sonrió enternecido ante el silencioso gesto de ánimo. Yuuri era noble y perceptivo, aun pese a conocerse por tan poco tiempo. ¿Cuántas más cualidades o defectos lograría identificar en las siguientes horas que todavía les quedaban disponibles? Quizá demasiados, lo cual encontraba muy gratificante debido al trasfondo que implicaba.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —dijo refiriéndose al espectáculo natural cuya magnificencia tenía a cada uno de los presentes anonadados. Yuuri esperó recibir una confirmación vaga del comentario, en lugar de ello, tarde se dio cuenta que Victor lo miraba fijamente a él; sus preciosos ojos azules cual cielo infinito reflejaban tantas cosas, tantas emociones reprimidas que le obligaron a luchar contra otro sonrojo involuntario.

¿Cómo demonios lograba desarmarlo con una simple mirada? ¡Era ridículo! Ni siquiera Matt, quien fue tan significativo en su vida logró provocarle algo semejante a través de cinco años compartidos, eso ya era irse demasiado a los extremos.

—Ya lo creo que sí —le concedió razón.

Yuuri en serio casi sufrió un micro infarto; aunque igual ya había logrado romper su propio récord personal dadas las circunstancias.

Una vez anocheció y las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia, Victor le informó a Yuuri que necesitaban marcharse ya o perderían su segunda reservación. Al inicio creyeron buena idea bajar antes que los demás optarán por apelar a la misma idea por cuestiones de practicidad, aun así el elevador se abarrotó hasta casi alcanzar su capacidad máxima. Yuuri le explicó a Victor cuan peligroso podía ser esto; según la normatividad básica que los fabricantes manejaban, cada elevador debía respetar un peso específico y excederlo traería consigo algún accidente fatal. El ruso no encontró tal dato en especial alentador, menos todavía porque necesitaron moverse a una esquina del cubo metálico evitándoles a los otros pasajeros molestias innecesarias. Pronto resguardar cualquier vestigio de espacio personal se tornó imposible. Victor y Yuuri se hallaban posicionados uno frente al otro mientras compartían un espacio mínimo de veinte centímetros entre si, cualquier ínfimo movimiento los ponía en contacto directo desde las rodillas y Yuuri no se atrevía a mirar a ningún otro lado que no fuera la elegante corbata a rallas que Victor usaba. Antes bien prefirió centrarse en contar cada línea que sobresaltaba sobre el color borgoña; una, dos, tresal cabo de un rato se dio por vencido. No pretendía perder la compostura, menos aún porque a diferencia del fresco exterior, ahí dentro se ponía cada vez más bochornoso. Apelando a su infinita paciencia, trató de calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, pero Victor mismo era todo cuanto podía notar. Victor y su estatura privilegiada, Victor y su cuerpo firme, Victor y su porte impecableDios bendito, si le viniera en gana podría usar cualquier jugada maliciosa con tal de tocarlo como realmente quería solo una vez, aunque pareciera demasiado premeditado.

Pensándolo sabiamente, al final se contuvo.

Tras varios angustiantes minutos que parecieron eternos alcanzaron el segundo mirador del piso ochenta y seis; en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, ciertos turistas se apresuraron a bajar en aquella planta decididos a complementar la visita, no obstante, el mismo número volvió a subir. En consecuencia, Victor fue empujado sin mucha delicadeza por alguien que intentaba hacerse mayor espacio, y apenas logró sostenerse al colocar su mano derecha contra una pared cercana del elevador. Ante ello, fue inevitable que compartieran un abrazo cuyo ángulo les instó a romper toda distancia existente. Yuuri parpadeó estupefacto aferrándose a toda su cordura aún intacta, Victor en cambio emitió una torpe disculpa apenas audible ya que sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse a cabalidad, tal como dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. Quizá era un mal sitio, tal vez podría verse inapropiado e iba a cruzar una línea divisoria sin retorno, pero Yuuri cerró los ojos relajándose en gran medida ante tan magnífica sensación. Por supuesto, Victor pensó del mismo modo. El teniente quizá ya no lo recordaba debido a los efectos post borrachera, sin embargo, esa resultaba ser la segunda vez que lo sostenía entre sus brazos; la única gran diferencia radicaba en que ahora Yuuri estaba sobrio y permanecería bien grabado en su memoria a partir de entonces.

Tal como Victor siempre quiso que ocurriera.

Poco después, el suave ding del elevador indicó el final del recorrido. Cada uno de los presentes comenzaron a moverse rumbo a la salida, y ellos deberían hacer lo mismo en breve si no volverían a subir junto a otro puñado de gente.

—¿Estuvo mal? —quiso saber, refiriéndose al abrazo que compartieron.

—No, no es eso —Victor frunció el ceño ante tal ambigua respuesta.

—Ven, salgamos —tal como sucedió en el parque, ahora Victor fue quien se negó a soltar a Yuuri, quien se dejó llevar dócilmente—. Podremos conversar mejor si comemos algo.

—¿Vamos a cenar? ¿Dónde? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Es una sorpresa.

¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

Tras veinte minutos de viaje ininterrumpido en auto, Yuuri notó un desagradable vestigio de pánico recorrerlo entero tras darse cuenta hacía dónde se dirigían. Victor le comentó que lo llevaría a cenar, pero jamás imaginó que sería a un sitio tan impresionante como el Eleven Madison Park[5], cuya ubicación en la quinta avenida era un gran indicador respecto al costo real del sitio. Mirándose, sintió cierta pena puesto que no usaba la ropa más adecuada para entrar en un lugar tan ostentoso. Cualquier Neoyorkino conocía ese restaurante en particular, sin embargo, no cualquiera podía costearse una comida ahí debido a los exorbitantes precios que manejaban; mucho menos un bombero cuyo sueldo apenas cubría los gastos necesarios para sobrevivir dignamente cada mes. Poniéndolo en retrospectiva, esa tarde Victor se mostró inseguro al desenvolverse en ambientes abiertos como el lago, puesto que raras veces solía hacer cosas ni remotamente parecidas con demasiada regularidad. No obstante, esto sería dos veces más intimidante para Yuuri; tenía modales, claro, pero una cosa era compartir mesa en un sitio neutral, y otra muy distinta meterse de lleno en un lugar donde debía cuidar hasta la manera en cómo se sentaba sobre una bendita silla.

Obviamente no le extrañaría nada que Victor se moviera con total soltura en aquel entorno.

Con cierto resquemor y ansiedad, Yuuri observó las puertas giratorias que permitían acceso al restaurant; estas, sujetas a un gran marco de piedra grisácea casi verdosa, mostraba impoluta sofisticación y elegancia. A sí mismo, muy por encima tres extensos ventanales con divisiones a cuadros permitían paso a la tenue luz amarillenta del interior. Una vez cruzaron el umbral, fue parecido a trasladarse hasta otro mundo totalmente distinto al cual estaba tan acostumbrado. El Madison Park poseía una clase y elegancia incalculables; era espacioso, sus colores neutros brindaban mayor sensación de amplitud y combinaban perfecto con las decoraciones dispuestas por toda el área, entre ellas pinturas al óleo. A pocos metros se extendía una amplia sección media elaborada con madera y cristal opaco; esta fungía cual separador entre las áreas donde los comensales degustaban sus alimentos y la entrada. Yuuri se sintió abrumado, pero Victor de inmediato se acercó al Host[6], quien le recibió amable y cordial.

Pese a ser bastante infantil, a manera de escudo, el teniente prefirió quedarse justo detrás de Victor evitando así captar más atención; en verdad le haría caso a Mari si le recomendaba otra vez deshacerse de ciertas prendas en su closet. Aunque quizá ya debería renovarlas en gran medida. Yuuri hizo nota mental al respecto justo cuando el Host terminaba de corroborar la información y les pedía seguirle hasta su respectiva mesa. El suave sonido de un piano inundó los oídos de Yuuri conforme avanzaban entre largas hileras de mesas con largos manteles color blanco y pequeñas velas a manera de ornamento central. El anfitrión les indicó una zona cercana al ventanal izquierdo inferior, y Victor, tal cual hizo en el zoológico, se apresuró a retirarle la silla permitiéndole tomar asiento antes siquiera de hacerlo él mismo.

—No te pongas nervioso, Yuuri —este se deslizó algunos centímetros sobre la superficie del mueble, demasiado cohibido para pensar siquiera en relajarse—. ¿Quizá exageré demasiado en mi elección, tal vez? —dijo al sentarse luego de agradecerle al Host, quien prometió enviar a un mesero lo más pronto posible.

—Perdona, es que nunca en mi vida he pisado un sitio igual a este —reconoció mirando en derredor—. Ya sabes, empleado federal; eso difícilmente deja mucho capital disponible para cosas así —Victor apoyó la mano sobre su barbilla disponiéndose a mirarlo desde otro ángulo.

—Bueno, quizá eso cambie de ahora en adelante —le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

—No me siento cómodo al saber que gastas tanto dinero en mí —admitió con pena, y Victor bajó las manos hasta la pulcra superficie del mantel.

Esto le cayó como balde de agua fría, instándolo a preguntarse qué demonios ocurriría si Yuuri se daba cuenta sobre la generosa donación que le hizo a la cincuenta y siete. Si se ponía de este modo con una cena, las cosas se tornarían bastante feas una vez terminará enterándose cómo pudo volver al trabajo luego de su suspensión.

Debía tratar el tema con extremo cuidado y precaución.

—Cierto, el dinero para mí no representa ningún problema —coincidió de buena gana—. Mi trabajo genera excelentes ganancias porque paso muchas horas metido en una oficina para obtenerlo tal como cualquiera, por ende, puedo usarlo del modo en que me plazca. Yuuri, ya habíamos conversado al respecto una vez, ¿recuerdas? Poseo una excelente intuición, la cual me permite saber si algo vale la pena; de otro modo no estaríamos aquí.

A Yuuri el discurso del dinero poco o nada le impresionó, antes bien lo instó sacar a flote ese lado inseguro tan intrínseco en su personalidad.

—Yo también te lo dije una vez: ¿Y si acaso hay aspectos sobre mí que te incomoden? ¿Qué sucederá en ese caso? —Victor se acomodó mejor sobre su asiento.

—Nadie es perfecto —encogió los hombros restándole importancia—. No pretendo idealizarte, Yuuri; sé que tienes defectos justo igual a todos los demás, eso me permite mantener las cosas lo más reales posibles contigo. Además, recién comenzamos a conocernos y seguro ya habrás notado en mi persona detalles que seguro tampoco te agradan, como que tengo la constante manía de romper el espacio personal —el teniente confirmó tal hecho al removerse incómodo sin querer—. ¿Lo ves? Y aun así no has salido corriendo todavía. Creo que vamos bien encaminados.

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa, y acabó relajándose en gran medida pues cultivo demasiados temores infundados respecto a hacer el ridículo frente a Victor, quien buscaba culminar lo mejor posible su primera salida juntos.

—Te lo agradezco —el de ojos azules lo instó a levantar la barbilla para encararlo adecuadamente.

—Eso es —dijo satisfecho—, me gusta verte sonreír así—Yuuri volvió a hacerlo sin apenas darse cuenta, y fue suficiente para instarlo a hacerle sentir más en confianza.

Dando inicio a la cena, Victor abrió una pequeña cajita color perla que reposaba sobre la mesa, revelando dos galletas cubiertas con chocolate blanco y oscuro, las cuales degustaron a manera de prueba. Eran pequeñas, pero deliciosas y estimulaban el apetito. Poco después un mesero vestido impolutamente llegó a tomar sus respectivas órdenes, pero Victor notó cuantos problemas parecía tener Yuuri para decidirse por algo concreto puesto que desconocía en gran medida los ingredientes con los cuales solían realizar las preparaciones, ante lo cual se ofreció a elegir aquello que creyó podría gustarle. De aperitivo, se decantó por ensalada de sandía con queso de cabra y verduras, así como también un salteado de trucha cubierto con salsa de melocotón. El plato principal consistiría en lubina rayada con pistachos, calabacín y cerezas, además de carne de cordero a la parrilla con berenjena y amaranto. De postre cedió ante el helado de brownie, vainilla y frambuesa. Igualmente, le preguntó a Yuuri si deseaba alguna bebida preparada, no obstante, este rechazó la oferta respecto a consumir cualquier cantidad elevada de alcohol. El mesero, basándose en lo solicitado, sugirió acompañar los alimentos con vino tinto y blanco respectivamente, algo ligero que armonizara bien y Yuuri aceptó mientras no terminara bebiéndose la botella completa. Tal como solían asegurar los mejores críticos de la metrópoli, el servicio era impecable y les fue servido el primer entremés sin mayor dilación, empero Victor necesitó primero dar su aprobación antes de que el vino, ya decantado, se vertiera en dos copas tipo Burdeos[7] hasta un cuarto de su capacidad.

La comida presentaba un aspecto espectacular y Yuuri disfrutó muchísimo cada bocado. Eran porciones pequeñas, aunque dejaban espacio suficiente hasta el siguiente platillo y Victor se tomó la molestia de contarle detalles referentes a los mismos; dónde solían elaborarse con mayor frecuencia, o si tenían cierta popularidad debido al sabor tan concreto. Esporádicamente la atmosfera, la tenue música e iluminación, las copas de vino y la amena conversación consiguieron que Yuuri bajara todas sus defensas mostrándose receptivo y abierto a casi cualquier pregunta u comentario sin malicia u segundas intenciones. A si mismo, Victor le contó sobre Rusia; los inviernos tan largos que caían sobre la ciudad, sus maravillas arquitectónicas, los museos, teatros, catedrales y plazas públicas. También habló sobre Chris; cómo se volvieron amigos y socios en una compañía conjunta que crecía año tras año.

Yuuri entonces comentó que le causaba bastante curiosidad escucharlo hablar en ruso, ante lo cual Victor dijo que manejaba varios idiomas, entre ellos el francés. Yuuri sabía japonés, era capaz de seguir una plática fluida si lo necesitaba puesto que sus padres les enseñaron desde muy pequeños a honrar sus raíces y tradiciones. El de ojos azules confesó haber tenido la opción de aprender japonés en la universidad, pero prefirió descartarlo. Una verdadera lástima.

—¿Por qué te marchaste a Rusia? —Yuuri reunió valía suficiente para preguntarle sin sonar demasiado invasivo; a ese punto ya les habían servido el postre. Victor se puso visiblemente rígido ante ello, y perdió gran parte del ánimo de manera instantánea—. Yo...perdona. No pretendía disgustarte.

—No me has disgustado —aclaró—. Ya te he preguntado sobre tu familia, es completamente natural que sientas curiosidad por saber más acerca de la mía —derrotado, Victor respiró profundo antes de animarse a continuar—. No es un asunto agradable, si soy sincero. El principal motivo fue porque mi padre y yo jamás tuvimos una buena relación.

—¿Imagino bien? —dijo dándose una idea clara.

—Sí. Le confesé mi homosexualidad justo cuando terminaba la preparatoria. Pavel Nikiforov solía ser un hombre tan cerrado y conservador, que terminó repudiándome hasta el mismo día de su muerte por ello —Yuuri pudo notar cuanto daño le causaba a Victor tratar ese tema en particular; el dolor estaba implícito en sus ojos azules—. Jamás pudo perdonarme que me atrajeran los hombres; incluso acabó soltándome más de una vez un discurso larguísimo sobre decencia, moralidad y rectitud. También amenazó con desheredarme si seguía empecinado en aferrarme a una idea estúpida que lo avergonzaría entre su respetable círculo de amistades.

—Y decidiste huir —concluyó encontrándolo bastante lógico. Victor asintió.

—Mamá me ha brindado su apoyo incondicional desde siempre, Ali lo mismo; sin ellas no hubiera tenido el valor de irme—dijo orgulloso—. Dadas mis preferencias, Rusia no era el mejor sitio donde buscar un refugio seguro, pero ansiaba imponer la mayor distancia posible con él para sanar, para labrarme mi propio camino y demostrarle que podía obtener cualquier cosa que me propusiera con o sin su aprobación. Soy ruso de nacimiento, volver implicaba emanciparme y poner en orden algunas gestiones burocráticas.

—¿Tu mamá te apoyó?

—Así es. Ella es la mejor madre que pude haber pedido jamás —Victor dejó entrever tal hecho de forma muy transparente—. De no ser por su cariño y aceptación, yo no sería ni la mitad del hombre en que he logrado convertirme a través de todos estos años. Alisa, Dylan, mamá...todos ellos me brindaron las fuerzas y empuje necesario con los cuales seguir adelante.

—¿Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con tu padre antes de que falleciera? —era una pregunta muy personal, entendía eso, y si Victor prefería guardarse sus comentarios al respecto lo entendería.

—No —la voz del ruso pareció apagarse—. El orgullo nos impidió hacerlo, supongo. Ahora está muerto y necesito velar por lo que todavía me queda —dijo refiriéndose a Julia, Alisa y Dylan.

Yuuri, sobrecogido ante lo que acababa de escuchar, le colocó una mano sobre el antebrazo en muestra de apoyo total; no todos los integrantes en una familia entendían ni mucho menos aceptaban que la orientación sexual bajo ningún concepto definía lo que ellos eran como seres humanos. Porque el amor de verdad no tenía forma, ni generó ni rostro. Victor, enternecido ante tan bonito gesto, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le tomó esa misma mano entre la propia y procedió a llevársela hasta los labios depositándole sobre los nudillos un suave beso. El pulso de Yuuri se aceleró. ¿En verdad tenía al menos una mínima idea sobre dónde estaba metiéndose? Quizá no. Victor, pese a derrochar confianza, seguridad y dominio sobre sí mismo, era un hombre sensible, alguien capaz de ofrecer su vida entera sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de proteger a quienes consideraba importantes. Abandonó Rusia pese a tener algo sólido allá, todo por hacerse cargo de NV Group, pese a que Pavel prefirió darle la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. Era noble y bueno.

Yuuri se asustó ante tal magnitud de revelaciones dichas sin apenas haberlas buscado. Sería tan sencillo caer profundo por Victor si no establecía límites, concluyó. Bajo ningún concepto buscaba establecer algún lazo emocional profundo con alguien otra vez; no todavía. O quizá nunca. Confundido, sacudió tales pensamientos lo más lejos posibleera su primera cita y comenzaba a preocuparse de más otra vez.

Afortunadamente en poco tiempo la charla logró virar hacía mejor puerto durante un buen rato hasta que, al consultar el, reloj se dieron cuenta cuan tarde era. Victor pidió la cuenta, y Yuuri fingió pasar desapercibido el hecho de que pagó con una tarjeta de crédito negra. No se acostumbraría a eso. El clima cálido del exterior los recibió una vez abandonaron la zona del restaurant y volvieron al Jetta por última vez, pues Victor llevaría a Yuuri hasta su departamento para permitirle descansar luego de un extenso día repleto de tantas aventuras juntos. Los nervios habían regresado al teniente con fuerza inaudita, puesto que su mente comenzó a elucubrar el sin fin de cosas que podrían suceder una vez los dos se despidieran, agradeciéndole mutuamente el tiempo compartido.

¿Victor lo besaría? ¿Él se atrevería a hacerlo primero? ¿O simplemente prometerían seguir en contacto después? Apenas podía pensar con claridad suficiente, gracias a ello el trayecto hasta su propia casa le pareció ridículamente corto, a la vez que Victor aparcó justo frente al complejo departamental mostrándose imperturbable. Los dos bajaron del Jetta y recorrieron uno al lado del otro la escasa distancia hasta el acceso principal mientras emitían opiniones acerca de asuntos triviales, y Víctor insistió en acompañarlo.

Motivado ante la idea, accedió sin dudarlo dos veces.

Subir al elevador fue sencillo, y Yuuri no sabría discernir si era producto de tanta emoción tras haber visitado el Empire State cuya altura era perfecta para admirar el impresionante atardecer, o si la copa de vino tinto que bebió para acompañar su cena había comenzado a desinhibirlo en gran medida. Pero sobraba decir que todos sus sentidos estaban potencializados y alerta ante cualquier movimiento que Victor hacia conforme lo escoltaba hasta su. Sin lugar a dudas aquella fue una cita encantadora, definitivamente rompió todos sus esquemas y paradigmas de un modo tan positivo que se rehusaba a terminarla. Victor logró superar toda expectativa y ahora no sabía cómo pedir más. Pese a su personalidad tan introvertida, no quería pasar solo esa noche cuando sabía que con solo pedirlo podría alargar tan maravillosa experiencia, aunque implicara ceder a otra clase de compromiso. ¿Si de buenas a primeras le proponía a Victor quedarse, cómo lo tomaría? Ciertamente iba a requerir todo su valor y fuerza de voluntad siquiera ponerlo en manifiesto, y temía, por supuesto, ser rechazado puesto que recién comenzaban a salir.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir considerando tal idea puesto que el ascensor se detuvo indicándoles habían llegado al piso seleccionado con anterioridad. Una vez frente a la puerta de su departamento, Yuuri se giró dispuesto a encarar al ruso, quien mantenía entre sus labios una sonrisa preciosa, como si todo hasta ese mismo instante hubiera salido según lo tenía planeado, y ninguna otra cosa en el mundo entero sería capaz de arruinarlo a esas alturas.

—¿La has pasado bien? —quiso saber tras sujetarle la mano en un gesto tan arrebatadoramente dulce, que Yuuri casi juró que su rostro debía haber adquirido mil colores distintos.

—Bastante —reconoció apelando a ser sincero—. Hacía muchísimo tiempo desde que me divertí tanto con alguien —los ojos azules de Victor brillaron y Yuuri sintió que podía realizar la siguiente jugada, de atreverse a ir más allá.

—Me alegra mucho escucharlo.

—Pero —titubeó antes de proseguir—...¿fue suficiente para ti?

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas, Victor pareció comprender a qué se refería puesto que su expresión sufrió un cambio radical hasta transformarse en un gesto más serio, aunque complacido ante la sutil indirecta. Por ello, sacó provecho del suave agarre que ejerció sobre él un minuto atrás, y le instó a romper toda posible distancia entre ambos hasta que sus cuerpos colisionaron entre si casi de manera imperceptible. Ahí, sin espacio alguno de por medio, fueron capaces de notar las cálidas respiraciones del otro ya sumergidos entre una atmósfera tan intima e indescriptible, que solo ellos mismos serían capaces de romper. Pero lo cierto era que ninguno planeaba hacerlo, antes bien buscaban el contacto, la cercanía, ceder ante esa incuestionable química contra la cual lucharon inútilmente desde que comenzaron a interactuar entre sí semanas atrás. Sus ojos, en algún punto, se encontraron en una profunda mirada repleta de significado y, como si le pidiera permiso, Victor procedió a inclinarse los escasos centímetros que sobraban poniéndole en manifiesto qué planeaba hacer con exactitud. Lo estaba tentando, y de igual manera le daba vía libre para ponerle un alto porque no lo obligaría a hacer algo contra su voluntad.

Yuuri contuvo el aliento. A tales instancias ya se creía capaz de tocar con la punta de sus dedos aquella desbordada pasión implícita en tan pequeños gestos, al igual que esas ansias tan obvias con las cuales Victor lidiaba desde quien sabía cuánto tiempo atrás. Y no solo él, Yuuri también, puesto que en su terquedad insana se resistió durante días completos a reconocer cuán grande comenzaba a tornarse la atracción física y sexual que profesaba hacia Victor. Por ende, débil ante ello, ya sin fuerzas suficientes para combatir en gran medida esa imperiosa necesidad de entregarse a la deliciosa experiencia que amenazaba con explotar cual bomba entre ellos en breve, abandonó todo pensamiento coherente u moralmente correcto y prefirió dejarse llevar. Arqueándose contra la poderosa masculinidad del ruso sin vergüenza o arrepentimientos, quedó expectante, a la espera de que continuara.

Victor no necesitaba pedir ninguna aprobación, ya la tenía desde esa misma tarde luego del accidente aislado con el pequeño bote de remos.

El primer roce entre sus labios fue lento, dócil, y se sintió como recibir una potente descarga eléctrica que les recorrió enteros, elevándolos a otro nivel de compenetración. Aferrándose a la familiar sensación, Yuuri se dijo a sí mismo que casi había olvidado cómo era besar a otra persona; en definitiva extrañó el contacto, la abrumadora cercanía, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien significativo. Quizá Yuuri solo contaba con experiencia previa gracias a Matt, sin embargo, aprendió bien y bajo ningún concepto decepcionaría a Victor. Guiado ante los potentes impulsos del momento, Yuuri deslizó cuesta arriba las manos sobre el firme pecho ajeno mientras disfrutaba la calidez que notaba justo bajo las prendas de ropa, hasta que encontró a tientas las solapas del saco que Victor llevaba puesto y tiró de ellas para brindarle mayor énfasis al beso, atrayéndole aún más.

Ante su propia desfachatez, Yuuri temió que una espeluznante oleada de pánico le atacará sin piedad alguna, no obstante, solo encontró cierta satisfacción indecorosa por saberse capaz de hacer algo semejante sin mayor culpabilidad. Victor, en cambio, se sorprendió de forma grata; inicialmente creyó que sobrellevar las cosas con relativa calma sería conveniente dada la continua reticencia del teniente a bajar todas sus defensas, empero, con esto le daba a entender que quizá sobrepasó cualquier nivel de temor y podría obrar según así lo determinará correcto. Bueno, sobraba decir que su sentido común se había ido al demonio desde el instante en que Yuuri dejó entrever cuanto le interesaba extender la cita hacía un ámbito más íntimo.

Victor fantaseó una y mil veces en cómo sería besar a Yuuri; malamente creyó que al ser tan tímido cedería cierto control, y gustoso comprobó que se había equivocado. Presionaba lo suficiente, luego retrocedía en justa medida atrayéndole cual dulce canto de sirena con el único propósito de seducirlo. Pues le resultó bien. Ya sin restricciones de por medio, Victor sujetó al teniente por la cintura obligándolo a retroceder varios pasos hasta que toparon contra una pared cercana; Yuuri emitió un gemido bastante alentador, y solo hasta entonces fueron capaces de contemplar la verdad implícita en sus rostros: se deseaban.

Siempre lo hicieron. Que pretendieran negarlo era otro asunto muy diferente.

Embriagado ante la sola idea de sostenerlo así, agitado y con cada sentido cognitivo puesto en un simple objetivo, Victor volvió a besarlo encontrándose con un Yuuri dispuesto, con un Yuuri que le recibió gustoso y respondía a cada una de sus caricias permitiéndole profundizarlas al grado de hacerle perder toda cordura y raciocinio. No lograba recordar a ciencia cierta la última vez que había sentido algo ni remotamente parecido por un hombre; quiso atribuirlo a tantos meses en abstinencia voluntaria, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Yuuri sacaba a flote sus instintos primarios más básicos, esos que debía mantener bajo estricta disciplina puesto que toda su vida debió reprimirlos a como diera lugar. Ahora en cambio, adiós autodominio y racionalidad.

Ya solo le quedaba entregarse al nutrido cúmulo de variopintas emociones.

Pronto, los dedos de Yuuri le recorrieron la espalda, los hombros y cabello estremeciéndole hasta los mismos huesos; cada toque dejaba rastros de fuego líquido sobre su piel sobrecalentada. En retribución, Victor le propinó un gentil mordisco en el labio inferior, antes de obsequiarle otra serie de besos cortos que lo hicieron gemir pidiendo más. Agitados y sin respiración, intentaron en vano recuperar cierta cordura, pero Victor creyó que Yuuri era la tentación misma hecha mortal; y él había caído en picada. Separándose apenas lo suficiente para ver lo que había causado en el teniente, encontró una imagen tan excitante que dejó escapar un gruñido; Yuuri tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos velados gracias al placer y sus gafas apenas se mantenían rectas.

Dios bendito, ¿cómo mantenerse cuerdo ya?

—Jamás será suficiente —lo escuchó murmurar con ese sensual acento ruso perfectamente marcado, al tiempo que le delineaba los labios en patrones irregulares usando el dedo pulgar. Yuuri acabó sonrojándose todavía más, y buscó apoyo contra la pared por temor a caerse. Las piernas le temblaban como si fueran gelatina derritiéndose al sol.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte? —decir que tamaña invitación no le tomó desprevenido sería mentir, más aún porque Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo valor suficiente para encararlo. ¡Obviamente quería quedarse! Sería un completo idiota si rechazaba una oferta de tal calibre, para decidir le era preciso meditar bien las implicaciones de ceder ante tal propuesta.

¿Y si resultaba ser demasiado apresurado? ¿Y si luego terminaban arrepintiéndose? ¿Y si Yuuri lo creía un aprovechado? Cierto, desde un inicio le dejó bien en claro sus intenciones, a pesar de ello prometió que todo fluiría sin ninguna prisa o presión de por medio. Victor ansiaba terminar en una cama con Yuuri siempre y cuando esto fuera posible gracias a los motivos correctos. Empero, después de haber compartido ese primer beso que lo dejó expectante, ya no estaba tan seguro de si lograría esperar más tiempo. Resignado, se acercó por segunda vez y le depositó un beso en la frente a manera de disculpa silenciosa.

—Sería todo un honor, pero no puedo —Yuuri se mostró genuinamente confundido, y un claro vestigio de rechazo ensombreció sus facciones. Victor lo tomó como una mala señal y se apresuró a explicarse—. Escucha: mi principal intención al invitarte a salir era que los dos pudiéramos conocernos mejor, lo cual ha sucedido y ya por ello soy inmensamente afortunado. No obstante, prometí respetar tus tiempos y eso mismo voy a hacer. Un caballero siempre cumple las promesas que hace.

Yuuri dirigió su atención al suelo, como si de pronto fuera en extremo interesante.

—Claro, entiendo —sonrió tratando de disimular en vano cuanto le decepcionó la negativa—. Entonces te agradezco por todo lo de hoy —dijo apartándose lo justo y necesario, al imponer distancia segura entre los dos; seguro le había ofendido—. Buenas noches, Victor. Conduce con cuidado.

Negándose a decir algo más, buscó las llaves del departamento e ingresó tras dedicarle un fugaz gesto de despedida al otro, que le fue respondido en misma medida. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Yuuri colocó su frente contra la rígida superficie de madera y emitió una larga exhalación frustrada. ¿Qué rayos esperó que ocurriera realmente? Por obvias razones Victor rechazó su descabellada proposición ya que seguro le pareció en extremo atrevida. Victor era un hombre chapado a la antigua, alguien que buscaba disfrutar varias citas antes de proseguir al acto sexual propiamente dicho; debería haberse sentido halagado porque le demostró hasta el cansancio cuanto respetaba sus espacios. Casi nadie solía hacerlo dadas las circunstancias. ¿Y si gracias a esto le dio una mala impresión? Seguro que no volvería a invitarlo a salir otra vez debido a su estúpida impulsividad mal empleada. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Yuuri lanzó las llaves al pequeño mueble junto al recibidor, y procedió a quitarse también la gabardina dejándola abandonada sobre el sofá más cercano.

Enfadado consigo mismo pensó con ácida ironía que arruinó una cita perfecta y, peor aún, los preservativos y lubricante que había comprado junto al enema con el cual se preparó esa mañana seguro los dejaría abandonados en su recamara durante algún tiempo indefinido.

Sintiéndose moralmente hecho trizas, Yuuri concluyó que de nada serviría seguir lamentándose y decidió irse a dormir. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por apagar las luces, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta con extrema insistencia. Preguntándose si acaso sería la señora Stewart, una amable viuda que a veces pedía su ayuda porque no lograba hacer funcionar el termostato, se dispuso a abrir. Y enorme resultó ser su asombro al constatar que no se trataba de la simpática mujer del quinto piso como creyó, sino de Victor quien, sin detenerse a explicar absolutamente nada, se abalanzó sobre él robándole un beso tan impetuoso que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Victor—logró articular entre besos, puesto que difícilmente le dio tregua.

—Cambié de parecer —reconoció abrazándolo fuerte—. Esta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte del mismo modo en que tú lo hiciste conmigo —dijo al acunarle las mejillas entre las manos—. Es muy apresurado, lo sé pero... ¿te importaría demasiado si me olvido de ser un caballero solo por esta noche?

—No, en realidad no —aliviado en sobremanera, Yuuri le instó a proseguir con lo que dejaron a medio acabar en el corredor cinco minutos atrás.

Y en cuanto el teniente Katsuki cerró de un manotazo la puerta brindándoles así privacidad y total resguardo del exterior, sin duda alguna le sería preciso encargarse del gran incendio que seguro acabaría desatándose entre ambos durante las próximas horas.

Porque su primera noche juntos recién comenzaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Fire Challenge: el nombre es completamente invención mía, pero sí existe una competencia anual donde los bomberos de diferentes estaciones compiten entre si en distintas actividades relacionadas con su profesión, para establecer un ganador absoluto durante un periodo específico.  
> [2]Strawberry Fields: memorial de John Lennon en Central Park.  
> [3]Fuente de Bethesda: está ubicada en la Terraza de Bethesda (al norte de la calle 72), es uno de los lugares más visitados de Central Park. La estatua de bronce “Angel of the Waters” mide 8 pies de altura, y del ángel, en el verano, brota una cascada de agua que cae hacia un recipiente mayor, que en su centro tiene cuatro querubines de 4 pies cada uno, los cuales representan Temperance, Purity, Health y Peace.  
> [4]Empire State Building: Está ubicado en el centro del Midtown de Manhattan y dispone de dos observatorios, situados en los pisos 86 y 102, desde los que podrá disfrutar de las inolvidables vistas de 360° de Nueva York y de los alrededores de la ciudad.  
> [5]Eleven Madison Park: Es considerado uno de los mejores restaurantes del mundo. Se encuentra ubicado en 11 Madison Avenue, en East 24th Street, en el distrito Flatiron de Manhattan.  
> [6]Host: es una palabra inglesa que significa anfitrión, y se refiere a la persona que recibe a los clientes en un restaurante, les asigna mesa y los acompaña hasta ella.  
> [7]Copa tipo Burdeos: Este tipo de copas suele recomendarse para tintos elegantes, aterciopelados, muy aromáticos, voluptuosos y muy especialmente para blancos con madera. Tienen boca más ancha y balón más voluminoso, es casi una esfera truncada y su superficie ayuda a expresar mejor los aromas más delicados y sutiles del vino, algunas tienen una ligera curvatura en su parte superior, esto acentúa la carga frutal del vino y suaviza ligeramente los efectos de acidez.  
> ¡Al fin lo pude terminar! Dios, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Ha sido un extenso proceso creativo que requirió muchísima investigación, detalles, horas y horas de planeación y estructuración. Me siento feliz del resultado que se ha obtenido hasta ahora pese a los altibajos que se dieron durante estos últimos días. Y sí, se nos viene el R-18 puro duro y sin aditivos. ¡Lo que todos estábamos esperando desde que comenzaron a coquetear entre si estos dos bobos adorables!
> 
> En verdad muchísimas gracias por todo. La historia recién comienza y faltan muchísimas cosas que contar todavía. Estaba y sigo estando muy nerviosa por ver cómo es que este capítulo será recibido por ustedes, le puse todo mi empeño y corazón para entregarles algo original y de calidad. ¡Gracias por ser tan pacientes! 
> 
> ¡Hasta otra!


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contenido adulto explícito.  
> Cito a un antiguo ficker con esto: si querían lemon(smut) en esta historia, les  obsequio tres tazas. ¡Espero que si son mayores de edad, lo disfruten! Azraq, gracias por todo tu apoyo, guía y consejo. Aún nos faltan otras poses erótico-festivas que describir para ellos dos ;3

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos brindándoles privacidad y total resguardo del exterior, casi de forma instantánea, el ambiente comenzó a adquirir una intimidad asfixiante, instándolos a converger ante un mismo punto en el cual ya consideraban imposible seguir manteniéndose apartados del otro, pues corrían riesgo de ahogarse en sus propias necesidades insatisfechas. Victor, cuyos sentidos parecían haberse exaltado dos o tres veces más de lo usual, fue capaz de notarlo nada más escuchó la respuesta afirmativa del teniente, quien acabó guiándolos a otro cándido beso que les arrancó por partes iguales gemidos poco decentes ante algo tan maravillosamente natural y correcto. 

Porque esa poderosa atracción que había entre ellos difícilmente lograría ser contenida a tales instancias, motivo por el cual Victor no pudo, ni tampoco quiso detenerse a considerar si dejarse llevar por la radical fuerza de sus instintos más básicos era buena idea, pues toda la tarde procuró comportarse para evitar que Yuuri saliera corriendo cual cervatillo asustado. Si realmente lo hubiera querido, desde un inicio se habría dado a la tarea de lanzarle un montón de indirectas incómodas, tratando de hacerle ver al teniente que su principal objetivo radicaba en llevárselo a la cama al final del día. Pero no. Aunque sonara trillado, Victor todavía creía en la conquista previa y todo cuanto eso implicaba; porque tal cual dijera Chris días atrás, la seducción era un arte que ya casi nadie practicaba, puesto que podía confundirse con muchas otras cosas del acto en si. Esto, por si mismo, no implicaba tener sexo; para seducir era preciso comprender los deseos y necesidades del otro, guiándole hasta puntos que jamás hubiera creído posibles. 

Un beso, un simple gesto; un roce cuya suavidad encendiera los sentidos, un susurro emitido en el momento idóneo…una mirada. 

Cierto, en varias ocasiones durante la cita hubo circunstancias bastante comprometedoras que hicieron volar la imaginación de Victor hasta escenarios poco decentes, aun así, al final constató gustoso que, tal como él, Yuuri solo estaba esperando cualquier pequeña señal significativa, una ínfima confirmación de cualquier tipo para permitirse ceder sin mayor inhibición. Puesto que, si bien solía ser tímido, reservado y discreto, también era un hombre cuyo apetito sexual debería satisfacer tarde o temprano. Y teniéndolo ahí entre sus brazos, tan real, tan sólido, a Victor le dio confianza suficiente para olvidar con extrema facilidad el hasta entonces arraigado temor a equivocarse, a cometer algún error garrafal que arruinara los avances obtenidos hasta ese punto. 

A ciencia cierta, lo que ocurría justo a mitad de aquel departamento, Victor bien podría compararlo con la violenta reacción que una sustancia explosiva presentaba al tener contacto directo con fuego. Yuuri era eso y más. Era pasión reducida a besos candentes que lo dejaban a la espera del siguiente movimiento, lujuria contenida en fugaces caricias aleatorias que lo estremecían hasta los huesos, así como también colores, sabores y sonidos capaces de hacerle abandonar todo rasocinio sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia mayor. Él jamás se hubiera podido imaginar que sentimientos tan fuertes los alcanzarían una vez cedieran a esto; quizá fueron ingenuos hasta entonces. Creyeron que podrían resistirse a lo inevitable, pero el haber salido juntos no fue ninguna otra cosa que un precursor a cierta etapa cuyo, desenlace no hubieran podido seguir evitando conforme más conocían del otro.

Porque era inevitable, arrasador, brutal; tal como un voraz incendio cuyas llamas consumían todo a su paso dejando atrás solo cenizas. 

Victor, por supuesto, no fue el único que logró darse cuenta de esto. Yuuri sabía que acceder a un acercamiento de tal índole no figuraba entre sus decisiones más sensatas, y quizá con la claridad del día siguiente acabaría sucumbiendo ante un ataque de ansiedad debido a su estúpida impulsividad fuera de toda lógica, pero se negaba a seguir huyendo. Ya no quería  cerrase a nuevas oportunidades; a sentir, a vivir, a disfrutar lo que la vida le ofrecía a manos llenas. Luego del terrible caos emocional que sufrió casi un año y medio atrás gracias a Matt, su corazón roto y desilusionado apenas funcionaba con el único propósito de pasar los días como mejor le fuera posible, latiendo lo justo y necesario para seguir adelante por su familia y amigos.

Pero con la intempestiva llegada de Victor comenzaba a sentirse aterradoramente capaz de vivir otra vez. 

Y sí, él era en gran medida un hombre independiente capaz de seguir por si mismo. También había aprendido que depender emocionalmente de otra persona en una relación unilateral implicaba perder el rumbo, y por ello no consideraba a Victor alguna clase de salvador todo poderoso, cuyo principal objetivo consistía en resolverle todos sus problemas de un minuto a otro como por arte de magia. Los problemas, obviamente, seguirían ahí; la gran diferencia radicaba en que quizá podría tener a alguien con quien compartirlos o conversar al respecto si acaso lo sobrepasaban alguna vez. 

Pues apostaba que Victor no se conformaría con ser algo de una sola noche. 

Durante la cena, Yuuri trató de convencerse que debería evitar a cualquier precio caer del todo por Victor y su encantadora personalidad, e ingenuamente pensó que lograría imponer ciertos límites si sabía cómo manejar sus propios sentimientos, manteniéndolos a raya. Pero se equivocó. Existían mil formas de ceder a la tentación, y Victor lograba provocarle demasiadas cosas que creyó vetadas para siempre luego de su aparatoso fracaso anterior. Las ansias del descubrimiento, la adrenalina que implicaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y el tan esperado contacto que imaginó con tanta avidez desde aquella noche en el Ice Castle. Por obvias razones, cualquier plan sensato terminó yéndose por la maldita borda en el segundo exacto en que se habían besado justo a mitad del pasillo. Tal vez Yuuri exageraba, pues era demasiado pronto para considerar algo tan grande como esa palabra que terminó vetando desde que Matt desapareció del mapa sin dejar ningún rastro, porque amar a alguien implicaba darle poder. Y Yuuri se negaba a otorgar esa clase de privilegios a cualquiera. No quería enamorarse, no otra vez. Quizá podría compartir con Victor una excelente relación dentro del plano físico; congeniaban bien, existía química entre ellos y a la larga sería más seguro. 

Al incursionar en una zona como esa, Yuuri podría encargarse de mantener todo dentro de ciertos límites permisibles, sin entrometer emociones demasiado profundas que, con total seguridad, seguro terminarían lastimándolos a mediano u largo plazo.

Y después...bueno, ya vería qué hacer después. 

Por ahora ya no pretendía seguir pensando en nada más que el fiero deseo que experimentaba por aquel hombre de preciosos ojos azules, a quien anheló tener en su cama desde hacía semanas atrás, gracias a lo cual mandó a volar muy lejos su sentido común durante al menos unas cuantas horas. Entonces, moviéndose quizá con demasiada urgencia, Yuuri le echó los brazos al cuello a Victor para cerrar cualquier espacio entre ellos, permitiéndole profundizar las caricias concediéndole así toda libertad posible. Mientras se besaban, Victor le tocó los labios con la lengua y Yuuri emitió un sonido casi vergonzoso cuando le permitió entrada completa, pero fue como encender alguna clase de interruptor, puesto que Victor había comenzado a besarle con tanto ímpetu y de una manera tan enérgica, que prácticamente le obligó a retroceder hasta que toparon contra el borde de un mueble cercano. La pieza de decoración vibró ante el impacto, y una lámpara se tambaleó inestable, sin embargo, Yuuri apenas alcanzó a registrar tan insignificante detalle porque estaba demasiado ocupado en regresar los cándidos besos, aun cuando el borde inferior se le estuviera clavando en la parte baja de los glúteos. 

Pero por el mismo infierno que no le importaba ni un poco.

Y no era para menos, Victor sabía besar tremendamente bien; parecía conocer los métodos exactos para hacerlo suspirar, el ritmo adecuado a seguir o si acaso era prudente aligerar el ritmo para no abrumarlo en sobremanera. Y casi como si se tratara de una revelación, Yuuri comprendió que se estaba hundiendo en una abrumadora nebulosa de satisfacción latente que, lejos de abrumarlo, le guiaba a incursionar aún más en ella. Yuuri se mantuvo lejos del sexo durante meses, a veces ejercía cierto desahogo por cuenta propia, pero jamás tendría punto de comparación. Quería esto con tantas ganas que daba escalofríos. Recién comenzaban a descubrirse, a conocer los terrenos inhóspitos que ambos representaban, y tan fascinantes les parecían debido a las altas expectativas que había entre ellos.

Gracias al cielo, Victor respondía a su pasión de un modo inigualable, acelerándole los sentidos y dándole paso a algo tan crudo que apenas lograba contener. 

Así que, ya sin ninguna inhibición que solía restringir su personalidad como en tantas otras ocasiones debido al miedo, Yuuri deslizó ambas manos bajo la costosa chaqueta que Victor usaba, y sintió de inmediato aquella anhelada calidez del cuerpo ajeno, mientras se recreaba en la erótica posibilidad de quitársela cuanto antes y sentirlo directamente. Yuuri tuvo una fantasía bastante vívida con ser tocado del mismo modo por Victor tiempo atrás, de ceder ante sus exigencias y permitirle rozar cualquier límite que quisiera imponerle. 

La realidad, ciertamente, era dos veces mejor. 

Entre tanto, nada más notó el sólido toque de Yuuri sobre su espalda baja, algo dentro de Victor sufrió un cambio radical. A esas alturas no podía siquiera recordar la última vez que había ansiado algo con tanta  desesperación, pero Yuuri, valiéndose de pequeños roces superficiales sin orden específico, parecía tener el único propósito de tentarlo removiendo en él toda una gama de impulsos que mantenía dormidos gracias al peso de sus responsabilidades cotidianas. En consecuencia, durante un segundo febril cedió ante ellos y, sin ser demasiado gentil, terminó presionándolo más hasta que casi lo tuvo recostado sobre el mueble donde encontraron cierto apoyo adicional, evitando de ese modo alguna caída innecesaria. Por mero reflejo natural, Yuuri se aferró a él dejando al descubierto cierta parte sumisa que no esperaba, aun cuando lo tuviera a su completa merced gracias a la posición tan conveniente. Porque Yuuri representaba una antítesis impresionante; era masculino y durante más de una ocasión le demostró ser capaz de dominar si se lo proponía, sin embargo, también le permitía ejercer cierta autoridad sin hacerle sentir relegado. 

Y lo encontraba fascinante. 

Proporcionándole el tiempo necesario para respirar entre besos, Victor palpó a tientas las caderas del teniente y, sin poderlo apenas evitar, ejerció una impetuosa sujeción ahí con tal de mantenerlo quieto conforme lo instaba a notar cuan entusiasmado lo tenía aquel acercamiento. En retribución, Yuuri ancló la pierna derecha tras su pantorrilla invitándolo a hacerlo por segunda vez, y Victor se sintió un auténtico ganador. Amaba causar tal efecto en sus parejas, pues eso significaba que dentro de poco rebasarían cualquier línea divisoria entre lo moralmente permitido, cuyos beneficios podrían encontrarlos en la comodidad de una cama. Entonces, siguiendo apenas un débil resquicio de cordura, Victor se forzó a parar dispuesto a poner en perspectiva la situación, porque luego ya no sería capaz de detenerse. 

Obligar a Yuuri a hacer algo contra su voluntad no era opción, aunque eso implicara volver a casa, darse una ducha con agua muy fría y tratar de mantener la libido a raya de algún modo menos entretenido. Pero al mirarlo con especial detenimiento, se encontró con esos ojos color caramelo casi ennegrecidos a través de las gafas, una expresión que no daba pie a equivocaciones y la completa seguridad de seguir adelante. Maravillado ante un contraste tan abrumador, Victor le recorrió tentativamente la mejilla usando los nudillos, y Yuuri se apegó contra estos mostrándole cierta expresión difícil de ignorar. Acto seguido, pasó a delinear los pómulos hasta desembocar en los labios henchidos, ante lo cual el teniente dejó escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire tibio ante la simple idea de lo qué vendría a continuación. 

—Eres incluso más de lo que creí, Yuuri —Victor murmuró con la voz oscurecida, ronca, apenas perceptible.

Quería llevar a Yuuri al dormitorio y adorarlo de pies a cabeza en mil formas distintas, pero primero debía asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, antes siquiera de realizar una jugada tan audaz.   
A manera de confirmación silenciosa, Yuuri le depositó pequeños besos en el dedo pulgar, atreviéndose luego a hacer lo mismo con la palma y muñeca, gesto que terminó robándole un gemido poco elocuente. 

—¿Eso quiere decir que te he sorprendido? 

Victor ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada.

Con el sentido común hecho añicos, se inclinó de nuevo y le robó un beso cuyo ritmo Yuuri siguió con cierta docilidad, permitiéndole guiarlo entre suaves succiones, mordidas juguetonas y toques que sobrecalentaban su alma de un modo que hasta entonces no creyó posible. Por un instante fugaz, ambos estuvieron lo bastante conformes de seguir así; proporcionándose roces leves, caricias atrevidas e incitando al otro con juegos sutiles. Pero después Victor comenzó a experimentar cierto grado de frustración, porque ya sabía que le era posible tener más de esto, mucho más. Por ende, sin apenas separarse de Yuuri, le sujetó firmemente de los muslos ayudándolo a subir con relativa facilidad al mueble que tenían justo detrás, dejándolo ahí para adoptar un mejor ángulo. 

Yuuri emitió un ruido de asombro ante el intempestivo acto, puesto que jamás esperó que Victor hiciera algo así; mas tampoco le dio tanta importancia, ni se preocupó por la lámpara que cayó al suelo y acabó rompiéndose justo a la mitad en un lejano ruido sordo. No se apagó, aun así, el cambio de iluminación creó una excitante variedad de luces y sombras que le brindaron un aspecto casi pecaminoso al ruso. Lucía tan poderoso, tan malditamente sensual y Yuuri solo tenía ojos para él, así que lo jaló sin mucho tacto hasta ubicarlo entre sus piernas abiertas para compartir otro húmedo beso urgente, sin mesura. Victor no lo decepcionó, por supuesto. Gracias a la pequeña mesa, sus alturas se ajustaban y, sin ninguna clase de pudor, con una mirada tan segura que prometía demasiado, Victor comenzó a frotarse contra él a un ritmo mesurado cuyos embates cortos casi lo hicieron colapsar. Los dos, pese a no haber compartido ninguna otra cosa que toqueteos leves y besos previos, ya estaban completámente excitados. 

Aún iban vestidos, aunque eso lo volvía el triple de arrollador. En cuanto Yuuri notó contra su propio pene la dureza de Victor, echó la cabeza atrás en un gesto instintivo, e inmediatamente apoyó una mano sobre el borde lateral del mueble con tal de ejercer mayor presión, mientras la otra buscaba aferrarse al ruso como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte. Victor se cernió sobre él, cubriéndolo con casi todo su cuerpo al descubrir que tenía relativamente expuesto el cuello; la nuez de adán se marcaba bajo la piel invitándolo a explorar ahí también, y disfrutó el aroma que emitía, la temperatura y el sabor que estalló en su paladar tras probarla. Usó la lengua conforme marcaba un ardiente camino ascendente hasta alcanzar la mandíbula, recreándose en las sensaciones que se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes. Ávido de explorar, de conocer, de sentir, las palmas de Victor se dirigieron hasta la espalda del teniente, donde notó cuan fuertes eran sus músculos al tensarse gracias a la reciente actividad, e imaginó cómo debería verse el bendito tatuaje que yacía escondido y a la espera de que lo descubriera por segunda ocasión. 

Aunque con fines muy distintos cabía señalar.

Evidentemente, los sonidos que Yuuri dejaba escapar le brindaron mayor confianza, y esta vez avanzó hasta el pecho, lugar donde buscó ciertos puntos específicos a tientas. Tras encontrarlos, se dedicó a trazar patrones circulares hasta que Yuuri ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, y sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más dándole a entender cuan sensible era en aquella zona. 

—Oh Dios…—soltó en un tono apenas audible, y fue casi como escuchar música para Victor, quién sonrió triunfante por el hallazgo. 

Pero después, el teniente guardó silencio pidiéndole ser besado otra vez, y Victor giró su rostro complaciéndole al tiempo que le deslizaba sobre los hombros el saco.

Gustoso, Victor extendió los brazos hacia atrás, prescindiendo de dicha prenda ya sin importarle dónde rayos pudiera caer. No obstante, apenas había hecho esto y se le disparó el pulso, puesto que Yuuri se apresuró a sacarle la camisa de entre los pantalones decidido a incursionar en terreno todavía desconocido. Y hubiera sido un gran mentiroso si negara que los roces aleatorios no fueron en gran medida estimulantes; el áspero efecto que le provocaban las manos de Yuuri donde quiera que tocaba le excitó muchísimo. Más aún tras prestarle singular atención a su abdomen parcialmente al descubierto, donde se centró en delinear patrones inconexos hasta la obvia limitante que imponía el cinturón. De un segundo a otro, Victor notó un leve tirón y alcanzó a reconocer el inconfundible tintineo metálico de la hebilla, empero, tardíamente comprendió que Yuuri la había desatado con intención de abrir camino.

Esto le pareció muy bien a Victor. Quizá era tímido, pero Yuuri parecía tener bien claros sus propios estándares en cuanto a la intimidad respectaba, y tal hecho implícito le agradaba en sobremanera pues era un reto donde ambos tratarían de satisfacerse lo mejor posible. No era una tarea de uno solo. Así que, sin mostrar ninguna oposición, se dejó hacer; el aliento de Yuuri, roto, cálido y pesado chocó contra su pecho, dándole a entender que pretendía descender todo cuanto le fuera posible a partir de ahí. Victor contuvo un escalofrío. ¿Buscaba provocarlo? ¿O simplemente era alguna clase de señal para indicarle que adoptaría el rol como activo? No le causaba ningún conflicto mayor acceder a ello, además, quien estuviera arriba o abajo carecía de importancia, ya que disfrutarían por igual los grandiosos placeres del sexo. Y sonrió en cuanto los ávidos dedos de Yuuri sobrepasaron la pretina del pantalón, hasta que se toparon con otra barrera bastante peculiar. 

Ante ello, Yuuri en verdad apenas pudo dimensionar lo que creía haber encontrado. Victor estaba usando, sin lugar a dudas, una tanga; esa clase de prendas que cubrían lo necesario, se ceñían en los lugares correctos y no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Ansioso por descubrir si tales sospechas eran ciertas, siguió la delgada línea lateral del borde izquierdo hasta la zona frontal, dándose cuenta que sí, efectivamente, así era. Abrumado, hizo a un lado todo cuanto pudiera estorbarle para comprobar el color, y se le secó la boca: negro. Tal detalle creaba una vista casi andrógina contra esa piel pálida que se moría por saber cuan suave era, por tanto, impaciente por seguir, detuvo el vago intento de Victor por besarle y hundió el rostro entre la llamativa curvatura del cuello ajeno, propinándole succiones apenas perceptibles dejándolo sonrosado y sensible.

Escuchó a Victor jadear tras brindarle mayor espacio para que obrara mejor, ante lo cual Yuuri dio rienda suelta a una serie de fricciones que dejaron al ruso con las rodillas temblorosas y las ansias al límite. Victor le jaló del cabello a manera de confirmación positiva, y en recompensa enfatizó los movimientos arrancándole una exclamación poco discreta. Para Yuuri no existía mayor satisfacción en todo el mundo que complacer a su compañero, lograr que disfrutara tanto las atenciones que le brindaba hasta casi hacerlo rogar pidiendo por más. Incluso, si seguía por ese rumbo, era capaz de mantener a Victor en un oscilante estado de excitación durante un tiempo indeterminado si se lo proponía. Sin embargo, esa no era su intención. Al menos no todavía. Y Victor pareció comprenderlo, puesto que le acunó ambas mejillas instándolo a mirarle; por supuesto, los dos ya eran un auténtico desastre. Tenían las mejillas arreboladas, toda su ropa fuera de lugar y flotaba entre ellos la silenciosa promesa implícita de lo que vendría.

Yuuri contuvo el impulso de desviar sus ojos en otra dirección; sabía demasiado bien que se hallaba frente al incendio más peligroso que hubiera enfrentado jamás. E iba a quemarse sin duda alguna. 

—No quiero hacerlo aquí —le aclaró Victor al usar un tono casi conciliador. Yuuri, agitado, apoyó la frente contra el hombro ajeno en un esfuerzo inútil por sosegarse; y temió que las piernas le fallaran si acaso trataba de ponerse en pie.  

—Llévame a la cama, entonces —dijo, sin atreverse a hacer tal petición de forma más directa. Victor emitió una risa suave antes de depositarle un beso en la cabeza y, acto seguido, le ayudó a bajar del mueble donde se había sentado durante la locura del momento. 

Una vez le tomó de la muñeca, Yuuri se dejó guiar dócilmente hasta el dormitorio. Victor no pareció tener problemas mayores para encabezar la marcha, puesto que recorrió ese mismo trayecto antes, aun cuando se debía a motivos totalmente distintos. Una vez cruzaron el umbral del pequeño dormitorio, la oscuridad les recibió envolviéndolos en su totalidad; el único resquicio de luz se filtraba desde la estancia, pero era muy tenue y apenas les permitía distinguir con facilidad algo más allá de medio metro. A tientas, Yuuri se apegó a la pared y buscó el interruptor, agradecido de haber instalado dos sistemas de encendido tres años atrás; el primero provenía del techo para brindar mayor iluminación, mientras que el segundo activaba varias lámparas, cuyo tenue resplandor les permitiría caminar sin temor a golpearse contra alguna superficie sólida.

Victor debió interpretar esto como una evidente invitación, puesto que lo aprisionó casi de inmediato tras colocarle ambos brazos en alto, imponiéndole su complexión y privilegiada estatura. En esa posición tan beneficiosa, los dos se tocaban desde las rodillas; sus más que notables erecciones volvieron a entrar en contacto incitándoles a empujar sin delicadeza alguna, porque ahí ya solo existía el instinto, así como también quedaban las ganas de chocar piel contra piel y ser solo ellos.

En algún punto, Victor hizo amago de acercarse, pero antes de besarlo decidió echarse atrás dejándolo a la espera, conforme sonreía de un modo tan condenadamente encantador que, lejos de irritarlo, le hizo reír. Más no satisfecho con esto, Victor procedió a sujetar la parte baja del chaleco decidido a quitarlo de en medio no sin antes poner a resguardo las gafas que colocó sobre una repisa adyacente.   
Ya desprovisto de ambas cosas, la camisa siguió el mismo destino; a Victor los dedos le temblaron conforme desataba cada botón, y Yuuri encontró ese hecho tan honesto que le conmovió en sobremanera, pues al parecer estaba casi o tan nervioso como él mismo. 

Y eso ya era decir demasiado.

Pronto, cada restricción fue eliminada hasta que la camisa se abrió de par en par y Yuuri se removió un poco cohibido; si bien aún no terminaba de quitarle la ropa, se sintió expuesto y, en cierta medida, vulnerable. Si lo pensaba bien, Yuuri jamás experimentó ninguna clase de interacción sexual fuera de Matt hasta ese momento, porque no le gustaba meterse con cualquiera pese a poseer los medios para ello, motivo por el cual no podría haberse formado un juicio justo respecto al tema. Pero Victor, evidentemente, comenzaba a demostrarle con creces que era muchísimo mejor amante en todos los sentidos. Era atento, se preocupaba por respetar sus ritmos y le permitía ser él mismo, e incluso también supo incentivarlo a reencontrarse con su propia sensualidad que ya creía perdida, desgastada, olvidada.

Además, también contaban con la inmensa ventaja de que ninguno idealizaba al otro. Eran dos hombres adultos cuya atracción les guio hasta ese resultado y, evidentemente, tratarían de sacarle todo el provecho posible.

Poniéndolo en práctica, Victor lo instó a recargarse contra él una vez le hubo retirado la camisa dejándolo desnudo de cintura hacia arriba, pues los giró como si realizara algún paso de baile improvisado con tal de guiarlos hasta la espaciosa cama que los recibió suavemente. Recostándolo ahí como si temiera romperlo, Victor se dio a la tarea de ir cuesta abajo entre besos demandantes y notó los frenéticos latidos del teniente a través de la piel sobrecalentada, se maravilló ante la errática respiración que se tornaba aún más irregular dependiendo de dónde tocara; del abdomen plano, los oblicuos marcados que captaron su atención de forma monstruosa...todo Yuuri conformaba una serie ininterrumpida de pequeños detalles que lo atraían cual imán. Y sin poderlo evitar, una enérgica sacudida en la entrepierna lo hizo estremecer. 

Yuuri, por supuesto, no contribuyó a sosegarle; antes bien, con esos ojos cuyo color chocolate casi se había perdido entre negro absoluto, le invitó a quitarle los pantalones levantando las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo en gran medida. Solícito, Victor deslizó la corbata de su cuello manteniéndola fuera de alcance, para después atender a la muda petición. Fue así que, centímetro a centímetro, contempló con desmedido interés cómo aparecía cada tramo de piel apenas bronceada tras la prenda, y no se resistió ante la idea de acomodarse entre ellas con millones de emociones que pugnaban por emerger.

Quizá él lo sabía, o quizá no, pero Yuuri estaba prendiéndole fuego e ignoraba si acaso sería capaz de mantenerlo bajo control hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente listo para recibirle. Empero, tras mirarlo desde su posición como si fuera el mismísimo Dios griego Eros que había bajado hasta el mundo mortal con la única finalidad de guiarlo a la perdición absoluta, le ayudó a desvestirse haciendo gala de un temple y paciencia tales, que lo cautivaron en sobremanera.  
Apoyándose contra sus antebrazos, Victor le apartó un mechón de cabello al teniente del rostro instándolo a confiar, a demostrarle que no se arrepentiría de haberle brindado esa valiosa oportunidad. 

—¿Sabes? Me encantaría cumplir todas las fantasías que tengas, Yuuri —a través del pesado manto que cubría su mente, el aludido apenas comprendió del todo el verdadero trasfondo escondido ahí.

—Y la tuya, ¿cuál es? —preguntó más por mera curiosidad; en consecuencia, Victor desplegó una sonrisa ladina.

—Se encuentra frente a mis ojos justo ahora —boquiabierto, el teniente se cubrió el rostro evitándole así que pudiera ver cuánto le afectó tal aseveración. Victor disfrutaba colocarlo en tales disyuntivas, pues dejó escapar una risa leve debido a tan adorable reacción—. No te avergüences; quiero descubrir todas tus facetas. Especialmente cuando te tenga así, tan entregado a lo que tu cuerpo está pidiéndome.   

—Es que no pareces comprender el gran efecto que ejerces sobre mí —se quejó.

—Creo que puedo darme una idea bastante clara —dijo acariciándole entre las piernas por sobre la ropa interior. Ante el roce, Yuuri se agitó porque un delicioso escalofrío le viajo desde el vientre, hasta la notable erección que yacía pecaminosamente oculta bajo el delgado material de algodón—. Eso es —despacio, Victor le depositó pequeños besos casi imperceptibles en la mejilla, tratando así de infundirle mayor seguridad—. Déjame sentirte… 

Decidido a caer al vacío donde no existía ninguna red de seguridad que lo frenara, Yuuri cerró los ojos y se agitó tras separar las rodillas permitiéndole a Victor acceso total, quien emitió un profundo gruñido antes de traspasar la única barrera que ocultaba su desnudez, dispuesto a tocar aquella zona hasta entonces vetada, encontrándose con una fina capa de vello perfectamente bien recortado y piel que casi quemaba al tacto. Satisfecho, Victor buscó sus labios otra vez, mas el beso le supo  distinto a los otros que ya habían compartido durante la noche; fue lento, calculado, sensual, erótico y procuró alargarlo tanto como le fue posible con tal de intensificar las sensaciones que comenzaba a provocarle en la entrepierna. Yuuri, por supuesto, creyó desmoronarse y lo aferró con fuerza inaudita;  quizá esto le dejaría marcas más que visibles al día siguiente, pero le dio igual.

Y tal vez esto le permitiría a Victor recordar y volver a él, aunque no existiera ninguna certeza a futuro.

Sin embargo, esa y cada idea en su mente se evaporó cual agua en un día caluroso porque Victor, con una calma y gentileza inusitada, pasó a envolverlo por completo. Yuuri cayó entre las almohadas, exaltado ante la poderosa reacción de su propio cuerpo debido a esa sublime experiencia, cuya intensidad le disparó fuegos artificiales por cada terminación nerviosa obligándolo a tomar continuas respiraciones o acabaría incluso antes de comenzar. Los dedos de Victor eran largos y lo abarcaron bien; Yuuri no era pequeño, tampoco muy grande y eso le ayudó cubrirle casi en su totalidad, a excepción del glande, creando así un contraste casi obsceno contra la pálida tez ajena. Yuuri soltó un improperio entre dientes, y tal hecho pareció incentivar en gran medida a Victor, pues eso solo significaba que era capaz de hacerlo perder la compostura a semejante nivel. Así que, ofreciéndole otro motivo para seguir volviéndose cada vez más y más vocal, ejecutó una serie ininterrumpida de movimientos ascendentes que regresaban al punto inicial en deliciosos giros esporádicos, a través de una sujeción lo bastante sólida que lograron hacerle ver estrellas. 

—Tengo una imaginación bastante vívida, pero ahora entiendo que jamás te hice justicia, Yuuri —Victor le murmuró al oído en un tono ronco, apenas audible. Yuuri se arqueó hacía él, no obstante, lejos de mantenerlo quieto tal cual intentó antes, procedió a bajar con la más que clara intención de darle cándidos besos, lamidas y mordiscos en cuello, clavículas y pecho—. Nada podría, así que no te contengas. Por favor...

El teniente soltó un grito, puesto que Victor se enfocó en ambos pectorales al grado de succionarlos entre tiempos, aumentando el placer a niveles casi ridículos. A tales instancias Yuuri ya no era dueño de si mismo, ni de su cordura; Victor terminó quedándose con todo esto, sumergiéndolo en una estimulante nebulosa donde solo existía él, y solo él. Su boca, sus labios, sus dedos, sus manos...y si ejercía tal efecto únicamente al masturbarlo, seguramente sería una completa perdición una vez lo tomara tal cómo quería que lo hiciera. 

—Espera…—articuló sin reconocer su propia voz.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber divertido—. ¿Tienes al menos una mínima idea sobre cuanto ansiaba tenerte así? Tan dispuesto, tan entregado, tan hermoso...—inconscientemente, embistió duro contra la mano de Victor, desesperado por conseguir mayor contacto. Iba a perderse si seguían así.

Pero necesitaba más. 

Apelando al último resquicio de claridad mental que todavía le quedaba intacto, Yuuri detuvo a Victor gentilmente; de inmediato, los profundos ojos azules lo miraron con cierta duda entremezclada con temor e inseguridad, empero, esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados por una más que notable lujuria, una vez pasó a introducirse los dedos índice y medio del ruso en la boca, dándole a entender lo que realmente deseaba que hiciera.

—Ya no puedo esperar —le dijo un poco avergonzado ante su evidente apremio.  
Victor entendió, pues estaba en las mismas condiciones.

—Sé que es un poco irresponsable preguntarlo hasta ahora pero, tienes...—Yuuri corroboró esto dándose la vuelta, después abrió el primer cajón del buró junto a la cama y sacó de ahí una botella con lubricante y condones. Victor intentó no reírse otra vez—. ¿Estabas seguro que termináramos así? 

—Puede ser —aceptó ligeramente mortificado.

—Siendo así, me alegra que lo tomaras en consideración —sentenció antes de obsequiarle  un beso fugaz y, obrando con rapidez, Victor eligió un condón al azar, rompió la envoltura de seguridad y metió dos dedos en el para después aplicarle una generosa cantidad de lubricante brindándole calor. Al creer que había alcanzado la temperatura idónea, le repartió más besos húmedos sobre las pantorrillas—. Ábrelas —la orden implícita le hizo obedecer, y Yuuri clavo los talones en direcciones opuestas mostrándose así por completo—; es una vista asombrosa, sin duda —lo elogió con total desfachatez—. Ahora relájate...

Pero Yuuri ya no lo escuchaba; solo contuvo una exhalación al notar que la primera invasión se hacía presente lo más cautelosamente posible. Si bien Victor iba lento dándole oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la irrupción, no se consideraba de cristal. Además, todas sus dudas ya habían desaparecido en su mayoría, y si el ruso decidía ser un poco menos gentil durante el proceso no le importaría. Estremeciéndose porque las molestias iniciales menguaron dándole paso unas profundas oleadas de placer que lo tuvieron por el borde sin llegar a más, Yuuri le acarició la nuca a Victor indicándole en silencio cuan buen trabajo estaba haciendo. En breve logró albergar tres dígitos, los cuales dibujaron círculos imaginarios en un bombeo constante; dentro, fuera, se detenían y reanudaban su marcha en otro patrón haciéndole difícil adivinar cuál sería el próximo. Debido a ello, el teniente acabó deshaciéndose en prolongados suspiros, espasmos y gimoteos; haber hecho esto él mismo semanas atrás no tenía siquiera punto de comparación. Y ya era tanta su excitación, que acabó empujándose a sí mismo en un gesto involuntario.

Y para Victor, ver a Yuuri así, con el pecho, las rodillas, orejas y mejillas teñidas de un adorable sonrojo fue tan erótico, que su erección se tornó dolorosa pues aún se hallaba encerrada bajo la molesta ropa interior. Necesitaba hundirse en él cuanto antes.

—Estoy listo —Yuuri le aseguró ya desesperado. Victor se deshizo del condón y estuvo a punto de tomar otro, pero le interrumpió—. ¿Puedo? —ante la pregunta, el ruso pasó a obsequiarle un gesto que bien podría haber rayado en lo lascivo.

—Por supuesto —declaró, permitiéndole obrar del modo que creyera prudente.

Yuuri procedió a sentarse sobre la cama con  Victor arrodillado frente a él. Por obvias razones la diminuta tanga no contaba con espacio suficiente para ocultar cuan duro estaba Victor, pues su pene sobresalía de la tela esperando ser liberada del todo. Yuuri la bajo sin molestarse en ser educado, y dejó al descubierto la febril masculinidad cuya punta ya manaba pre seminal. Yuuri tragó saliva, embelesado ante la perfecta visión de aquel asombroso hombre a quien estaba a punto de permitirle abrasarlo hasta los huesos de ser preciso. Victor lucia como el cielo y el infierno entremezclados en un solo elemento, pues era la gloria misma y una completa perdición al mismo tiempo.

Con manos trémulas, Yuuri abrió un condón nuevo y pasó a colocárselo a Victor, quien soltó una fuerte palabra en ruso que interpretó como una grosería o maldición gracias a la entonación que había empleado. Luego deslizó el material poroso sobre toda la longitud hasta haberle cubierto en su mayoría y lo provocó con algunos toques ambiguos. Una vez listo, tras acomodarse lo mejor posible sobre el colchón que se hundió bajo su peso, Victor se dispuso a situar a Yuuri en posición luego de pasarle una mano bajo la pierna izquierda para flexionarla todo cuanto le fuera posible; de esa manera sería muchísimo más cómodo. En aquel ángulo la penetración se tornaría sencilla, natural, puesto que ninguno tendría que hacer demasiado esfuerzo en primera instancia. Yuuri, a su vez, buscó apoyo contra el pecho de Victor, quien le brindó estabilidad adicional luego de colocarle un brazo bajo la cabeza como si fuera alguna clase de almohada donde podría recostarse a libertad. Eso le pareció muy dulce, ya que aun cuando los dos ya no podían soportar la urgencia de ser uno con el otro, Victor seguía considerándolo primero inclusive antes que a sí mismo. Según le dijo, en esa ocasión iba a olvidarse de ser un caballero, pero lo cierto era que Yuuri sabía le resultaría imposible olvidar ciertas costumbres aun en una situación igual a esa.

Girándose un poco, Yuuri centro toda atención en el atractivo rostro que lo cautivó desde el primer día, cuando acudió al departamento de Alisa junto a su equipo para sofocar el pequeño incendio de la cocina. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría así con aquel hombre en cuestión de unas cuantas semanas, jamás lo hubiese creído. Sin embargo, las señales estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo; se presentaron entre susurros, detalles quizá sin aparente valor y gracias a ello ahora su vida comenzaba otra etapa repleta de formas y matices dejando kilómetros atrás los fantasmas del pasado que tanto le atormentaron. Por ello, no se resistió una vez la familiar presión entre sus glúteos comenzó a hacerse más notoria; firme, caliente, dura y resbaladiza gracias al efecto del lubricante. Victor apretó los dientes, usó las caderas con tal de entrar sin causarle demasiada incomodidad y, al instante, el rostro de Yuuri se desfiguró en deliciosos espasmos de placer, murmullos apenas perceptibles y gemidos que no hicieron ninguna otra cosa que encender la infinita pasión del ruso, quien lo sostuvo con arrolladora determinación, negándose a dejarlo ir. 

Yuuri creyó que se rompería en cualquier segundo; tiritaba de pies a cabeza, mas no por las molestias comunes del prolongado tiempo en abstinencia, si no por la vorágine de sentimientos que le carcomían desde dentro, los cuales casi le llevaron a ceder ante una liberación emocional bastante extrema. No obstante, logró encontrar la calma necesaria porque Victor le obsequió mil frases de sosiego al oído, invitándolo a entregarse tal cual era: al desnudo, sin complejos, ni remordimientos o dudas. De ese modo fue cuestión de tiempo y paciencia para que lo penetrara del todo, y Victor emitió un prolongado suspiro de auténtica satisfacción desde lo más profundo del pecho. Y para él, saber que también lo estaba complaciendo le hizo sentir poderoso, como si pudiera subir a la montaña más alta y volver en un santiamén. 

Entonces Victor apoyó su frente contra la de Yuuri, esforzándose por ser cuidadoso y obrar con relativa calma impidiéndole a sus instintos apoderarse de él; pero durante un segundo o tal vez dos, estuvo a punto de rendirse a un arranque casi absurdo de arremeter contra Yuuri sin ninguna clase de consideración. Empero, por fortuna logró recobrarse. Debía ir con calma, no había prisa y tendrían a disposición bastantes horas antes que los alcanzará el amanecer. Por ello, tras haberle permitido acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, le besó conforme se daba a la tarea de establecer un ritmo. Yuuri rompió el contacto entre sus bocas, y gimió ante las embestidas que oscilaban entre distintos intervalos de velocidad o fuerza, moviéndolo sobre la cama en un cadencioso vaivén. Al poco rato ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndose por si mismo y cayó contra el edredón, aferrándolo a puños. Victor aprovechó esto y le acarició la ingle, los muslos internos y vientre bajo como si fuera un hombre hambriento ávido de algo sumamente trascendental.

—Victor...—intentó decir, y cualquier frase murió en su boca al sentirlo arremeter con ímpetu.

—Shhh —lo tranquilizó pese a encontrarse al límite—. No digas nada  —Yuuri gimoteó algo inteligible en respuesta, y Victor lo interpretó afirmativamente.

Cediendo ante el arrebato de acercarlo hasta eliminar toda distancia, Victor vagó entre la firme piel del estómago de Yuuri, y encontró a su paso algunas estrías que quedaron marcados ahí debido a distintas fluctuaciones de peso. Pero tal detalle no le incomodó en absoluto, antes bien le permitió mantener las cosas reales y darse cuenta cuan humano era Yuuri pese a tener la pinta de ser todo un estereotipo gracias a su profesión, aunque fuera gay. Por esa razón Victor se encargó de dejar bien claro que pretendía conocer primero a Yuuri Katsuki, cuyo corazón albergaba fortalezas, virtudes y defectos. El teniente, profesional, dedicado, valeroso y aguerrido podría venir después. Porque en ese preciso instante Victor compartía cama junto a un hombre maravilloso, dejando fuera la típica fantasía que implicaba acostarse con un bombero. Y sí, Victor no dejaba de tener ciertas ideas que bien pondría en práctica más adelante, por supuesto. Aun así, en todas ellas era Yuuri, y no el teniente, quien adquiría mayor papel protagónico.

Y esto se debía principalmente al gigantesco poder que ejercía sobre él, aún cuando ninguno de los dos fuera plenamente consciente en un inicio. Por ende, guiado ante la descomunal fuerza gravitacional existente entre ellos, manipuló el cuerpo de Yuuri como si fuera un precioso lienzo en blanco, donde dibujaría trazos hasta formar una obra que quizá podría convertirse en la mejor de todas. No obstante, antes siquiera de volver a penetrarlo, Victor condujo a Yuuri hasta su erección; el aludido abrió los ojos anonadado, porque no esperaba algo parecido, no cuando prácticamente había decidido cederle absoluta potestad sobre las circunstancias.

—Oh...

—Tócame también —la petición sonó cual súplica en medio del silencio.

Sin necesidad de emitir ninguna otra palabra porque igual sobraría, Yuuri entendió lo que debía hacer y lo estimuló repetidas veces antes de guiarlo cuidadosamente de regreso hasta su cálido interior. Una vez ahí, arqueándose en una curva perfecta Yuuri lo besó con tanta emoción y dicha, que Victor se conmovió hasta los cimientos.

—Te sientes tan bien en mí —Yuuri le susurró entre cada nueva sacudida.

Pero Victor evitó hablar. Quizá con cualquier otra persona hubiese sido lo bastante ingenioso de soltar alguna frase que implicará promesas vacías; mas no aquí, no con Yuuri. Lo que buscaba excedía todo esto, pese a que aún le resultará difícil determinar a ciencia cierta el qué; descubrirlo formaba parte de la gran aventura. Pronto, los dos se balancearon juntos entre un vaivén rápido que tuvo a Yuuri gritando sin mayor inhibición, y Victor lo aferró del pecho y vientre atrayéndolo contra él, pero paulatinamente el peso combinado de ambos le adormeció el brazo a Victor, y eso le indico que deberían cambiar de posición en cualquier instante. Además, Yuuri también parecía haberse cansado de mantener la pierna en alto.

Sin aviso previo, Victor salió de Yuuri y ambos emitieron un largo siseo entre dientes gracias a la notable pérdida, empero, le instó a darle la espalda inmediatamente después. El de cabello oscuro gimió ante tal propuesta, situándose sobre sus manos y rodillas, enfocándose en cualquier otra cosa frente a él esperando así que prosiguiera. No obstante, en tal ángulo Victor tenía una visión completa y más que privilegiada del tatuaje de dragón que fue producto de sus sueños más húmedos durante noches completas, y eso por poco lo llevó a perder la cabeza. De pronto, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Yuuri se inclinó algunos centímetros y los omóplatos se tensaron, brindándole a la tinta negra marcada en la piel un aspecto tan arrebatadoramente sensual, que Victor olvidó sus modales. Con evidente ansiedad, separó los glúteos revelando la entrada de Yuuri, presionó contra el suave anillo de músculos que le dio la bienvenida con relativa facilidad, y arremetió sin piedad alguna. Yuuri ahogó una exclamación ante la poderosa embestida y se aferró al cobertor que todavía cubría el colchón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quizá Victor había comenzado lento, pero desmedidamente arrollador, pues cada nuevo embate lo enviaba a precipitarse de bruces contra la cama. Decidido a acallar los vergonzosos sonidos que emergían desde su boca, Yuuri ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos; empero, Victor no le dejó seguir haciéndolo porque lo sujetó sin advertencia previa por los antebrazos, rompiéndole todo eje central de equilibrio.

—Te lo dije, ¿cierto? —Yuuri fue débil ante el dominio que Victor ejercía sobre él—. No te contengas.

—Yo no…—Victor apenas lo dejó articular la réplica, antes de embestirlo hasta que sus testículos le impactaron contra el trasero—. ¡Carajo!…

—Justo así —agregó en recompensa. Le besó la nuca y notó el regusto salado del sudor en el paladar—; quiero al Yuuri de verdad únicamente para mí.

Sobrepasado, Yuuri se balanceó de atrás hacia adelante sin cesar, demasiado perdido en el exuberante placer que le trepidaba por la espina dorsal, enloqueciéndolo. Y no pudo determinar si había pasado dos, cinco, diez minutos u media hora bajo la completa merced de Victor quien, pese a que no estaba siendo especialmente rudo, si trataba en medida de lo posible evitar a toda costa que alcanzará el orgasmo demasiado pronto, alargando la deliciosa agonía. Y por un segundo se preguntó cómo rayos logró sobrevivir sin esto durante tanto tiempo. Fue un completo idiota, evidentemente; más aun porque Víctor lo estaba haciendo trizas con cada toque, orillándolo a que algo en su propia mente se activara como si fuera alguna clase de interruptor, orillándole a tomar cierto papel activo en esa pose digna de película porno. Así que, aprovechándose de la “palanca” que Víctor había creado a propósito, se empujó hacia atrás siendo ahora él quien determinaba la frecuencia de cada penetración.

Esto impresionó a Victor, aunque en buen sentido, porque permitió le permitió hacerlo hasta que prácticamente la base del colchón rechinó ante la rigurosa actividad ininterrumpida. Empero, justo cuando comenzaba a internarse en una agradable zona de confort, Victor le soltó enviándole de bruces contra las almohadas; en consecuencia, Yuuri cayó con el trasero bien levantado y gruñó ya que Victor le clavaba los dedos con tanto énfasis, que seguro podría encontrar huellas bastante notorias a la mañana siguiente. Pero en cuanto pasó a inclinarse cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y le acarició los costados, la espalda y el tatuaje tal cual un coleccionista lo haría con una joya valiosa, comprendió que quizá esperó durante tanto para volver a intimar con alguien porque, en algún  sentido extraño, Victor era diametralmente distinto a Matt u cualquier otro hombre a quien hubiera conocido jamás. Él era justo igual a un estallido inmenso de experiencias desconocidas que amenazaban con arrastrarlo a la demencia total; aunque de la más dulce manera existente.

—Dios...—Yuuri exhaló, ya que Victor le rodeó el pene con su palma y estableció un ritmo igual al de sus caderas.

—Ya casi estás cerca —lo molestó ante la honestidad tan brutal que notaba en él al tenerlo así. Sin embargo, Yuuri pidió que se detuvieran porque buscaba intentar algo distinto—. ¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber dándole espacio, temiendo haberse excedido.

Sin darle explicaciones, Yuuri lo hizo recostarse boca arriba.

—Ahora soy yo quien te pide guardar silencio —dijo acomodándose sobre las piernas del ruso, cuya prominente erección esperaba ser atendida.

Conforme ante la nueva idea, Virtor le recorrió los muslos internos al preguntarse si alguna vez le sería permitido perderse entre ellos en otro sentido todavía menos decente, al recrearse en la estupenda imagen de un Yuuri totalmente dispuesto, erecto y luciendo como si se hubiera convertido en un auténtico pecado al cual hubiera sido imposible decir “no”. Porque ciertamente era débil ante sus encantos. Eso era un hecho irrefutable. Y lo corroboró por tercera ocasión al recibirlo una vez este se ajustó al ángulo para compartir varios besos que les permitieron avivar el deseo, puesto que se frotaron entre si con el único afán de incitar al otro. El glande de Victor rozaba de forma ascendente y viceversa la línea divisoria entre los glúteos de Yuuri, pero no accedía del todo quedándose solo en algo apenas superficial. Sí, era delicioso estimular únicamente aquella zona; empero, no estaba interesado en terminar de tal forma y, manteniendo quieto al teniente, se dejó de tantos rodeos.

—Mírame —le susurró sobre los labios. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y, proporcionándole mayor estabilidad al asirlo de las pantorrillas, Yuuri procedió a alinearse hasta que bajó tortuosamente lento; abrió la boca en una muda exhalación y, una vez alcanzó la base, optó por detenerse.

En medio de la habitación semi iluminada, permanecieron inmóviles buscando así ajustarse; Victor no podía hacer mucho porque a partir de ahí soportaría todo el peso adicional, aunque eso no le impediría disfrutar en el proceso pues Yuuri había echado la cabeza atrás, respiraba con tanta dificultad que el sudor brillaba en todo su torso y pese a que los músculos tonificados de sus piernas le brindarían cierta resistencia, apenas podía sostenerse a si mismo. Sin duda alguna era un completo desastre traducido en sonrojos, cabello alborotado, marcas y excitación. Victor, sin lugar a dudas, estaba totalmente seguro que esa imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

Luego de lo que le pareció una total eternidad, Yuuri se sostuvo de la cabecera y subió antes de volver a sentarse sobre él en un hipnotizante compás que consiguió dejarle fuera de combate. Victor se agitó, flexionó las rodillas y embistió todo cuanto le fue posible sin lograr gran avance; era su pareja quien ejercía mayor control y dominancia en aquel momento.

Obviamente ya estaba dispuesto a suplicar, pero Yuuri se reclinó ligeramente contra sus manos colocándolas tras ellos, abrió aún más las piernas y repitió la misma táctica anterior. No de forma rápida, ni apresurada; si no lenta, metódica, permitiéndole admirar a detalle cómo se hundía palmo a palmo en él ante cada nuevo embate. Esto fue demasiado, sobre todo porque al cabo de un rato Yuuri se atrevió a encararlo, y obsequiándole una mirada poco usual, aceleró hasta que rebotó cual jinete en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¡No puedo más! —Yuuri se rindió, puesto que si bien el placer seguía ahí, constante, creyó que no lograría alcanzar su propia liberación pues estaba agotado física y mentalmente.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, Victor se levantó, les dio la vuelta y quedó sobre Yuuri quién, aliviado al notar que sus piernas se liberaban de tanta tensión, pasó a extenderlas al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba impulsándose con vigor inaudito. También terminaría pronto, aunque no lo haría antes de permitirle a Yuuri llegar primero. Masturbándolo, en cuestión de nada Victor le tuvo retorciéndose ante la estimulación combinada; una, dos, tres veces fueron suficientes para ayudarlo a eyacular entre violentos espasmos que se alargaron en gran medida. Yuuri se tensó ante la arrolladora magnitud del orgasmo, y le apretó hasta que también se corrió dejándoles agotados, satisfechos y felices.  
Exhausto, Victor se desplomó sobre Yuuri, el cual le recibió gustoso al recorrerle la espalda sudorosa con ambas palmas abiertas. Y durante esos minutos fugaces que les supieron idílicos, solo existió euforia, calor, emoción así como también una comprensión tal que podía leerse incluso a través del prolongado silencio.

Desafortunadamente no podían permanecer así mucho rato, pues corrían riesgo de atrapar un resfriado ya que el sudor y el semen comenzaban a secarse dejándolos pegajosos. A regañadientes, Victor se apartó y Yuuri resintió el notable vacío posterior.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, tras besarlo perezosamente.

—Sí —aliviado, Victor hizo amago de abandonar la cama porque debía deshacerse del condón, empero, Yuuri le impidió alejarse demasiado.

—Quédate —pidió con cierta vulnerabilidad. El ruso asintió  aun cuando jamás hubiera podido rechazarlo. Por ende, al quitarse el condón lo ató para desecharlo, después se limpió las manos en las sábanas a falta de otro elemento, y gateó hasta darle alcance a Yuuri.

—¿Seguro que eso quieres? —preguntó a manera de confirmación. Yuuri apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos y, al acurrucarse junto a él, respondió de manera afirmativa.

—Muy seguro —Victor emitió una risa suave repleta de gozo, antes accionar el interruptor más cercano que supuso pagaría las luces.

Una vez sumidos entre la apacible oscuridad, fueron débiles y juntos sucumbieron a lo que aquella noche tan importante les había obsequiado.

...

Yuuri despertó poco a poco, aun cuando la habitación se hallaba sumida en una penumbra por demás agradable. Todavía presa del característico letargo tan común tras haber disfrutado varias horas de descanso ininterrumpido, comenzó a removerse contra las almohadas buscando así recobrar cierta lucidez. Una vez logró hacerlo, fue consciente que estaba desnudo y el cuerpo le dolía en ciertas áreas específicas.

Consternado, Yuuri se frotó los ojos e intentó ponerse las gafas al extender su brazo hacía el pequeño mueble junto a la cama, pero solo palpó el sitio vacío porque por obvias razones no iba a encontrarlas ahí. La noche anterior, Victor fue lo bastante considerado para ponerlas a resguardo sobre una repisa cercana a la puerta, cuando entraron entre besos, caricias y suspiros nada elegantes.   

Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con las manos una vez la realidad le golpeó de lleno; apenas podía creer que en verdad terminó acostándose con Victor luego de su primera cita. Originalmente jamás lo hubiera dejado avanzar tanto, pero la atracción física terminó sobrepasándolos en gran medida, y seguir negándose a ella los habría llevado a cometer alguna estupidez más temprano que tarde. Además, se sentía tranquilo porque los dos disfrutaron su primera vez en un lugar seguro y cómodo, donde el mundo fuera de aquellas paredes dejó de existir instándolos a centrarse solo en ellos dos. Si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, poco le sorprendió alcanzar tales resultados; la parte que aún no lograba asimilar del todo, era el hecho implícito de haber sido él quien se atreviera a dar los primeros pasos para que finalmente pudiera ocurrir.    
En cierta medida, Yuuri se mantuvo célibe no porque le resultara difícil encontrar a alguien con quien desahogarse; unas cuantas horas en el Ice Castle y recibía al menos dos o tres invitaciones a beber algo, mientras los más osados le darían a entender que tenían una habitación de hotel ya disponible. Pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo por temor a descubrir que podía fallar en ese sentido luego de terminar con Matt.

Ahora, en cambio, entendía cuan equivocado estuvo. Victor, a su forma, le permitió descubrir una nueva faceta como amante, puesto que lo sucedido entre ellos se sintió real, tan único que convirtieron la experiencia en algo inigualable.  

Sin embargo, al dejar atrás su recién descubierta satisfacción, a esas alturas Yuuri no pudo evitar preguntarse con cierta incertidumbre qué demonios ocurriría luego. Ellos no eran pareja, tampoco existía amor de por medio y muchísimo menos querían meterse en una relación formal dadas las circunstancias. Cierto, Victor se encargó de obsequiarle el mejor sexo que había tenido en años, aun así, todavía seguían sin conocer lo suficiente del otro para aventurarse a intentar algo más.

Resignado, el teniente dejó escapar un largo suspiro, dándose cuenta que las sábanas conservaban la deliciosa loción del ruso.¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Preocupado, giró lo suficiente con tal de consultar un pequeño reloj digital que reposaba sobre una cómoda junto a la ventana cerrada, y se dio cuenta que faltaban pocos minutos para el medio día. ¿Victor seguiría ahí? ¿O mientras dormía creyó buena idea marcharse sin brindarle ninguna explicación? Yuuri no debería sentirse abandonado u algo similar, aun así, si sus sospechas resultaban correctas, habrían cerrado cualquier acercamiento futuro porque sería demasiado embarazoso tener que brindar excusas baratas sin valor.  

Pero descartó la estúpida teoría puesto que Victor eligió ese preciso instante para entrar. Al verlo así, a media luz, Yuuri notó que lucía pecaminosa ente tentador. Solo llevaba puestos los pantalones dejando al descubierto su tonificado pecho, iba descalzo, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y sostenía entre sus manos dos humeantes tazas con café recién hecho. Abrumado porque aquel fantástico hombre le hizo de todo recién unas horas antes, Yuuri luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse lo mejor posible y ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

Algunas costumbres jamás cambiarían.  

—Buen día, bello durmiente —Victor le obsequió una sonrisa de casi mil vatios; eso significaba que su humor era bueno—. ¿Has dormido bien? —quiso saber al tomar asiento casi frente a él. Yuuri asintió mientras recibía una de las tazas.  

—Sí —murmuró al beber pequeños sorbos—. Yo pensé que...bueno, no estabas cuando desperté —dijo convirtiendo las ideas dentro de su cabeza en un auténtico desastre. Dios, eso seguro debió sonar justo como si fuera alguna clase de reclamo.  

—¿Creíste que me había marchado? —la pregunta no parecía contener ningún tono sorprendido ante tal deducción—. No creo que merezcas algo así de mi parte, Yuuri —este comenzó a hundirse cada vez más sobre el colchón—. Tú, sin lugar a dudas, eres el mismísimo recato en persona, ¿cierto? —bromeó al acercarse todavía más. Yuuri evitó moverse, a la espera de saber qué haría a continuación. Victor, por supuesto, procedió a depositarle un beso en la mejilla de forma tan dulce, que lo hizo suspirar—. Anoche pude ver cada parte de ti y pese a ello sigues siendo tan tímido. 

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué cosa decir. Victor tenía esa extraña capacidad, más aun porque no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto tan abiertas; y Victor parecía muy propenso a ellas.  

—Lo lamento —se disculpó sintiéndose idiota—, todo se ha dado tan deprisa que yo...—los ojos azules del ruso le miraron como si tuviera la leve sospecha de hacía dónde pretendía guiar la charla—. No, no me arrepiento —le aseguró bastante convencido—, pero tampoco negarás que esto nos ha tomado desprevenidos a los dos.  

Víctor miró las sábanas bajo ellos, antes de proseguir.

—¿Puedo ser honesto contigo? —Yuuri asintió. Entonces Victor tomó aire y le acarició el brazo a manera de consuelo—. Realmente creí que te resistirías un poco más a tenerme cerca. En el zoológico, en verdad me ánimo cuando mencionaste lo del Fire Challenge porque prometía una excelente oportunidad, y hasta formulé algunos planes respecto a dónde podríamos ir en nuestras próximas citas. Estaba dispuesto a esperar todo cuanto hiciera falta —se detuvo un segundo antes de sonreírle con arrebatadora sinceridad—. Pero me alegra mucho que esto haya ocurrido.  

Yuuri, en cambio, se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Tal vez ahora piensas que soy un fácil, ¿cierto? —dijo a manera de broma. Y le produjo un horrible retortijón en la boca del estómago el gesto tan serio de Victor; no le había causado ninguna gracia—. Lo lamento, tiendo a decir muchas estupideces si estoy nervioso...  

En lugar de criticarlo, Victor le instó a encararlo sin enfadarse. Antes bien lo hizo con gran tacto y amabilidad.  

—Me parece que, llegados a este punto, me parece necesario aclarar ciertos detalles para evitar malos entendidos, ¿de acuerdo? —Yuuri le escuchó atentamente, luego que Victor le propinara un ligero toque juguetón en la nariz—. Desde la primera vez que hablamos en la estación, fui capaz de comprender muchas cosas. Generalmente tiendo a ser muy observador con las personas y, conforme iba conociéndote, pude darme cuenta que no eres así —dijo mostrándose tan seguro al respecto, que Yuuri se conmovió—. Quizá esto sonará bastante inapropiado si tomamos en cuenta lo sucedido entre nosotros, pero siempre he sido de la firme creencia de que existen lugares, personas y circunstancias para todo tipo de propósitos. Si yo realmente hubiera querido ir por el camino fácil contigo, entonces jamás te hubiese invitado a salir en primer lugar. 

Al escucharlo, Yuuri en verdad creyó que iba a caerse de la cama debido a esa brutal sinceridad tan característica del ruso. Era alguien que no temía expresar sus ideas o deseos en voz bien alta, importándole poco las opiniones ajenas, cuya única intención consistía en hacerlo desistir de alcanzarlos. 

—Oh...—eso fue todo cuanto se atrevió a decir. 

—Escucha —le pidió con relativa calma, invitándolo a dejar la taza sobre el buró más cercano—: recién comenzamos a salir y mi intención tampoco es asustarte, pero como ya habrás podido darte cuenta me gustas muchísimo —Yuuri trató de tranquilizarse, evitando así salir corriendo gracias a tamaña confesión—. Si bien aún es demasiado pronto para hablar sobre alguna clase de relación totalmente formal, me gustaría seguir conquistándote hasta que seas tú mismo quien se convenza de convertirnos en pareja más adelante. 

Yuuri jugó con sus dedos sopesando las opciones que estaba brindándole. Porque ahí había dos caminos posibles a elegir; en primera instancia, podría negarse. Pasar una fabulosa noche juntos debió bastar para que ambos pudieran sosegar aunque fuera un poco la notoria tensión sexual entre ellos. ¿Pero y si no? Ahí desembocaba en otra opción: decir que sí. ¿Y eso a dónde los conduciría? Victor era demasiado listo, concluyó. No le pedía concretar nada de momento, aunque tampoco le estaba ofreciendo algo vano, ni casual o esporádico. 

—Eso significaría...—añadió dubitativo al comprender. 

—Que te pediría exclusividad, sí —soltó a bocajarro. Yuuri se frotó el cuello, pues pensó exactamente lo mismo.

Exclusividad. Esa palabra podría convertirse en un arma de doble filo si no se andaba con especial cuidado y cautela. Este, sin lugar a dudas, era un juego bastante peligroso y meterse de lleno en el indudablemente traería consigo serias consecuencias con las cuales debería lidiar después, aunque no lo quisiera. ¿Pero qué podía hacer cuando quería decir que sí? Darle a Victor una respuesta positiva de inmediato sería muy irresponsable; primero necesitaba meditar bien al respecto, considerar sus opciones y si le resultaría beneficioso u perjudicial a largo plazo. Ni loco volvería a incursionar a ciegas en un terreno sentimental tan complejo sin pensarlo antes. 

—Tú ya bien lo has dicho —Victor esbozó una sonrisa cómplice al creer que, una vez más, comenzaba a salirse con la suya—; no suelo acostarme con cualquiera.

—¿Entonces debo interpretar eso como una respuesta afirmativa? —preguntó esperanzado.

—¿Me dejarías pensarlo? —pidió. Al ruso pareció descolocarle en gran medida que pidiera tiempo para considerarlo, no obstante, fiel a su promesa inicial de respetar sus espacios porque buscaba mantener los avances obtenidos, le tomó la mano y depositó suaves besos sobre el dorso—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello? No me gustaría tomar una decisión precipitada.

—Por supuesto —Victor se inclinó los centímetros restantes que los separaban, y unió sus labios en un beso dulce, tranquilo, con agradable sabor a café—. Toma el tiempo que creas conveniente, Yuuri —le guiñó un ojo, y este se sintió enrojecer—. ¿Te gustaría algo para comer? —cambió de tema casualmente para aligerar la tensión—. Podría hacerlo yo mismo u bien pedirlo a domicilio.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó bastante interesado.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó divertido—. ¿Quieres darte una ducha mientras yo preparo el almuerzo —Yuuri asintió.

—¿Vas a quedarte todo el día?

—Me temo que solo unas cuantas horas —le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Le prometí a Dylan llevarlo al cine por la tarde. Ya sabes, pasar tiempo con él es otra de mis prioridades. Además, necesito ir a casa para cambiarme de ropa. 

—¿Entrarás conmigo? —los ojos azules de Victor brillaron en anticipación, sin embargo, negó repetidas veces. 

—Me encantaría, pero si hacemos eso, entonces no saldremos de ese baño en muchas horas —le recordó, ante lo cual Yuuri murmuró un "buen punto"—. Ve tú primero, luego, cuando tenga todo listo iré yo. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo.

Sin más, Victor abandonó la habitación disponiéndose a comenzar los preparativos del almuerzo. Tras darle a Yuuri un poco de privacidad dejándolo elegir un poco de ropa limpia, Victor alcanzó a recuperar su camisa y se encaminó de regreso a la cocina con una gigantesca expresión de felicidad en el rostro. No podía dejar de comportarse como un auténtico idiota emocionado gracias a lo que ocurrió entre ellos la noche anterior; y fue demasiado intenso, eso quedó bastante bien esclarecido para los dos. Además, despertar esa mañana con Yuuri entre sus brazos fue, sin mentir, una experiencia única que quería volver a repetir.

Él siempre solía comenzar el día muy temprano debido a sus múltiples obligaciones, y antes de acudir a la oficina gustaba de ejercitarse primero, motivo por el cual, pese a haberse ido a dormir muy tarde su reloj internó le regresó al mundo real casi a las seis de la mañana.  
En primera instancia, le provocó cierta sorpresa que Yuuri estuviera tan cerca porque no reconoció la decoración del sitio, pero se habían movido tanto durante la madrugada que terminaron en una posición donde casi nada de distancia les separaba. A Victor, importándole un comino lo demás, procedió a acomodarse junto al otro hombre dispuesto a dormir unas cuantas horas más, y logró entrar en un agradable estado de duerme vela hasta casi las once, pero después ya le resultó imposible seguir haciéndolo. Yuuri, imperturbable, casi roncaba desde su lado del colchón y le divirtió saber que tenía el sueño tan pesado.

Luego, tras darle un beso en la cabeza, procedió a levantarse despacio evitando así causarle alguna clase de incomodidad, fue al baño a asearse un poco y ya en la cocina preparó café. Les caería bien puesto que necesitaban mantener una charla importante.

Conversación que, a fin de cuentas, los dejó entre un punto medio.

Quizá Yuuri no aceptaba todavía lo que le planteó respecto a la exclusividad, empero, tampoco se negó y eso le colocaba en una conveniente zona neutral por demás influenciable. Victor se sintió arder ante los recuerdos que acudieron a su memoria referentes a la intimidad que él y Yuuri compartieron; si quería seguir manteniéndolo, debía jugar sus piezas lo mejor posible. Porque no planeaba dejarlo ir tan fácil.

Dedicándose de lleno a su labor, con esto en mente Victor encontró lo necesario para preparar una ensalada verde compuesta por lechuga, tomates y fresas. También partió en varias piezas un pan que encontró en la alacena para servirlo con queso fresco, mantequilla o una pasta simple de aceitunas que Chris le enseñó a hacer durante sus años como estudiantes.

Recién estaba terminando la vinagreta con la cual acompañarán todo, cuando Yuuri entró con ropa deportiva cómoda, el cabello húmedo tras la ducha y una toalla torno a los hombros.

—Justo a tiempo —le guiñó un ojo—. Lamento que el menú no sea tan variado, tu refrigerador está semi vacío —Yuuri caminó despacio hasta tomar asiento frente a la mesa.

—Mi hermana suele hacer las compras cuando estoy de servicio, pero estos días he pasado más tiempo en Yutopia que aquí —se disculpó—. Aun así se ve delicioso.

—Vi que tenías té verde. ¿Podrías preparar un poco mientras estoy en la ducha? —Yuuri aceptó, sin embargo, gesticuló una mueca incómoda tras ponerse en pie—. ¿Qué sucede? —avergonzado, el otro evitó mirarle.

—Nada —mintió. Empero, Víctor soltó una alegre carcajada pues comprendió exactamente cuál parecía ser el problema.

—Oh Yuuri —se acercó para brindarle un abrazo a manera de consuelo, ante la desgracia del otro—. Es normal sentirse adolorido luego de...bueno, ya sabes —el aludido, muerto de pena, murmuró algo acerca de querer desaparecer—. ¿Y si lo tomamos como una buena experiencia? Cuando sea mi turno, podríamos hablar al respecto.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ilusionado ante idea de ser él quien tomará a Victor si acaso existía una próxima vez—. ¿No te molesta eso?

—¿La versatilidad? Para nada —lo besó en la frente—. Quién está arriba o abajo no determina nada, Yuuri. Solo somos nosotros dos aprendiendo aquello que nos gusta o disgusta hacer en este y muchos otros sentidos, y cómo eso pueda hacernos sentir a la larga. Por otro lado, siempre podemos imponer límites o brindar ciertas libertades conforme sigamos conociéndonos más. ¿Bien?

—Bien —coincidió Yuuri más relajado.

—Además —la actitud de Victor cambió drásticamente, una vez le aprisionó de un modo menos inocente dentro de aquel abrazo que dejó a Yuuri con las piernas cual gelatina—, me encantaría presenciar desde primera fila tu verdadero lado dominante.

—¡Victor! —se quejó con las mejillas y orejas encendidas, pero el ruso emprendió la retirada con dirección al baño.

Yuuri suspiró en resignación total. Obviamente Victor no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que estaba pidiendo.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos pudieron disfrutar de un almuerzo bastante tranquilo en el cual evitaron responder mensajes de texto u llamadas, pese a haber ubicado los aparatos entre todo el lío que era la estancia. Las responsabilidades podían esperar un poco más antes de que debieran reintegrarse a ellas de nuevo. Una vez terminaron, Víctor se disculpó alegando que debía marcharse si acaso quería llegar con tiempo de sobra para recoger a Dylan en casa de su madre, donde él y Alisa vivirían indefinidamente. Yuuri lo acompañó hasta la salida, ya no con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, si no más seguro y confiado.

Volverían a verse, eso seguro.

—¿Trabajarás está semana? —preguntó Victor mientras verificaba si llevaba todo consigo.

—Sí. Únicamente voy a cubrir mis turnos obligatorios por unos cuantos meses —dijo, dándole a entender que le daba un lapso bastante amplio para convencerle de ser exclusivos. Ante ello, Victor le miró con sus ojos azules repletos de una emoción fácil de interpretar, antes de acercarlo tras envolverle un brazo torno a la cintura.

—Entonces eso nos dará la oportunidad de tener muchas más citas, ¿cierto? —Yuuri agitó su cabeza de manera afirmativa, pues eso implicaba sexo seguro al final. Entusiasmado, Víctor se inclinó los pocos centímetros que marcaban sus estaturas y le besó con tanta pasión, que no dudó en responder del mismo modo.

—Vas a llegar tarde —le advirtió.

—Por primera vez en mi vida no me importaría —objetó al tocarle el trasero. Yuuri se río ante la broma de tinte sexual, pero le detuvo igualmente.

—Preferiría que no —dijo ganándose un puchero—. Conduce con cuidado, ¿vale? —Victor murmuró un "aguafiestas", antes de regalarle un último beso y marcharse dejándolo a solas.

Repleto de incontenible felicidad, Yuuri se apoyó contra la puerta sintiéndose afortunado ante el curso de los recientes acontecimientos. Al fin, pensó. Aunque no se trataba de nada concreto, luego de tanto finalmente comenzaba a seguir como cualquier otra persona el ritmo de su vida sin temor a lo que dejó atrás, cerrando así bajo llave los tormentosos capítulos del pasado cuyas repercusiones arrastró consigo durante más tiempo del cual podía determinar, sintiéndose como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Porque sí era posible comenzar de cero; y fue en esa dirección precisamente para lograr un bienestar propio al romper otro círculo en la cadena.

Y, por supuesto, nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer a partir de ese momento, sin importar a quién pudiera desagradarle su nueva actitud positiva.

Ya que Yuuri, afortunadamente, no era el mismo de antes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otras cosas, para los que gusten unirse. Pueden encontrar la página como Florencia Smith.
> 
> Ya por último, les agradezco en verdad todo el apoyo que le brindan al teniente y a una servidora, por su paciencia, comentarios, kudos y demás cosas lindas.
> 
> Son los mejores lectores que cualquier autor pudiera desear.
> 
> Sin más, espero que pasen un excelente inicio de semana.
> 
> ¡Saludos cordiales!


End file.
